The Giant's Curse
by BetaMayhem
Summary: Gray Fortis was an abnormal existence. His behemoth size and physical ability were large hints to his often negative reality with his apparent peers. However, the Supernatural world catches on, and the winds suddenly change. Follow along as Old and even Older powers reach forward, and Gray is tied between upholding his predecessor ancient grudge, and protecting what he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya Guys! It's been quite some time, but I have some news! To those who read these things, This is my essential "dry-run" for a character of my creation who I plan to have as an MC for a book of my own design one day. Any and ALL critics and help you feel would be worth mentioning would be appreciated. His interactions, his growth, his powers even, I just want some feedback. I'm at the point where I need someone else's view on it.**

**I do not own DxD, but I sure as hell own all Characters outside of that universe within this story. Don't steal em, I need em.**

**As for this story, its currently LONGER than Sage of the Wild, more than 92 THOUSAND WORDS. I have it all friends, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**And without further ado, Enjoy!  
**

I will be the first to admit my life doesn't suck as much as I make it out to be.

I mean, it could be worse right? I could be paralyzed, or have an abusive parent, or something more extreme…but still.

Being me kinda sucks ass.

Of course self-deprecating thoughts aren't the best thing in the morning, but when you wake up to see your bed was, once again, collapsed in on itself and broken into splinters, it ruins the mood.

We had reinforced it too.

I grumbled, blearily trying to negotiate the splintered minefield that covered the carpet of my bedroom. It was a small place, but it was just like that for me.

An average room is pretty small when you're nearly nine feet tall.

I felt a stab of pain in my foot as I thought I had cleared the debris, and I just sighed with new found energy as I hobbled to the bathroom, hefting my leg up onto the counter as I removed the oaken splinter. I held it up to the mirror, inspecting this little pain giver, and couldn't help but just sink slightly.

I give up, blankets and the floor will have to do.

I scratched my head, staring at myself in the mirror…kind of. I had to hunch over slightly too actually see myself since I was actually looking down on it, but hey, I was used to it.

Another silver streak, damn, am I balding early? I ran a few fingers through my hair, watching the new silver streak stand out from the rest of the black. It was something that started happening after my first growth spurt when I was fourteen. My body grows at an alarming rate at those times, and I had to be hospitalized the first time from the pain. The first streak showed up after it was done, and it's the largest as it was the most stressful, taking up a good 4th of my bangs on my left side above my eye. I wasn't hospitalized last time, just bedridden for a few days. It was on the right side of my head above my ear, a lot smaller than my first, but longer as it seemed run over my ear, and move past it downwards, connecting with my neck. People called it a racing stripe, I called those people pricks.

I had always been a big kid, strong too, but the growth spurts just made it really obvious. Being in the adult section at stores when you're in your preteens is rare, but not unheard off.

Being unable to walk under doors and fit in the back seat of most vehicles before turning 16 isn't…not to mention sports cars being unable to drive thanks to your weight.

I decided that I just wouldn't go back into my room, and took my clothing that I left in the dryer last night. A small field trip downstairs and into the laundry room had me scowl at the cold floor, but get over it fairly quickly at the nullification of the pain in my foot. I inspected my clothing, and shrugged. It might be a little wrinkly, but it's not like I cared. There was enough fabric in it to supply a six person picnic group with an adequate blanket.

I hopped the second flight of stairs with a wince as the floor boards creaked in complaint, and immediately after, I heard a sharp reprimand.

"DON'T! ugh, C'mon Gray, you can't do that, You'll damage it."

I just rolled my eyes, "And whose fault is that?"

"Don't blame me!"

"I do recall it was you who made me."

"It's your father's genes, not mine!"

"Sure sure, the fact your six foot while he was just under five is completely irrelevant."

"Shut up and eat."

She was scary.

"Yes Ma'am."

I was hungry.

I grabbed my plate and sat on the floor, my back pressed against the kitchen island. The kitchen table had a few chairs, but none of them were for me. My mom sighed as she grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it to the end closest to me, and sat down with the plate on her lap.

"I heard a crash up stairs last night, did it break?"

"Yeah, just let me sleep on the floor mom, I know those beds aren't cheap. Seriously, its fine-"

"No." she said simply, cutting me off, "It was probably defective; maybe we should try a different company."

I sighed, chewing on a slice of bacon as I leaned my head against the wall. I'm not normal, that fact was made obvious. Changing companies for the…4th time, will not change that. I poured the last of my meal down my throat with a swallow and placed it on the counter above my head.

"Thanks, I got dinner ok?"

"School starts up today, you sure you'll have time?"

"It'll be fine; you need time as well right? Your deadline is coming up."

She stopped, before glaring and she growled at me suddenly, "Did they call you again?"

"Err, uh, no, nope, just saw it on your computer last night, you left the monitor on." I quickly mumbled before I fumbled with my lapels to seem as innocent as possible…which just looks sad when your someone my size.

She did indeed call me, not that I was going to admit to that. Her "aide" as it were was actually a pretty awesome lady. She wasn't intimidated by me, which for one was a huge bonus for me, and she didn't see me as a volun-told handyman. She saw me as what I was, a teenager, doing teenage things and thinking teenage thoughts.

…whatever those were, I'll get back to you on that.

Either way, I wasn't going to rat her out. Whether she was genuine or using me to get to my mother, I didn't really care. A fake or an act, good company is still good company. I had yet to get sick of it at least, so she was a pretty good actor all things considered.

She stared at me hard as I turned all my attention to my blazer, buttoning it up slowly. They might have made it large enough to accommodate me…but the buttons hadn't changed in size, they just added more. Pricks.

I grunted with annoyance as it slipped through my fingers again, and after another few tries I just flapped my top open and left my undershirt to be seen by the world. I didn't really care. It was just a basic gray with my own paint smears and splotches on it. I was rather adept at painting murals…because my classmates just left the top part to me to avoid getting the ladder. I had a bad habit of just wiping it off on my clothing

You should see my pants.

It's not like anyone would have the balls to come tell me to button up anyway. People were afraid of me, that was it. Old ladies never had problems while I was around, men never needed help carrying things, and women did their best to stay out of my way as if my attention was caustic.

Was it the streaks? I thought I was actually decently good looking. No acne, scars, or pimples. I had a good pair of hazel eyes and a strong jaw too.

"Need help?"

"Nah, if anyone asks, I'll just ask them…that'll be funny."

"Honey, you know they can't reach, that's just mean." She chided, thumping my arm with a knuckle. It didn't stop her smile though.

I just grinned, I actually got suspended at my grade school for taunting my English teacher. I refused to kneel so she could reach the top buttons, and she worked herself into such a snit she walked me to the principal's office to address my "lack of good conduct."

I got suspended because I couldn't stop laughing at her…I was 6'10" back then…she was 5'1".

Good times.

"Well, let's just hope this school doesn't bother me about it then…or at least gimme a zipper."

She just swatted me, "This world isn't going to change for you ya know? Try and have a good day today ok?" she said with a smile.

I smiled back; she was probably the only person that actually made me happy in this world. Homely brown hair, a kind smile, greenish eyes with a few brown specs and a small scar below her left eye. She was fit and strong, probably kept herself that way so she could keep kicking my ass on demand, but we both knew we would never really hurt each other.

I could care less what happened to me so long as I could keep coming back and hug her when I got home.

I stepped out the door and squinted, ignoring the stinging in my eyes as I walked out and into the murderous glare of heat most people call sunshine. It was such an aggravating thing, especially when you're tall. I don't really know if it affects it, but I'm definitely closer than you, so I say it does.

My shadow nearly stretched the entire way across the two lane street as the early morning sun had yet to reach maximum glare. I was heading out early today, trying to avoid the crowd. When you're as big as me, walking behind normal people is so _slow_.

I let the wind's gentle breaths play with the corners of my blazer, tweaking with my silver bang despite my twitching brow. The trees just sighed as their leaves chattered like a crowd, swaying through the early morning light. I looked over and watched my shadow walk amongst its companions like ancient Egyptian paintings. No color, just the lives of outlines.

Just bystanders to the world.

A wistful dream for a guy like me.

I felt an impact on my front and a sudden squawk, immediately bringing my eyes forward. I quickly launched a hand out to grab the person's arm as they nearly feel into oncoming traffic at the local intersection, and hauled them back before they lost their head to a rear view mirror. My street, maybe, had one to three cars throughout the course of the morning, but its first turn was connected to the main road through the town. We called the shops on the street sides the sound barrier.

I set them straight and immediately apologized, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Oh it's alright" I heard a feminine voice reply completely calm, and I did a double take.

She turned to me, and strange smile on her face, "Though I might have to…punish…you." she said absently as her eyes trailed up from my upper stomach to my head…which was a good three feet from hers.

She was actually pretty cute, long black hair glistened with a fresh shine, amethyst eyes that held a mischievous glint, and a body like a model's with help from god. Normally, I would take a moment to appreciate such a specimen, sulk in self-pity and move off.

But she was unearthly beautiful…and that meant something else.

I paled as my mind connected the dots.

The whole school was going to hear about this by the end of the day. There was no way in hell someone as beautiful and fucking eye-catching has zero popularity.

We just stared at each other for a few solid seconds, before she seemed to notice the color drain from my face and I looked away. "Um, yeah, my bad, sorry."

She continued to stare at me, and I honestly felt like I was being restrained. I'd rather jump through traffic than stay here!

Actually, I could probably jump the c-

"You're Attending Kuoh?" she asked suddenly, probably inspecting my uniform. I winced as she said it, and I could feel my high school quiet life lose some grip.

"Err, Yeah, transferred in this year." I said haltingly. How much should I tell this girl? Is she gonna tell her friends about me? I sure as hell don't want that. She stared at me a bit more, and I just stared at the light as if it was the only way to salvation. I had never felt so awkward before! Fuck me TURN GREEN!

I heard footsteps approaching, and I turned to see the new arrival. I could feel my heart sink, as she was waving to get the girls attention. She was a real looker though, just like her. Crimson red hair that could put rubies to shame, blue-ish green eyes with a look of dignity I can't put into words, and a figure that managed to match the specimen next to me.

God, what was this town?

I'd be one happy mother fucker if I actually had a chance with either of them.

But I don't, so I'm a sad non-motherfucker instead.

"Akeno?" she asked, waving next to her…which she would have seen if she wasn't staring at me. She was up, before patting her on the shoulder, "Akeno, its rude to stare."

Ok, maybe she's not really that bad.

Akeno took her stare off me, and I could breathe, "Ah, I'm sorry." She said with a small bow, not that I was watching. I debated responding, and I didn't have to as I was drawn into the conversation anyway.

"A new student? 2nd year?" she asked, and I looked down, nodding. She smiled at being conversed with, and I had to pinch myself. Do not get happy, do not get happy.

The girl bowed, "I'm Rias, Rias Gremory, 3rd year." She said, and I flinched. She was probably the class rep or some other high ranking post…how fucked am I?

She elbowed Akeno again, who was once again staring, "Akeno Himejima, 3rd year."

If I got any paler I would have looked like vampire, I nodded, before admitting my own name as custom demanded. "Gray" I said simply.

Rias nodded with a charming smile, "Nice to meet you Gray." She said, extending a hand.

I gave her a small smile, trying to keep it as calm as possible and I grasped her hand carefully. If I can at least leave a good impression, maybe the events of today can be let go? My hand dwarfed hers, so it was more like cupping it, but whatever, I'm trying hard here.

The light turned green, and I took the first chance I got to get the hell out of there. I moved quickly, which for me is _pretty fucking quick_.

But of course, I would get slapped in the face for it; Karma never let me get one over her.

My map, which was held loosely in my back pocket, was taken out from the gentle breeze. I heard it flutter, and I immediately tried to grab it.

Nope.

A particularly strong blast of wind from the rerouted traffic took it in its stride, and I watched with numb shock as I my ticket to my quiet high school life was thrown into the wind…literally.

I was so shocked I stopped walking, just staring after it as it got carried off up and over, out of my sight.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, cursing quietly, "Fuck…fuck fuck fuck."

"New to the area?" I heard Rias ask, and I winced, turning back with what I hopped was a perfect poker face.

"Nah, I know how to get to school."

It was not a perfect poker face.

Rias giggled, "It's no trouble, walk with us."

I winced, "Its fine, I'm pretty sure I remember the route."

"Ara Ara, leaving two young women all alone? How dastardly." Akeno tittered teasingly, and I recognized that strange light in her eyes…it was similar to my mom's whenever she had that dangerous smile on her face.

Well shit. Her way…or the more painful version of her way…she is not going to let this go. I grumbled and waited for them at the other side of the street.

"Sorry about this."

Rias just smiled winningly, "It's our duty as senpai."

I winced again, this better not be a regular thing. Actually, wait, senpai? Since when? I walked behind them letting them have their conversation while I stayed a bit back. Every now and then they'd look over and smile, ask me why I was so far back, and I would catch up in a long stride and they would just turn back around. I looked back to the shadows, seeing the three of us walking amongst the city walls were the tree's used to stand.

This is…normal?

This is kinda…nice…

NO…..stop.

I looked up every now and then, taking note of the milestones as we wandered. It wasn't a ten minute walk before I could see Kuoh, its walls standing strong with its pristine courtyard and crowd of students.

Jeez, mom wasn't kidding about the male:female ratio.

We were about forty strides from the gate before we met the campus wall, and I grinned. I loved a tall wall. I slung my bag over my opposite shoulder ,and slowed my pace, letting them get a few more paces ahead of me, before I took two quick strides and vaulted, jumping high into the air and passing over the wall with practiced ease. My mom always insisted that physical prowess is only truly measured by your three basic stats.

Physical strength, time to prepare, and stamina.

I had strength in spades, my stamina was conditioned thanks to my hobby, and my "time to prepare", or my ability to commit to actions on the spot… or explosive action/reaction, was a must for my hobby.

I loved to parkour…or rather to free-run I guess. I wasn't really into flips and tricks, but agility for someone my size was damn near limitless with my reach.

It was something that I just really found fun. My old home town was rather urban, but had a large forest on its east side. I used to race myself through the undergrowth and through the city. Kids didn't play with me and my parent was at work. It tired me out and made me forget. Not to mention my size actually worked for me, as I was surprisingly agile. I had the power, and the reach to do some really crazy shit.

And…well…when you're as big as me, people liked to pick fights with you as well, so it was good to get away as well. The whole "taking out the big man on campus" thing is forever locked on me.

Nobody could keep up with me thanks to this though, so meh.

I was over the wall, which was easily eight feet in height, in a step and a leap, barely touching it as I cleared it and landed with a thud. There was a bit of vegetation back here, nice and shady.

"Gray?" I heard Rias call in surprise, and I just raised a hand over the wall so she could see, waving a two finger salute.

"Thanks for the directions." I said, "Good luck with today." I walked off, absorbing the shade and sighing.

Nobody would see me with them, so even if they talked about it, it would take a while right?

I wandered through the trees, coming out and wandering through the far less populated areas. I already had my ID and stuff from the mail…so I just needed to find my first hour, and let the snowball commence.

**Read the author's note at the Top!**

**Hope you enjoyed, take care! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, School is out.

Yay?

Most of what was mentioned was entry dialogue and introductions. I was probably the most unforgettable person they would ever meet, so I doubted I would have to reintroduce myself.

Time to head home.

This campus really wasn't that bad of a place though. Strong white and black walls, good brown sidewalks, plenty of lush greenery, and a healthy environment for education and activity was all I could see. The lawns were well maintained as well, something most people fail to appreciate. I might actually come here after hours just to relax; it really wasn't that bad of a place.

It was a peaceful journey; I was taking the long way around to avoid the crowds, when I heard giggling? I wandered a little farther out and saw three boys, hidden by a few trees, staring into a wall. I turned around, but stopped.

Should I try to be friends?

I debated it, remembering numerous talks with my mother about how "Just because I wasn't normal didn't mean I couldn't lead a normal life." I looked back at them, biting my lip in uncertainty before I tasted blood. Fuck it, fine, whatever, one shot.

I wandered over, kneeling down next to nearby trees and nodding to myself.

"Heya, what you guys up too?"

They froze, before turning robotically to see me, sitting there calmly.

"B-b-bear!" the kid in glasses exclaimed, screaming, turning and running off, followed by his two companions with panicked breathes. I watched them go with confusion and a tad of hurt. I just clenched my fist and looked down. I thought I was past the whole "disappointment", did I really believe it would work one day?

"Normal my ass." I growled, before I just shook my head.

I suddenly heard a group of people come out from around the corner.

A bunch of haplessly dressed females with wooden swords.

Oh.

Great.

They looked around frantically, and saw me on my haunches, staring at them. They moved forward, looking around.

"Where'd they go?" one of them asked. She was tall, pretty, and apparently in charge.

"Ran." I said tiredly, before I stood, startling them with my size as I just kept rising. "Well, sorry." I said with a heavy sigh and moved to walk off.

"You're bleeding?!" she asked in surprise, and I blinked and touched my lip, hmm, bit it too hard.

I blinked as I realized I probably looked scarier than usual with a trail of blood coming down my chin…Ha, a bear though? Really? I don't even have any noticeable facial hair.

"I'm good" I said with a wave, trying to walk off. "You chased them off didn't you?" she asked with a happy glimmer in her eye, and her companions beamed at me with joy.

"No, wait, your mis-"

She bowed, followed by the rest of them, "Thank you, the staff hasn't patched the hole yet, and those three are making sure to take advantage of it."

Hole?

I frowned and walked past them, going to where they were huddled up before. I traced my hand over it, getting a rough idea for it, before I reached down into the earth below, fishing around. I know it was grass and all…but there had to be some right?

After some moderate searching and a few tactical relocations I retrieved a small rock, and tried it out…a little too big.

Oh well.

I tossed it into my palm, before I slammed it in. The wall cracked slightly as the drywall and paint gave way, revealing the brick material and the newest addition to the ranks. I dusted off some of the powder from my hand and pants and stepped away, admiring my handy work.

My palm was a bit red, but it's not like I was trying to break the wall, had to be careful.

I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged, "That should hold, good luck." I walked past with a nod and slung my strap over to my other shoulder.

That was a bit arrogant wasn't it?

Fuck me, no point turning back now.

I'll take the ultra-long way today, hop the wall too.

I moved through the trees, passing some old building, and hopped the wall, and headed home… I didn't hear any comments about me and the apparent "Great Ladies of Kuoh".

I'm so glad I ditched them at the wall. If I had walked in with them, I might have been severely soured. I guess Karma spared me that tad bit of agony.

I liked to walk outside, it was always so refreshing to not have to worry about whacking into a doorframe or another person. So much space. I smiled slightly, and decided to take an even longer detour. There was a bridge somewhere around here, and I bet the view is nice. A good place to chill for a bit. Could probably find it in no time too.

After a few detours and a slightly longer walk, my efforts bore fruit

A smooth embankment was what greeted me, followed by the dull rainy gray of the concrete bridge buttress. The city skyline seemed to trace alone my sightline, taunting the sky. Clouds moved at their own pace, glowing with heavenly light as they reflected the suns warmth even in its decent.

I actually parked my stuff and jumped down, landing on the ground in a crouch, reclining on the bank. It was actually kind of grassy, so it was a rather nice place to chill. I sat with my back against its wall, and just beheld the majesty of the dying sun.

I smiled at the scene, before it turned wistful as I heard small groups of friends walk over the bridge, chatting about a cute guy or girl, or a problem or a place to hang. The school crowd…most likely the extracurricular kids.

Whatever…that's normal.

I'm not normal.

I just closed my eyes, I can't be normal, that's obvious, I just need to move past it. Normalcy isn't me, just let it go…it's probably boring anyway.

"Um, Excuse me."

I blinked, that one was actually really close. I looked up in curiosity, before surprise grabbed me as a girl was leaning over the side, staring at me with a curious expression. She seemed really nervous, a blush on her cheeks…though that might have been from her leaning over for some time…how long was she there? I didn't hear her walk up at all.

"Hi." I said simply, and she blushed a brighter red at my ice breaker. She looked around nervously, before she turned even redder.

"Can..can you….help me over?" she said with an embarrassed fret, and I felt the sudden urge to pinch my cheek…she was such a stunning beauty, what the hell was Kuoh!

I just nodded dumbly, feeling like I really needed to, and I stood up, offering my hand. She took it, before I leaned over the wall and hooked my arm under her legs, swooping her over as she clung to me. I set her down on the other side, and she fidgeted with her skirt as she looked for a place to sit down. I just slid my bag over, and she accepted it with a nervous nod. I sat back down, and she scooted over really close to me.

"So." I said, making her flinch slightly as she gripped me tighter…does she realize she's pressing herself against me? I'm not complaining, but for real, you'd think space would help a nervous girl. Does she even know me? Is it because we go to the same school or something?

I don't have to do this do I?

She looked up at me, and it was like her beauty was magnified, my god what is this? The sunset, the glow, her murky blue hair, her eyes…she was so soft…

"Will….will you be my boyfriend?" she asked, burying her face into my arm.

What?

My heart stopped, staring at this girl…what…

Is this my chance?

My chance at a normal life?

Can I really have one?

I had given up on love, I was just scary to people. My size, my build…and the fact my biceps were as big as people's heads were a major turnoff as well…but she didn't feel fear?

Unless she was using me.

My eyes hardened, "That's not funny."

She shivered, "NO...please."

I frowned, "Who asked you to do this?"

"Nobody…I really like you." she said, tugging at my sleeve.

"Why?"

She looked up at me, and she leaned in, "Does it matter?" she said quietly, enticingly, planting a soft kiss on my chin. My mind when blank as I went a little rigid…but for some reason, I didn't pull away. What the hell is wrong with me!...am I really this easy? I can't be normal, she's just doing this because someone asked her too.

She continued her onslaught, and my body started to relax against my wishes. She leaned back down, and snuggled into me, "I love you Gray…please stay with me."

…maybe not?

…and even if she is…there's no reason I can't enjoy it while it lasts...

We sat there, enjoying the sunset, just as the last of the sun was visible, we started talking. She told me her name was Kala Warner, same grade as me. She was a transfer from America, hence the funny name. she heard about me for the Kendo club before I left, and she was really interested in me after that…and apparently after seeing me sitting here, she felt something she wanted to call love.

How cheesy.

I told her about myself, Gray Fortis, 8'11", liked physical exercise, parkour, and music. Liked to cook as it's something I understood, and had transferred her from a different region after a few offenses…like the jacket story. She thought it was really funny, and I just smiled.

She was alright…even if it was an act.

The sun set, and the last of the red light seemed to fade away. The lights came on, and we watched the sky line shining brighter than the stars. We stayed there for almost another hour, just chatting, relaxing. As the time passed, I started to think it was more and more real…she would have left right? If it was a joke she would have bailed beforehand right?

"It's getting late, need me to walk you home?" I asked, feeling generous. It had been…maybe six years since I had spent so much time with someone that wasn't my mother.

"No its ok." She said quietly, smiling at me. "I'm sorry."

I looked down to ask why, and was met with a glowing spear stabbed into my chest.

I stared at it numbly, feeling the blood rise in my throat with a dull gurgle as I coughed quietly. My strength seemed to leave me as my hands fell from behind my head, and landed on her lap, and beside me. I couldn't even feel the pain…I just felt myself bleeding out way too quick.

I didn't even try to get up.

The girl stood up slowly, just the moon started to shine as the last of the clouds moved. Her figure changed, and suddenly, she was a flourishing adult. Her figure, already near perfection evolved, maturing and developing into a piece of divinity. I marveled at her, the pain seemingly disappearing as I watched her unfurl midnight black wings in the light…though her outfit had me questioning what she was even doing wearing it. How did she even make that trench coat looks so sexy?

She knelt in front of me, before leaning in and kissing me gently, ignoring the blood. She leaned back and stared at me sadly.

"I'm sorry…you are such a kind soul…but with the Curse of Goliath, you were not something we could ignore. I made it as painless as possible."

Curse of Goliath? What is that?

…it doesn't matter now…does it?

She placed another kiss on my head, "Good Bye Gray Fortis…may you finally find peace." She said, before turning, and taking off into the sky.

She's gone…

I coughed again, gritting my teeth, and wedged myself up. I worked my way up to my feet, staring at her disappearing wings into the night sky, and felt my vision flicker. I slid back down, feeling the last of her warmth next to me…

I cried. Molten tears just flowed as my lungs failed to give me enough oxygen. What could I do? What could I say?

I can't even die normally.

Tears just streaked across my cheeks, but I didn't sob…it hurt too much.

I just sat there, staring at the view I never thought would be my last, wondering if maybe Karma chose her in particular to send me into my passing.

Thanks…I guess.

I felt my head drop as my vision started to fade, and I relaxed.

"I wish I had another chance." I mumbled nearly silently, and felt the last of her warmth disappear. I sagged, and I just…didn't feel anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Birds.

I twitched, I could hear them…there were birds in the afterlife? I mean, I know they died and all…but birds?

I twitched harder, trying to move, I shifted a little, and felt myself fall over. I hit the ground, and my eyes widened with a start.

I was…still here?

I blinked, looking around in surprise as I was where I was yesterday. The skyline, the bridge, the grass…the river…it was all the same.

A dream.

I felt my senses jolt, and I chided myself with a laugh. Of course! How could it not have been! It must have been one of those lucid nightmares, probably from something I ate or from where I passed out! As if a beautiful girl like that would say such things to me.

I stood up, batting my bag absently as I stood up. The sun had just risen…probably around 6? Must have fallen asleep at some point…

Oh shit.

I was supposed to make dinner…and never actually went home.

I'm so dead.

I just hopped the wall, before sprinting like my life was on the line. The world all around me blurred as I ran, I didn't pay any attention to the blurs passing me by, I just had to make it home _now_. Colors became linear as my speed picked up even faster than I remembered, adrenaline keep me going!

I ran to the intersection, and with some help from my adrenaline, I decided to risk it.

I surged into traffic, not even stopping as my reflexes carried me across with all my practiced grace. I leapt over the oncoming car like a hurdle, following a long front flip to clear a motor cyclist, and a quick dash to make it through the last lane. I ran right past everything, run run _run_.

I used a row of mailboxes as a launch post to jump onto the wall outlining the properties, and sprinted down them, before jumping again and landing in a crouch in front of my home. I ran straight through the gate, probably breaking the lock in the process, and opened the door in haste. Crashing into the foyer, and running into the kitchen

Where I was greeted by a note.

_Hey Honey, coming back late? I'm leaving for an all-nighter with Deb and Mona. I'll see you tomorrow after school ok? We are low on eggs, so make do with some toast, I'll see you soon._

_Love, Mom._

I stared at the note numbly, before I just wandered over to a kitchen drawer and opening it slowly, seeing a new loaf of bread and another note.

_Don't eat the whole thing!_

I just stared at it, before I opened it quietly and munched on two pieces, walking back out the door and heading for class.

I don't care if I'm late…I've been truly saved. Karma, for all the insults, you truly are the world most prominent force. Thanks for everything.

"Ara, Gray? Your heading out even earlier…you're not trying to avoid us are you?"

I blinked and looked outside my property fence as I stepped out my front door to see Rias and Akeno standing there with smiles.

Karma, I'd like for you to know you're a piece of old decaying squirrel shit.

Well, at least I know it's early, earlier than last time.

I just squinted at them like I just woke up, and I turned and moved to walk right back into the house without saying a word…they probably didn't buy it, but either way, they should get the message.

I don't want to be their friend, or even acquaintance. It's not that I don't like girls, it's that their presence is a constant reminder of the fact that they will never care for me like I want them too…

Which would have been evident, if I hadn't whacked my head on the frame as I turned back around.

I groaned as I hunched over holding my forehead in annoyance. At least I wasn't moving too fast; otherwise I might have actually fallen over. Our door is actually custom ordered to be tall, nearly 9 feet itself…but still shorter than me…and it was just enough to make it painfully noticeable.

I didn't have to squint my eyes for them to fold themselves. I rubbed it in annoyance, before I looked down at the ground…where my toast had fallen in my surprise.

Karma, you're an ungodly entity, I hope to see you tossed away from the afterlife all together, and just left to rot somewhere poisonous and stinky…forever.

"You ok?" I heard Rias ask, before I heard her footsteps as she actually came towards me! What the hell is she going to do? Diagnose me?

'You hit your head pretty hard, be careful ok?' she might say, or 'Watch where you're going, you bumped it really good.'

Right…thanks.

Like, No shit Sherlock.

She walked up really close to me, and struggled to reach my jaw. I would have laughed if she wasn't so close…too close.

"Let me see." She pouted at my stone faced look, and I pinched myself as I crouched down onto my haunches. She stood up a little straighter, and pulled my forehead close so she could inspect it. What is she even looking for?

Did she even notice she was pulling my face into her chest?

Akeno had walked over by this point, and was by her side looking at it herself.

Now there are two…or are there four…

My god, stop this.

I shook my head, shaking their hands off, "See? No blood or injury. What did you expect?"

She looked surprised, "You cracked your frame, I was looking for splinters." She said with a giggle as I turned and stared in horror at the cracked and obviously bent out of shape frame.

I hadn't done that in a while…damn it!

"Fuck." I said blankly, and they both chuckled at my misfortune.

Well, on the plus side, I have an excuse.

"Well, I'll see you at school…maybe." I said, before I turned and gently moved the door. I couldn't close it obviously, but I had no intention of letting the bugs in.

"Not coming with us?"

"I can't leave my door like this can I?"

She frowned, before she nodded to herself and set her bag down on my porch. "Let me help then, it'll be done faster."

Err, no, it won't. "Don't worry about it, no point in all of us being late."

"No point in anyone being late if we can finish it in time." Akeno said with a glint. She was enjoying this….way too much.

"It's hard to watch my surroundings when I'm working, I don't want to whack you." I said trying to at least placate them partially, they can't deny that right?

"We'll be careful." Rias assured with a smile, placing her hands on her hips…the ultimate "I don't care what you say" independent female pose.

Fuck.

I sighed heavily, before I just gestured to a nearby box on in my home, "Nails, grab 'em?"

She nodded with a large smile, and Akeno followed after her, a dangerous glint in her eye. I watched them go in, before I started moving quickly. I already had several screws in my back pocket to try and fix the gate since I broke it most likely. I made to pull the door off gently, but nearly stabbed myself with a screw as the door literally tore off like a papertowl.

Damn, I must have hit it _really_ hard.

I tossed the now useless door to the side, letting it fall with a dull thunk on my little lawn. Grabbing a screw, I pinched it in between my fingers as I reached for a screwdriver, before I heard a creek.

I looked down, gob smacked, to see the screw had flattened itself under my grasp. I was utterly horrified at this, before I just rolled my eyes. 'No No, it was defective, I bet that was it…they only make millions at a time, of course they wouldn't all be perfect!'

Of course, that line of thought was only effective until I grasped my screwdriver…and cracked the handle into splinters…it was laminated by the way.

I stared at the remains of my tool blankly, before I reached over to the door I tossed, and grabbed an edge.

I watched in nonchalant horror as the metal and wood construct crumbled like tinfoil, shrapnel peeling off and cracking away as I slowly mangled the previously intact door. It had a metal frame to prevent me from bending the thing when I closed it behind me.

And I was squishing it like playdo…

Something happened to me.

I frowned at my hands, before I took a screw as gently as I possibly could, and examining it.

Yep, it's real.

I scanned my door thoroughly, looking for signs of rust, age, or fatigue…nope.

I stared at my palms for a good few seconds, before I heard Rias and Akeno coming back. I quickly hid the shrapnel of my screw driver and nails, before setting up the door. I turned, and was greeted with Rias's warm smile. She held out the box for me to take, and I just took a few nails out, before letting her keep it.

If she wasn't going to leave, then I want her to stay right there, and not wander around. At least holding that thing she won't be able to move about without me hearing where she was. The last thing I needed was to whack the "Two Great Ladies" with an accidental door…or some other form of construction object that could leave a…_lasting impression_. I slid the nails into the sockets for the fittings, before I lined up my thumb, and pressed down.

Since they were nails, and it was wood, it was a lot easier than my pebble thorough the brick event. All I had to watch out for was making sure the metal didn't bend. I squished two more in, before giving each a good wallop, putting in some more on the top one. Of course I was destroying the frame, nails weren't made to be pushed in this late in the game, but hey, it was better than a glorified hole in the wall.

It wasn't fully installed, but it was enough to signify a closed door. I took the box, and set it inside, making sure there were no pointy things sticking out. I ran my hands along the edges to make sure there were no obstructions, and nodded my head in satisfaction. Now, onto step whatever-I-never-count.

I pressed a few more nails into the remaining holes gently, before I started pushing two in at a time on opposite sides. Pretty soon, I had a newly installed temporary door, and I prayed the next time I did this, it wasn't with spectators.

I still gotta fix the frame anyway…so maybe I can get a stronger one.

Then again, that's my head it's hitting, do I even want it to be stronger?

…priorities are unclear.

I sighed as I opened it, placing all the tools just inside the entry way. I could put them away later…wait. I twitched as I imagined my mother coming home to a bunch of splinters and construction gear in the hallway.

And she just pulled an all-nighter.

I paled slightly, before I reopened the door, and carried the rest of the stuff inside. I grabbed a broom and swept out the bigger pieces, but the smaller ones shouldn't be a problem…I hope.

I dusted some stuff off myself, before I turned and stared in the direction of the school, "Time to get going?"

They nodded with smiles, apparently all cleaned up themselves…if they even needed too. Not that I was complaining! I mean, imagine the student body's reaction if they showed up sweaty and tired. With roughed up hands and everything.

I'd be attacked…by more than just 5 or 20.

I can take a small gang, but the whole campus? You can bet I'm bouncing out of there.

I headed for the gate, and immediately fought the urge to just sigh at the heavens as I located the shattered remains of my gate lock.

Nope, not doing this.

I gestured for them to move out first, before I closed the gate after me. I turned my back to them, before I grabbed both fence posts, and pulled. I heard the metal groan as the fences stretched, creaking as their slack was brutally absorbed. The gate was soon a poor fit for the suddenly angled frame, but I wasn't finished. I grabbed the wiring that formed the mesh of the gate and the fence itself, and I forced them to twist. With a few strong tugs, I had the fence knotted on itself, and the gate only able to swing one way. I rolled my shoulders as my muscles relaxed, before I resumed course, ignoring the shocked stairs of my apparent observers.

Yeah, something you don't see every day. Probably didn't think it was humanly possible huh?

Well, if this isn't the biggest, "Get the fuck off my lawn" statement, I don't know what is.

We walked in relative silence, me in front this time as they tried and failed to walk by my side. If they tried to speed up, so did I. I wasn't walking by their side, fuck that. I don't need the rumors after what they inevitably spread yesterday.

I just hope those Kendo girls don't go overboard. There is no "shining armor" that could possibly fit me.

We made it to campus in a much shorter time than the last, probably from their attempts to catch up to me. I slung my bag over to my opposite shoulder as I approached the same wall I used before, and before I could, a reflexive warning pinged in my head. I turned just in time to see Akeno close the distance with impressive speed, something I didn't expect at all as it was faster than even some athletes.

She grabbed a strap on my bag, and tugged my back playfully, shocking me again slightly as her strength was definitely higher than a normal person's as well.

What the hell is Kuoh?

Are they the Super Ladies of Kuoh or something? Did I miss anything major with all those rumors?

"Not this time Gray, Sona got real mad after hearing you did that the first day. A first year tried to copy you, and broke an arm going down the other side. No more!" she said cutely while poking my shoulder. If Akeno was trying to seduce anyone else, they'd be sold.

Wait…

The kid tried to copy me? I'm 9 feet tall, I'm a lot closer to the ground than you, did you think you'd be just fine?

I idly wondered if the consequences of just doing it would be worse than walking in normally, before it became apparent I didn't have a choice.

Rias surged forward herself in my internal musings, and grabbed an arm, something Akeno copied after a fraction of a moment's notice. I immediately fought the urge to struggle, as I was in front of campus, and I might hurt one of them if I pushed.

I tried to gently pry them off, and that was something I noticed wasn't possible considering they were sandwiching my arms against something I could _not touch._

"Fine, the gate, now please let go?" I asked nicely, and the smiled and let go.

I turned on my heel and walked away, hearing them gawk in surprise as I had effectively escaped their range.

"I didn't say the main gate. Have a good one." I said with a wave over my shoulder. I disappeared quickly, doubting they would even follow me…no harm in making sure they couldn't though. I circled the campus, reaching the back side of the campus, and walking through the club parking lot, where all the busses and such were kept so they could commute. I headed through, careful to make as little sound as possible, and cleared it in relative ease. I was walking past the club buildings, when I felt doom approach me.

"Um…Excuse me!" a slightly nervous, but mostly terrified voice called out.

Somehow, I know that he meant me.

I turned slightly to look over my shoulder, seeing a young male student. A first year from the looks of it.

Damn Doom, you really blend in well.

"Yeah?" I said normally. Inwardly relieved, I thought it might have been the-

"Sona-Taicho wants to see you, can you come to the Student Council room…please?"

…

Karma…why.

I stared at him for a while, noticing how jumpy he was. He might not have even been a member, just some minion nearby.

I nodded, deciding to just spare the kid the agony, "Fine. Show me?"

He nodded, before jogging off in a direction. I walked alongside him at my normal pace, smiling slightly at his relieved expression. I'm not gonna bust your balls kid, I feel a kindred spirit of misfortune dwelling within us.

It was a short trip to the menacing door, and he opened it with a nock, "Taicho, I found him."

"Bring him in." I heard a sharp voice say, and I sighed. So this was the student council president? Interesting, I knew she would have been a girl, but she sounds like she'd rather drink black coffee than have fun. I just hope she isn't a little rule setter. I don't like rules, I naturally don't apply to the majority of them. 'shoes in a cubby, bags by your desk, no running in the halls etc.'

As if I could put my shoes in a locker made for normal kids, or fit in a desk for them. Of course I'm going to hurry to the end of the hall, I literally take up half of it, and I hate craning my neck!

The door opened more as we walked through, and I was greeted by the sight of several individuals. Several young women, and a blond guy, behind a large long desk.

The student bowed, before turning and heading off. Good luck little buddy.

I stared at them all, seeing them twitch as I did nothing to mask my impatient stare. Come on then! You brought me all way here, say something.

"Gray Fortis?"

The temptation to say "Nope" was palpable.

"Yeah." I said with a strong tone. I wasn't going to be recruited as a handy man, not here. I am not some volun-told slave. Preventative measure, nobody wants to hire a jackass.

"I am the student council president, Souna Shitori. This is my Vice, Tsubaki."

She nodded, and I returned it. Get to your point.

"Do you have some sort of aversion to using the main gate like a normal person?" she asked, watching me like an owl. Do I look like a normal person to her?

"Do you have an aversion to me not using it?"

"You're setting a bad example for the first years."

"If they view me as an example, than they aren't right in the head."

"So your size makes you special? It's ok for you to break school rules?"

Goody, a rule setter. Fucking amazing.

"Yes, my size does make me special. Do you see anyone else in my situation? I would rather not have to duck under every single door way through the main entrance, or continuously watch for students whom I might step on."

Yeah, I was being difficult. I don't like rule setters, they have a hard time with outliers like me. I just choose to not take their shit. If you can't adapt, then neither can I. I have a stubborn streak a mile wide, and I'll take more than 1000 lashings before I even consider bending a smidge.

"The campus entrance is quite spacious, there is plenty of room for everyone."

"Except me, because crowds are literally minefields when you weigh as much as I do."

"It will be like this the rest of your life." She said with a glare, and I glared right back. "Right, as if I didn't know that. What is wrong with me avoiding it anyway? Nobody saw me use the back entrance today, and I didn't have to dodge clueless students when I walked around."

"That gate is for vehicular purposes only."

"I'm literally bigger than your little school golf carts."

We glared at each other for a while longer, before she leaned back, "If you can't follow procedure, then you can't attend here."

"Fine." I said immediately, surprising her. "I don't have to attend here, I am sure there is another academy that is willing to cooperate with the outliers of their community."

Ouchies.

She glared at me, "Are you stating that we aren't taking care of our student body?"

"Do I not look like a massive hazard to you?" I said with an incredulous look. I just swatted at the air next to my head as I turned to leave, it was apparent that not even a compromise could work here, fucking rule-setters, I swear.

The blond guy was practically vibrating as one of his neighbors had a hold of him, keeping him in place. As if that matters to me, little pissy there can't do shit.

I crunched the door handle on accident, the fragments stabbing into my hand as they lodged themselves in my palms. "awe fuck" I mumbled with a wince in annoyance, before I just yanked them out, and chucked them into a nearby garbage bin. I ignored the blood dripping into the carpet, and I stared back at her as I got ready to leave.

"I'll submit my withdrawal papers by the end of the week."

I exited the room, enjoying the silence, before I decided to throw one last punch.

I poked my head back into the council room, "I'll see myself out, I hear the beach is relatively empty this time of year." I sent her a grin, letting her know I wasn't afraid of her, and headed out and down the hall way with an air of victory.

Which was immediately brought down at the thought of my mom, coming home to a wrecked property, with a notice of withdrawal for her to sign, and just after pulling an all-nighter.

…can I apologize?

Nope.

I was walking down, before the door slammed open, "GRAY!"

I stopped, before turning to see the blondie from earlier, smoldering. "What?"

"Apologize!"

"Why?"

"You offended Taicho!"

"Tell her I'm at the beach if she wants to talk." I said tersely, turning and walking. He actually _roared_ in rage, and charged me. I could hear his feet rocketing towards me, and I decided.

Let's just show them, huh?

I felt the fist collide into my back, dead center, and my eyes widened slightly. I felt a small flair of pain spark against the small of my back. I turned seeing him stare at me dumbfounded.

"Damn, nice punch. Can't remember the last time somebody made me actually feel it. What's your name?"

"Saji." He said in stupor, and I nodded, "Well, your stronger than you look…I'll hear you out."

Saji seemed to stare at me like I just told him water was actually star piss, before he glared. "Apologize to Taicho!"

I rolled my eyes, "Right, got that part, why?"

He looked offended, "Are you serious!? She's doing her best, she didn't need your hostility or taunts!"

I looked down at him, and I saw him shiver and turn to his side slightly. "Are you going to ignore her complete lack of ability to compromise? I am a _danger_ to the other students. I chose to go the long way around for the _safety _of my peers. If I run into someone, it won't be a bump, it will be a collision. Are you seriously going to demand I _pussyfoot_ around with total awareness? I already have to look out for surprise tree branches and fucking doorframes, I can't look up, down, and check my surroundings every time I take a step. Crowds? I could _kill_ someone if I trip. I weigh over 320 pounds! It's a rush to the hospital for them!"

Saji seemed to get smaller and smaller as my tirade continued, and I noticed. I just snorted, "Her "rules" are endangering the health and safety of her peers. Crowded spaces, cafeterias, narrow hallways, _staircases_, any of those could be a disaster. If she wants my apology, she's going to have to understand that she doesn't _deserve one_."

Of course I completely omitted the other major reason…being I just wanted to avoid attention.

Saji stared at me hard stare for a long moment, before he stood up straight. "I understand."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok then…but still, nice punch, you train or something?"

Saji blinked in surprise, before he looked to the side and spoke sheepishly, "It, uh, must be all the boxes I carry for the Council."

Well, at least I know he is a terrible liar, are you gonna tack on a nervous whistle next?

I sighed, "Whatever, anyway, I'm out of here. Withdrawal papers and all that."

"That won't be necessary."

I looked over, looking curiously at the sudden presence of Tsubaki. She was standing there perfectly straight, and I wondered if she was raised from a wealthy family.

"I have heard you complaints and points. It is indeed unjust and dangerous to not consider the effects on the others as well as yourself."

I shook my head, "I get that you have several new students, the reputation of the school, and the already obvious struggle of integrating males into the structure to consider. I am not trying to sound like a whiny brat either, but I already have to expend a conscious effort to not break a toilet bowl. I'm not asking for renovation, or a new school rule or whatever. I just want freedom to problem solve. If you worried about me becoming an issue, then forget about it. I don't care how scary you are, I'd rather face the Wrath of Satan then piss my mother off."

She smiled slightly, and I felt like the whole conversation was worth it. "Very Well, I'll summon you during lunch, and we can try again."

I nodded, "Ok, though I'd prefer to get this over with before the end of the week. It's a pain to transfer, and even more so the longer it takes to do so."

She nodded, and bowed. Something I copied. Mutual respect is something I could work with. I grabbed Saji by the back of his shirt and carried him over like a mama lion, dropping him on his rump in front of her.

"By the way, this guy right here assaulted me from behind."

Saji immediately paled, looking up slowly to see the stone-faced Vice staring at him coldly, "Really?"

I nodded, "In the spirit of working to a compromise, Have a good one." I said with a smile, before I turned and headed out.

"GRAY! TELL HER IT DIDN'T HURT! YOU SAID IT WAS A GOOD PUNCH RIGHT!?"

I heard his dramatic screams as I left the building, and chuckled slightly as they faded. Too bad I might have to leave, I kinda liked this place…it was growing on me.

I just toured the campus, I didn't feel like actually attending the last twenty minute of the first class, so I just wandered. It was a peaceful day, why not enjoy it? I wasn't really going to go to the beach…and if we could salvage this, then I would work with them. It was peaceful enough anyway. Good trees, healthy lawns, good gardens, and it was cooler thanks to the irrigation. I found a good tree by an old school building and reclined, smiling slightly as it had a good view of the clearing.

It was quiet…

I hope we can reach a compromise…I already don't want to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are liking this so far! I'm glad! I wasn't entirely sure how this would be received considering it's an OC, but It's an idea I wanted to share considering it's the groundwork for my future book! Feel free to point out issues are inconsistencies as the story progresses, I do want to learn from this.**

**Take care! And ENJOY!**

**XXX**

Well…it was time to go home…

Hopefully what I had to say could belay her rage…if only a little.

I had my meeting with the Student Council, and Tsubaki held true to her word. Souna seemed to reconsider after hearing what Tsubaki had to say, and we apparently were reaching a middle ground…if we can call it that.

My main issue was crowds, so she devised a different way of doing things. Instead of permitting me to go different places, she had me go there at different times.

So, instead of heading to school when it starts, I show up nearly an hour and a half early, with the rest of the student council and the teachers. In exchange for being a grunt, I get free breakfast and lunch. I get full access to the kitchen, where their supplies are mine to consume. I wouldn't go overboard, but it will definitely save me a lot of money. I need to be in class nearly ten minutes before the bell rings, but I get to leave five minutes early. The hallways are clear at that time, and I can cross campus and get what I need before it gets complicated. When lunch rolls around, I head to the student council room, where I can use _their_ kitchen, and stay there for the duration.

However, In exchange or all of this, I have to stay late as well as arrive early. I assumed it was because of all the food expenses I was going to rack up, but I didn't mind. As much as I gripe about being a volun-told worker bee, I can get over it if it's for a cause. If we are a working group, then I'm doing my part. I'm not doing it because I'm "Handy" or "Strong", but because it's my piece to contribute.

The sun was lower than usual when I left, as it took a while to introduce me to the rest of the staff I would be cooperating with, but it was over.

Coexistence…it may be a pipe dream, but even a tiny fraction of progress is a small piece of heaven.

I wandered down the desolate sidewalks, and I made sure to take long strides, enjoying the space I had compared to the hallways in the buildings. I'll take what I can get.

I was headed home, before I twitched. I…felt something…weird.

I looked over, and saw two people on the bridge I was on yesterday. A boy and a girl.

I watched them converse, and the boy seemed overjoyed at the girls nervous talks. She seemed to flee in giggles after a small talk, and I watched as the boy seemed to uppercut the heavens in his jubilation.

That girl…

Hmm…

I shook it off, taking note of his uniform before I left completely. I might see him on campus at some point, maybe I'll get a closer look at her too.

Somehow, she just felt…disturbing.

I felt a phantom itch shiver where a hole in my chest used to be, and I shivered.

One way or another, I was _not_ sleeping there again…I need a shower.

I turned away and headed home, a hesitant step in my stride…I felt like I _knew_ her. But I didn't, I know I didn't, the girl in my dream was…different.

I kicked a pebble out of the way, and watched it skip down the paving stones. I shook my head, throwing away those thoughts. I just need to get home, and pray I survive.

Survival, Home, Food, Shower, Bed.

Let's go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This shouldn't be…._

_But, without Him…we shouldn't exist! We should be Free!_

_Our Curse, it doesn't stand! WHY ARE WE HERE!_

WAKE UP!

I lurched forward, the floor groaning as I propelled myself forward, landing in a crouch a few feet away.

What!

I looked around wildly, looking for the voices. I was in my room…but it wasn't really familiar. It felt hollow. There were no posters, or any clutter available, it looked vacant of activity. Without warning, vapors started to enter. Windows, doors, corners, shadows…

Humanoid shapes appeared from them, and before long, they formed into people…thought it was hard to distinguish how many, as they blurred together as they moved around the room.

_Hmm, his inheritance is undeniable._

_Indeed, his Curse might be the strongest manifestation…even greater than the First._

_Doubtful, the First challenged the Heavens._

_He was at his peak, and he had a much weaker symbiosis with it…this boy might actually evolve even further._

_That blow from the fledgling devil was brushed off, and that was without even touching our power!_

I'm dreaming…I must be dreaming…This can't be real.

I watched them circle around me, leaving their little vapor trails. Their voices did little to show their location, but it did reveal their gender and age.

They were all in their late teens, early twenties, men and women.

I eyed them carefully as they communed with one another, waiting for some sort of sign.

_Does this mean He still lives!_

_His living state isn't mandatory, for we are the challengers. As long as there is something to oppose, we can theoretically exist…_

_How?! This boy's symbiosis is already greater than the first, and it can still rise! What could possibly create such a strong rise if God's son could not?!_

What?

Curse, God, Challenger?

Crazy dream, was it because I didn't eat enough dinner?

"What…Who are…Help?" I asked uncertainly, feeling my lack of understanding for the situation affect my mental state. They all stopped pacing around me, before a few dissipated, and two remained.

_We are the Challengers, the Bearers of the Curse of the Goliath. The Mortal who challenges God._

I blinked…what?...wait…_that's what that girl said…_do dreams work like this?

"Goliath? You mean the giant and the whole 'rock to the forehead' thing?"

I could almost hear the mental face palm the two astral smoke forms in front of me were doing. One seemed to solidify suddenly, and a pair of purple eyes glowed through the mist.

_He claimed his name from his curse. The First is the True Goliath, that will never change._

We stared at each other for some time, and I could just tell this wasn't going to go as well as I thought it would.

The second apparition sighed, a feminine one, _You bear the ancestral blood line of Challengers. The Mortals who rebelled against divinity. The Curse of Goliath was born from Hatred. A desire to wreak havoc on Gods garden, and reform his flawed system. It nursed itself, hiding out in the minds of mortal creatures and humans, gathering strength. The Curse itself is limitless. Yours strength, power, will, there is no barrier to prevent your growth. The stronger your affinity with it, the faster you grow, and the stronger you become as you excel._

The original started to speak again, _However, we are only mortal. We may have been cursed with such an awesome power, but we were unable to employ it fully…its why, across the times, God's disciples have succeeded in subduing us._

I was already having a hard time processing all this…though there was only one real question.

"Can I…reverse it?" I asked hesitantly, and the ghosts looked at me in silence.

_You would…surrender?!_

The apparition in the middle _howled_ with rage, but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Is there a way!?" I pressed, and a solitary ghost swept forward.

_No, not without the forfeiture of your life._

Poof.

There goes my hopes and dreams.

Is this supposed to be reflecting my inner doubts and depression? Dreams can do that…I think.

_It seems the Fallen have already caught on to us, not too hard to believe considering his already astounding manifestation._

_They attacked him once, it's a miracle he is still alive._

_Hardly, it's been too many centuries for us to be done in by a single fatal hit. We were born to Challenge GOD!_

Yeah, this is a dream. It makes sense, considering it was a strange dream to…well, dream. My brain is still probably trying to get its thoughts around it before filing it away as just another memory...is it something I ate?

I watched them bicker, and the woman ghost suddenly came to me. She stopped in front of me, before a limb of smoke seemed to drape onto my arm.

_Be Careful, for it seems the Devils have caught on too. To the Fallen it may be dangerous, but the Devils will see it as a great fortune, and advantage. Remember, we are Challengers, it matters not whose side we are on, so long as we are against Him._

She tilted her head, and I could almost feel her smile. She turned, and the group vanished into the places they came. I stared as the dream seemed to reverse itself, before I looked around, expecting some sort of transition from Dream to Reality…

Nope.

I stood up, walking around, pinching myself…nothing.

I eyeballed my alarm, and it was set to go off in about twenty minutes…should I wait? What if I am actually sleepwalking? I wandered around some more, before a loud stomping resounded throughout the house. I blinked in surprise, before squaring off towards the door in curiosity. It was pretty loud, so maybe it was the nightmare wrapping this dream up?

I heard the door wrench open, and I paled as several realizations slammed into me at once.

I sleep on the top floor.

I am over 300 pounds.

I've been pacing.

…and there is a bedroom right below me…

….and she just so happened to come back from an all nighter.

My mother, wreathed in an aura of rage, was glaring at me from underneath her mop of unkempt brown hair. Her eyes were flared, and her pupils seemed to shoot off death rays as I got hit by every single one of them.

"…Gray Fortis…"

Oh fuck.

"Uh, Morning Mo-"

I felt her fist cave into my stomach, her arm suddenly appearing from underneath me…followed by the rest of her as I was lifted from the floor. I lost connection with the floor, as well as gravity for a few nanoseconds, and I came crashing down with a vengeance. The floor shuddered and shook as I landed harshly, and my mother stood over me with a heavy breath.

"ITS 4:15! _KEEP IT DOWN_!" she raged, before she turned and walked off, a heavy stomp to her steps.

I nursed my stomach, rolling from side to side as I quelled my insides.

There is no way this is a dream…no way.

I stiffened suddenly, before looking back at the window, where one of…_those_ had emerged before.

What's happening around me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is interesting.

Today was my first day for my new schedule, and it looks like I had…guests.

Rias and Akeno were outside my gate again…and this time, there were more. Souna and Tsubaki were there as well, smiling plastic smiles as the two teams seemed to stare at each other.

I knew I should have just stuck to the withdrawal paper.

I regretted the moment I touched the door handle, as my new found strength caused it to warp and burst in a crunch. The group turned and smiled at me radiantly, and I found myself having a hard time meeting their eyes…I could see their expectations.

I don't wanna.

I blinked in surprise as I realized I still hadn't fixed the gate, and grinned slightly at the minor good fortune. I bet they tried to ring the doorbell or something, or at least waiting by the door.

I can use this.

I nodded to them, "G'morning", before I hopped the fence at the corner, putting a good amount of distance between me and them, and started walking away. I may be working with the Student Council, but that was on campus. I have no obligation to start until we got there.

I didn't make it two steps.

"Fortis, can you explain the gate to me?" Souna said primly, and I winced at her move. Not only would that force me to stop to talk, but it would give her time to catch up.

"I broke the lock."

"How?"

"Accident."

"What happened?"

"…Accident."

Nothing beats one-word conversation killers, and I'm strapped with them. The group off girls had closed significant ground in that small window, and I found myself wanting to wait.

God damn it. Just give it up already. They aren't your friends God DAMN IT!

_Yes, damn Him._

I froze in a millisecond, before I harshly slapped my own cheek and spun around to hide my shocked face. The blow reddening my pale features like an emerging sunburn.

"Gray!" Rias immediately called, and I just waved her off, "Sorry, mosquito."

_Really? I didn't even notice!_

_Quiet! Let him be._

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the emotions and smiled back at them…something they obviously didn't believe. "All good."

I stayed in front of them, watching their shadows to make sure they didn't suddenly move forward. I kept hearing those damned voices! What were they? Did someone drug me? Am I going insane? Have I finally cracked? Am I defective? Has something gone wrong biologically?

My mind was racing through possibilities, going so fast I didn't even notice the tap on my arm until it became a pinch. I blinked, "Hm?"

"Gray, are you feeling well?"

I just waved her off, "Completely fine, not usually up this early." I said with a shrug, trying to hide my emotions behind the stone wall of nonchalance. She eyed me skeptically, before nodding and moving on. We entered Kuoh's main ground fairly soon after that, the voices having gone silent, which was a curse in itself as I was starting to question my sanity, did I hear them, or am I imagining things?

Rias and Akeno bid me fair well, heading off with Tsubaki for a tour. Souna was heading to the board room, and I was tasked with just assisting the cook for the morning. New supplies were shipped in and they needed a carrier…or something.

It was all well and good…until I got there of course.

I rounded the corner, and I felt my senses tingling. It's like the still air of a tense moment in a paintball game, just that ominous aura that made you think more than twice about going in. I peeked in through the wall and was immediately on guard. I flipped back around, eyes wide.

The staff…were all lying on the floor.

Prank? The staff were rather friendly…

I slowly crept over the counter, moving as stealthily as I could to the nearest person. A middle aged woman with auburn hair and fair skin. I slowly touched her arm.

She was cold.

I turned her over, and nearly shouted in surprise as she rolled over, staring at me without her eyes in her sockets. I immediately backed away, moving to another corner to hide behind as I caught my breath. My heart was _racing_. What the FUCK was that!

Calm…calm calm calm.

I am calm…collected…conscious.

Can I puke first?

I felt my pulse lower as I peeked around the corner. A few more of the staff were still lying around, and I figured they were equally dead. If they were cold, then the attacker was long gone…right?

The school didn't know yet, so it happened early in the morning, quick and precise to prevent an alarm from being raised, and leaving the campus guard unaware.

I slowly leaned back, giving a heavy breath as I reassured myself that I wasn't in danger.

_MOVE!_

I reacted immediately, and not a moment too soon. From above, a clawed arm slashed downward, aiming for my face as I kicked backwards, taking the table with me as I powered over the floor. There was a massive crash as kitchen ware was thrown everywhere, but I wasn't listening.

I was _horrified_ at what I was seeing.

It was…a mutated spider…but not.

"Fu…such pretty eyes…." She cooed, tilting to the side at an unhealthy angle, as if the new perspective would help.

She seemed still close to human, except she had only four legs sticking from her back instead of 8…though counting her arms and legs that makes sense. She had 8 eyes in her head, and I felt my stomach sink as I realize they were all different color and size.

They belonged to the staff.

"…slippery ones...are always so _satisfying_." She said lustfully, trailing over her plump breasts with a finger as they were bare to the refrigerated air. She was built like a succubus, with a body that _almost_ distracted you from her _fucking insect head and back._

I, for one, was not turned on, the blood on her hands was just icing on the cake to my adrenaline.

She lunged again, and I went on autopilot. I kicked over in a back flip, landing on the other side of the table before flipping it at her in a spinning wacker of wood. She leapt over it with agility, before lunging at me again, closing the distance quickly. Adrenaline slammed into me again as I, instead of backing up, closed the distance as well. I caught her outstretched limb, before using her own momentum as energy to fuel the sudden acceleration I added. I flung her straight into the floor, breaking it instantly as well as a few bones. I immediately leapt away after that, watching her carefully as she remained motionless for a few seconds.

I quickly turned to dash away, making it maybe three steps.

A wet slap caught my back, and I looked back in horror only to be caught by a sudden webshot, sticking my elbow to the nearby counter. She suddenly flipped over and advanced, slower this time. Her webs seemed to fly about the room, before I was hopelessly ensnared to the counter behind me.

"Naughty…_naughty boy…_don't worry hun…let me **teach you."** she moaned, fondling herself as she leaned in closer, a rosy blush on her features…her mandibles were twitching…oh my god she had _fangs_.

I felt really tired, the webs like chains seemed to bind me like my blanket in the morning…I needed to Move!...I…cant die yet….ugh….

_Challenge her…SHOW HER!_

I felt a power well within me suddenly, and I felt stupid strong, like I just got overcharged at 400%. I grabbed her own web, before giving it a mighty pull as the counter itself dislodged from the wall in a screeching of metal and shrapnel of bolts. I caught her look of surprise before it got blown away by a 500 pound counter top slung at her overhead. She was sent flying backwards, embedded into the walls spread eagle. I didn't stop, feeling the rush get to me as I blurred forward, not even surprised at my own speed, and buried my fist into her stomach. She wretched green liquid as she was sent through the wall, the next, and then the third, before lodging into the fourth with a shotgun spray of blood, her head like a thumbtack as it stuck her ragdoll body to the wall. The green liquid sizzled as it suddenly burned away, my jacket coming off quickly as I tossed it aside, preventing further contact.

_Amazing…to merely graze the surface, and receive such power!_

_We…we might truly win this fight…we may prevail against Him!_

I watched as she continued to twitch sporadically, waiting for sudden movement. I slowly stalked around the outskirts, before coming up to her….did she get shorter?

I pulled her out of the wall, letting her dangle unconscious in my grasp. Her head was like a splattered pumpkin, keeping its shape relatively well, but leaking brain matter from her facial orifices. Blood was seeping like water from a sponge, and I had a hard time keeping it off my clothes.

Damn, she really did, no way was she this…short….before.

I stared in numb shock at the kitchen window, and realized she hadn't gotten shorter.

I had gotten bigger.

I was close to 11 feet tall, built like Hercules and standing like a Titan. I dropped her immediately, the rest of my shirt falling away as it couldn't stretch anymore.

_Truly amazing…It will be truly outstanding to see him enter the State_

I grabbed my own ears, pulling them, "Can the conversations stop please?!"

_Oh, sorry lad, forgot._

_Relax Gray, your drawing too much power, and it's starting to escape._

I shivered at a sudden drain, and I looked down to see my body start to…smoke? It was like smoke, but it wasn't hot nor was it a fire. My body started to…give off large streams of glowing particles, like fireflies.

They naturally gathered around me, orbiting me like a planetary ring, and I stared at them in wonder.

Do I have a force field now?

This was one crazy dream, I thought I woke up from it earlier. Maybe I'm in a coma? Did I hit my head a lot harder than I thought I did on that doorframe?

A sliding stop caught my attention, and in the cafeteria doorway was Rias, Akeno, and the Student Council Prez and Vice.

I stared at them as they stared at me, confusion meeting shock, before a sinking feeling started to set in, and my body was telling me one thing, and one thing only.

RUN.

I turned on my heel, breaking the floor in my haste as I slammed from 0 to dead sprint. I crashed right through the door and wall, and totaled a small group of staff members looking to start an early day. I ran nonstop, heading straight into the forest surrounding the school. I didn't even realize I was leaving visible footprints before I tumbled to a stop after reaching the border wall. I was breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion, I was reeling from the feeling.

_Everything felt so real_.

I grasped my hands together, pressing them into my forehead, gritting my teeth and squeezing with every fiber in my body. I could feel my whole musculature flex and shake, and I shuddered at how the _pain_ was _real_.

I stared at my hands, clenching them experimentally, before sinking down to my ass in the grass.

_This is not a dream…this is who you are._

_The Bearer._

_The Challenger._

_**The Curse of Goliath!**_ The voices shouted in unison, and I doubled over, rolling from side to side as I crushed my own head by my temples. I didn't even realize I took out a nearby tree from my violent actions

How can this make sense! God?! Angels?! Devils!? Challengers and fucking _Goliath!_ How is this…_what even was she_. I mentally rattled, remembering frame by frame the savagery and psychotic lustfulness she was. Her…mixed form, her speed, her…_hunger_. _What the fuck_.

"…Gray?"

I froze, turning very slowly to see Rias and Akeno standing at the edge of the clearing. They were both a little disheveled, a little out of breath as well it seems, but they were here. Rias was taking slow steps forward, hands forward in calming motions. Her voice was…strong.

"I'm sure this is really strange for you-"

"You're not human either right!" I said, cutting her off with a sudden outburst. I flipped to my feet, something easily preformed with practiced grace. "Are you like that other fucking _thing_ in the cafeteria?!"

She shook her head slowly, stopping her advance at seeing my displeasure at her proximity, "No. She is what's known as a Stray Devil. They are created from a combination of a lust of power, and betrayal to their masters."

Masters…

She had a MASTER!

Akeno decided to try her hand apparently, moving forward slowly, calmly, "Please, calm down. Your drawing a lot of power-"

"So I keep hearing!" I shouted, grasping my head again, "These damned voices won't leave me alone!"

_Damned Voices!_

_I feel insulted._

_As if we are just mere voices!_

"SHUT UP!" I roared, and I felt something snap. The ground beneath me shifted, and a powerful pulse of energy surged outwards from me, leveling the nearby forestry and taking out the wall behind me for good measure. I feel to my knees, swimming in confusion and insanity.

This is a joke…right?

I was drugged…something.

_As if, poisons have no effect on us!_

I slammed my fist into the earth, up heaving a large slab of it as it shattered in a direction. I was breathing hard blinking. I need to calm down, I can't think. I'm dreaming right? This is a nightmare, a really fucking scary one. I'll wake up, I just need to assert control…calm down.

I slowed my breathing, closing my eyes and shutting everything out…calm.

I blinked a few times, breathing…but I knew it wouldn't change anything.

I felt several emotional javelins stab at me, but I curbed them…breathe.

This is real.

I actually killed that…thing…I caved her skull and broke her like a fucking _twig_.

Rias and company, as well as the rest of the Student Council appeared from the rubble, staring at me in slight awe as I stood in the center of this massive crater.

"I'm dreaming right?" I mumbled aloud, something they heard as I knew they were drawing closer. "I had my drink spiked or something…or I'm in a coma…or…or…"

"Gray…its ok."

I looked up slightly, seeing Rias come closer than anyone else, "Please…calm down…its ok. I mean you no harm, please, relax."

I stumbled, and felt myself rapidly shrink…did I get even taller after blowing up into a crater?

I sank, and I felt a pair of arms catch me, just as I took them to the ground with me.

I'm still 300 pounds…idiot.

XXX

**Thanks for reading! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was…alone.

Kind of.

I was center stage…of a large room. There were small holes in the abyss, and in each, sat a vapory humanoid being, staring at me.

_His power is immense._

_This could be our chance!_

_We shouldn't have a chance! He is DEAD._

_Maybe not! We are still here after all._

_His presence has faded, how could he still be!_

_We are still here, whether that means he is here or not is of no consequence._

The voices stilled, and I paled as I looked up towards the voice.

It was a real human, his features, I could make them out.

He was…wholly formed.

He seemed to float down from above, before remaining above me. He seemed to just float in existence, but the man was _huge_. He was easily 16 feet tall, and built even crazier than villains in anime. His scars seemed to glow and radiate, as if they were all teachers in their own right.

"_Gray…Welcome."_

I stared at him, before I looked down, "Am I dreaming a dream?"

He responded immediately, _"No, we are here…this is no fantasy, this is reality."_

Of course it is. I glared at him, "Since when?! I go to school, get attacked by some Monster Psycho Lady and suddenly become some gladiator Anti-God whatever!"

"_We have been with you since birth. It was only till the Fallen pushed your body into a critical state that we were finally able to manifest in your conscious."_

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN HERE!"

"_Be that as it may, we are here. I am here to properly educate you. Now __**Shut up.**__"_

I stared at him, glaring even, but I remained silent…if all this wasn't a dream, then there is obviously life-threatening information I need to know about.

"_I am the First, and the Originator of the Curse of the Goliath. I was a simple human, a High Human, one of Seven that grew to represent the paths of Human course. We were the sins that would shape humanity. I am Wrath."_

I blinked… "There are _more_?!"

"_Of the Seven, only I remain sentient. The rest of my brethren have dispersed, being conquered by God. As a Sin, we challenge God, someone who has viewed us as vile. He attempted to have us erased, and we rebelled."_

…

…

"Say I believe all this." I said, waving my hand around the room to all the shades, "Why do I have to be involved?"

"_You were born to carry the Curse of Goliath, the Sin of Wrath. A vessel such as this is very hard to come by…I believe that one of your parents is a direct decedent of Beowulf, he was a bearer of unique physical endurance and strentgh."_

...I'm related to Beowulf?

Really?

…woah.

An image of my pissed of mother bloomed in my mind, and I felt a bead of sweat drip, is he sure he doesn't mean Grendel?

"_You Curse entangles you with fate, and a battle of Heaven and you _will_ ensue."_

I stared and stared, looking around. My dreams, my sudden confusions, my strange feelings, my recently growing strength…my size…they were all blaring indicators.

"_The 9__th__ will watch over you."_ The first said calmly. I glanced around, wondering what exactly that meant. Does that mean I have a permanent voice in my head? Do I need mental help?

"_However, if required, I will lend you my power."_ the First said sternly, _"But know this, the Wrath that we carry is strong, if you take on mine as well, you may lose everything."_

A good ol' double or nothing, except the double is ass-kicking and the nothing is world destruction, possibly mindless slaughter, and self-destruction.

Awesome. Sick memes.

The First faded, and I watched all the other shades seem to follow as well, the void rippling as all the windows closed.

I sat down, ignoring the voids expanse as I reflected on the conversation…which was a lot to review. My questions were answered…and I had to accept it.

So...ok.

Hm.

…yeah.

Not much else I can do.

I relaxed in the void for however long it was, before I felt myself sink, pulling out of whatever space that was.

I blinked awake, stars in my eyes as the light from a nearby window sought to wreak havoc on my retinas. I turned away in slight pain, and was greeted by the cold tile floor as the bed gave way underneath my movement. I jolted upright, my body's instincts telling me my mother was going to come up to kill me, and I was awake to fight or fly…and by fight, I mean fight to fly away.

I wasn't home.

I was in the nurses.

Huh…so this is what a nurse's office looks like…

I usually just dropped people off at the door…conscious or not.

"Ah, Gray, you're awake. Excellent, how are you feeling?" A voice called, and I turned over to see a young woman in her twenties sitting at a large desk…it looked very…medical-y. She was wearing a long teal labcoat and a vest, barely keeping her chest in place as it looked like her top button was about to snap. Her hair was loose, a waterfall of honey blonde gentle curls stopping short at her shoulders. Her features were warm, with a sparkling pair of green eyes.

"I…uh…feel fine…sorry about that cot." I said stupidly. I hadn't met this lady before, not even yesterday. Was she absent or something?

She laughed, "Don't worry, it's not too much trouble. All your expenses are being covered by the school. It was very selfless to do what you did, and the Student Council was very grateful."

I blinked, "What?"

She giggled, "The School Shooter. You managed to actually disarm and chase them out into the forest, stopping them as well. It's thanks to you that some of the staff was even able to make a recovery, and nobody else was hurt."

So…the supernatural world remains anonymous…how cliché.

"I was just going to make some food." I said numbly, not really sure what I should be saying. She giggled, before she turned serious. She walked forward, before pulling my face down to her level using the hook of an umbrella that hung on the side of her desk.

"You may be big and strong, but a bullet will still kill you. Please don't take unnecessary risks like that again, ok?" she asked sweetly

"_It will take more than a bullet"_

I suppressed my flinched, and nodded immediately, "Agreed."

She beamed at me, before releasing me with a pat on the cheek, "Awesome, well, in that case you're all set! Stop on by at lunch ok? Just for a final check-up."

"Oh, sure."

She waved me goodbye, before leaving the little area herself, and resuming her work on her desk. I hurried for the exit quickly, reaching for the handle and giving it a gentle turn. I smiled as I didn't crush it, and felt it wipe off my face the moment my forehead came into contact with the door frame. I staggered back a step in anger more than pain, and I quickly shook it off.

"Gray!"

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm fine!" I said, waving it off and hurrying to outside.

School Shooter?

What about that massive fucking crater, shouldn't that have been a terrorist! And how were some of the staff ok, she _ripped out their eyes_.

This didn't make sense! How are they covering all that fucking _paranormal_ shit up! With "School Shooter"?! It should have been a serial killer at BEST.

I felt my vision flicker as I rounded the stairs, and I winced as everything suddenly got _very loud_. I cupped my ears and slammed onto the nearest wall. It was unfortunate it was covered in lockers, as they were badly dented from my unplanned impact. I clenched my eyes shut as I swear my ears were bleeding. Heart beats, breathing, whispers, shouts, windows opening, the wind outside.

It was so LOUD.

I staggered, before ramming into a near wall, and sliding down it. I fidgeted before suddenly

Everything was silent.

I blinked, not even hearing myself. I opened my mouth, and tried speaking.

Nothing.

I started to panic as I started making a lot of noise. Banging on the floor, talking, shouting, anything that should have _been _there.

"Gray."

I whirled around, and saw Souna standing at the top of the stairwell. Her arms were crossed in textbook authoritative stance, but her eyes were soft. Gradually, it was as if someone was turning up the master volume on a remote control, from 100 to a comfortable 30.

"Come with me."

I moved after her immediately. I could _hear_ her, which meant something right? I wasn't deaf or something right? There was a crowd of students staring at me, and I realized I probably looked like a massive angry toddler having a fit in the corner.

God fucking damn it.

She ushered me into the council room, and I was greeted by the apparent "entire crew". Rias and Akeno, along with the Blond Pretty boy and the school mascot…I'd heard a lot about them. The majority of the Council was there as well, with a few absences….but they could have been vacancies.

Saji gave me a small nod of recognition, and I took it with a grain of salt. At least I wasn't toddler to these guys…or at least an irresponsible angry toddler.

"Gray…do you understand what is happening to you?" Rias began lightly, gesturing for me to take a seat.

I stood, nodding slowly, "Yep, my world is actually an illusion. I go to a school run by a gaggle of devils, with rogue monster killers, and an apparent crowd of people insisting I'm the next generation of a bunch of loonies who want to pick a fight with Big G."

They stared at me, my crude run down having them apparently slowing down their mental processes.

"Oh, and the growth spurts that reverse themselves, those too."

Souna sighed, "So it's true then."

"I told you." Rias said with a smirk, and Sona just looked away unhappy, "I suppose this bet goes to you."

They were making bets…on _me_.

What is this? Some sort of twisted game? 'How long can we fuck this guy's life before he snaps?'

I glared, and they all immediately looked at me, "What bet."

There was no question mark at the end of my sentence. Tell me or get thrown around like a paper ball.

Rias smiled good-naturedly, but I wasn't fooled, her eyes were far too nervous to betray her exterior confidence, "Sona and I were simply indulging in a bit of fun. She didn't seem to believe that the supernatural world had yet to make contact with you, and you were living a normal life. We placed a bet on it once we couldn't reach an agreement."

I do not like these people.

"I'm glad my multi-identity crisis and multiple attempts on my life amused you." I said monotonously, doing my dambdest to not just jump at her. She's a Devil, not a human…it would be wrong to enforce human morality on something that probably views humans as tools.

She waved her hands forward, "No-No! We just weren't sure…you hid it really well."

Look, I know how shitty my pokerface is, but yours is horrendous.

"Why am I here?"

They both turned serious on that question, and I felt my posture stiffen…this was it. Am I going to get sacrificed? Exiled? Worshipped? I'm supposed to fight God right? Their public enemy number one? Maybe I'll get some sort of privilege?

"Do you know what peerages are?"

I sort of looked at her a little off put, "um…no?"

She explained to me this apparent…system. That pieces were selected, and we were "reincarnated" as Devils, bound to your "King" as a slave. I listened for a solid 30 minutes of finer detail and explainations. It was all very attractive, a second family, power, increased physical ability, night vision even!...Except one, deal breaking downside.

"…let me get this straight" I said, hours later after whatever the fuck I just listened to. "You're going to kill me…and I won't die…in exchange for eternal enslavement and loss of humanity?"

She looked…unnerved by my run down, "It isn't nearly as negative! You are brought under protection, taken care of, and granted all the privileges of devil kin!"

"At the cost of my freedom? What kind of joke is that?"

"You can fly?" Akeno added on, tilting her head to the side.

"Sold." I said flatly, and Rias reeled, "Really?"

"NO!" I practically bellowed, making the whole bunch jump. My fists slammed into my chair's armrests with enough force to send my chair into pieces, its legs stabbing through the floor. "What kind of losing bargain do you want me to sign into!"

"You'll be protected from the other races! What kind of losing bargain is that?" Rias said in slight irritation, and I rolled my eyes.

Sona merely watched on, observing me as her peerage I'm assuming stood behind her. Tsubaki sported the same expression…stone. Is this all I am to these people? Am I nothing but a tool? A potential servant? I'm not a damned MOVIE.

I clenched my fists, glaring harder at the lot of them. "Protection, right…that's like saying joining the people who took you hostage no longer puts you in danger. _You_ people have enemies, and most of the world doesn't know about me yet. I bet I could just coast on by."

"You're a fool" Sona said, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"_You're a fool_" an internal voice agreed.

I felt a tick mark pop on my temple, and I just closed my eyes, 'why is that?'

"_Your power will continue to grow, your last usage of this power was merely blowing the match that lit a massive bonfire. Your flame is lit, and it will only grow subconsciously…you cannot hide it."_

"…I get that eventually I will be attacked…and at that point, I might be killed, or not…I honestly don't care either way." I said somberly, my anger leaving me as the gravity of the misery lay on my shoulders. "Do you understand this is a losing bargain for you as well? I have enemies for _existing_, picking a side would be akin to restarting the War."

The room was silent, and I put my face into my hands, eyes tired and weary, "I am defeat incarnate. None of my predecessors have ever felt victory…" I trailed off, tapping my forehead in dread.

"Then you have all the more reason to join us." Rias said softly, and I looked up slowly, staring at her and Akeno…who wore smiles.

"I will not treat you as a slave, you are a member of the family. If your destined to lose, then maybe it's because you've done it alone all this time."

Alone…she was right.

I have always been alone…this chance, I could have friends, a team, a group of people that would look out for me…a start at having what I always wanted.

She extended her hand, and I won't lie…

I almost took it.

I stared at it, her gentle and soft hand just waiting to be accepted. I stood up, standing straight, before I did something out of character.

I bowed.

"I'm sorry…let me think about it."

I turned, not waiting for a reply, and left.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, not bothering to close the door behind me as it swung closed on its own. People parted for me wordlessly, something I barely noticed as the only thing I could see…hear…were my footsteps, getting farther, and farther away.

Alone…who am I kidding? Goliath has always stood against god. He always stood on his own, his own two feet, his own power.

Alone.

That's what it always boiled down too…solitude.

I didn't feel like sitting in a classroom…I didn't feel like stay…hell, I didn't even feel like anything. I just wanted one thing.

I want to go…somewhere.

Just…somewhere else.

I ambled to the second story window, opening it without a care, and despite hearing a few startled calls for me to stop, I slid out. I heard a scream, but it didn't matter…they would all see me leave…I couldn't hide from them. I was a giant…they would see me leave anyway.

"_That is your destiny." _The voice said, and I just let it speak…I didn't feel afraid or bothered by it anymore…hell, I wasn't even sure if I was really listening…just aware.

"_You will never be able to hide, you will never be able to live normally, or know Peace. God will hound you, the Fallen will forever keep you within their sights, and the Devil-kin will never truly let you go. You are here…that will never change."_

I clenched my fists, my muscles bulging as I felt power…power that I knew wasn't mine, surge into my bloodstream. I took off, sprinting, leaving trails of energy and steam as I just forced myself through the air. I ran…and I ran and I ran and I ran.

I ran across town, I ran down the land, and I ran to the oceans edge, tearing massive trenches in the sand as I slowed to a stop. I barely even breathed hard, power still hissing off my skin as it met the cool sea mist. I stared at my own hands, bigger and stronger than I remembered.

"Stop this." I said monotonously.

"_I cannot…this is all you."_

"I don't want this."

"_It's too late for that"_

"I WAS NEVER GIVEN A CHOICE!" I roared.

I slammed my fists into the beach, and it thundered. Ocean water leapt into the air as the sand erupted. The coast rumbled slightly as the water shook from the shockwaves, and I rose my fists into the air again. I glared, but I felt a strange sense of horror as I felt my clothes tear away. Muscles rose to the surface of my modest build, powerfully rippling as they gained new purpose. I let my arms fall slack, resting on my haunches as I just stared somberly out to sea.

"But then again, it never mattered what I did…did it?" I mumbled to myself…I really have gotten myself into a funk. None of this was, at its core, new. It was just another reason people wanted to fight me, just another thing that kept me from making friends…why was I so bothered by this? Because I could die? Because I had voices in my head? Because all of this made sense?

Because I finally have someone to blame?

I could think and think…but it just doesn't matter.

I stayed there for the rest of the day, listening to the oceans ceaseless waves as they were sent crashing against the shore. They never gave up, never surrendered, they swept in and out, the tides waging war against the coastline.

Its times like these I felt strangely normal. Normally people spent time like this right? I am not too far separated.

I just have the supernatural world on my ass as well, no biggy. Ones already in my head, so what more could happen?

I watched the sun sweep low, allowing the blooming scene to shine in all its reds and gold's, before grunting and standing up, dusting off my uniform. It was a bit damp, and clearly needed a wash from all the sea water it had probably absorbed, but it was relatively clean. If it got worse I could just get Sona to replace it…I'll write it up as being attacked by one of those monsters again.

"_What will you do now?"_

I rolled my head on my shoulders, hearing it crack much to my own appreciation. I was still me after all.

"Well" I said, heaving a breath as I stood up and stretched. "I'm thinking of going home, maybe making myself a little dinner, and then going to sleep."

"_Don't dodge the question."_ The voice said somewhat impatiently, and I sighed, standing tall and firm.

"I am not you." I said as clearly as I could, for them as well as me ,"I am my own person, my own Goliath. Your ideals and wishes aren't mine to bear."

"_Selfish"_

"Hardly" I said as I jumped up nearly 30 feet, clearing the Cliffside and landing on the concrete wall by the sidewalk. "You are the ones who chose me. I don't owe you anything."

"_We have granted you power far greater than any mortal has ever known."_

"And that has undoubtedly made me experience the most unpleasant emotional turnmoil for years to come. I never wanted power, I never wanted _you_, I never wanted any of this. My body, my rules." I said with extra force on my final sentence. I wasn't negotiating here, this was my life and body. I will damn well do what I want with it.

"_You were chosen"_

"**I have chosen.**" I said intensely, feeling this unwanted power flow into my voice. I immediately coughed, trying to just ignore it, "Your choices are your own, as mine are mine to bear."

"_You will die"_

"Everyone dies." I said, smiling as I just didn't care anymore, "Whether that's tomorrow, next week, 80 years from now or after a millennia. I am not going to prepare for a war that shouldn't be started, duking it out over a grudge that could cost me more than just my death. You had your turn, and you lost."

I rounded a corner, heading through the center of a park as the sun finally set. "I might lose, horrifically, but a loss is a loss, and I don't plan on bringing any grudges with me."

I felt my senses tingle suddenly, and I felt my adrenaline shoot as I recognized this…air.

The supernatural.

I immediately clenched my fists, my shoulders tensed as I prepared to block an attack. I stood in the center of the park, waiting…what was going on here?

"…urk…ack…" I heard a pitiful moan from behind the fountain, and I rounded it slowly, my left hand outstretched to catch a surprise dash.

My guard immediately dropped however, when I made it around.

It was the guy I saw a few days ago, talking with that girl on the bridge…he had been stabbed clean through, a hole the size of a baseball cleanly punctured through his torso. I stared at the sight, before feeling my neck prickle as I heard a flapping of wings.

I turned slowly, power radiating off of me as my adrenaline started hammering.

"A shame, I thought there weren't any witnesses." I heard a feminine voice call. I looked up, and I blinked in surprise.

It was her…wait, no it wasn't…but she was the same, the one that killed _him_. Same killing blow, same wings, same characteristics, same light magic.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked calmly, turning fully to face her, slowly removing my jacket.

She laughed.

"Do I really need a reason?" she tittered, "Though I suppose it was the power within him. As a Sacred Gear holder, it was only a matter of time before he became a threat." She held up a wrist, a cute pink band wrapped around it, "Playing "date" with him was mildly entertaining, like playing with a child in a playground. I just might hold on to this…"

She pulled at it, admiring it, before giving it a tug, and it split, falling off her wrist like a fallen battle flag, "Or not…pink isn't really my color." She said sinisterly.

"True" I said, my anger boiling as my mind connected the dots. I didn't care if It was right, I didn't care if it was logical…but right now, it made a little sense.

And that was all that mattered.

Her _kind_ had killed me…it awakened the Goliath, it awakened this whole curse, it started this whole _thing_.

It was _her FAULT_.

I clenched my fists, "So you killed him…it was just that simple?"

She descended a little lower, just enough so I had to look up at her. "Yes…since I can't leave any witnesses…well, it's just that simple." She said with mock kindness, as if instructing a child.

I looked back at the kid, I didn't even know his name…but I could have sworn I recognized him.

"What was his name?" I asked, growing taller inch by inch as my anger continued to grow…her condescension, her arrogance, her sadistic _nature_, it _pissed me off_!

"Issei Hyoudou" she said uncaringly, "Just another human mongrel." She flicked her hair to her side, "It was too easy, a pretty smile, a twist and turn, and a little act, and he was all over me!" she said with a giggle, "little boys shouldn't touch what they can't handle."

I knew him.

He was one of the guys outside the Kendo team's change room.

He was a little perv, just chasing life…and he died, because of something he couldn't control.

Just like me.

I decided.

"Your right…" I said slowly, my power becoming visible as I started to grow in size. My shit tore away, my pants started to tear, and my buckle burst. My veins bulged with a molten white as I grew in size, going past ten feet, and then twelve, and then fifteen.

I stood like a titan, staring down at her shocked form as she felt her whole body shiver at the power I was radiating…I could feel it, this…rage, wrath, revenge, it was so oppressive she fell to her knees on the cobbled ground.

"Pink isnt your color." I said venomously, my eyes glowing. She immediately dove away from me, her wings flapping powerfully as she darted away as fast as she could, flying back towards the trees.

"Who are you!?" she screamed, fear present as I didn't even move, but I knew she wasn't getting away.

I could feel it.

I shifted my weight, before reaching down with two fingers, and closing Issei's eyes.

"I will avenge you." I said quietly, standing up soon after.

"_It's God's system that does this." _

I stopped…what?

"_The Sacred Gear System, blessing people with power that only brings them harm. Its how the rest of the Sin's dispersed…he shattered them, and sealed their power away in devices called the Sacred Gear. Any entity with power could have been sealed, it was his way of bringing order to this world."_

…Order?

He called this _ORDER_.

"_This is why all your predecessors have chosen to fight."_

"_This is why we never surrendered."_

"_This is why we keep coming back after defeat."_

"_This is why-"_

"Stop."

Silence.

I bit my lip, my a small amount of blood dribbling off my jaw as it ran form my lips.

I glared at the Black Winged girl, and in that moment, I was behind her, a massive hand wrapped around both her wings at the base. She looked at fearfully, the wind blowing her hair around as the force I exerted to get past her finally caught up.

"I'm not sure if Black is either." I said sinisterly, staring down at her. She couldn't speak, horror settling in as my grip tightened. I leaned down, staring at her from mere inches.

"Gray!?" I heard a startled call, and I whipped my head over. I saw Rias, standing above Issei with her Devil wings on full display. I stared at her, seeing her widened eyes, and I felt shock run through my core.

What was I just about to _do_!

"_Rage is power, it removed your hesitation."_ A voice said, and I growled, my eyes flickering.

I am not a monster god dammit!

"You know, I was just like him." I said quietly, seeing her eyes widen, "I was killed by one of your kind for having this…power. I never wanted it, I never needed it, never _deserved _it, but here I am, cursed, and somehow, that's _my_ fault."

I tightened my grip, and her back arched, pain splitting her spine as she nearly gagged, "I don't care if you're an Angel, I don't care if you're a Devil, I don't care if you're any of the _above_. If you so much as _breathe_ near me, or if you so much as _bother_ me in any sense…**I will erase you.**"

I let go of her wings, and she staggered away, looking at me in awe and fear, and I stared at her, flexing my arms in an attempt to look at terrifying as possible.

"**SCRAM!"**

She bolted, flying into the air, and away.

I heaved a breath, looking at Rias after a moment, and saw she was doing some sort of ritual…to Issei?

"What are you doing." I said, slowly walked over, and Rias twitched, "I am saving him."

"Your bringing him into your peerage." I said after a thoughtful moment, seeing the pawns on his chest. I understood some things about the system, chess pieces, value of pieces are different…so for him to take 8 pawns, this guy had quite the power.

"_Incomparable to your own" _the voice said, and I ignored it.

"He'll be ok." She said with a reassuring smile, and I…wasn't sure how to feel.

"Is this really how it is?" I asked faintly, "Is this all that's left for us? To become tools or die for the first supernatural to find?"

Rias reeled on me, "I would Never!" she protested immediately, stepping back after the outburst. "My servants are my Family!"

I stared, looking down at Issei, who was already looking…healthier, despite the massive hole through his torso.

"Lucky him then." I said, before I felt a little better, "Yeah…he got the good end of this then…great." I said with a little bit of relief. I started to shrink, my pants rapidly losing slack as I caught them. I used some of the scraps of my shirt to tie the front belt loops together to keep them sloppily above my hips. I walked over and grabbed my jacket, slipping it and making a mental note to get another uniform. Even having a complete set as a spare would be worth it.

"The same could be said for you." she said, looking at me hopefully, and I just…smiled sadly.

"If it takes him 8 pawns…is that true?" I said sadly, "These…voices…there are more than a hundred. Each bearer of this curse gathering just a little more power. All of them, even the First, have agreed that I have the highest resonance they have ever seen. With all that power that none of them have ever been able to tap into before accessible, I…I really could kill God, one on one."

She stared at me gobsmacked, and I looked up at the skies, "In time of course, right now, I have… "Barely scratched the surface" in their words. If I could…I think I would." I said, feeling confident about it. She meant what she said, I could see that much. She might be a devil, but as far I could tell, kindness seemed to have nothing to do with race. I might not want to fight him, I said I didn't want to live for them…but maybe this is why everyone chose to fight…because this system is _wrong_.

She stared at me, before pulling out a piece…a rook. "Want to at least…try?" she asked with a little trepidation, and I just laughed, the hard truth of my existence finally known to me, "Well, if you have to kill be first, I'd rather not just yet, test tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes at me, and walked forward, "lay down."

I sighed, complying, "you owe me a uniform."

She giggled, walking to my head and settled down. "What are you…" I stopped, seeing as she picked up my head, and placed it on her lap. She smiled down at me over her bountiful chest, and swept a strand of hair away from my face as she leaned over. I felt my eyes widen at what she was doing, a little bit of panic seeping in as I wondered if this really was the best call.

"You sure?" I asked suddenly, and she didn't even pause, placing the rook piece just below my collarbone.

"Absolutely." She said, "Your strong, caring, capable, and most of all, my cute big kohai." She said compassionately, and I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's our funeral." I said with a shrug, and she giggled a little more, before starting to chant. I felt magic begin to circle around as red particles of demonic energy flew about like windy constellations. I closed my eyes, sinking into her lap pillow.

I felt my body suddenly flare, and I grit my teeth…it was like being buried in hot summer sand, it sear and burned, my skin reddening as the foreign power tried to assimilate and unify with me. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and I panted, the light dying down. I looked down groggily, and saw that…the piece was still on my chest.

Failure I guess…shoulda known.

"It even mutated…and didn't bind?" she said curiously, and I blinked "Mutated?"

She nodded, "Pieces can mutate when trying encompass a power beyond them, it happened with Issei just know with his pawns, but he assimilated them just fine."

"Couldn't quite claim me then." I said sadly, trying to sit up, catching the piece in my hand as it nearly hit the ground. I inspected it, taking in its clearly reddened nature, with cracks of white pulsing every so often….interesting though, a bolt of black energy was at the center.

Isn't the white what my energy looks like?

"_Interesting…This is a first, even for me. It looks as though it's taken the form of a contract."_

"A contract?" I muttered aloud, and Rias blinked, I pointed at my own head with an eye roll, and kept listening.

"_It seems that the piece would have been successful, however, the piece itself wasn't capable. A mutated Queen might have been closer…no, it would have failed as well."_

"The point?"

"_You are a Temporary member."_


	6. Chapter 6

"…what?"

"Yeah, that's what I said" said with a small smile. We were currently sitting in the Occult Research Club room, it was just me and Rias for now, Akeno and Kiba were currently healing Issei.

"Your saying you're a member of my peerage…but you are not a Devil?"

"_That piece has become a signed contract. The dark is the Kings, and the white it yours. Even know, that piece can barely contain your lowest form of power. if the King gains strength, it should be possible to successfully reincarnate."_

"Um, he's saying that the white power is mine, and the dark red or black is yours. It nearly shattered trying to contain me, but it managed to keep itself in tact thanks to its mutation."

I sat forward, "One more thing, Rias…how is a King's strength measured? Is it by your independent strength or your peerages?"

"Mine, however not mine alone. I gain a form of compensation when my servants increase their strengths." She said curiously, "Why?"

'How much stronger does she need to be?'

"_Unclear. It's possible that she may very well be able to without becoming your superior in terms of power, however the gap itself has no numeric value."_

"Your strength is what's lacking. The piece was successful, I am weak in my current state, it's you that aren't able to bind me."

"So I am the weakest of the three?" she said in surprise, and I blinked, was she strong?

"Yes, that's what he is saying." I said, pointing at my head.

"…it really does look strange seeing you do that." She said, staring at my nonchalant expression. "Does this voice have a name?"

"The ninth" I said slowly, before blinking. I looked up at the ceiling, "Do you have a name?"

"_Huh, took you long enough"_ the voice grunted, _"I am Ajax, the Bulwark of the Achaeans."_

"Grecian?" I asked, "As in Ajax that fought in the Trojan war?" I said aloud. That was interesting!

"_The very same."_

"Ajax was a bearer? Interesting, he was quite large from what is written." Rias commented.

"_Size is usually a good indication, though it really only pertains to those who have resonated. There have been bearers who have never awakened, or simply not strong enough, and sought us as their council."_

"Size sometimes doesn't mean anything." I said after a small silence, "At least for Bearers like me. Size is just a possible result."

She seemed to accept that, "Do you have wings?"

"No…Ajax said that while my humanity is somewhat flexible, my body takes after Goliath's Curse."

"So you can't become a Devil?"

"Well, I can assimilate some of it, but I can't completely turn. It was too late for that the moment I was killed."

Rias looked startled, "You were killed?! When?"

I blinked, I thought we had talked about this.

"A Black winged woman visited me the morning before that Stray invaded the school. She was the first to tell me the name "Curse of Goliath". Being placed in that critical state allowed the Curse to fully take over."

"That explains why you slapped yourself." she said with a knowing smirk, "A mosquito huh?"

"When you hear voices in your head, let me know how _you_ handle it." I said with a small bit of irritation, but I smiled at her own pleased features.

"You seem happier…has something changed?" She asked, playing with a strand of hair as she observed me.

"I…I suppose so, yeah." I said, looking at hands as they rested in my lap, "I guess I know _why_ now. Before, I just _was_, and because of that, it _sucked_…but, now that I know, I guess I'm just happy I have someone to blame."

"You plan to fight God?" she said with small wince as she said the name, and I nodded slowly, "Yeah…I guess I do. I at least want to talk, and I doubt I will get the chance if I don't fight my way up there first."

I stood up, walking towards Rias's table as I stood in front of it, smiling a lot more than I had in a while, "I want to know why he designed the system this way, I want to know why he decided that leaving the world to run amok with unsupervised powers was wise, I want to learn why he chose to seal us rather than seek balance, and most of all…I want this to end."

She looked at me in shock, and I waved it off immediately, seeing the reasonable conclusion, "No no, I don't want to die."

She sighed, and I continued ruefully, "I want to end this Curse…I feel that none of these souls could move on…and if we can finally reach him, and get our answers…we can all finally rest."

She stared at me for a while, and I breathed out, "Well, that felt good to say."

I knelt down, still eye level with her, and I stuck out my hand, "Well, You're stuck with me, don't back out now!" I said with mock fear, though a good part of it was genuine. She could just destroy that piece and get another one…

She laughed, "You'll be in my care." She said, accepting the offered hand, "You'll have to address me as my station demands now."

"I could." I said, before just shrugging, "Or I couldn't" I said with a smile. "Rias sounds just fine to me."

She chuckled, and I turned, "And by the way, you still owe me a uniform."

"I'll have one ready for you tomorrow." She said with a nod, and I took that as my cue to leave. I closed the door quietly behind me, and headed out of the building. I couldn't help but feel…well, better. It wasn't the usual, it was just me anymore.

Actually, wait, how is she going to give me my uniform?

I blinked, before just shrugging, she'll see me before school starts. I can just change and call it good. I'll bring an extra bag tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay! I know that I had said I had all of this prewritten, so how tf could I not update when It's all written, and the answer is simple!**

**I forgot!**

**I do write this story as well, just 70k words into the future. So time does get away from me as I enjoy the story from a point you have yet to imagine!**

**Anywho, I wanted to say Merry Christmas! I personally didn't have the best, but I hope the rest of you did! Enjoy your lives and holiday spirits! **

**XXX**

Hmm.

Getting up at this hour never really gets better.

I grunted groggily, pushing myself up off the floor as I slowly rose, pulling the blanket away so I didn't drag it across the floor. I did take it with me during the colder parts of winter, being shirtless an all, but since the curse took effect, I felt strangely invulnerable to that discomfort, as if I was permanently warm.

I yawned , stretching lightly from side to side since I didn't want to punch a hole in the ceiling. I padded to the bathroom with heavy footfalls, and started about tidying myself up. I turned on the light, and searched grabbed a toothbrush…wait, why are there two?

I grunted, mom probably had a guest over or something, used my bathroom probably because it was next to the guest room. I rinsed and finished up, drying my mouth while checking to see if I had any bed hair, I blinked at my reflection, and pulled something off the towel I just used…a red hair?

I didn't know mom knew any redheads.

New person probably.

I shrugged it off, and headed into my room, turning on the light. I walked past my makeshift bed, and tried to fix the sheets.

I reached underneath to pull at the mound hiding under the covers, and was met with a soft, warm, squishy feeling.

I froze, immediately tensing…I was alone when I went to bed last night, did she come in by mistake? I immediately pulled my hand out slowly, pulling the covers up as best I could, and dimmed the lights to try and keep my presence here to a minimum. I opened my closet quietly, and I blinked at seeing two sets of the Kuoh uniform hung neatly and at the front of my closet.

Rias was here?

I blinked, before it dawned on me.

A guest, Another tooth brush, red head person, my new uniform…my room. I turned slowly, looking at the now slowly moving sheets, I couldn't even look away as a familiar voice muffled awake as they sat up.

The blankets fell, and Rias appeared, naked as the day she was born, wiping an eye with a finger, as she searched about the room.

"Gray?" she called tiredly, and I immediately turned around, doing my best to erase the blush that had bloomed on my features.

"Rias, can I ask why you are here, in my bed, naked?"

"I always sleep naked" she said, before her tone changed to an almost teasing one, "Does it bother you?"

I continued getting dressed, "Please get dressed, you're completely exposed."

"You can stare as long as you like." she said foxily, and I just shook my head, "Yeah, I don't think I'll fall for that one. You're probably looking for something to beat me over the head with for blackmail or otherwise, I just met you.

I heard the sheets fall away some more, and I finished buckling my uniform pants, before a warm pair of arms circled me, and what I could only guess was her glorious mounds softly pressed into my back. I did my absolute best to not just jump into the ceiling, and tried to remain calm.

"Is this normal devil custom?"

"You're my servant." She said, "and moreover, my cute big Kohai."

"Well, please get dressed, my mom usually gets pretty mad if I make too much noi-"

I heard the familiar rush of steps heading my way, and I panicked. I spun on my heal, swapping place with my nude guest, and stood in front of her as my Mother suddenly burst through the door, and looking irate as ever.

"_How many times do I have to say?"_ she hissed with groggy rage, _"Keep It __**Down**__."_

I nodded, "Sorry, just getting ready."

She rubbed her eyes, waking up more and more as time went on, and I was getting more and more nervous. She would notice if I let this go on too long.

I suddenly felt a hand trace my back, and I flinched hard.

"Do they really need you this early?"

"It's part of the deal I made, its saving us breakfast and lunch money, so can we really complain?" I said with a strained calm façade. Rias was going to town on my back, brushing with her hair and giving me light touches over various muscle groups. The Curse had given my muscle structure a complete make-over, and while I really liked it before I went to bed, I was quickly loosing that feeling.

She stared at me as I fidgeted, and she noticed my new muscles, "Have you been working out?"

I felt Rias pinch me, and I jumped slightly, "uuAHhhh Yea! My hobbies kept me in shape, but weights are kinda fun, they let me use the gym."

"You got these muscles in a few days?"

"I uh, umm, I started when we moved here!, I was kinda bored waiting for class to start" I jumped again, Rias pinching my thigh .

She looked at me curiously, "You ok?"

I smiled as convincingly as I could, "Yeah, pins and needles, a little _sore_ too."

She stared at me, unconvinced, before walking out, "alright, well, I'm going back to sleep. Grab some groceries on your way home, list on the counter." She yawned, before closing the door.

I waited for a small second, before I breathed out in relief and turned, "Are you trying-"

She stood in front of me, an arm under her breast supporting the other playing with her hair, leaving nothing to the imagination, "I can see why Akeno does this…it's so fun." She said with amusement.

I immediately whirled back around, remembering the fact that she was still, in fact, naked. "Please don't get me in trouble here. I get you're a devil and all, but have some sympathy."

I heard the door suddenly open, and I quickly reached behind me blindly, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, and your new bed should be coming soon." My mother said from the door, peeking her head in.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, trying to keep my cool while hiding my raging blush from Rias who was trying to still _tease_ me.

"Now I know you've given up, but this brand is pretty good from what I've read, so give it a shot ok?"

"Ok." I said, still not moving.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes."

My mom stood there for a few more seconds, before she turned on the room's lights from dim to fully on, "Alright, what are you hiding?"

I paled, "What?"

"You've been acting funny, something I should know?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just wanting to get dressed." I said, reaching to my closet door and pulling it open quickly.

"I'm your mother, you're not usually this shy."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." I said, stepping in quickly, and thrusting Rias straight into the corner behind my spare bathrobe.

"Did you hurt yourself again? Another gray streak?"

"No and no, I'm fine." I said, reaching for my uniform shirt and slipping it on. She seemed unconvinced, and walked forward, opening the door more to see…my empty closet.

"What?" I asked impatiently, trying to impress upon her that she was being overly assertive and I didn't like it, "Is there something you needed?"

"Tell me what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." I said, stepping in-between my mother and Rias as I groped around behind me, looking for my school shoes that I kept on the small rack beneath my shirts.

She stared at me as if I was an idiot, before she tried to push past me. I grabbed the robe, and with a wide sweep, I pushed the rope and its charge around behind me, showing my mother the empty space.

She stared at the closet corner, and I played angry, "Look, if you're going to be in the way, can you wait till after I've dressed please? Go down stairs, I'll make us food."

She stared at me for a long moment, before giving up, "Fine, keep your secret, I want Waffles."

"Fine." I said, bringing Rias with me as I walked behind my mother, and as she walked out, I closed the door. I stayed quiet, listening intently as I heard silence…before she finally walked down stairs.

I locked the door, before letting out a quiet breath, "Jesus."

I released Rias, and walked past her, "Please put your uniform on, I'm going to be late."

"I must say, that was splendidly well done, have you done this with other girls before?" Rias inquired, finally moving to a small table to get dressed.

"Of course not." I said out loud, muttering to myself soon after, "What girl would want to even get involved with me?"

"I'm your first then?" Rias said, sounding strangely pleased, and I just shook my head, "not much of a competition."

"_That will change."_

I blinked "Sorry?" I whispered, trying to avoid her hearing me.

"_Quit speaking aloud when we converse, it's unnecessary, I can hear your thoughts."_

'Oh' I thought, slightly embarrassed even though I was unsure as to why, before getting back on point, 'what will change?'

"_Your stance with women. There was not a single woman in all of the Achaeans that would refuse my company if offered."_

'That's probably because you were a huge muscled warrior who could kill them with a flick'

"_I can HEAR you THOUGHTS."_

Oh.

Well, that's awkward.

After I escaped the house with my "King" in my shadow, I settled into a slower pace so she could walk by my side.

"Oh, what's this now? I remember you doing your best to avoid us last time." she said, leaning on my arm.

"Don't get any funny ideas, I'm still going to bail on you once we get to the gates." I said with a small laugh.

She puffed her cheeks in a pout, "Why?"

I was honestly surprised by that question, "Erm…because you are a spotlight?"

"Do you not like attention?"

"When it comes from everyone? No, not by a long shot." I said simply, "Everyone no doubt has heard of me, so I'd prefer to avoid all the social baggage that comes with being on campus. When's the last time you got to just go somewhere, as a regular, ordinary, unnoticed person?"

She blinked, looking up slightly, "hmm, it has been a while."

"Yeah, I can't say I'm about your state of life."

"And what if I want the campus to know your mine?"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

She wrapped an arm within her embrace, and held it snuggly to her frame, "I shall proceed as normal, with you in tow."

I mock nodded in understanding, jutting out my bottom lip as if I thought it was a solid plan, "That could work…or."

I leaned down, and swept her legs, catching her in my arms, and I sprinted forward, "Hey!?" she cried indignantly, before I ran to the nearest wall, and vertical jumped. Power arced through my legs, and I leapt nearly twice my height, devil in my arms and all. I landed with a running start, running along the wall while still increasing my speed. The early morning joggers barely even registered our faces, only seeing a splash of crimson red as I bullet train ran down the community wall.

I felt her suddenly tighten her grip on me as we neared the intersection, and she started to feel nervous, I could see it, "Gray….Gray!"

I squeezed her tight, and I jumped.

We leapt high into the air, landing on the light post, and leaping to the other, before landing on the wall once again, and running.

I laughed at her white expression, and felt a little sad that the journey was almost over. Kuoh was only so far after all.

I ran along a little further, racing my shadow on the sidewalk, before slowing to a quiet trot, and jumping down into the grassy cushion that I had on the first day I arrived. Rias still held onto me, despite me taking a knee, and I chuckled slightly, a little out of breath.

"Now I don't know about you." I said, "But something about running like that…I dunno, I'm ok without wings."

I smiled down at her, and she blinked, before turning away, stepping onto the grass, "I didn't know you could control it that well."

I blinked, "Well, I couldn't…yesterday, when I…when that was over, I had a pretty good feel for how this power…flowed? Worked? Traveled? I only have a small portion of the power I can use without growing in size as of right now, and it kinda helps me."

I stood up, feeling the warm sun hit the back of my neck, and smiled widely, "let me know if you ever want to go faster, I'll take you as far as you want."

She stared at me for a small time, a slight flush to her cheeks, and she turned and walked away. "I'll send someone to come collect you sometime today."

I just shrugged, "Sure thing, Take care Rias."

She twitched, and I observed her, "…Why do you call me by name? My title, my clan, my status, people always address me in such ways."

I frowned, "Cause that's your name isn't it?"

I wasn't big on the whole "master servant" thing. If she wanted to try and enforce that, it would be harder to coexist.

She was silent for a time, and I sighed, "If it bothers you, I suppose I can call you something else, though Gremory sounds really stuffy…Maybe Red? Or something more fantasy-ish like "Crimson!"…actually no, I might wither if I do that in public." I said, mutter the last part to myself.

She shook with small laughter, and waved as she walked, "Rias is fine, I was just curious."

I wasn't really getting what was confusing about her name, but I just nodded and moved off. As she was about to head inside as I walked the other way, she called out to me.

"Gray." She called, and I turned.

She stood at the door, her bag in her hands, and a happy genuine smile on her face as she spoke.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded, small smile of my own, "Hope so, I doubt your "someone" could miss me even in a crowd."

I turned and waved over my shoulder, heading around the corner.

Today…might very well be a good day.

**XXX**

**Well, there you go! I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I'll update again very soon. Take care you guys! Much love, and Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Today, was a good day.

And then, it was snatched from me, by one of the god damned spotlights.

Granted, I should have seen it coming. The idea that Rias would send an ordinary person to collect me was a little silly, but I didn't expect what she actually did.

Hell I didn't even see her until she gave up trying to get my attention through words.

It was break, the class just ending, and I was already in the Student Council's kitchen, making food. I get that Sona has her own peerage of another house, but a deal is a deal. I'm not going to shy away from free food, much less food I've worked for.

"Hey."

I stood over a boiling pot, a book in my left hand and a ladle in my right, idly stirring the contents. It was a cookbook, something my mother didn't own and refused to get one. She believed that true cooking was striking out on your own to make something. It was a good philosophy in terms of creativity, but I have been hospitalized more than once due to improper cooking techniques. I started cooking because I found it calming.

And I got to control how big my serving was, that was nice.

"Hey."

I flipped the page, the water bubbling in all its energy as I lifted the ladle out of the curry, putting the flame on low and letting it steep.

"right" I muttered, and I set the book down, and walked forward, I moved about the kitchen with practiced ease, having already learned where everything was, and began making my actual lunch.

The Chili was actually for dinner…don't tell anyone.

I chopped vegetables into shreds, tossing them together in a small bowl. I had lettuce, a little yam, some carrots, and a little broccoli for the hell of it. I added a little dressing from the fridge, and threw it onto a tortilla with torn up lunch meat. I wrapped it up into a burrito with some sticks of cheese, and I smiled slightly at the flavor.

"Really doesn't work without lunch meat." I said, not the least bit bothered. This stuff happened; it was the price of creativity.

"Hey."

I munched happily, tapping a leg on the floor as I kept reading.

And then a sharp pain collided with my shin.

"Ow!" I winced, blinking and looking down. I glanced around for what hit me, and saw a splash of pure white.

It was a young girl, no doubt a first year. She was young, very small and thin, and looking at me like a doll, no emotion present.

"Umm…hello?" I asked hesitantly, and the girl nodded, "Buchou said to come get you."

I blinked, before I recognized her.

Koneko Toujo, first year, popular mascot, loli worshiping fanclubs, followers, and even protectors the moment she set foot on campus.

And she was sent to get _me_.

Rias, you're a person I wouldn't turn my back on, but what the _fuck_ are you trying to do to me?

"Ok." I said nervously, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Koneko tilted her head, eyeing him curiously, "But she said to come get you."

I nodded, "Yep, but I need to clean up." I said, waving to the kitchen. I just really don't want to walk with a spotlight. At least Rias arrived early with me, but during lunch everyone was outside and in the halls. No way I could escape unseen.

"Its fine, she told me she wanted to see me some point today as well, thanks for telling me." I said, "go on without me."

Please!

"Ok." She said, and I sighed with relief. I saw he turn around, and pull out a stool, "I'll wait."

…

Dammit.


	9. Chapter 9

Time flies when you're not paying attention, but it's amazing how time can immediately snap back to strike you unprepared when faced with a sudden recounting of your latest actions.

"So the reason I just got an angry message from Sona…was because you jumped out the student Council window?" Rias said in near disbelief, and I just rubbed my neck sheepishly, Koneko's uniform and hair looking a little ruffled.

"And you saw fit to grab Koneko for the ride as well. Just how desperate are you to remain unseen." Rias asked with a heavy sigh as she rubbed her eyes.

"Personal preference." I said simply, "If you don't like it, don't send a spotlight to come get me."

She resigned herself to a few more brow-massages, and gestured for a seat. "Might as well make yourself comfortable, Issei and Kiba should be arriving soon.

Kiba…

"You mean Kiba Yuuto? The apparent "White Prince or Kuoh"? Are you guys all spotlights or what?"

Rias remained silent, and I huffed quietly, crossing my arms and sitting on the floor. I didn't want to break their couch. Rias eyed me strangely after I leaned up against her desk, and I looked up at her, being big enough to actually lean my head back onto its surface from the floor.

"What?"

"Comfortable?"

"As good as it gets for me" I said with a shrug, "Since you spent the night with me, you did realize it was just a mattress on the floor right?"

She frowned, "Yes I did."

I shrugged, looking away at her frown, "Well, being as big as I am, I'm heavy. I was around 340 pounds last I checked, and that was before the Curse activated. I have no idea how bad it is now, but beds and furniture don't really support me all too well."

"Mm, we'll have to fix that. I can't have my cute big Kohai sleeping on the floor."

"I'm not sleeping on floor…I'm on a mattress." I said slowly. If she planned on making more house visits, I was in for a tough time. I can already imagine the emotional turmoil my mother will have seeing me bring home the supernatural foreigner beauty that is my…what even is she anyway?

The door suddenly opened, and I lifted my head up from my small staring contest, and saw Kiba, as well as the dying kid from earlier, walk in. His eyes immediately landed on Koneko as he explored the room, and I could already see the disconnect from reality as a less than small grin made its way onto his features.

"_Hmph, scrawny, that boy took 8 pieces?"_

'Yeah, can't say I see it either, but hey, gotta be something there.'

"I have collected Issei Hyoudou Buchou, Akeno-sempai should be arriving shortly." Kiba said with a nod, and Issei snapped to attention, staring at Rias for a fraction of a second, and then seeing me sitting there. His gaze swapped from lust to horror as he looked at me, and immediately jumped back with an accusatory finger.

"Bear!"

I blinked, "Yeah, me."

Rias looked surprised at us knowing each other, and I just shook my head, nothing worth mentioning.

"Thank you Kiba, Hello again Issei, why don't you have a seat?" Rias said, and he moved forward to farthest corner of the couch from me, "Hai…."

Rias looked even more intrigued, "Bear huh?"

I sighed, "I was passing through, and didn't know they were in the middle of their…activities. I startled them, and I guess being crouched and somewhat in the shade gave my silhouette an imposing image. The kendo club thought I was the one peeking, so I patched it as a sign of good faith."

"It was you!?" Issei said angrily, and I rolled my eyes, "I don't see why I even neededd too, they could have just put a piece of duct tape or something on the inside."

"Ara Ara, are these two the new members?" a seductive voice cooed, and I turned in surprise to see her right next to me. I didn't even see the door move, did she come in some other way?

Akeno was standing next to me, staring down with an amused look, "I don't believe I ever got to see you again after our first encounter. Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen." She said with a small bow, and I nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"Oh? Did I catch your fancy?"

"No, I almost knocked you into traffic, never would have lived that down." I said with a grim face. Since she's a devil she might have lived, but that would have been a really bad first impression for the devil gaggles that lived within the school.

She giggled, leaning down and whispering into my ear, "I'll have to punish you later."

I felt my ear tingle from her warm breath, and I cleared my throat with a little effort. Rias rolled her eyes, "We have another new member as well."

"Ara Ara, how could I forget." She said, walking over to Issei, who's eyes bounced with her breasts as she neared him.

"_What an imbecile"_

I laughed mentally, watching Issei try to carry on a conversation with the majority of his brain power burning the women's chest in front of him into his memory.

"Alright, since we are all here, let's introduce ourselves!" Rias said with a clap, and they all moved to spots on the couches. Issei remained In his seat with Koneko, white Kiba and Akeno took seats on the other couch across from them. I stayed put, not seeing the point to move from this circle. Rias herself came around, and sat on the front of it by my head, to which I scooted over slightly.

"We welcome you to the Occult Research Club!" Rias announced with smiles all around, and Issei blushed, rubbing his head out of nervousness and no doubt his inner self cheering at his success. I subdued my own amusement at him, and just nodded.

"But, the Occult Research Club is a mere façade, nothing more than a hobby."

"Isn't that what a club is?" I blinked, and immediately shut up, noticing Rias's expression.

"I'll be frank. We are Demons."

Issei nearly choked on his own spit, re-gathering himself…ah, looks like he wasn't told the full scope just yet. "Th-That was indeed very frank." He said with a small nervous chuckle.

"The black-winged man you saw yesterday, she was a Fallen Angel."

Issei nearly had a seizure, while I was putting pieces together, 'Fallen Angels, that's what they are called. I suppose that makes sense. Rias is a devil…wait, I haven't seen her wings either. Hmm.'

"Once Angels serving God, they have been cats down to the underworld due to their wicked nature, succumbing to sins of the mortal world. Their trying to manipulate humans and destroy us demons. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld, or hell, as humans call it. There are also normal angels, coming here on gods orders to thwart us. In essence, it's a three way stalemate."

"Do you understand so far?" Rias asked, looking at me and Issei. I nodded, having pieced it together myself somewhat. Issei was making a face that rather portrayed he didn't.

"Um…this is getting kinda too complicated for me. Demons…Fallen, and Angels?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Amano Yuuma."

Issei gasped like he'd been slapped, and Rias looked at him wickedly, "I'm sure you remember her. You even had a date if I recall correctly."

"I-I have no idea where you've heard that name, but don't treat it as something of the occult, frankly speaking, it's unpleasant. Sorry, but I think I should go." He said, standing up to Leave. I started to stir to stop him, but Rias took it in stride, tossing a photo on the table for it to slide over.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei stuttered.

"She was there, no doubt about it." She said strongly, "Sit down."

Issei ignored that, and grabbed the photo, staring at it closely in disbelief, "How did you get this?!"

"This girl is Amano Yuuma-chan, isnt she? This girl…no, this Fallen Angel, is a member of the same faction that assaulted you last night."

"But none of my friends remembered her! Mastuda and Motohama didn't remember her at all! I had her phone number and address and-"

"She used her powers." Rias said, her eyes flaring red too illustrate, "Creatures with magic can influence those without very effectively. Rewriting the truth, changing memories, manipulating emotions, that is all within her grasp. Once she completed her mission, She erased memories and records of it from the people around you."

"Mission?"

"To kill you." I said as I pieced a bit together.

"She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. You were killed once that was confirmed. Impaled by light lance."

"Now I remember, She said something about a Sacred-something."

"Sacred Gear." Rias confirmed, and Akeno spoke up with a strangely scary smile, "An unusual power that resides in certain humans. It is said that most of the great men in history possess it."

"Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten demons and fallen angels." Rias finished, "Issei, hold up your left hand."

"Like this?" Issei asked, preforming the asked motion.

"Close your eyes, and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

"T-This is all too sudden."

"It was the same for me." I said suddenly, causing everyone to take a glance as I slowly stood up.

"Y-you mean-"

"I was visited by a Fallen." I said, taking off my jacket, "And she killed me, for a very similar reason that she killed you."

I rolled up the sleeve on my right arm, before I let out a slow breath.

The strongest being that came to mind…

I wasn't really sure what that was. I had believed that the Gods were the "strongest" because they were always the victors…but if they, or even _he_ couldn't stop what was happening around them, then were they truly the strongest?

What was strength?

Was it the ability to force everyone down…or to stand back up every single time, to be defeated over and over, and rise to the surface?

I concentrated, and I felt it surface. Power welled up within me, and I clamped down on it. I don't need to grow, I don't need to level a building, I just want you to be visible.

I want to be seen.

My veins pulsed, and pure white power raced through my muscles. Molten white lines traced my vascular system , glowing powerfully on my arm as it displayed itself. I clenched my fist, and it slowly dispersed, causing me to feel a little relief.

I really didn't want to break anything.

"Whoa" Issei said after a long silence, and I grabbed my jacket, unfurling my sleeve and slipping it back on.

"Her name was Kala Warner. She was a foreigner, a transfer, and she surprised me at the bridge. I was sitting on the slope, discouraged at my first day, and she appeared." I smiled faintly at the memory, even if it ended gruesomely.

"She leaned over the edge, looking innocent and beautiful like a real angel. She asked if I could help her over to join me. I was so surprised! That was the first time anyone had really…reached out to me." I felt myself getting a little off track in an emotional reminiscence, and I pinched myself.

"We talked, and she, right there, told me that she was interested in me, and asked me out. I didn't believe her obviously, thinking it was some sort of prank or dare, but she insisted. We sat there for the rest of the day, just talking and laughing. I would tell her stories of my previous adventures, and she would be a listener, enjoying everything as much as I did."

I swallowed, "When the sun set, and I asked her if she needed a walk home, she stabbed me through the chest with a spear of light while my eyes were averted."

Issei's eyes widened, rubbing his own chest in remembrance, I continued myself, "She told me that it was such a shame that I had to possess this power, and purely because of that, I must be killed. She left soon after, sprouting black wings and flying into the sky."

I walked forward, and actually gave the guy a good pat on the shoulder, "It _is_ too sudden, it's messed up and all kinds of wrong. Rias isn't asking you to do something silly, there _is_ power within you. Just as you saw in me."

He frowned, looking at his own arm, before looking up at me, "Sorry, I judged you."

I blinked in surprise, before I laughed, "Well, us "unfortunate" got to stick together no? Keep trying, but don't stress over it. Now that you're a member of Rias's peerage, you'll get the help you need."

He eyed me for a small time, before determination I hadn't seen in him before burned in his eyes, "I got this!"

I gave him a hard pat, sending him forward a good few steps and reeling in a little pain, "Good stuff. Was that all Rias?"

She stared at me for a time…her expression was unreadable, carefully schooled, but her eyes were different.

"Just some formalities." She said, before standing up and declaring, "Issei, Gray, You've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class demon. As my servant that is!"

"So, welcome Gray, welcome Issei, to the family!"

Her wings flared out for added effect, and I just raised an eyebrow in amusement. If I was shorted it might have had more dramatic flair, but considering everyone looked juvenile to me, it was like watching a little kid play-act a villain introduction.

"Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws summoning circles anymore, so we hand them out to potential contractor's."

"I see." Issei said, absorbing this information much more seriously. He immediately walked forward to Rias's desk, and started picking up flyers. He really is committing to this, goody, I was afraid my little speech's morale boost might not have lasted long. If his determination comes from a simple mind, then motivation will only really last if it is motivated by that simple desire.

"We usually have familiars do it, but as a servant demon, you need to learn the basics."

Rias leaned in close, whispering into his ear, though I could still hear it, "Work hard, and you might get a servant for yourself someday!"

"M-My servant!?" Issei exclaimed, blush forming on his features, and I sighed at Rias's curious expression.

I guess that will motivate him better than me I guess.

"It all depends on the effort you put in." She said in a slightly confused manner.

Of course, here we go.

"I-f they're my servants, they'll obey everything I saw right?!"

"Yes."

"Anything? No matter what I ask of them?"

"If they are your servants, why not?" she said her hands on her hips as it was clear she hadn't known him very long. Issei practically sprinted out of the room, shouting all the way.

"I WILL BECOME THE HAREM KING!"

I stared at the slowly closing door shutting on its own in his wake, and turned to Rias with a sour expression, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

She just stood there blinking, before she giggled, "Don't start doubting me now. I'm sure he'll mature as time passes."

Too late for that.

She circled back around her desk and took a seat, looking at me, and then the flyers.

"Uh, yeah, no point for me." I said with a shake of my head, "At best, I'll become a Hanyo, so it really doesn't help me that much."

She sighed, leaning on a propped up fist, "What to do with you, can you even poses a familiar?"

I frowned, "Dunno. If I can actually make a contract, I might be able too, but I won't possess any devil power until your strong enough to actually _make_ me into a Hanyo."

She huffed, "Hm, I forgot how it's _me_ your waiting on."

I laughed, "Well, consider me an independent variable. As long as I'm "contracted" by that Devil piece, consider me a member of your Peerage."

She seemed genuinely happy to hear that, and stood up, walking over and standing in front of me. "Welcome to my family, Gray."

If felt a lot more personal.

I smiled, "Thanks for having me."

"Sit down." She suddenly spoke, and I blinked, complying, falling into a cross-legged form as she copied me just a few inches away.

"Your hands?" she asked again, sticking her own out. I complied, and she closed her eyes. Power started to flow around her in bright red particles, and I watched her hair start to dance in the updraft. I wasn't really sure what she was doing, but I allowed it with a little nervousness. She just wasn't strong enough yet, I should be fine.

She let out a sigh as she powered down, and opened her eyes again to stare at mine, "It seems your right."

Yep, I knew that.

"What happens if you grow stronger?"

I blinked…huh, didn't think of that.

"_It's unavoidable. Every time you draw up new depths of our power, you will grow stronger. If you truly wish to remain within her Peerage, be careful how you grow. You might very well shatter your piece if she is unable to match you."_

"I need to be careful." I said seriously, "If I grow faster than you, I will break my Piece."

She did not like that, she hid her shock well, settling for a hmph. She stood up, walked behind me, and laid herself over my shoulder, hugging me.

"Awe, you would leave us would you?" she said teasingly…but I could tell.

I leaned my head back into her shoulder…she smelled nice, "Nah, I like you guys. You may bring my life more trouble, get me killed or bring life-long regret, but…I like you guys." I repeated. I wasn't really sure what to call them. I didn't really think family was the right word.

She shifted, and breathed into my ear, "Well, we can't have you just sit around…perhaps a form of training to better yourself, without increasing your power?"

I nodded, "I had a talk with Ajax about that. He was in fact a warrior, so I would only need to follow his instruction. He was known as the "Bulwark of the Achaeans", his style reflects that. I won't be able to learn how to handle his weapons considering the cost of making a shield to fit me, as well as a spear, is too steep."

"Hand to hand combat isn't a stretch though," I said with a shrug. "The curse did give me a considerable physical boon regarding stamina and strength.

Rias remained quiet for a time, and I was starting to get a little…bothered, "Um, Rias."

"Yes?"

"You're kinda close."

"Does it bother you?"

Yes!

"Well, no, your nice and all, but it's hard to focus."

"Am I _distracting_?"

"Yes." I said bluntly.

She giggled, squeezing me tighter, and I arched my back slightly as I felt her prodigious mounds bless my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around my neck and chest, and she stared at me from inches away.

It didn't feel real though.

"I'm not going to leave." I said, staring at her straight in the eye, and she flinched.

"_She does seem quite hell bent on keep you within her reach…she must be afraid of something. She needs your power for it, even if it will cost her your piece."_

…I don't like this feeling.

"I think I'll head home." I said, my mood a little ruined, and I tried to stand up. Rias didn't budge, hanging on despite knowing she'll be off the ground soon.

"Rias." I said, trying not to make this more awkward.

"I don't want you to feel unofficial." She said, "I know it's because I'm not strong enough…I don't want you to feel left out."

"I'm sure that's true…but I think there is another reason." I replied softly, and she squeezed me tighter.

I remained motionless for a time…she didn't want to share, that's fine. We're all entitled to our secrets…even if I know I'm being used…now I feel all fucked up.

I reached into my inside breast pocket, and grabbed something. I slowly withdrew it, and said quietly, "Rias."

She slowly looked up, and her eyes widened to see that I had my Rook piece on my palm, right in front of her.

"Let's be honest with each other."

She looked greatly anxious about this, but nodded. She got off, me, and sat at her desk, looking…heavy.

"I had hoped to avoid this." She said sadly, "I didn't want you to feel used…I know you hate it."

"That is true." I said, and she winced, "But I never once hated doing my part…tell me."

She breathed out a slow breath, before leaning forward on steepled fingers. "I'm…engaged, to a man I detest."

Oh.

"I should have guessed." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "The moment you said High-Class, it should have clicked. Noble house too."

"Riser Phenex is very powerful, his bloodline allowing him to regenerate even mortal wounds within a moment."

Oh damn.

"I've been delaying this as long as I could, but the contract was made between our parents before our birth. If we both disagreed, I would be free of this…but he is insistent."

I felt a little anger trickle into my system at this, but I kept calm. There was more to this. Having me in her peerage shouldn't negate this…unless she wanted to challenge him? Was her whole plan to fight for real?

"Are you planning on challenging him?" I asked seriously, and she nodded, "I have very little time left…I am sorry."

I sighed, "Well, I suppose I can't say I feel good about that being the reason I was chosen."

"That wasn't it! I don't just pick people for their power-"

"You picked Hyoudou, I don't see why else you'd choose him."

She sank in her chair, and I sighed, massaging my temple, "I'll help you in that game, don't get me wrong."

She looked up at me in surprise, but slight reprehension as I continued, "After that…well, I guess that remains to be seen."

She looked…defeated.

"Thank you." she whispered, and I nodded, "least I can do."

She wouldn't meet my eyes, and I won't lie, I felt a little hurt.

"_Well, I suppose there is no reason to postpone your training then."_

'It seems so.'

"How soon till your…challenge?"

"I don't know…she should be arriving before the end of the month."

I nodded, "Well, I will prepare then. Train Issei as best you can…"

She seemed too emotionally down, I couldn't help myself.

On the inside, I was also kinda reeling. I was just asked to fight a powerful devil! Aren't I getting wrapped up in all this too fast? Why am I so nonchalant about all this? Is it because I think I can do it?...is my ego so easy to blow up after I fought a single Stray?

I walked forward, and set down my Piece in front of her. She looked up at me, and I smiled as best I could, "Don't worry, I won't let you down."

She looked even less happy about that, in fact a little upset.

I turned, and left, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I quietly closed the door behind me, and made my way to leave.

"Buchou wouldn't do that." I heard a monotone voice say. I blinked, looking around, and found Koneko sitting in the chair outside the main room.

"Sorry?"

She got up, and looked me dead in the eye…something that almost made me feel like she was actually my height, "She wouldn't choose you…just to use you."

"I can't seem to see evidence to the contrary." I replied using her tone, "I'll do what she needs me to do."

"She's saved all of us….Akeno-senpai, Kiba-senpai…me." she said quietly, before tugging on my pant leg, "Don't think too badly of her."

I felt…strange.

This was weird.

I nodded, "Ok."

Koneko smiled minutely at that, and walked through the doors I just closed. I myself headed back on my way.

"_Your training starts tomorrow."_

'Alright', I said, feeling determination well up within me, 'This will be a good opportunity to see where I stack up against a High-Class devil.'

"_Don't get Cocky, that Fallen you fought only had one pair of wings. She was weaker than most of her brethren."_

I nodded to myself, 'can you…show me a few moves on the walk home?'


	10. Chapter 10

I called in sick the next day, heading straight to the beach on Ajax's instruction.

"_The Curse grants you near perfect physical ability. Endurance, durability, healing, pain tolerance, stamina, strength, reaction, muscle memory, and more"_

'Magic?'

"_No, Wrath never cared about flair, he desired pure power, and that is what we have achieved."_

I felt a little sad by that, it was always a little fantasy of mine to breathe fire or turn invisible.

Especially turning invisible…really wanted that as a kid.

I kicked off my shoes and socks, letting my toes sink into the sand as I placed my jacket on the small pile.

"What's first?"

"_You need to understand just what your body can do. See that Wall?"_

I blinked, looking back behind me to the flood barrier, "Um…yes?"

"_Punch it, hard as you can."_

"I'm going to break my hand."

"_Trust me."_

I did not trust him.

I walked up to it, regarding it carefully. I touched it, slowly dragging a finger.

Yup, that's concrete.

"You sure?"

He remained silent, though I could tell what he was thinking.

Get on with it.

I wound my fist up, throwing a few practice punches slowly to get my form down…that's a really hard wall.

"_JUST DO IT!"_

"FUCK!" I roared, and punched the wall.

And it hurt. I don't know what the hell I was expecting.

I immediately cradled my injured hand, staggering back before falling to my knees.

"Why did I just punch a wall?" I grunted out between breaths…fuck, I think I broke something.

"_Observe your injury."_

I held it up, slowly opening it, and I felt my labored breath give way to amazement. I watched in morbid fascination as my displaced digit snapped back into place with a few experimental flexes, and a brief show of white as lines pulsed up from my forearm, into my hand, and fixed me.

I was speechless.

"_Amazing. Your resonance really is something else kid."_

I gave it a few more movements, and it was completely fine, no pain or anything. Self-regeneration…that was so fast.

"_You might even be able to heal lost limbs once you delve deeper, the First could with some effort."_

He could WHAT!

"What do you mean?!"

"_In a battle with a Seraph, his leg was severed. He actually held it together, and it reconnected. It scarred, but I'm sure it was a sight to behold."_

Amazing…scarily amazing.

"So…what's next?"

"_Now that you understand your healing prowess, your normal limits are much farther than previously. We will focus your form as you don't have a partner to spar. Once we have a baseline, we will go from there. Enter the water, waste deep. I'll have you start resistance training while I show you stances."_

I had a sinking feeling I would be here often.

Hours passed at a crawl, something I swear Time was doing on purpose. Ajax was as strict as he could be, in his eyes, there were no room for errors.

"_You are their defender."_ He lectured as I fought the waves, _"If you fall, your friends will die. It is your Duty to keep them safe. You must be their Bulwark, their Shield."_

His style was mainly defensive, and I could already tell that many of these stances would require a shield of some kind for it to work. Braces, leverage, stance, positioning, resistance, all of these words had meaning.

"_Your physical prowess is off the charts, don't be afraid to use it, however, you must remain wary. This challenge is not a death game; this is a duel between noble houses. You must be able to use your abilities to your best, without killing. For all the days upcoming until the duel, you will be here."_

I grunted, spitting out a mouthful of seawater as I finally stepped out of the ocean. My clothes were absolutely drenched, and I picked at my shirt ruefully.

"You know, you could have warned me."

"_Hmph, I don't see the importance. If it bothers you, leave your clothing behind."_

"I don't really skinny dip" I said with a chuckle, and stripped off my shirt. The sun was starting to set, and was feeling pretty good. I extended my hands in front of me, going through the mock movements I did under, and felt quite confident.

"Maybe I could get a staff…it might not be a spear, but it will at least be something."

"_Well, if the need does arise, I'm sure the materials at your disposable could prove a weapon. The 31st managed to win a battle with bar stool and a broken bottle."_

I blinked, looking off to the side, "I'm sure he's proud of it."

I removed my shirt, letting the wind blow me dry as I rung it out. I pushed some power into my body, and felt my surroundings light up slightly as I began to glow. I breathed out a sigh of relief as my chills went away, and started to head out.

"_While I am impressed at your control, using this power as a light source is…surprising."_

"I am just using the materials at my disposal." I said with a grin as I repeated what he had said to me moments before, "Besides, most people are eating dinner now, so I can walk with relative peace."

The walk was nice…but my thoughts didn't really let me enjoy it fully.

"_You're tormenting yourself. That Gremory, whether she took you into her Peerage out of desperation or desire, is not relevant at the current time."_

"I know" I muttered, "But I…what if the whole thing was an act? What If I really am just being used, and she will destroy the piece once she is done?"

"_It will be within her best interest to keep you in her party. As Goliath, you have considerable value. Tossing you aside is purely not possible on the grounds that she is not as vindictive as your fear believes."_

"But that's it…does she even care about me? She's a Devil…and I know its wrong to stereo type, but is she just playing me for a fool?" I grabbed my own head, stopping my steps and just trying to…make sense of it.

"_What is it you want?"_

I blinked, my hands falling slack as I stared at the stars shining through the setting suns rays, "…What do I want?"

"_She wants to keep you, be it power or choice. The Question you should be asking is not if they will keep you…do you truly want to stay?"_

I lost focus, staring at the endless night sky, and stood there for a bit, watching the sun fully disappear. What did I want? I wanted to be accepted, to be part of something…but not used. I despised the idea of being played or manipulated...how can I navigate this?

"_You don't want to live a lie."_ Ajax said, _"A fair request. If you believe that Rias Gremory, a Noble Devil, is just that, a lie…than you know what to do. Complete her bargain, and then crush that piece. It will hurt, but it will impart a lesson. If you want to stay…well, show her your worth more than your power. The "Ball" is not in her court, it's within yours."_

Pondered his words…I guess that's really what it boiled down to. Stay, or go. Sure, each had its own factors, risks and benefits…but in the end, it came down to that final question.

Commit to a possible lie of my deepest desire, or flee the possible delusion in self-assurance, to roam alone?

Gamble or Fold.

I sighed, rubbing my hair in annoyance, "Why is it always me that gets roped into these stupid situations?"

"_Blame it on the Curse, we have all been afflicted with misfortune."_

I snorted, resuming my walk.

He was right. Even if she refused to return the piece to me, all I had to do was train, and soon enough, the piece would shatter on its own.

The ball was in my court…I should have been happy.

But for some reason…I really wished it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

School really did interfere with my training. I couldn't train control because I glowed, I couldn't practice form because people were everywhere, and I couldn't work with Ajax because I would started speaking outloud, and people would think I was crazy…or more so. I wasn't unseen apparently when I jumped out of the student council window.

Lunch came way to slow, and I was out of the classroom and almost to the student council room before the minute ended.

And it appears they weren't really expecting me as soon as I was.

I didn't bother knocking, opting to just get in and disappear into the safe space that was the kitchen. I opened the door, and was already closing it behind me when I clocked what was happening. Rias was on top of Sona's desk, in her face and looking not too happy. Sona looked partly surprised, a little angered herself, and then all of it was gone with the huge embarrassment that bloomed on their faces as they looked at me. I averted my eyes myself, seeing as Rias's skirt did little to hide _anything_ with her current posture.

"I-uh-I'll be making lunch...want anything?" I asked hesitantly, not even sure why. maybe looking for a way to change the subject from perverse thoughts or out of context observations?

"If you would let me sample, I would be delighted." Sona said with a thankful nod and smile. Rias's head shot back and forth between us, before soon copying Sona.

"If you would be so kind, please." She said with a smile. I bid my retreat soon after, reaching the fridge and pulling stuff out. Since I was making for three, maybe a quesadilla? Chilli could work, but it wouldn't have a lot of time to steep considering lunch was only so long.

Can't go wrong with Mexican food I guess, I wonder if they can handle spices.

I set about the usual process, tapping my foot to a rhythm as I tried to send my consciousness off to a better place.

But I heard whispers.

"_What are you trying to pull"_ Rias spot quietly_._

"_He offered, I accepted."_

"_He is mine, my servant."_

"_Perhaps that isn't the right word. I believe contracted is the better term."_

"_You plan to steal him?"_

"_Hardly, I just see no harm in making an ally."_

"_He already doubts my good intentions" _Rias said a little testily, before it gave way to sadness, _"If he wants to leave, he can and will not be stopped…but I will never forgive you if you manipulate him into doing so."_

"_I am not so crafty"_

"_Sona, I know you, don't play this game with me."_

"_Afraid I will win?"_

"…_Yes."_

I felt my own emotions flicker as their quiet conversation settled…I guess it was possible for someone other than me or Rias to have a hand in our separation. I hadn't considered that maybe Sona herself wanted Goliath's power.

Suddenly, two thought dots connected, and I gasped.

"Gray?" I heard a concerned voice, but I ignored it.

Maybe that was why she suddenly worked with me, giving me this opportunity…with the kitchen _right under her nose_.

It made a disturbing amount of sense.

…was she acting too? Am I really just a tool for these people?

Is any of this REAL.

Ajax remained silent as I stewed, and I shook my head violently to try and break up these thoughts. They weren't important right now.

DAMN RIGHT THEY ARE! WHAT THE FUCK!?

I shook my head again, no no no, right now I'm making food. Let's not take this little pleasure and make it unenjoyably awful.

"Gray?" I heard right next to me, and I saw Rias standing at my side, looking curiously at my hands, even going so far as to take one and inspect it, "Did you burn yourself?"

"No no I-uh…thoughts I guess." I said stupidly, "I need a hard mental reset."

"What do you mean?"

I blinked, "Well usually I'd bang my head against a wall, but I can't afford to patch the school building…not to mention I don't really know how much damage that would do since…yeah."

"You need to take your mind of something? Is it school? Maybe a girl?" she said teasingly, and I turned, not noticing the sarcasm till it was too late.

"Yeah." I said numbly, "I really do wonder what the hell she really feels, you know?"

I blinked, seeing her own shocked expression, and I waved it off, "Uh wait, no, that didn't come out right, well it did, but…shit." I muttered, turning back to my food. I turned the flame up higher, and tossed some butter on. I enjoyed the sizzling sound for a moment as I spread it around, before tossing on a flour tortilla and let it toast. I stood there for a moment, Rias not moving either.

Well this is awkward.

Fuck.

"You want to help?" I asked bluntly, and she blinked, before moving to my little prep space and examining it, "What do you need?"

"I need some cheese cut into thin strips, and the meat shredded. Know how to use a knife?"

She looked genuinely offended, and I laughed in spite of myself, "How am I supposed to know? I try not to stereo type."

She pouted, puffing her cheeks a little at the question, "Can I use a knife?" she muttered in sarcastic terseness. I rolled my eyes, "Get to it then." I said, making her jump at me having heard her.

I tapped my ears, "I have good ears." I said with a grin, before flipping the tortilla over, and then froze.

I shouldn't have said that.

The kitchen was filled with more silence as Rias began the task. I was surprised she agreed so willingly, but I guess I shouldn't have been. I'm a valuable piece after all…one she could lose.

I hate this.

I thought about maybe bringing up this Riser Phenex, but I chose not to. I might completely obliterate the kitchen's already tense air. I decided two Quesadilla's would be needed. I never knew anyone that had just one slice of one of my Quesadillas. And if they chose to do what nobody had done before, I would eat it myself.

Win win.

"Cheese?"

Rias slid over a small plate, and I nodded my thanks, tossing them in and watching them melt. I had to be fast here, otherwise the tortilla would burn.

"Meat?"

I got it a second later, and I added it with a few pinches. I slid it around I the pan, breaking any bonds to it, before giving it a small toss to see if it would hold up or fly everywhere. I added the second tortilla on top, and I smiled as I tossed it with ease. It landed with a small clap, and I shook it some more.

A little darker than usual, but who didn't love a little crunch? The cheese was good too.

I slid it into a platter, and I threw some butter and a tortilla on it to prep for the next one. I moved with practiced grace as I slid past Rias, who looked to be daydreaming rather deeply, plucking the knife from her hand and cutting it into eight pieces. I tossed the knife to myself as I nodded with satisfaction, and smiled at her, "Share this with Sona no?"

She nodded, awakening from whatever daydream she was in. She took it from me and nodded, "Thank you." she said with a smile. I watched her walk back to where Sona was still seated, working, and I turned my back as well.

I heard their sounds of appreciation a few moments later, and smiled. I guess for now, I could just enjoy it.

"_You had better make him understand"_ I heard Sona say quietly, _"Because if he chooses to turn you down, I will take him for myself."_

"_It won't come to that."_ Rias challenged, _"I will show him just how much I value him, not just as a servant…but as family."_

"_You Gremory were always so affectionate." _Sona whispered with a sigh_, "Good luck. You owe me one."_

…god dammit

'What do you think?'

"_Could have been an honest conversation, or she noticed your improved hearing, and used it to gain a favorable hand."_

I sighed, nodding…I thought the same thing. I know she's desperate, so knowing that, she is plenty clever enough to do that.

Or that was genuine, and I will seriously regret leaving.

But I couldn't leave at any time, not after she is strong enough to claim me…if I get played for a fool, and am claimed, I will be forced to endure…forever.

"_As a Hanyo, I'd imagine you won't be immortal, but it would be for more than few hundred years, maybe into the thousands depending on how far you grow with the Curse."_

Great.

If I'm right, I will be happy, and if I'm wrong, I will regret it for the rest of my days…what a decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Fun fact about Stray Exorcists.

Their weapons _DO_ in fact hurt regular people.

I'm not sure what possessed me to consider the idea that I would be unaffected by their weapons. I got stabbed in the chest by a Fallen's spear of light, so why would an exorcists sword be different? Yeah…no, still a light weapon.

And for some reason, I thought it would be a good idea to just let him stab me.

Like, what, was I thinking?

Issei had taken over one of Koneko's contracts, something he had done before apparently, so I wasn't too keen on caring…that was until I was woken up in the middle of the night by a brig bright red summoning circle, and dragged through without a clue as to what was going on. I knew that they had gone on a Stray Devil hunt while I went off to bed, I needed sleep unlike those guys, Devil power and that, so I figured it must have been something like a recap or an explanation or lesson.

In my defense, I think I was still dreaming.

Am I dreaming?

I traced my finger over the scar on my chest, it started in the center of my chest, forming into a gouge as I reacted mid stab due to Ajax's warning. It cut a clean trench through my flesh, before finally stabbing through my shoulder.

Of course I immediately knocked him out with a powerful punch to the head, but at that point was already a little past the line between "ok", and "mortal peril".

It really had shrank though, the gouge nowhere near as deep as it was before, if anything it looked almost surface level only now. I sighed, and let my arm flop down.

And hit someone.

I recoiled, looking over wide-eyed.

Oh…right. Rias and Akeno had said something about healing me after I passed out…

So why are they naked?

Well, I suppose Rias said she can't sleep unless she is naked…but Akeno? Surely they could have healed me and then left?

Either these two were simply uncaring, unaware, trusted me, or believed that they could annihilate me if I crossed a line.

All of which made me afraid to move. I glanced at the both of them on either side of me, wondering who was healing Issei considering he apparently got shot…too.

Kiba pulled him out.

I had to stifle a laugh at the realization, imagine the lustful Issei waking up in the bed of a pretty boy blond _in the nude_.

I tried to kill my slipping smile, as if any of them woke up and saw me smiling it would definitely give the wrong impression.

'Will my own healing take care of the scarring?'

"_With enough power supplied, it will. Your natural Regeneration is not fast enough, so a bolster would be required."_

I breathed out slowly and quietly, before seeing the sheets beneath me light up slightly as I glowed.

'Is there any way to not become a glowstick?'

"_It's visible because you imagine it to be. A good way to learn quickly, but over the long run it will smooth over the more reflexive you become with it."_

I sighed, accepting that, and focusing on my chest. The light seemed to gather from the rest of my body, focusing on my chest as it shone a little brighter. I felt a warmth shoot through my pores as sensation flickered, and I fought to not let out a grunt.

That would have been even worse than a big smile.

Relief trickled into my system as the glow soon scattered back across my body, tracing me through the usual patterns. I enjoyed the warmth that using this power always gave me, and I nearly sank back into sleep.

"_Careful how you disperse your power, it appears the girls are…enjoying it."_

I felt my lidded eyes snap open as I felt both my arms suddenly and firmly latched onto. I felt movement follow soon after as Akeno peered at my widened eyes and she leaned over me, a fog clouding her eyes and a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Mmmm." She said, propping herself up on an arm and tracing my chest with the other, "Can I expect that _every_ morning?"

"I-uh-sorry, that was my bad." I said quietly, trying not to wake up Rias even as she held onto me tightly. Her legs were already wrapping around mine, and considering she was in the nude, it was bound to get dicey _real_ _quick_.

I MUST NOT GET A BONER!

"Oh noooo" Akeno said, leaning on my chest, her breasts sending pleasure through the both of us as my power almost sparked at her contact. It was still someone gathered over my scar, and she was more than aware of it.

And enjoying the hell out of it.

She let out a lustful moan and shivered, sending her breast into a wonderful dance.

Not now Mini-Me!

"To think that this is the power inside you." she said, clearly not in her right mind as she trailed my chest and soon traveling south to my abs, "you should let more out…give me a _taste_."

"_I did not know it had this effect on Devil-kin." _ Ajax said, clearly a little blown away, _"Leave the scar, before you give this young devil her first permanent one."_

That innuendo was _NOT APPRECIATED_.

I pushed the power downwards, letting it race to my feet as I tried to absorb it.

That was not the best idea.

Akeno let out a despondent hum, and started chasing it headfirst.

Down and-OH NO!

I pushed the power back up, letting her touch it for a split second, before pulling it up to my chest and neck. Akeno slid back up my frame, now fully on top and straddling me, and I could feel every inch and curve of her more than stellar body. Her form draped on top of my body without a shred of shame.

"Mouuu" she whined, "Don't play hard to get…let me _catch you_."

Fuck fuck fuck!

She leaned down, and started kissing and suckling my neck, dragging her hands up my chest and hugging me closer, grinding herself forward to get better access.

No choice.

I made a mental note to apologize after this, and I channeled my power once more. I dragged it up from the source, no longer trying to restrain it, and brought up a good chunk, expelling it all at once. My whole body flashed a brilliant white like the moon, and Akeno sat straight up, screaming in ecstasy for more than just a second. Her breathing suddenly became labored as she shook, her chest jumping as her lungs and body trembled.

That was not what I was expecting.

Rias was up immediately after that, the scream and the sensations running through her more than enough incentive. She awoke with a gasp, and while her face was giddy for a moment, her eyes slid to Akeno.

It was an immediate change.

"AKENO!" She nearly screamed, getting up with jerk. Akeno, still shivering, seemed to come to her senses. She looked down at me shakily, before collapsing on my chest, and I felt a liquid trail down my stomach as she wouldn't stop shivering.

"…don't look at me."

I immediately looked at the ceiling, speaking as calmly and carefully as I could. "I am very sorry. Rias, could you help Akeno to the bathroom?" Rias was clearly blushing with a hotter fire in her cheeks than those in Hell, but she rose and managed to get Akeno out of the bed and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. I lay motionless for a long moment, before noticing it…this smell.

"_Impressive, to orgasm on skin contact alone. You could channel your power through your-"_

I shook my head violently, blocking out Ajax for the moment, and quickly moved about the room. I stripped the sheets, using them to towel myself off as they were already in a similar state to what I was, and cleaned up everything as best I could. I tossed them into a small pile near the hamper, and pulled the door to hide them from view. She would be clearly embrassed from this, given her rather dominant personality…it would be best if we just avoided this entire thing.

I turned on the light, and I immediately tensed.

My mom was definitely going to notice this…I don't think I can get away with spraying some form of deodorizer…I might have to make food in here again. She absolutely _hated_ it when I did it last, so if I make something obnoxious and leave the windows open with a fan, I should be ok.

Actually…where was she? I doubt Akeno's rather…exciting voice was something she would just write off…she should already be up here demanding answers actually.

I heard the bathroom door open, and Rias walked out…still naked as the day she was born, and still burning hot from her figure to the fiery blush. "I'll grab our clothes, would you mind making breakfast? Don't worry about your mother, I happen to have blessed her with a wonderful night's sleep."

"What." I said immediately on guard…she didn't curse her or something did she?!

"I guaranteed her a full nights rest, she is a hard working mom no?" she asked in confusion, and I let it drop for now. I grabbed the pile I made and walked out the door not caring how loud I was anymore.

"I'll get these washed first."

I bolted from the room, closing the door and down the stairs before Rias could even grab her and Akeno's clothes from the small table I kept by my mattress. I threw the sheets in and immediately started the cycle, before moving to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. With a little warm water and soap, I swapped and scrubbed at my stomach, trying to just be clean. I must delete this even from happening. Akeno is embarrassed, I am embarrassed, Rias is embarrassed…so I'm sure we will all pretend this never happened. Calm, clean, composed.

I started on breakfast soon after, making a larger amount than usual as I figured I would make them a good meal as an apology…Akeno might not even eat, but frankly, I just felt so damn…off.

"_Proud? Nervous? Horrified?"_

Horrified sounded pretty close. I didn't think that the "good feeling" was actually sexual…I mean I should have, but cmon!

Nope nope, forget and go.

I plopped plates on the table, and kept the flame on low as I jumped up. I knocked on my bedroom door, before opening it slightly and speaking through it.

"Breakfast is ready, I made enough for both of you…come down whenever."

I left immediately afterwards, hearing only muffled responses. I could have eavesdropped, but right now I wasn't really sure I wanted to hear.

Maybe I should leave it on the table, and leave?

That sounds like a really good idea, I'm already on it.

I poured their meals off the pan onto plates, before putting another plate on top for both their servings, writing a little note.

_I hope I made enough for you both, I went on ahead. Don't wake up my mother. Have a good day!_

I scarfed down my portion almost instantly after I scribbled it down, tossed my plate in the dishwasher, and hauled ass out the door. They could take their time. I would arrive really early, but it's a small price to pay for my sanity. I crossed town at a sprint, making heavy foot falls that came and went like lights in a tunnel, growing and fading within moments for those awake to hear it. I leapt over a few hedges, crossed the road nowhere near a crosswalk, and bee-lined it all the way.

I skidded to a stop at the gate, huffing. It felt nice to run under my own power like that, enjoying the burning in my lungs for a small time before I had to curse my lack of water.

"You're here early." I heard a familiar voice say behind me, and I saw Sona walking over, having just arrived herself.

"Yeah" I said with a mild pant, "I-uh, was surprised this morning."

"Oh?" she asked, curious.

I blushed, turning away, "Yeah, couldn't stick around. Can I go in? I'm a little parched."

I could tell by her expression she had a rough idea.

"Gremorys" she said to herself, and I just ignored it. It was totally fine with me if she assumed Rias spent the night in the nude, it was definitely the much more preferable truth than "I spent the night with both Rias and Akeno in the nude, making the ladder orgasm on top of me from my poor management of my curse's power."…yeah, definitely better.

I could only hope that I just didn't see either of them today.

Maybe I'll just spend lunch off campus today…I'm sure one absence would be acceptable.


	13. Chapter 13

About the whole "Lunch off Campus" thing.

Apparently, I was the only one who actually wanted to forget what happened this morning. The very moment I stepped inside the student council room, I was nearly shoved through the wall as a bombardment of questions suddenly slung themselves at me.

I couldn't even register what was actually being said, as a warm body firmly attached itself to my arm, her amethyst eyes and rosy cheeks stared up at me, giving me the only question I heard.

"Can I have more?"

I practically went nuclear as my face flushed like a bonfire, "W-w-what?"

Rias sighed, standing in front of me, "Last night, Akeno and I were healing you, something that speeds up the more skin contact you have. Apparently, your own energy managed to trickle out during this process…it has quite the touch." she said, tapering off in volume as she went…holy shit she was blushing like mad too. "Akeno absorbed more than she probably should have."

Sona watched all this with Tsubaki nearly losing her eyeballs as they threatened to pop out at a moment's notice. I honestly wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"_It would be good to know. Maybe it serves more purposes than pleasure for them. Maybe a power up, or some other effect? Only use your Healing aspect for these…tests. I don't want to see these Devils lose their sanity over a shot of Wrath."_

That made me pale.

It was obvious that the raw energy was a bit too potent…could I dilute it?

"_The 17__th__ was a negotiator, he used his healing energy in the form of perfume, letting it radiate around him, and naturally diffuse tension between multiple parties."_

I blinked, before I closed my eyes…radiate...so…shine? My stomach warmed as soon as the image came to mind, and I exhaled as I opened my eyes, I was glowing faintly, as if my skin had gained a new luster. Akeno's grip loosened slightly as she absorbed the calmed energy. Rias was feeling it even without contact, but it seemed to be calming down her blush, and bringing her into a more relaxed state.

"It's a lot less…active, than I remember." She commented, and I nodded, "I've…done that on purpose. You could say I learned my lesson."

Akeno reached up, pulling at my chin as she got as close as she could.

"_Teach me some more some time."_ she said in a sultry tone, and I made a mental note to bring a tack around with me from now on. I gotta help myself somehow.

I pinched my own thigh as hard as I could, getting off the thought, "So, why are we all here? I doubt it was just about…that."

Rias nodded, pulling Akeno off of me with a look and a prod, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "So?"

Rias leaned against Sona's desk, and started speaking, "Issei was attacked, again, by a Fallen Yesterday. Apparently, the Nun from before is involved with them, and they've made a base of operations in the old Church just outside town."

I frowned, "Isn't this region your territory?"

She nodded slowly, "It's true that this is my territory, and they shouldn't be making moves whilst here without my knowledge. Issei is rather attached to the nun, so I'd imagine something is going to happen there tonight. Issei said something about their discussing a "ritual", which I will admit is cause for concern, but even then we must tread carefully. Technically, we would be in the right, but if its more than just a few Fallen, I am not sure we would be able to handle it alone…a War could spring from this if more forces convene."

That is a serious problem, I could agree with that.

"So, is this a warning to be careful, or are you asking me if it's within my power to shut them down?"

She blinked in surprise, "Do you believe that you can handle this? There is at least three confirmed Fallen, possibly more, with a large number of Exorcists as well. There is no such thing as "one exorcist"."

"_You are granted resistances to light and Holy power, but to do that, you will need to channel more of the power…the piece may break."_

I wasn't sure how I felt about that…sad, alert…relieved? Maybe this was a good way to separate, to blame it on something else and just leave it at that. I…unfortunately was rather adept at fighting multiple opponents. I was always a target for that kind of thing.

Granted a group of kids couldn't equal the battle here, but it was something.

"I can." I said, shocking the whole room, "My Curse is almost kitted to handle them, I have…resistances to Light and Holy power. It is possible for me to go in, and have a good shot at winning. I could definitely be a human shield if it came to it, however, to channel that amount of power…the piece may break." I said solemnly, and Rias immediately spoke.

"No. I won't place you in jeopardy for a nun of the Holy Church. I already have no obligation to save her, and it's entirely possible they will leave after achieving whatever ritual there is to complete."

"Can we afford to ignore it though?" I asked hesitantly, "If it is something bad…can we really just not do…anything? I mean I don't know." I rushed, tacking it on at the end, "I really am new to this whole…political clusterfuck."

Sona actually snorted, "Indeed. This situation is rather messy. War will be launched regardless if there is a need for "back-up", however neither side wants to be the "aggressor", or the reason war starts again. If we intervene, succeed, and keep it quiet, that's the best case. Worst case being we intervene, neither side achieves victory, and there is an uproar. Rias Gremory is a Noble, Pure-Blooded devil, as well as the younger sister of the current Satan, her being involved, and dare I say injured, will reignite the war."

Satan?! You mean _THE SATAN_.

And his little sister has been sleeping in my bed in the nude…oh my god I could really die. And from my own freaking team.

"_I am sure this is why discretion is advised_."

…well, it's not the end of the world.

"Rias." I asked slowly, "I know this is going to sound…a bit loony, but hear me out."

"If you are going to suggest going in alone, I won't hear of it." She said flatly, "I will not, under _any_ circumstances, send you into enemy territory, alone, without aid."

"It's the answer." I said, looking at her seriously, "how difficult is it to get a replacement Rook piece?"

"No."

"Rias, please, this could prevent the war and get us out of this! If it was just me I could go on total offense! Since I am not a devil, I would just be a third party sticking my nose in. I'll disband their operation…kill them if I have to, and rescue the nun. I won't fail."

"No." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms, "the tension that would follow with you rejoining me would cause stir's regardless."

"Not if they don't find out it was me."

"How do you plan to hide the fact? It's a _church_, the Angles at the very least will learn of you existence."

"And I am the best kitted of the entire Devil race to handle them." I said flatly, "I practically born to fight their very being. Nobody has a better chance than me at this!"

"No!" Rias stated as clearly as possible, her eyes flaring and wings opening in an almost intimidating display. "Selzen nearly took your life yesterday, you believe that I will send you in alone against an unknown force comprised of his exact skill set?!"

I looked down, "What will Issei do then? He's simple minded and foolish. If he really is attached, I bet he'll run in alone and damn the consequences. If we can't go together, than by logic you should send your best bet…and that's me."

Rias stared head long into my eyes for a good few seconds, clearly unhappy with this situation. Sona watched on behind steepled fingers, letting it play out. She of the three of us was probably the least capable of handling this. They may have shared the territory, but her resources were already being expended.

"…are you that dissatisfied with me?" Rias asked quietly, and I frowned, "No, by far you have been the best friend and ally I have had in nearly all my life."

"Then why?"

"This isn't about you or me or my stupid situation. Whether you like it or not, you know as well as I do that we cannot ignore this. I live here! I sure as hell don't want this to be a warzone...look, Issei will likely dive in tonight, call it intuition, and if he goes alone he's dead for sure. You have your options…make your choice, or it's going to be made for you."

She bit her lip, and I smiled, a show of confidence blooming in my body language as I raised my hands, power flaring, "I'll be fine. All I need is a run up and some luck."

She seemed a little wary of my mention of a 'run up', "Has Ajax been training you?"

"Down by the beach every day after school." I confirmed, "Till the sun sets, I've been practicing. I'm not incapable."

Rias appeared thoughtful for a second, before nodding to herself, "Perhaps than a group assault will be successful."

I was confused as to why we were back at this, "You think we can avoid detection while we do this? If you're hoping I won't have to break my piece if we all go in together, than I can't guarantee none will escape."

"I doubt this is a sanctioned operation, if that was the case than there wouldn't be a need to relocate the nun. If this was a rouge faction, then worst case would be revenge."

I blinked, "You mean that the Fallen wouldn't take action? This is all hypothetical."

Rias started to pace, her finger on her chin and her eyes firmly fixed on the floor as she moved back and forth. Sona watched her for a small time, before glancing at me, "Go make your lunch, I'll handle this."

I…just didn't say anything and headed off. They both must realize that I don't really need their permission. If I was willing to and capable of breaking my piece on my own, they had no leverage.

I headed into the kitchen, deciding for a simple sandwich given the time I had available. I only had a few minutes before I would usually get ready to go, I didn't actually leave at the bell, a few minutes before.

"_He isn't wrong. Would it be impossible to reclaim him if he breaks his piece?"_

"_I won't allow it Sona, the last thing I want is to treat him as expendable. I trust him, and I wish he would trust me, but I won't let him do this."_

"_Then you'll risk war? Sacrifice is an essential part of Chess."_

Sacrifice…huh. I guess I always played that role. Nothing new to me, just the same, bleak road that took went anywhere but forward, trudging through the endless fog. I used to wonder if it would get better, or maybe something would come my way…maybe this was it. It was really nice, worth it even, while it lasted.

"_I won't let him be alone anymore." _Rias said, so quiet I almost missed it, _"To him, this is normal, to cast himself aside for the betterment of the people around him...Even when blessed with the power of Goliath, he viewed himself as "defeat incarnate"…I want him to taste victory, as a member of my family…my big cute kohai."_

I almost chopped my own finger off hearing that. I was caught by it, enraptured…maybe she really does care.

"_You sure it isn't just pity?"_ Ajax commented.

'Then at least she recognizes it.' I thought with a little hope seeping in, 'Maybe I should recognize this too.'

"_Well, I am with you 100%. Not by choice, don't get the wrong idea._"Ajax said dryly, and I just chuckled, letting my good mood stay for a bit.

I ate my sandwich in a fraction of the time it took to make. I knew Rias would make a move if one of her peerage stepped up, however I needed to be sure on one thing.

And I knew just who to ask.


	14. Chapter 14

I haven't actually been to the ORC club room since I met Issei…so it was a bit weird to just walk in. Issei, Koneko, and Kiba were sat on the couch, the air tense, and a red mark on Issei's cheek.

Looks like I was right, Rias got a bit short with him on it as well…might be my fault.

Issei grit his teeth, before turning and heading my way, the door the only thing he could see. "You're going then?" Kiba asked, standing up himself.

"Yeah, and you can't stop me."

"Well, I could." I said monotonously, and Issei glared.

"You'll be killed you know." Kiba said from behind him, arms crossed next to Koneko.

"If that's how it is, fine, but at least I'll save Asia."

"I'd like to say I admire your determination, but this is just reckless." Kiba sighed.

"Shut up Pretty Boy!" Issei growled, before turning on me in the doorway, "I'm going whether you like it or not, get out of my way."

I blinked, before I leaned down and looked him eye to eye at his level, "Oooor…you let me lead."

"What?"

I stood up back up, assuming my full height and crossing my arms, "It's a diplomatic issue if Devils and Fallen fight on turf no? Well…if a Human seemed to be the cause of it, I reckon this matter would be a lot less volatile, wouldn't it?"

"You're putting yourself on the chopping block." Kiba pointed out, "Fallen and Angel factions will want you dead."

"Nothing new there, just a bit sooner than projected." I said with a shrug, "Besides…call it a field run. I want to really see what I can do, and if leaving evidence of my existence will postpone world war three…win win I'd say."

I looked back at Issei, grinning, "So, what do you say? Let me take point?"

Issei looked ready to pop with joy, "Alright! Let's head out!"

I rolled my eyes, ruffling his hair, "I am the one that says that, like the enthusiasm though." I looked up at Kiba and Koneko, "Don't worry, I got him, let Rias know when she gets back-"

"Oh I'm coming too." Kiba said, a sword appearing in it's sheathe on his waist.

"Eh? But you just said-" Issei argued, but Kiba cut him off, "Our president said, "Even with the help of promotion," right?"

"Yeah…" Issei said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"She also recognized the church as enemy lines." Kiba said, spelling it out, and I smirked, clever…I guess I did get through to her.

"Then.." Issei said, the conclusion beginning to show itself to him as well.

"At the same time, she implied we should back you up."

"Koneko as well?" I asked a little surprised.

"I would worry…if you went alone." She said monotonously, standing up. I stared at the three of them, before just huffing in amusement.

"Alone my ass." I muttered, before opening the door for everyone to follow, "Well, let's go then."

Koneko started muttering something, before a red teleportation circle sprung to life underneath her, and Issei hopped on.

Show off.

"Mind dropping me where the Fallen are then? I doubt all of them will be inside if they know Issei will make a play for it. I bet most of them will stand perimeter." I added as Koneko looked at me uncertainly, Kiba vocalizing it, "If we can avoid it, it would be best to let Rias and Akeno handle it."

"Trust me, I'll be back pretty quick." I said with a wink, and Koneko nodded.

"He will be safe with Buchou."

Kiba sighed, but nodded, and the circle flared.

In a flash of light, we were in a darkened forrest, the night giving way as stars shown through the treetops. I stared at the church not too far away, before looking at Kiba.

"Well, where are they?"

Kiba just looked at me like I was silly, "They're standing perimeter aren't they?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then make some noise."

I blinked, before I slapped him across the back, making him wheeze as I didn't bother holding back, "Smart ass! I'll be in behind you in a few, don't die before then."

"Or after." Koneko added slowly, and I just nodded.

"Well, distraction time!" I said with a grin, before I took off my jacket and shirt. I laid them down in the bush we landed next to, and I breathed out, summoning Goliath to the surface.

"_We have no weapons, how do you plan on combatting more than one? You know it could be any number from two to a dozen."_

'Gotta not break my piece too.' I said cheekily, going through some stretches as white fire ran through my veins. I did a few squats, leaned from side to side, before taking in a deep breath.

"**COME AND GET SOME YOU PLUMMAGE PICKING PIDGEONS!"**__I roared with rage, before I stood with my hands on my hips, and waited.

"_Three, incoming."_

I turned, and saw the first float down in front of me, keeping just above eye level…which for her was more than a few feet off the ground.

"So _boooring_." She stared off, "_I_ of all my comrades had to stand guard, and the first thing that appears to present _some _modicum of entertainment is a _human_? How dull." She said sadly, a sadistic grin on her features, "I suppose your screams will alleviate some of my boredom, be a good sacrifice and don't die too soon!" she said cheerfully at the end, flying a little higher.

"My name is Mitelt, the Fallen Angel, remember my name in Death!" she called, laughing as she rose higher, and channeled a light spear in her grasp.

"Wow, three of you on guard?" I asked, and she jerked, surprised as she was the only one who showed herself. "Are you that worried a lil o'l human was going to mess up your plans?" I asked in mock sympathy, talking down to her as if she was a child.

For someone to be so high and mighty, their pride will definitely get the better of them. I just have to antagonize her into the first move. I couldn't really attack all too well…but defense was something I practiced frequently.

I will be their shield.

"Hardly!" she said with a fixed expression, "It's just we don't want demons interrupting our important ritual."

"Oh, they'll be here soon too, call it a hunch." I said, "In fact, I bet they might already be inside." I said with a wink, "I wouldn't know though."

There we go, c'mon, lunge.

"Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway." She said, shrugging it off without much success as a rather sour scowl adorned her features. "It won't be a problem; After all, the only two devils in this area who actually stand a chance of interrupting us are nowhere to be seen."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure, at the amount of bravado you have, and the distance you keep making, it's almost like your scared of _me_."

She was stock still, her stare frozen as if she couldn't compute the statement I just uttered.

Maybe she needs a little push.

A shot of Wrath huh?

My body slowly started to glow, and it grew a little in size to where we were now far closer to eye level. Her wings flared as she darted higher.

I snorted, before my body radiated an orange color as energy began to radiate…Shine!

The air suddenly grew far more tense, and Mitelt was growling, growing more angry by the moment.

"I will tear you _limb from limb_." She sneered, her apparent "cute" side gone as she snarled like a mountain lion, a spear of light manifesting in her grasp as she prepped to throw it.

"Ah, there you go, backing up more and more, you really _are_ afraid of me." I said with a grin, "Fair enough, a little kid like you really shouldn't mess around with sharp things. Put your spear away, you might stab yourself." I said with false worry, clearly not meaning a word of it as I mocked her.

She _screamed_ at me, and rushed me, her spear tucked in low to her frame as she dived like a falcon. I slid my left foot forward, assuming my practiced stance, and I let some of the Wrath affect me.

Anger is a tonic for fear.

My eyes clouded slighty as I saw her approaching, and I growled, tunnel vision setting in as she made her way. She was fast, incredibly so.

But I was faster.

She aimed straight for my throat, aiming to make a messy, delayed kill as a target for her rage. In an instant, I was moving, Ajax guiding my muscle memory as his own experience mounted on top of mine. We blurred, and in the split second exchange, her charge was stopped. She was pinned against the earth, her spear in my own grip as it was pointed back at its owner, poised to stab downward with my other hand keeping her beneath me. I stared at her, rage pounding behind my eyes, and I felt it.

I could just kill her.

It would be easy.

The first to fall.

She tried to kill me!

This is only right!

I grit my teeth, glaring down at her more fiercely as her own rage had yet to subside. She remained motionless however, her own experience showing through. She knew there was no play here that she could make without her loss of life. I was faster, I had the dominant position, and I had her weapon. In terms of lethality, she possessed none.

"Come on then big bad human." She said with a sneer, "Can't do it?"

I snarled, my teeth bared as my hand added more force while I pressed her down. "Can't do it? You should know damn well I could _crush_ you."

She grunted in pain, before it turned into a restrained scream as her collarbone cracked.

"Tell me what is going on here." I said quietly, and she rasped, remaining silent. I added more pressure, and it cracked even further, starting to creep as she thrashed.

What am I doing? I'm torturing her!

_Let her feel pain._

_This is her own reckoning._

_She tried to end us!_

_Only HEAVEN can oppose us!_

_Kill her!_

I started blinking rapidly, trying not to just keel over. Wrath, rage, I was pulling it from somewhere, I needed to stop.

I let out a heavy breath, trying to just slow down. I don't need to just run through everything.

Stop.

Think.

"A ritual you said? Maybe it had to do with that nun." I mused, and she tensed. Correct.

"You've made a point of killing off Sacred Gear wielders in this area, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume she had one." I continued, lowering the spear slightly as it hovered centimeters from her shoulder. My mind became clearer as I moved through the mental thought process, bringing a much needed breath of air to my conscious. I shrank back to normal size, kneeling next to her as my hand shrunk to just resting on her throat.

"Perhaps she has something else. You fear our power, and we die, maybe this was different. Maybe you want her to join you? Maybe it isn't fear, but Envy."

She started to jerk around some more, clearly getting angrier despite my aura dispersing. "A ritual hm? Maybe enslavement, or maybe brainwashing." I mused, letting up on her as she gasped for air.

Calm down.

"Well, either way, they should be putting it to a stop now. If Rias was correct about this being unsanctioned, it would hardly lead to war as the Fallen will no doubt disavow you lot."

I grinned like a shark, "Because nobody wants to be the aggressor, right?"

I leaned in closer, staring directly into her eye from inches away, and Goliath surfaced, a white rage burning behind my iris's.

"**So, will you leave, or die right here, right now."**

She coughed, trying to utter something, but being unable too. She relaxed, and her spear vanished. I nodded, taking that as a sign of surrender. I let up nearly entirely on the pressure, letting her chest re-inflate with air, and I started healing her.

Wondered what affect it would have, sue me.

She blushed lightly, mutely moaned even as her collarbone bent back into place, healing and resealing all its cracks. Energy flushed through her system, and her wings shivered. I smiled.

"Well then, Mitelt was it? I'd imagine your friends are either afraid to help you, or of the same mindset as they have yet to jump out. You can take them and go, keeping your current status being alive and a non-rogue member of the Fallen faction. Or, well, you can run into that church to help whatever friends you had in there, and probably die."

She stared at me, a blush still on her features, and I was starting to get rather uncomfortable being above a child looking girl with a blush. I rose, and leaned back, pondering for a second.

"Why do those bearing Sacred Gears become hunted?...Why did Issei and I have to die?" I asked after a moment, and I heard a sudden flap behind me. I whirled, ready to defend, when my heart stopped.

"Kala" I said, my lungs freezing still as if time constricted me like an unyielding chain. There she was…right there.

"Demons require humans to survive, thriving off their contracts." She said, almost ignoring my presence as she spoke towards the skies. Her dark hair and sharper features seemed almost forlorn as she observed the heavens. "Angels cannot kill humans for a similar reason, being their own power comes from the faith of their followers, the Ten Commandments enable them just as much as enslave them. That leaves us, the Fallen. We kill, to preserve that balance."

I felt fire trace my lungs as my chest burned, "You mean we're killed to prevent a war? Why can't we be left alone to live in peace?"

"None of the factions are united, we are not hive minds." She said somberly, "There are always people looking, thirsting, desiring power to achieve a greater end. To be of use, to use all others, to rule, to slaughter, to reach a desire. We kill Bearers because they will be involved with the world, regardless of their awareness. They will be made to suffer, jeopardizing the stability of the world at the same time."

I didn't move, just listened. What she said made a kind of sense I didn't want to admit. Peace through mutual weakness.

"Why not take all of them?" I asked quietly, "By your logic, the Fallen could just amass power until it was time."

"All the races do. That is why you're still alive, because a Devil took interest in you, just as Asia attracted Raynare's. Some choose not to, many prominent and powerful families lost too much over the last war. Many would rather see it put to rest, to do away with invasion, and just let everyone live their own way in peace."

"…then why not just stop killing them. If nobody did, then we would have no reason to get involved, or even know!"

"Humanity wouldn't operate as it does now." She said simply, and I flinched as I could already tell where this was going, "not all humans are granted a Gear, those whom are stronger, or different from others are ostracized, shunned, condemned, manipulated, killed, even without our presence."

She let out a final sigh, "That is the life of all Sacred Gear Wielders…to suffer."

"…Then why didn't you take me." I asked in almost a whisper, fists clenched, "Why even appear as a friend? Why stab me in the chest after I let my guard down?...Why did you even bother to be nice to me?" I rasped, my fists clenching so hard they were turning white without my power's assistance.

"Because you alone would have threatened everything." She said sadly, "Though if I had known the Gremory Heiress would have taken you regardless…I would have."

I whipped my head up, and caught her eyes as she gazed at me sadly, but she turned away, hiding her face behind a wing.

I remained silent, staring at the group of angels, before I clenched my fists, and turned away.

Away from them, away from the church…I didn't even care where I was going.

Just away from here.

"Get out of here. I won't stop you. If you truly don't want war, then keep this under wraps. Return to whatever posts you occupy…nothing happened here tonight." I said quietly over my shoulder.

They didn't reply, and I walked away, heading deeper into the forestry as I left. They should be fine. By logic, I just removed the three of the four strongest obstacles. I probably wasn't needed anyway.

There was a long silence as I walked, my own thoughts frozen as a numb, black shadow seemed to rob me of thought. I moved mindlessly, just heading further and further away.

"_So what will you do know?"_

I blinked slowly, the answer appearing nearly instantly, and I knew I just…had too.

"I will free Rias from her engagement…"

"_And then?"_

I didn't respond, recent memories popping up from the fog of my mind.

…

'_That is why you're still alive, because a Devil took interest in you, just as Asia attracted Raynare's.'_

…

'_Because you alone would have threatened everything.'_

…

If I really wanted to be outside all of this…if I wanted to spare everyone I cared about the Fate that will most definitely befall me…then I really only had one option.

"And then I will break my Piece."


	15. Chapter 15

"Gray! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

I grumbled, rising up from my spot on the floor as I rubbed my eyes. I woke up alone today, something I wasn't sure if I was happy about or not, and headed into the bathroom. All of them were ok from what I understood, Koneko having tracked me down after I made it home. She told me that everyone was ok, and that the nun had been resurrected as a Demon Servant, Rias's Bishop.

"_That is why you're still alive, because a Devil took interest in you."_

I resisted the urge to bite down, my toothbrush would most definitely shatter, and picking plastic fragments out of my gums sounds like a horrible thing to happen first thing in the morning. I slipped my uniform on and headed out, thanking my mother as I headed out, leaving my breakfast untouched. I knew I would hear about it later…but I just wasn't hungry.

"_Goliath can feast on his own magic to sustain himself. It isn't recommended that you do so for long, but it's possible to remain healthy for several days without intake."_

…um…thanks.

Ajax had become much more…chatty, since yesterday's run in with the local Fallen. Maybe he was being caring, or tip toeing around soft subjects…or maybe trying to be comforting. Either way, it was new in itself, so I can't really speak as to his results. I reached the gate, and snorted, remembering the amount of times I broke the damn thing, and had it fixed. I circulated power beneath my clothing, and I grew slightly, stepping over it as if it was a simple obstacle. I continued on my way without delay, my eyes finding the morning shadows as they had for many mornings now.

Back to this whole Alone thing…I really should have known.

I shook it off, refusing to fall into a slump at the inevitable, and headed on my way. I was confident that they would find a way to pull me aside after school to meet the latest "acquisition" to Rias's peerage, and as a pseudo member myself, there wasn't really an excuse to delay that.

It was bound to be awkward though.

'Hi, I'm Gray, I was born to kill your God!'

I snorted, yeah, we'll get along great.

I moved around the corner, and headed to the stoplight. My eyes on the concrete as I thought about my decision yesterday…why am I like this.

Am I this easy?

Hook, line, sinker. I need to suck it up.

I looked up, and a pulse ran through my fingers as my heart rate jolted slightly. At the light, Rias was standing there alone, bag in hand. She was facing the walk, looking on in vague recognition as she had yet to even press the button.

I walked up to her, "Rias, you know you have to push the button to get across, right?"

She remained completely lost, not giving me the slightest bit of recognition. I sighed, my hand glowing green faintly, and I poked her in the side. She let out a startled yelp, turning in embarrassment and shock to see me standing there, looking unimpressed.

"Welcome back to the land of the awake, Ms. DayDreamer." I said calmly, before pressing the button next to me, and waiting, "you could have gone way earlier if you just pushed the button."

"I…I did."

…

Jesus how long as she been standing here?

"What's happened then? I doubt you'd stand at this light for more than ten minutes waiting for me if I was going to see you later."

She regained herself as she looked at me worriedly, "You didn't come back last night, Koneko only told me that you made it home…not looking well."

I rolled my eyes, "Probably because I didn't give her treats or something, she always seems to have them on hand."

"Please don't joke about this."

I fell silent, looking forward as if she was just another stranger, we remained that way for a time, her expectant stare inflicting not even the slightest damage to my nonchalance.

"He's coming, isn't he?" I asked suddenly, and she sighed somberly, "Yes…yes he is."

I nodded, the light turning green, and we headed across, "I still don't really know how we can beat him." She confessed, clearly puzzled and frustrated. This must have been what she was wrestling with at the light.

"If he can't die, and heals every injury, how we can possibly take him down…" she muttered, and I frowned.

"Do we necessarily have to win?" I asked curiously, and her head shot up, "Absolutely."

"No no no." I said, waving my hand, "As in, can we arrange the winning conditions differently. As in the only way he could insist upon this marriage is by victory, and if he fails that, he must leave this alone?"

She blinked, "It's possible, but as I am the one actively trying to change it, we could end up with a draw being a rematch for the same issue. I have no intention of fighting him off for the rest of my life."

I nodded, if it was just rescheduled, that would postpone my decision.

"Is there any way to win without his…well, retirement?"

"If he surrenders." She said, frowning, "even if all the Pieces were removed from the bored, Kings would fight until there is a victor. We model it like chess, but in terms of Rating games that hardly holds true past basic principles."

"Then we have to force him to surrender." I said with a nod, "How do we do that?"

"Pain, Bargain, or Time." She said immediately, swinging her bag behind her as she placed her feet in specific places as she walked, "He may be immortal, but pain is still pain. Its graphic, and circumstantial, but it's a way. We could bargain for his resignation, but it would have to hold more value than my engagement…which isnt something we have. The third is Time. If we simply hold the game hostage long enough, he might have to return to his duties. It's a long shot, definitely the least likely of the three, but it's a way. A battle of attrition."

I nodded in thought as she spoke. Her points did make sense, and her concerns were definitely valid. I can sustain myself on Goliaths power, but Rias can't. I could last a year and it wouldn't matter if she didn't make it through the day.

"In terms of might, he has a full Peerage." She said grimly, "While we have six, he has sixteen including himself."

"In terms of regeneration, I might be able to keep up with him." I said distantly, causing her head to whip as I rubbed my upper lip, "I can't regenerate a lost head, but I can reconnect limbs and such. Burns might take me a little longer depending on the damage, but it wouldn't be able to slow me down. Can we bring equipment?" I asked curiously, and she shrugged.

"In terms of weaponry, it should be allowed. Many of his pawns carry a weapon of some kind."

Huh, wonder if I could get away with bringing more than one.

"Then I guess all we can do is train. When do you plan on getting Issei up to shape?"

"Tomorrow morning. The weekend is a good place to start, no school to get in the way, and all the motivation he needs."

I don't even want to know what "motivation" she has in mind. I don't want to be there when it happens either…it's just embarrassing to watch.

"Right then, I'll be at the beach if you need me." I said with a shrug. She looked at me curiously, "Why the beach?"

"I wondered that too for a time." I said with a nod, "Ajax commented on how it looked similar to his old home, the coast and all. Though his actual reason is just because it's perfect for my needs. The waves cancel out noise, the fog hides me, the craters I leave in the sand are washed away by the ocean, and it's fairly private."

I got back on track, "Anyway, your plan for Riser is just to leave him for last yes?"

"While normally the aim of the game is to remove the king, he can't be, so we must eliminate all of his allies before forcing his forfeiture."

"So I am a Sword, or a Shield?"

"Hmm?"

"I can either protect you to the best of my ability, or you can send me to take them out before they get to you. I can't teleport." I said with a sigh. In terms of demonic abilities, I had as much as a normal human being.

Which was absolutely none.

"That…will depend on the battlefield."

I blinked. I guess I kinda expected it to be a large chess board, but that would be kinda stupid wouldn't it? I accepted that, acknowledging there couldn't really be a set plan unless we knew what was happening. Considering how we were already at a disadvantage, it really was down to the field.

"Does Riser's healing wear him down?"

"Not that I have seen."

"What a cocky prick." I said with a grunt. I get you should flaunt what your proud of, but ego just makes you ugly.

She tittered with a small giggle at my overall character assessment, and I just ignored it. This battle was going to be, by far, the most painful thing I'll have ever done.

"_I can admit that being burned alive is excruciating."_

Thanks…really.

I blinked as I recognized the front gates to our school, and I looked around, making sure nobody saw me with Rias. She pouted at seeing my somewhat panicked expression, and hugged my arm, keeping me close and kept walking, "Nobody is here, we are early…just do this for me."

I felt her tone shift to a darker one, and I felt my resolve crumble…it was early. I walked through with her, the first time I had…ever I think. We walked past the fountain in relative silence, her head leaned against my arm, "Promise me something?"

"That depends, you're not going to make me do this every day are you?" I said with a small bit of humor, and she ignored it, making me a little cautious.

"If we lose…"

Oh dear.

"We won't." I said firmly, pulling her in for a tight one armed hug, her expression hid beneath her hair, "Let me promise you something."

I got down on one knee, looking her straight in the eye, and determined, "I will make sure, that even if my piece is broken, even if I make an enemy of the entire supernatural world…even if I have to personally go down there and destroy Hell before Heaven…you will be free of this."

I looked her dead in the eye, "I promise. I will make Riser fear the idea of ever touching you again."

She stood still, meeting my eyes with such emotion I had never seen before in her. She always seemed…higher, in control, impermeable.

She looked like a normal girl.

She nodded, a small blush on her features, and she turned away, heading off into the school, "Right, we won't lose. We will win, and soon after I will officially bring you into my peerage."

I laughed, "One step at a time."

She nodded with a smile, still not looking at me, and ran off, surprising me again as I had never seen her run on campus.

I felt my good mood die, and I turned away, heading towards my assigned destination. My smile fell, and my eyes descended into shadow as I rounded the corner.

"One step at a time…I'm sorry Rias."

XX

Lunch rolled around fairly quickly, though I haven't really been paying attention. The day flies by when your mind is elsewhere. I knocked this time, staring at the darkened wood of the Council doors. I heard the sudden scattering of papers, and a rushed sentence.

"Just a moment!"

An eyebrow rose slightly, that was Sona…right? I've never heard her so flustered before. I walked to the side, leaning against the wall, and tried to take up as little of the hallway as possible. Students were starting to leave their classrooms, and I didn't feel like getting squeezed by. Its fine if its two or three, but being a choke point for the whole hallway is not my idea of fun.

After a few moments, I knocked again, "Sona, its getting packed out here."

"I…Come in."

I frowned, opening the door and quickly closing it behind me. I looked around, and found that…we had a guest.

And from what I could tell, an unwanted one.

Sona and Tsubaki were standing behind the desk, clearly unhappy of their apparent vistor treating it like a chair. He was pale, creepily so, with dark green hair and noble clothing. His eyes appeared closed, but it might have just been his face.

I try not to judge.

"I'll be in the kitchen." I said, bidding myself an excuse.

"Wait a moment." The mystery guy said, "You are a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage yes?"

Sona tensed, and I frowned, "You're not this Riser Phenex I've heard so much about, right?"

He visibly recoiled, laughing in surprise, "Ha! Hardly, I like to believe I am less…pungent."

Sona and Tsubaki clearly didn't think so.

"Oh, well, never mind then. What about Rias?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you refer to her by name? Gremory's really do treat their subordinates like family…disgusting."

I turned to fully face him, "I address her as such because saying "Lady Gremory" is honestly stuffy and excessive. I know who she is, just as she knows who I am. I don't feel like stoking another's ego just to get popped later down the line."

I tilted my head as I continued, "Something that has yet to happen to you I see. You got a name Squinty?"

He smiled, though I could tell it was not genuine, "Astaroth, A High-Class Devil. One of the 72 Pillars."

"Oh, a Stuck up." I said with a nod of recognition, Sona was growing paler and paler the more the conversation carried on, "Well, are you going to tell me what you stopped me for, or are we just going to keep hating each other more?"

He kissed his teeth and walked forward, standing in front of me…a solid two feet shorter, maybe more.

"Don't let your ego match your size."

"I'd ask you to take your own advice, but your ego clearly dwarfs your…small size." I said blankly, and he just smiled wider. I sighed, "You going to spit it out or what?"

He sighed, "It's my understanding that the Gremory Heiress has taken in a new peerage member. Asia Argento, a Nun, correct?"

I frowned, "And that is your business why?"

"I owe her a debt." He said, "I wish to see her, and thank her."

"Well, I confess I don't know much about her, but being a freshly reincarnated, try sending her a letter and doing all the precursory things before meeting with her. More Devils around will only increase the difficulty for her…change in roles."

Sona looked at me in surprise, and I stepped past Astaroth, bowing to Sona slightly, "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, I'll be going to the kitchen now."

I wandered off, ignoring the stare I felt on my back. I wasn't going to humor whoever that was. he was clearly had his "noble" stick shoved pretty far up his ass. I like to avoid those people, as I will inevitably be drawn to one of three outcomes.

None of them are very pretty.

I casually emptied the refrigerator, pulling out my prepped stuff from this morning as I still planning on making chili. Sona and Rias would be in for a treat. I haven't let anyone but my mother sample this dish.

Which is the same for all my creations because I don't have friends, but it sounds better in my head.

"_Well he is quite the…servant."_ Astaroth's muffled voice permeated the room, _"I hope he learns his place in the greater scheme of things. Another High Class Devil other than myself might end up teaching him a lesson or two."_

I'd like to see you try Stuck-Up.

"_He is a new addition as well to Gremory's peerage."_ Sona said quietly, knowing I could hear, _"He will be informed about proper conduct."_

Just try and do that. I'll flat out ignore you. I am not a kiss ass, never was, never will. You want to be a prick I'll be one right back. People could say that's childish, but I guess you could say I don't give a damn. What do I have to lose?

I tuned them out, knowing the current state no longer had anything to do with me. He didn't know I was Goliath, and that was about all I cared about.

I wasn't really sure of how fast time was moving past me. I knew I was working…and that was it. The heat running its intangible tongues up my arms and neck, tracing my cheeks and licking at the edges of my eyes as the warm oranges flickered along the walls. I lost myself in the moment, letting it take me away to a faraway place.

The was a large pop, and I jolted slightly, shaking it off almost immediately as I thought the food bubbled. I blinked in confusion when the food clearly wasn't actually the culprit, and looked over the floors to see if I dropped anything. I turned around fully, and came face to face with Rias, holding a burst paper bag.

"You could have just tapped me you know." I said with a sigh, and she shook her head, "Three attempts to no avail."

I shrugged, "Well, what's up?"

"I will be attending Issei's next contract. He hasn't been able to successfully make one, and I'm hoping to assist him."

"Well, that's your call, your peerage after all." I said with a nod, scooting off to the side to gain space and lean on the counter, stirring the meal lazily, "That hardly has anything to do with me though."

She was silent for a time, watching my food swirl from my ladle, before letting out a slow breath and leaning on the wall opposite of me. "I suppose I had a few things on my mind."

"Why come to me?"

"You seem…available."

"If that's a jab at me not having friends, you can leave."

"No!" she said, catching my sarcastic smirk just as she did so, and huffed, "You're so difficult some times."

"I'm not forcing you." I said with a quiet laugh, "do I need to ask you what's on your mind or are you going to run?"

She paused again, before she walked forward. She stood up straight and directly in front of me.

"I need you to take me on your training sessions."

…

"Umm…why?"

"So I can get stronger."

"You think that physical exercise and muscle memory drills are going to fix that?"

"Anything will be of use."

"Ajax is from a time were women weren't warriors." I said slowly, "His teachings are more for men, on a physiological level."

"_It isn't impossible. I taught many of my comrade's wives basic combat to assure their safety. It wasn't uncommon for cowards to flee from battle, and plunder the towns while the men were away."_

"Nevermind." I muttered

"And even if he is unable, you yourself will prove an adequate sparring partner." She said confidently, hands on hips.

"…what were you hoping to learn?" I asked slowly, wondering what exactly she wanted. If she was hoping for some sort of physical boon, she wasn't going to be able to cultivate one in the allotted time before the Rating Game.

"Whatever I can." She said with a firm nod, "I will not sit idly."

I stared at her for a solid few seconds, judging her overall attitude towards this. She was aware that she would be at a significant disadvantage right? Being a close-quarters combatant, if I breach her defenses she might as well be a newborn.

"You want to test yourself against me?"

"Yes."

"You know that I am already stronger than you."

"Perhaps in power, but that alone doesn't guarantee victory."

"You want to win then? Are you hoping that establishing some sort of dominance will better ensure the Evil Piece that connects us?"

"That would be a pleasant bonus, but I can't put all my chips on you just yet."

I nodded slowly, "Well, if your set on improvement, Ajax has a few things he can show you. If you're set on the sparring though, you will end up on the more battered side. You up for it?"

"Experience is the best teacher." She said, smiling much more brightly after hearing my agreement to her proposal.

"Only if learned from." I said with a casual stare, "Hope Akeno is prepared to heal you every night. The first few nights will be the hardest."

I felt her arms encircle my stomach and squeeze me lightly, "I'll be in your care."

"Well, you'll be in Akeno's, but yes. I'll be in yours as well."

She squeezed me a little tighter for a second, "It amazes me that you struggle with finding friends. You're such a charming and warm person."

Pretty sure that is sarcasm.

I'll admit, that was a really nice thing to hear…though I'm not entirely sure how she worked that out. I know I was saying all this lightly, but I wasn't kidding.

"When do you plan on starting then? Today you'll be with Issei no?"

She released me with a light trace of her fingers, "Yes, though I'd imagine that shouldn't be an issue. How long do you train?"

"Mm, depends." I said with a frown, "Whenever I feel like stopping I guess?"

My phone rang, and I checked the display to see it was my five minute warning. Looks like I need to head to my next class. I showed it to Rias.

"Time to go, I'm sure you'll be able to find me tomorrow." I rolled up my cooking supplies and various materials.

"Not today? I can make time for it."

"Issei needs help no? It's best to be prepared for that.

Rias still had yet to let go.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"…Thank you Gray."

I blinked before just nodded slowly, "I made a promise Rias, I do intend to keep it. Relax, everything will be fine. You can even show Koneko some of the moves Ajax will show you as well. Her defenses will really make those shine."

"And Akeno?"

"From what Issei tells me, she is definitely rather terrifying in terms of magic combat, but it wouldn't hurt I suppose."

She giggled, and released me, smiling much more confidently, "Couldn't hurt could it?"

"Yes, yes it could, and will." I said with a reflected smile, my joke bringing us both mild amusement. She left soon after, waving good bye and exiting the space. Sona was still working at her desk, though I could tell she was rapidly losing motivation.

"I'll be off." I said casually, putting the Chili back in fridge. I have never tried this before, but it was worth a shot.

"Do your best." I said with a thumbs up at her as she looked at me in surprise, and I exited quickly, technically running late to my next class. The school day was almost over, but the day itself was hardly close to done.

XXX

So…this was Asia Argento?

I knew she was timid from her general description and plausible trauma…but really?

This shivering little girl?

Asia was practically cowering behind Issei like a newborn. They were having what was probably considered a moment before I walked in.

Safe to say I ruined that.

"Ah! Gray, I don't believe you have met Asia-chan yet have you?"

I looked at that shivering mess that was the newest member, and back at my apparent "King". "And you were wondering earlier about why I couldn't make friends."

She remained unaffected by my retort, and turned to Asia with a smile, "Asia-chan, I know he looks big and scary, but he's a really nice and reliable guy! He actually joined around the same time Issei did. He was there when he went to rescue you as well."

Her shivering lessened somewhat, and her large green eyes gazed at me in obvious timidness, "R-really?"

"Yeah Asia!" Issei spoke up, turning and facing her, "He took on the rest of the fallen when we went inside! We probably all would have died if he didn't take the main threats away!"

Her obvious trust in Issei won out, and she fully came into view, though obviously still considerably nervous.

"I…I'm Asia Argento! Thank you for saving me!" she said hurriedly, bowing quickly and standing up just as fast.

Oh my god is she _crying_!

I know I'm not a pretty boy like Kiba but could you please _not_ cry just looking at me!

"You're welcome." I said neutrally, "I'm Gray Fortis…nice to meet you." I tacked on the end. I really didn't think so…I would not be able to even coexist in this room if this girl could not calm down in my presence.

Is this what dealing with a rodent is like? small, timid, fragile, cute, and primarily harmless?

What the hell did I just imagine.

I walked past her, not missing her flinch and clamp her eyes shut as I passed, and sat on the floor. I pressed my back against Rias's desk at the front, and leaned my head back on it as I had every time I came in here. Rias obviously wanted me on the couch, but frankly I didn't feel like crushing them under my weight to prove a point.

"How did Issei's contract go?"

"I got my first contract!" I heard him shout with glee, and I smiled, "Good stuff. Keep 'em coming Dragon Emperor."

He grinned at that for some reason, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, and I leaned back, looking at Rias upside down, "So, how did it actually go?"

"Oi!" Issei let out indignantly, and Rias laughed, "It went rather well. We played matchmaker with a young college couple. We even took a photo."

I took the photo she pushed up to the edge of the desk, and my mental assumption was instantly shattered as I saw two armored individuals in each other's arms. An old Japanese armor set with an oldman's face had blond ringlet curls popping out, and the literal knight in shining armor wore a polished metal set of medieval armor…and an arrow sticking out of his helmet.

"…they look made for each other." I said slowly, and Rias tittered, "Yes, indeed."

I slid the photo back over, and stared at the assembled group of devils, who had moved to their seats on the couches. Asia was clearly infringing on Issei's personal space, not that he seemed to mind, but her constant glances at me were growing more tiresome by the second…like when a house pet keeps nagging you for food when they don't eat their meal for another hour.

Cute, then old, then irritating.

"So what then?" I asked, looking back up at Rias, "Far as I know the only thing you needed from me was meeting our newest member. I've met her, is there anything else?"

"Hmmm." Rias hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose I wanted to discuss bringing everyone to your training sessions. I know we agreed to myself, it would be beneficial if everyone attended. Is that ok?"

I frowned, looking back at everyone. It might be good for Akeno incase her defenses are breached, it could prove useful for Kiba as well as Issei. Asia…I doubted she could at all.

"I don't see a problem with that. Asia's a Healer, correct?"

"Yeah! She can heal injuries in a couple of seconds!" Issei boasted proudly, and she shrunk in on herself as I examined her.

"Then she should attend as well. Injuries halt progress, and while I heal passively, the rest of you do not." I said logically, looking up at the ceiling, "I have no problems with more attending, though it will slow your own progress Rias, is that acceptable?"

"We all need to fight." She said distantly, and I nodded with a sigh, "Well, training starts after school. If you have family or other obligations, cancel them if you want to attend. Don't be late on the first day, time is of the essence."

I heard everyone's affirmation, though Issei looked somewhat confused on what kind of battle we were preparing for, and I nodded. Rias turned to Issei, "Issei-kun, please consider this as additional, and not a replacement for your training with me on weekends. We need you up to snuff."

He winced, and I saw a small beacon of hope disappear as she sank into his seat, "Hai…"

Asia patted his shoulder with a smile, and I closed my eyes. Their conversation carried on, but I didn't really care at that point, my part was done…I was just present now.

"_The white-haired girl will prove a good sparring partner."_

'I'll be sparing with all of them'

"_You will gain experience, but in terms of personal growth, she will offer the most."_

I couldn't help but agree with that. If I left Rias's Peerage, it would be best to use this opportunity for myself as well as them…consider it a going away present.

Wait, "if"?

I decided…didn't I?

I heard the sudden pattering of multiple footsteps, and I slowly stood up. Was it Riser?

Rias noticed my change in posture, and stood up herself, "Something wrong?" the clubroom grew quiet as I stared at the door like a predator on the prowl, before it opened, and in came the small group of devils.

Souna Shitori, and the rest of the student council.

I visibly relaxed, retaking my spot on the floor and giving a small icebreaker. "I didn't leave the burner on did I?"

She shook her head with a smile, "No, you have taken good care of my kitchen." I nodded in thanks to her acknowledgement, and I continued, "So, what's up?"

"Umm, Issei, who are these people?" Asia asked curiously, her calmed state somewhat irking me as she was completely unbothered by sudden appearance of a large group of demons.

"That's Souna Shitori-senpai, the Student Council President, and on her left is the vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai…actually, these are all the student council members!"

He knew all the members?...actually, he probably should. Considering he has been on the receiving end of multiple complaints, it's no strange reality to consider he has met all of them.

He's probably been in there almost as much as me.

"What brings all of you here?" Rias asked, stepping forward with us at her backs. I stood up, easily dwarfing everyone, and standing behind Rias, next to Akeno on her right instead of her left. The guy to Souna's right was clearly surprised at seeing me there, and suddenly a lot less cocky.

I thought we left on pleasant terms last time, did Souna hit him to hard?

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Souna replied smoothly, and I quirked an eyebrow. Clearly she already knew…there was obviously another reason.

"Servants? Don't tell me…" Issei tapered off, arriving at the conclusion he should have a while ago.

Akeno caught this and enlightened him, "Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri Family."

"There are other demons in this school?!" Issei said practically flabbergasted, and I tried to not just let out a long, dry, sigh.

"Rias-senpai, you didn't tell him about us?" Saji said in surprise, though I could see his ego coming back with a vengeance as he continued, "It's strange that he wouldn't notice fellow demons though." He said smugly. I frowned at this, but Sona intervened, "Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs, it's not a surprise to see him unaware."

"You're the new guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary." Issei said vaguely, and I blinked. Secretary? I thought he was just a grunt.

"Your class 2-C's…something." Issei said with a nervous smile, and Sona finished it for him without missing a beat.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." She said with a nod, and Rias extended her hand to present Issei, "This is my Pawn, Issei Hyoudou."

She gestured to Asia, who was staring at the opposing group in mystified attention, "This is my Bishop, Asia Argento."

She rose her hand above her head and pointed at me, "And this is my-"

"Oh, you're a pawn too?" Issei said, walking a step forward as if to get a better look. "And we are in the same grade!" he said almost happily.

Saji promptly popped his bubble with a condescending sigh. What the heck blew up his ego so much? "I must say that being the same piece as one of the Perverted Trio seriously hurts my pride."

I blinked before looking off to the side and raising a hand to my face…I had forgotten that Issei had that tittle…it's so stupidly hilarious.

Issei took offense, which made it funnier, "What did you say, Bastard?!"

"Oh, you want to fight? I just became a demon, but I'm a pawn that was worth _four_ pieces!" He said proudly, clearly relishing in that fact.

Sona intervened, again, "Saji, don't."

"Ha? Why?" Sajai said in confusion, holding up for fingers as if to emphasize the point.

"While it's true four pieces is rare, Issei himself was worth eight pieces." She said simply, and Saji's hand fell slack as that fact hit him. "Eight? Isn't that all of them!?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I can't believe it. A lame guy like that was worth _eight _pieces? How in the wor-"

"Shut it dammit!" Issei growled in anger, and I sighed, unable to hold it back.

"Apologies for that, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san, Gray." She said with a small nod. "Try to get along with him, if you can, he is also new to being a demon."

"Am I clear Saji?" she asked simply, and he affirmed it, albeit slowly as he was still rather caught off guard, "Yes, ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you." he said, as he held his hand out, and Asia took it with a both hands in shake.

I don't even care anymore. So much for being a nun. I am the only human here, and somehow she is afraid of _me_.

"Pleased to meet you too!" Asia said enthusiastically, and Saji quickly reignited as he grasped her hand, leaning in as the greeting became more personal, "To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!"

Issei quickly intervened, and I averted my eyes to avoid the rather silly pissing contest these two guys were having.

"You must be having a hard time" Rias said with an amused smile, and Sona simply agreed, adjusting her glasses, "Same goes for you."

I got up and walked forward as the two had yet to stop, and I loomed over them as my shadow blocked out their light from the sun.

"We get it, your both pretty, can we move on now?" I said dryly, and they released each other from their hand-crushing contest.

"Heh! Well, I was promised a familiar upon my debut. Have fun passing out papers flyer boy." Saji shot as he walked back to Sona.

"Don't make fun of me! Bucho told me to get a familiar just now!"

Familiars?

"You're planning to go see him as well?" Sona asked innocently, and I didn't buy it for a second. She clearly knew.

"Yes, I had some time next week in mind, though." She said.

"But he's only available once a month." She said with a hand on her chin.

So this is why she really came here.

"Then how about we decide it with a fair game?"

"A game?" she asked in surprise, and Rias replied, "The winner gains the right to commission him."

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" she asked seriously, and I didn't see a problem.

I'm confident I'd flatten them all anyway.

"_Don't let that Ego get too big."_

'It isn't Ego, its confidence.'

"_That's what they all say, and then they fall in love with their own reflection."_

'you mean Narcissus?'

"_While he is the perfect example, you hardly match him in appearance."_

Jackass.

"Oh, no." Rias said with a casual wave, "We'd never even get granted permission for that."

"Right." Sona agreed, "You can't afford to harm yourself either."

Rias immediately tensed, and I turned sharply to the Student Council.

That wasn't funny.

"That's irrelevant." She said strongly. She gathered herself in a moment's notice, "Oh, I know! Let's settle it through sports, like the normal high school students we are."

I blinked…but they clearly aren't…none of us are. In fact, I think I'm the only one that can claim that and not be laughed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

So the sports battle.

They did not "battle" like "the normal high school students they were".

They weren't even five minutes in before Sona threw in a little demonic energy.

Of course now the battle was over, and we were already setting up for the rematch after they had to mentally rewrite the course of events in everyone's heads as it got rather…explosive the longer the match continued.

It was a good match though, not that any of the onlookers were actually paying attention to the game. It seems the players themselves were cared about far more.

So Dodge ball at night in the gym huh?

I was lying in bed, out the window into the night sky. Training tonight was called off in preparation for tomorrow's "game", but I didn't really obey that.

I might have been mostly human, but I would need to prepare ahead of time if I wanted to actually stay awake and remain at quality performance. My training had consisted of control, bringing out a low level of power to keep myself stimulated. Ajax would help supply me when it got down to it tomorrow as I wasn't ready, but it was good to understand what it was so I could practice on my own to further my growth.

I wondered if I should keep going, but I didn't want to wake myself up all the way, and then not get a few hours of sleep tonight.

Just because I _could_ doesn't meanI _should_.

I tossed and turned, wondering how strong my opponents would be considering they would be using magic. If Sona could manipulate the balls midflight, it was going to be very hard to catch them, and even harder to dodge. Technically, if I just move faster than the ball, I should be fine.

I nodded to myself, additionally reassuring my mind that it was going to be pretty simple. I would have more value than a onetime human shield.

"_Can you even move that fast?"_

"It's worth a shot I suppose" I mumbled quietly as I let out a slow, breath, knowing he wanted me to try right now…but I needed sleep.

"_Confidence in the unknown is akin to rolling the dice. Your ego is becoming too large to handle."_

I blinked with a frown, before I ripped the sheets off, and opened the window, diving out so I wouldn't wake my mom up, and I made my way to the center of the street.

I summoned my power faster this time, practice goes a long way, and I let it rise above my more modest levels. I gained some size, nearly twelve feet in size considering the nearby trees. I stared at my surroundings closely, examining all the images and items.

I moved forward slowly, before rapidly picking up speed down the street. My vision remained rather clear due to my enhancements, and the roaring wind soon became a scream as I ripped through the night's stagnant breeze.

"_Indeed, you are able to cover great distances quickly…but this will not aide you in the gymnasium."_

I blinked, realizing his point, and I slowly decreased my speed until it was a more controllable stride. I was in an intersection, with four crosswalks, and the green light permanently shining as no vehicles made their way through.

"_Do not leave this square, and try simple lunges, dashes, or maybe some form of a dodge. The white lines are out of bounds."_

I span in a slow circle, taking in the space, before smiling slightly as I felt a little giddy at the idea of just blinking from one place to another. Like you saw in those old shows, the warriors dashing past eachother in a final dash, the blows landing seconds later.

Power roared in my veins, and I started hoping in place, my hair starting to wave as power moved through my form and leaked out in its upward current. I tried a few small side steps, getting the feel for it, before increasing the speed.

"_Specific destinations are not important now, just focus on the movement."_

I darted, leaping forward and backpedaling, quickly side stepping to the right, and ducking low, before lunging forward the entire intersection.

"_Slow, faster."_

"_Faster"_

"_FASTER!"_

I sank my fingers into the asphault as I tried to pivot and leap in a different direction, and I soon gave up on remaining standing.

All fours was better traction, and a lower profile…I might look stupid, but it outta get the job done. I blurred, ripping up the ground as I spun.

"_Enough, your destroying the intersection."_

I blinked, skidding to a halt for the final time, and I felt my jaw go slack as I surveyed the previously smooth intersection.

It now looked like a monster used this place as a scratching post. The crosswalks were damn near unrecognizable, the middle of the intersection was hardly anything but rubble, and a light post was clearly dented from an earlier impact.

"_Perhaps it's too soon. Try catching rather than dodging."_

I sighed heavily, hoping nobody would somehow pin this destruction on me, and I disappeared, running back the way I came with more speed than a speeding vehicle. I ran to a stop where I once started, and I breathed slowly in minor exhaustion. It was the first time I had gotten tired…interesting. I leapt my gate with ease, before boosting myself a little with my borrowed power, and I jumped onto my windowsill, crouching so I would fit.

"Work in progress…" I muttered to myself. I need a better way of doing this.

"What might that be?"

I nearly fell off my perch.

My head darted faster than I moved all day, looking immediately to my side to see Rias there, leaning on my bathroom doorframe. I stared at her for a long, hard second.

"Um…did you need something?" I asked slowly, wondering what she was doing…the game was tomorrow right? She needed some rest too.

Or did she? Devils are a grey zone for me.

She tilted her head to the side, with a small blush, before she walked forward, and laid down on my bed. I didn't move, watching her curiously. Was she really this bold? Just waltzing into another man's home, and just helping herself to his bed?

Did she even care?

"I need a favor." She said quietly, and I watched her like an owl, "And what would that be?"

"Do you…mind if I join you?"

Silence.

We stared at each other, her blush still prominent, growing actually from a subtle pink to a more pronounced rosy glow. I stared at her absolutely gob smacked.

"Why?"

"Your power…it's comforting." She whispered, and I realized it in a second.

My aura, when I released its more subdued healing power, it was calming. She's obviously shaken as the day grows nearer. She had to fight for her freedom…against her own family and house.

God I'm a dick.

What the hell was I thinking anyway?

"Yeah, sure." I replied immediately, I slipped off the windowsill quietly, lifting up the covers for her to slip in. I blushed myself at realizing how stupid this must have looked, but the lights we off, so I got to preserve some of my sanity.

"Thank you." she breathed gratefully, and reached up to her collar.

And started to strip.

Oh, right, I forgot she slept in the nude.

I instantly turned away, settling for folding the covers over so she could pull them over when she was ready. I heard the sound of fabric and cloth sliding over skin, and I felt my blush grow as the absurdity of what was happening was palpable. Sure, I had seen her naked, she wasn't shy, but holy _shit_ this is different somehow. I left, heading for the bathroom and closing the door. I stared myself in the mirror. I examined my rather unsure expression, my nervous…wait.

My eyes were golden!

I leaned over the counter in stupor, staring at my own iris in disbelief. They were a light shade of brown before…what the heck?

"_It is a rather unique trait_." Ajax said…almost sounding proud. _"Each bearer changed in some way once delving deep enough into Goliath's Curse. I myself developed much tougher skin on my shoulders. It must have sensed by defensive stance, and I gained armor."_

'…then my eyes?'

"_Your Eyes are an attribute I have only seen in one other…the first. His eyes turned white once he brought forth his full power. For you to have evolved without even pushing yourself…you really were meant for this."_

I stared in the mirror for a long few extra seconds, before I shook it off. I might need to wear glasses or contacts…this was obviously going to garner additional attention.

I brushed my teeth and prepped myself. I came out a while later, clean as possible, and stared deadlocked with the closet, intent on not looking at Rias's nude outline under my sheets. I quickly changed, feeling her eyes on me silently…this was really weird.

Note to self, change before she gets here.

I slipped in, trying not to enjoy the already warm temperature from its newcomer, and faced away from her…I wasn't going to be able to sleep if we faced each other.

I felt the blankets shift as she moved slightly, and I mentally berated myself for not changing my sheets. This whole thing was…no, calm down. She wanted to come over, uninvited with no warning. She reaps what she sows.

But I look like a total slob!

NO, I don't. Room's clean, bathroom is clean, and my room is assembled in correct fashion. Was it a little unkempt? Yes. That's normal.

I let out a slow breath as I tried to forget about the Devil behind me, and was almost successful when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach.

Um, yeah, no.

"Something wrong?"

"You're warmer than I remember."

That is such a…_powerful_ thing to say.

"You cold?"

She didn't answer, and I fought with myself. Part of me was roaring with manly insult. I'm being _SPOONED_ by a woman who is way shorter than me…this is just wrong!

And the other part was just as powerful, but not so loud.

She's here for herself…spoil her a little.

Ah fuck it.

I turned, careful not to squish her arms, and I pulled her into my chest, cocooning her in my warmth. The calming waves of Goliath's subdued energy soaked into her skin, like gentle waves of the ocean as it glided across the smoothed beach. She visibly relaxed, even snuggling closer as I tried to calm down myself more effectively.

"Thank you…Gray."

I increased the concentration of my aura, and I felt her nearly melt into the bed, fully descending into the dream world.

"Get some rest Rias."

XXX

Now, I remember what happened last night.

I went out training, saw my new appearance, and Rias joined me in going to sleep.

So why the fuck is Akeno here?

I heard her potent chuckles as she caught on that I was awake, an arm snaking around my shoulder and hooking my jawline with a single finger, bringing my face up to hers as she examined it with a small blush on her features. I stared at her in trepidation…what was she doing here? Did Rias summon her? This is the second time she's appeared like this.

And by this, I mean completely nude and not a shred of embarrassment regarding that.

Her finger dragged along my jaw, pinching my chin with her thumb as if she was a prince charming a young princess.

Our roles could not have been more reversed.

"Akeno…why?"

She giggled, propping her head up on my arm, "Why not? Does it bother you?" she asked in mock hurt, and I stared at her flatly, before turning back around and radiating some more energy. Akeno immediately slackened, falling down to the bed behind me. Rias shifted slightly, remaining asleep during the surprise visit, and I smiled at that slightly.

It was nice to see her like this for some reason. Just…calm, unafflicted, free, burdenless.

I wonder if she will seem like this after I deal with Riser.

Maybe even after I leave.

I hope she does.

I felt Akeno weakly tug at the back of my shirt, and I sighed, resting onto my back as I wrapped her in my other arm. She conformed to my shape nearly instantly, curling against me nearly as fast as the unconscious Rias, who chased after the warmth she had known all night.

Is this what it feels like to be a pimp? Or a womanizer?

Hmm.

Dunno if this is for me. I can't really call this an "ego" flex. If someone else had this power, I'm sure it would be them that these two beauties would be cuddling up too.

Wow, that's a rather dark thought, lets back it up a sec. I stared up at the ceiling, the room still dark as it was still before the sun rose. A small glance to the side showed that we were set to get up in about forty minutes.

I was never one to fall back asleep…but I got the feeling I would regret it if I woke these two up.

Forty minutes then.

Did Akeno arrive for a reason?

I pondered that in silence for a few moments. Maybe she was distracted? It couldn't have been too important if she just decided to sleep instead of speak. No harm in waiting…unless it was important, and I put her to sleep via Aura.

Hmmmm.

I shrugged. I'm sure Rias could speak to Sona about this. I was on time and more than helpful without fault so far, one day couldn't hurt. Showing up late might actually better than on time.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them both tighter to me as I just enjoying the moment. I didn't think I would feel like this, or even could. i had given up…and yet it was working out for me.

If only for a little while.

I need to remember this. This moment.

It'll be my lifeline for a while.

I let out a long, slow, deep breath.

I felt a slow pull at the back of my mind, something strange, like a waking dream.

I felt myself sink, I knew instinctively…I needed to go there.

I felt a cool rush flow past me like water, and I blinked, partially stirring from my relaxation...it was white.

A white room stretched out all around, before slowly collecting into images, creating a scene. It hissed and rushed, sweeping itself forward, as if turning back the clock as surroundings restored themselves.

A coliseum.

All around were shades, people wearing unisex cloaks without any clue as to who they were, or why they were there.

The previous bearers…I see.

They had something to say.

"So…" I said awkwardly, my voice echoing in the space like a try theatre, "What's going on?"

They rustled, many not choosing to speak, and a voice rumbled behind me, one I knew.

"It's important that we correct some…previous information."

I turned, seeing a tall, burly man. He was just a little shorter than me, but built like a veteran body builder. He was a mountain, making me feel smaller despite the obvious evidence to the contrary.

"…Ajax?"

He smiled cockily, "Yes."

I stared at him, squinting…I couldn't see him. I could see his features…but I couldn't remember them…it's like I was talking to him, but I couldn't register his body…even though it was _there_.

"What's going on?" I repeated, trying get my answers.

"On our previous gathering, we told you that the 1st was the initial bearer of Wrath. That is true…however, the remaining Sins, the ones that god sought to vanquish, are not as dispersed as we led you to believe."

What.

"It's true they have been…destabilized. As it currently stands, only Greed and Sloth have enough power to manifest within hosts, however they can only do so every few generations. Lust is…the one we have decided to warn you about."

I was, in a word, caught between surprise and anger, "You mean to tell me that there are three more people like me? If they are as dangerous as I am, why the _hell_ am I only being warned about one of them!?"

"Lust is the problem." Ajax said strongly, silencing my complaints briefly, "She is, in a word, incredibly strong. She was the most…dormant, of us siblings, but she has amassed enough power to create a body for her own."

I was not liking this.

"You're saying she made her own body? Does that mean she's become a god or something?"

"It means that she does not depend on a mortal coil. She can use the full limits of her potential without a drawback."

"Surely though she can't forever right?" I said nervously, "I mean, if she's been stockpiling power, its limited right?"

"Theoretically, yes…but since she has yet to deteriorate for all these centuries, I don't believe it's something we should count on."

"SHE'S BEEN AROUND THAT LONG!?"

I was gobsmacked, what do you mean centuries! How is she not a god at this point!

"She has made a point of…harassing our bearers, you will be yet another generation that has come to be plagued by her."

…

… You mean…

SHE'S AFTER _ME_!

"She, in a word, hates us….As more than just the Goliath, but the sin of Wrath. We are destruction, mindless, purposeless, directionless power that attacks on principle. As Goliath took shape, and gained a purpose, we subdued ourselves as to make our bearers more…rational, something that she despises in nature. She sees us as… "denying ourselves", and wants us to…I guess you could say let loose. It's not something I myself entirely understand. The fact that a Sin isn't true to their self is an insult to her."

…

"What do I do?" I asked, dry of any real fight at this point. Lust was apparently an ancient being that had been stockpiling power enough to dwarf mine….and wanted to set me off like a timebomb.

What the fuck…was I supposed to do.

"She is slow in finding us." Ajax said, "However, if you cause enough of a stir in the Devil Kingdom, she will find us that much sooner."

"So you're telling me to not go overboard."

"I'm _asking_ you." Ajax said, smiling suddenly, "be careful with the power you draw. We need you strong, but with strength comes stronger opponents."

I nodded, definitely feeling my positive mood fade with this new development. "I hear you."

He nodded, before everything started to disintegrate into smoke, falling away just as it was built.

_**We are with you**_**.** A disembodied chant came forward _**We are the Opposers, we are the Rebellion.**_

**We are Goliath, We Stand Against God.**


	17. Chapter 17

I can't lie, I was definitely distracted.

We were in the gymnasium late at night, the apparent rematch for the Familiar Master's guide rights.

As to what we were playing, I totally didn't remember.

Or even try too.

I was focused on the sudden information relayed to me.

Lust was out there. Just as I was.

I wasn't the only one who picked a fight with God.

So what then? Why did we always go in alone? Why did the other sins not help? Why does she want to kill a familiar figure? What about the other sins?

Is there really no way I can join Rias's peerage without endangering the entire supernatural world?

"GRAY!"

I flinched hard, looking over after a deep breath and smiled at Rias's concerned look, "Was there something you needed?"

"You've been really out of it…something happen?" she asked, a small blush painted on top her cheeks. I just shook my head slowly, "No, just some more info that I learned. Anyway, you sure I shouldn't sit this out? I mean I'm either going out first, or seriously hurting someone."

"You are part of my Peerage!" she said in a huff, "This is a battle between us, you are obviously included!"

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head as I pondered how I was going to actually provide any value in this situation. I was either getting hit out, like all my years previous, or I was going to throw it too hard, and take someone out of school for a week. Maybe I should use myself as a freebie to save someone else? That's plausible.

"_Or, you could have a bit more faith in your training."_

'how exactly is self-defense supposed to help me?"

"_There is more than one way to contribute here, than striking people out, or dodging the ball."_

…did he seriously think I could catch it?

They were throwing around demonic spells before! Am I just supposed to tank it?!

"_Did you forget who you __**are?**__"_

I blinked, before looking down at my hands, and seeing a faint glow race up my veins in my forearm as if greeting me. I let out a slow breathe, before shrugging. Well, if I didn't catch it, I at least give my team an extra ball.

Worth a shot.

As if on cue, the Gym doors opened, and the Student Council walked in, assessing us with confident smiles. Rias met them half way, and they began discussing the game. I rolled my eyes, and moved away a small distance, resting against the stage as I stared at the headband in my grasp. Issei had apparently made these….he didn't make mine any bigger though, so it looked a little silly. I settled for wearing it on my bicep, tightly secured.

"Occult Research Club"

Cute.

I saw Rias and Sona break, taking opposite sides of the ring, and I stepped forward myself, taking my position at the front of everyone, surprising them.

"A rook's specialty is defense no?" I asked cheekily over my shoulder, Rias well and truly submerged in my shadow. I turned back to the front, not waiting for a reaction, and I exhaled, watching the whistle slowly rise to the referee's lips…looks like some of the extra member of her peerage would still participate in some format.

Wonder if they'd trade me…too late for that I guess.

"HAJIME!" I heard one shout, and a whistle screeched. I made to launch, but I saw a familiar blue spark flicker to life beneath all the dodge balls, and I knew better than to follow the charge. I immediately, and to everyone's surprise, jumped backwards, carefully catching Rias behind me, and shooting off the left.

My hunch was right. The dodge balls flew off the line on their own, moving at high speed for their targets. They traveled in a straight line, something I had hoped for, and I hauled Rias up into my arms, before jumping high into the air, watching the balls fly by with hissing air currents in their wake. I landed with a thud, looking up at Sona.

"That was a bit unfair, you think?"

She just smiled dangerously, "We are battling one another, it would be foolish to not prepare."

Noted.

I released Rias, setting her down, and saw that Kiba had been taken out right off the start, despite being the fastest. The largest grouping headed straight for him, and while he dodged most of them considering how many are behind us, one solitary ball remained in out court.

He raised a hand in good sport, and walked off.

I walked over, picking up the ball, before I had an idea.

My training, it was more than repetition.

It was muscle memory. The sparing, the training, the waves, all of it was a drill.

I let go of the ball, tossing it to Rias, who caught it with a little bit of interest.

"You Throw it." I said calmly, before reaching back behind my hip, and swiping straight in front of me as a familiar faint glow burned brightly within my arms.

A gust forced its way into the heart of the gym, bouncing off the floor and pushing some of the closer members back. All the dodge balls behind us were sucked back into the arena to be used, and I grinned dangerously at Sona's rather stupefied expression.

"Don't think I'll forgive you just like that!" I said as I reset my arm for another swipe, power flowing to both of them this time as I spread my stance and crouched lower.

Maybe I could have a little fun…wouldn't hurt anyone if I was careful.

Sona immediately leapt about, collected a few of their remaining balls, and I swiped, rotating my hand from a paddle to a blade and slashed forward. A blunted crescent of wind barreled forward, altering the course of her most recent throw, and I leapt to the side, slashing with my other arm behind Rias's throw to boost its speed. It crashed forward, surprisingly so, although losing a good amount of accuracy. A girl tried to catch it.

And was sent skidding to the back of the ring, out of bounds.

The rest of each groups moved into the rhythm, and I bounced about in the center, hurling wind and pulling people out of the way. Issei and Saji seemed in their own world as they targeted each other, and only each other.

We all left them alone, there was something there nobody really wanted to interfere with.

Besides!

...I was having fun.

My entire body started to glow a light white, and I hopped on my toes, enjoying the utter feeling of energy coursing through my body. Sona recognized this, and I heard a command as a hail of dodge balls made their way over to me.

"Go!"

I felt time slow down, and I grinned in excitement as I reached forward with both hands, and grabbed the two leading balls in one snatch. I immediately began knocking them down as they came at me, some getting back up and returning to their throwers, while others never seemed to hit the ground, and stayed airborne only slightly. Rias and Akeno started running interference, casting small shields and using their own balls to knock some out, and take them for their own.

I was moving double time.

My arms were blurs as I danced on the spot, my eyes zooming from ball to ball, tracking motion and neutralizing as I went. I wasn't even sure how I was doing it, it was all reflex and reaction, input and response. I knocked two balls down at the same time, before kicking it up softly so it came to float off to my right, before I spun like ballerina and round house kicked it, deflecting two in the air with near perfect accuracy, and it went straight up. I threw both balls forward still spinning , knocking out two people as they were following my rather impressive demonstration with their eyes. I lashed out with another kick, a wide sweep that sent a pulse of wind at my airborne throw, and sent it flying back out of the ring. I didn't want it to get caught and strike me out.

I landed, a little dizzy, but able bodied and smiling like a maniac. This was insane! Was I always this good?!

'_You've stopped doubting yourself'_ Ajax said calmly, _'you aim, you fire. There is no double guessing, no nervous fret. Couple that focus with the physical prowess to achieve it, and you prove yourself a gifted warrior."_

"Impressive Gray, I did not know you had such talent." Sona said with appraisal, "I suppose I chalked up your athleticism to your physique, but your mind is as equally brilliant."

I blushed at that, nodding my head in mute thanks. I really didn't want to think that much into it.

"Perhaps I should save you for last!" she said with a smile, and jumped up, spinning as a magic circle grew around the ball. I guess all gloves were off huh?

"Shitori-Style Sinker Bomb Shot!" she called out, making me blink at the corny name, and she threw it.

But not at me.

If flew right past me, causing me to turn and watch with wide eyes as Issei immediately ducked his head, running for his life. Saji only watched in amusement, even offering a taunt or two as he just stood at the line with an evil grin. Issei was practically frantic, nothing worked!

He turned and ran, hoping to have me catch it, and I saw that the second he took his eyes off the ball, was the same second he lost. The ball curved forward, swooping low, before shooting off in a straight shot.

Nailing the bastard right in the balls.

I saw the ball lose all evidence of magic power, and bounce to the floor, Issei falling soon after… "I-It's all over."

The entire ORC ran over in concern, Asia on scene before the rest of us. I slowed down at seeing her there, and stopped a distance away…I knew she was afraid of me, so distracting her now would be a waste. I watched from the sideline as they argued, Issei holding onto his pants with pained determination…Man, I thought that only happened in shitty Harem manga.

Not that I have personally read any. Nope. Never.

Though the state of the game was fairly well. All of Sona's peerage was nearly gone, only herself and Saji remained. I still had Rias and Akeno, so a good ol' 3v2.

The game reset after they had a small rallying circle on the avengement of Issei's no doubt frequently self-used and abused testy's, and we were again at the starting line.

Different from the first though.

Akeno and Rias had the balls.

The whistle screeched, and they both let loose in opposite directions. Akeno's flew to the left, past me, and glanced off of a red Gremory barrier, gaining speed, and bouncing off another. Rias's was doing the same, but definitely much more powerfully as her ball actually glowed a dangerous red. I crossed my arms, unconcerned. It was obvious Sona was more preoccupied in dispelling the barriers as they arrived, and Saji trying to decide how to protect himself while getting one of us out.

Not a good time to multi-task.

Akeno's shot curved up and around, bouncing directly in front of him, and nailing him in a familiar place.

Right in the balls.

Different from last time though…nobody came to get him.

It's a hard life you live good sir.

"You're the last one Sona" Rias said, her ball returning to her, and her eyes glowed, "You ready to go?"

"You first!"

Suddenly, a ball soared forward at her, I didn't even see her throw it! I lashed forward, my arm grabbing it right in front of Rias's stomach, mere inches from contact. The force behind it was no joke either, knocking up Rias's hair and tearing at her uniform despite not even touching it. My arm felt like I just power slapped a block of concrete, but was healing rapidly thanks to my regeneration.

It's so cool to see it work by the way, never thought I could say "I heal fast", and actually heal fast.

"Close" I said, tossing the ball to myself as I shook my hand, "a little dirty, but I guess that's fair considering the state of the game."

She herself was rather surprised as well, "to think you could even react to that, an invisible ball without warning."

True, it was nearly invisible, camo'd to a "T" whilst traveling at high speeds…how did I even notice it?

Does it matter?

"_Your body can now achieve what your mind attempts. Your limits have truly broken…welcome, to the Supernatural."_

I bounced the ball twice, its dull thuds resounding as it occupied the space. Nobody talked, or even whispered, as if sharing my moment of clarity.

These people are Devils.

They're not Human.

We are _all_ different.

That means they can take it.

They can escape injury.

We can tussle at a higher level.

I caught the ball in a single hand, before I slowly drew it up to my chest, and stared at Sona as a rapidly growing look of apprehension and nervous fret clouded her face. I extended my arm back, stretching my muscles as if pulling back a sling shot.

"You know, I've been your target for a while now." I said idly, lining my left hands thumb with her figure as if I was measuring distance, "It would be rather condescending of me if I didn't return fire wouldn't it?"

Sona spread her stance, squaring off as if preparing to catch it, a small smile coming back full force with an air of confidence, "Give it your best shot then, Gray Fortis."

We stared at one another, before I moved. I leaned and lunged, launching it without time to think. She's a Noble Devil, she can survive, hell, I'll bet she'll catch that and make me look like a dumbass. I was about to release, when I large screeching filled the room.

"TIME!"

I stumbled, altering course, and threw it into the ground as I tried to catch myself.

Probably a better thing in retrospect, as it popped and ripped upon contact, cracking the wooden wax and seal from the initial impact. I collapsed on the shattered rubber, mentally wide-eyed at my previous thinking. I didn't need her to catch it; I looked like a damn dumbass regardless!

I stood up, dusting off my pants with a small scowl. A few splinters had wedged up into my knees, apparently the floor had splintered all around upon impact, the wax utterly failing. Didn't know you could break a lamination like this, good to know.

I glanced up at Sona, who looked shocked, something I'd guess from the whistle, and I sighed, a victory is a victory.

"I believe the game goes to us, Sona." Rias said with a fair smile, Sona responding in kind, "Indeed, move out tonight if you wish to make his acquaintance."

Tonight? I thought tomorrow was the full moon, hence the point of this battle. What kind of shitty planning was this? I need to sleep you know!

I grumbled tiredly about the circumstances, before I just sighed with a smile. Well, at least it should be fun right? Familiars seem kinda cool…not that I'll get one obviously. I don't even think I could make a contract.

We headed back to the ORC, something I thought was pleasant considering the stroll. It was dark out obviously, the night in full swing, but the full moon and the healthy trees, the stars just seemed so much more beautiful in this setting.

Now would be the time my mom would say something corny like "everything is better with friends!" or whatever. I must not let her find out about this, I wouldn't here the end of it…she still searches my damn closet every morning after I leave, I can tell.

"Cheers!" I heard a sudden chant, and I blinked, realizing there was a drink in my hand and a considerably different environment then the moon. I quickly raised my drink in celebratory custom, and took a swig.

Ugh, I hate tea.

I hid it well, and smiled with everyone albeit with much less emotion. Issei looked damn near ready to explode with radiance. What did he even do anyway?

"The Occult Research Club has marvelously defeated the student council! You all made it happen!" Rias said grandly, standing at the head of the table.

"I feel bad that I was eliminated…" Issei said lowly with a small bit of chagrin. I snorted, "It was a heat-seeking dodge ball, none of us could have dodged it.

I only managed to avoid getting out because I could swat them away before they hit me. Fuck touching them, they were glowing, and that isn't a good sign.

"You made this, and raised everyone's spirit." Kiba said, raising up his headband, and I blinked as I looked at mine tied around my arm, oh yeah, forgot I had that. Everyone expressed their own praise for him, and Issei looked about ready to turn gay on the spot as he gripped Kiba's hand and gushed praise. Kiba chuckled nervously, and Rias set her drink down after another taste.

"Now, there's no time to waste, let's go get familiars."

A magic circle swept under us, and I blinked as it seemed to glow more powerfully beneath me than everyone else.

"Umm, right now?" Asia asked nervously, "We can only meet him when there is a full moon, he's a strange fellow, but there are no equals in his field." Rias replied with a head pat.

"Him?" I asked with minor curiosity, I felt like she might have already mentioned this at some point.

"The Familiar Master."

Huh…so…never mind.

There was a bright flash of red, and the world burned into existence…and I for one was a little caught of guard. When I pictured familiars, I expected a place of life…not to mention if there was a "master" of some kind, then they would be, theoretically, raised right?

This place looks like the cartoon wicked forest from the old Sleeping Beauty. Am I about to be eaten alive?

"W-Where are we?" Issei asked in a numbed sense of awe, and I summoned a small bit of power to my veins as I knelt, and looked at the earth with my own glow. Despite this place looking dead, the soil is actually quite strong.

"The forest where familiars are created." Akeno offered.

….created? Did they mean breeding ground?

"We got our familiars here as well." Kiba chipped in, and I blinked, so it's been like this for a while? No seasonal change?

We aren't on earth anymore, are we?

"This place does look creepy, like something's gonna lash out at me." Issei muttered, Asia moving closer to his back with a quiet mumble of agreement. I swear this girl had a spine earlier, do I freak her out that much?

"Newcome-Ack!" I heard a gruff male voice call from above, and I reacted. Power exploded out my legs as I took off from the ground, and closed in on him in seconds. My hand latched around his throat, and we fall hard into the ground, keeping him pinned under me, but making sure he was still relatively unharmed from the fall.

"Gray!" I heard Rias call out, and I stared at the man beneath me curiously, taking a moment to think past my instinct, "Are you the familiar master?"

"Yes!"

I let go of his throat, and hoisted him up, dusting him off with a few strong pats, and taking a step back.

"Sorry, just got back from a really intense magical game of dodge ball, a little high strung." I offered lamely, and he laughed nervously, "The fault is mine, perhaps not the best time to shine."

He immediately slapped on a wide smile and introduced himself, "Aye! Tis I the Familiar Master Zatuji. A full moon tonight, the best time to catch a familiar with in this bright moonlight."

The rhymes….they were on purpose.

I turned slowly to Rias, "do we need him?"

"Yes" she said with a knowing smile, and I sighed.

Catch a familiar huh… "catch"

This otta be really funny to watch. Just gotta make sure Issei goes first.

"So! What may you be looking for? Super strength? Speed? Or perhaps darling wings too adore?"

Issei's face quickly turned from one of rapture to perverted interest, "Actually, do you have a cute familiar? One that looks like a girl?"

Wow, I didn't think he would actually request that to start.

I really should have though huh?

"Tis always a shame, though it's probably your age and gender to blame. You want familiars to be useful and strong! Not some little charmer to slobber up your schlong."

…

…

Wow, his rhymes are more important than censorship as well, this guy needs to re-examine his priorities.

"Umm…I want a cute familiar as well." Asia said nervously, a hopeful smile on her face, and the man's face swapped from disappointment to sudden gracious compliance, like a grandfather spoiling a grandchild.

"Oh! Sure thing sweet cheeks!"

The Master quickly leapt from his spot into a direction, and walked on, "Follow young ones! This is a race against the sun!"

I tried to hide my sour expression, and followed.

For three steps.

"_Wait."_

I blinked…what?

I saw the rest of the group wander forward, chatting amongst themselves as they headed off. I tried to move, but my feet were like lead…why am I so tired?

They disappeared into the fog, and I slowly turned, wondering what was there.

"…Umm…ok?" I said blandly. They obviously told me to wait, meaning they understand speech to an extent right?

I stood there in silence, waiting for some sort of reply…and got none.

"Umm…hello?"

There was nothing, nothing but the low rumble of the forest, and my growing nervousness.

"Ok…well, good luck with whatever."

I turned to walk, and staggered, my vision warping as I collapsed to a knee.

"_I need you."_

"_Strong."_

"_Alone."_

"_Wait."_

"_I'm coming."_

"_Wait."_

I shook my head…my insides were turning, as if I was out at sea for way to long, and the earth rocked beneath me. I felt power blossom within me, and energy flared in my core, blasting out the befuddlement with gusto. I swiped at my sides as if I was blind, and skidded a way a few steps to face what was approaching…what?

It shimmered, the air seemed to collect around this figure that didn't touch the ground. I couldn't see it, my own vision blurring it even more moving forward.

I saw it seem to hover in front of me, and I gasped for air, standing up straight hoping my size would intimidate it, and I almost fell backwards.

The air suddenly changed.

It flared a bright red, and heat flared against my face as a familiar voice filtered through.

"Stay back! It will attack!"

Familiar master?

I blinked hard and saw the familiar outline of the Master, his back to me, and a torch in his left hand, a strange device glowing with demonic power in its right.

"_Damn You!"_

"_He's Strong!"_

"_Let us see him!"_

"_Let us be with him!"_

_**SET US FREE**_

Killing intent flared suddenly, and I snapped to my senses suddenly as the Master fell to his knee under the sudden pressure. My vision cleared, and I squinted at it closer. It was a dozen rushing faces inside a tightened whirlwind. Surrounding it, was a bubble, preventing them from escaping. However, even though they looked caught, they were still affecting the environment around them, the wind and skies more chaotic before.

"What are you?" I asked, losing my sense of fear as their anger wasn't pointed at me.

The familiar master got up slowly, holding his fire, and what looked like a little toy paper fan you would get at a circus.

"That my boy is a Ventus! A united one in fact!"

He stopped rhyming, must be serious, "What?"

"Venti are spirits of thunder and storm, destroying crops and homes was their purpose born."

Back to rhyming.

"They are very dangerous, mastery of wind of lighting. Keep your distance my boy! Their attacks are quit frightening!"

"_We are born to Wrath!"_

"_Save us!"_

Wrath.

I blinked in realization. Creatures of destruction? Do creatures under that moniker respond to the Sins in some way?

And that would mean that as the current Sin of Wrath…they would be loyal to me.

Quit a gamble.

I put a hand on the Master's shoulder, and pushed past him, his own hand trying to stop me was suddenly blasted off my a small shock of thunder, the spirits screaming in anger.

"I got this…I think." I said over my shoulder, and stood in front of the bubble. They swelled and struggled, the bubble holding them fast…there were several in there, I don't even know how I could tell it was more than one. Maybe they had unified to become stronger and try and get out?

"Name yourself." I said flatly, and they hissed and struggled, trying to break free.

"_We cannot kneel!"_

"_Forgiveness!"_

It wasn't in protest…it was in apology?

"How do I set you free?" I asked, and the man behind me nearly lost his mind, "DON'T RELEASE THEM! THEY ARE SEALED FOR A REASON!"

I turned over my shoulder, and I examined him. His hand was a dark and unhealthy shade of red from where he was zapped, and he was clearly suffering from whatever effects I was under earlier.

I turned back to them, "IF I am to set you free…will you swear your loyalty to me, as familiar and master?"

This was the familiar forest after all, had to give it a shot.

"_Our purpose!"_

"_To Follow!"_

"_We abide by the Enraged"_

"_Release us!"_

_**TO YOU WE SERVE**_

Ajax was silent, I couldn't go deeper for validation, and the familiar master was right, whatever they were in there for must have been a good reason.

But it felt right to release them.

I worked with my instinct, and my hand glowed a powerful white, the greatest glow emanating from my pointed finger, as I reached towards the bubble. They calmed visibly, the bubble becoming still as I reached forward.

"Name yourselves."

"_Name us"_

"_Choose us"_

"_Our name is yours."_

_**We Await you**_

I frowned, but I didn't question it, I pressed my fingertip into the bubble, and it rippled, like a stone thrown into a tranquil lake.

And it exploded.

Suddenly, black and gray winds whipped forward, exploding out like a smoke grenade with way extra power. The entire clearing was swamped in fog and mist, and I felt it suddenly gather, swirling around me.

I was in the center of a hurricane.

It swirled, slowly, an eye into the sky, before five figures seemed to emerge, the winds absorbing into them, creating wings.

And the biggest one was definitely the most imposing. Four of the spirits were smaller, maybe regular human sized.

The biggest was the size of a massive jungle tree.

They fell to the earth without a sound, and their appearances formed into humanoids, the four smallest actually becoming human looking. They were all pale though one was tanned, dark haired except for a pepper gray, and kneeling, their wings dark and stormy tucked onto their backs. Their heads were lowered, I couldn't see their faces. Two women and a man from what I observed…or two men and one woman. The largest regarded me with powerful glowing eyes, and I stared up at them. Their arms suddenly moved outwards as if expecting a hug, and their wings followed suit. They wrapped around us, completely closing us off from the world around, and I started to feel a little nervous. They were kneeling to me, so that was something…but the big guy was far from apparently "subservient".

"Thank you." I heard a voice say, and I turned. It was the pepper gray, and he looked up at me with a somewhat dangerous smile. His teeth were as while as fresh snow, damn near glowing as if under the sun. His hair was wild, sparking against itself as a gentle wind brushed it casually.

"What's your name?" I asked him, and he tilted his head to the side, "What is yours?"

Hmph.

"My name is Gray Fortis." I said flatly, and I waited. He bowed his head in acknowledgement, and raised it again to meet my eyes, "We are Venti, as described by that man outside her wings. We are spirits of storm and chaos, often depicted as malevolent and without restriction. We served chaos, but its voice has remained dormant for some time…Wrath was kind to us. We follow him."

"Name us." He said, but I was focused on something else.

"Her?" I mumbled vacantly, looking up at the looming figure that might have been considered angelic if not for the pressure she was exuding. So they had genders…that might make names easier.

I looked to the one who seemed to be speaking for the group, "Your spirits of storms? Wind, lighting, rain, that kind of stuff right?"

"Yes."

"Is there a Hierarchy amongst you?"

He looked at me curiously, before he looked up at "her". "She is our…guardian, I suppose she might serve as a leader."

Ok.

I looked up at the massive spirit, and I nodded, "Did you have a name you were partial too?"

She continued to stare at me, no comment.

"Then, as the leader and apparent strongest, I name you Aella."

I remember her being a Greek warrior, she was an amazon…it just fit I felt…I guess.

I felt the wind suddenly suck all of the available oxygen out of the air, and the Ventus I just named moved. She arched her back, staring up at the sky, and stretched out her arms as if to try and catch the stars. Her wings expended, the hurricane suddenly expelling outwards, and massive gray stormy wings cloaked the sky like a tangible fog.

And then she dissipated.

She dispersed, collapsing in on herself, until she was humanoid in shape and size, though definitely taller than a true human.

The dark cloud peeled off of her like a cloak, revealing her true appearance. Dark purple hair like farthest corner of the skies from a setting sun immediately stood out, running nearly past her butt from its impressive length. Eyes that were a brighter yellow than the strongest bolt of lightning stared at me with all the authority of its booming thunder. Her skin was smooth, definitely tanned and unblemished, stray strands of her hair dancing across it in invisible winds. Her clothing was like silk, clinging to her form without a hint of shame at what it outlined. Amazonian was the first thing that came to mind, being what looked close to seven feet tall. She was clearly fit, robust, and all in all, strong. Her musculature, her stance…she looked so strong, but so soft.

This is not what I should be thinking about right now.

"I will answer to the name Aella" she said, speaking for the first time. It was melodic, deep for a woman, like a temptress that had long since grown bored with the attention of men. I nodded at her comment, "I will answer to the name Gray, Pleased to meet you." I said in similar response, and I left her to ponder my reply while I faced the others.

"Did any of you have names you were partial too?"

They shook their heads, before remaining motionless, and kneeling.

I frowned at that, not wanting to cause an issue with unliked names, when Aella twitched, her wings ruffling as black steam seemed to race from her feathers in miniscule amounts.

"Our time is being cut short." She said simply, and I frowned further, before I realized something, and smiled at her nervously.

"You have known these three for some time no?"

"I have."

"Then, please, give them their names. I trust your judgment to their character and strength more than mine."

"They are comparable to High-Class Devils."

"I trust your judgment" I repeated, staring at her with a smile. She nodded slowly, before they all stood unanimously, and the wind suddenly picked up. Her wings unfurled, and wrapped around all of them, before they exploded outwards as a thin black fog, and snaked around my feet. I had a sudden chill seep into my spine, and I felt a small bit of horror crawl into my gut at the idea of them storing themselves within my body. I hopped to the side, and saw a trail of them whisp out from my shadow…interesting. They were hiding in my clothing.

Better than up my ass, by a large margin.

I need to stop watching alien invasion horror movies.

"Gray!" I heard Rias's voice call from afar, and I turned. I stared back at the clearing that I originally met them.

Where had the Master gone anyway?

I glanced around the clearing in confusion, before I saw his hat on a branch near the base of a tree. I followed it up, and I saw him, way up in the sky, hugging the very tippy top of the massive tree for dear life.

Was he afraid of heights or something?

Good time to silence him I suppose. I did a squat, a quick stretch for each leg, before I jumped. I immediately noticed a difference. It was as if I was completely aerodynamic. I didn't make a sound, there was no large rocketing clap of air when I took off…not even the dead scarcely attached leaves shook as I passed them at high speeds. I zoomed up the trunk, and hopped again off of another branch, taking me eye level with the Master.

And I floated.

I tried not to look gob smacked at the sudden lack of gravity, and I noticed that there seemed to be a large, tight current winding up the tree, allowing me to stand on the current like a surfboard on a strong wave.

"It seems my hunch was correct. I'll be taking these spirits with me as my companions. There is no issue correct?"

He stared at me fearfully, shaking his head.

"Can I help you down?"

He looked like he wanted to, but couldn't let go of the tree.

Was he that scared or something? Are these spirits more evil than I thought?

I shrugged, taking his panicked expression as a yes, and I reached towards the base of the top he was hanging from.

And I broke it with a strong punch.

The Master let out a long winded suppressed scream as he failed to fall, and I held him up like a flag as I started my decent, following the airborne current that the spirits probably made for me, and I set foot onto the soil once more.

I stabbed the now much smaller tree top into the ground, and let the Master hang there for a bit longer, clearly far more pale than earlier, and not making a sound.

I'll just leave him there.

I turned to the direction where Rias's voice was coming from earlier, and I started jogging that way.

They were a lot closer than I thought, as Kiba nearly broke his nose against my chest as we came hurtling around the same tree. Unfortunately, he just doesn't have the mass to send me sprawling, so our combined energy was simply transferred into his planked form as he splattered like a water balloon against the wall that was my torso. He landed on his ass harshly, and I immediately stopped and knelt, laughing quietly, and offering a hand.

"Damn, sorry about that, didn't hear you there."

Kiba mirrored my own chuckle, though with a tad more embarrassment, whilst holding his nose that was no doubt in good amounts of pain. "Same for you, how were you so quite?"

"Dunno, I got quiet steps when I'm in a hurry. I lost you guys, did you find any good familiars?"

Kiba nodded, "Asia managed to find a Dragon Sprite, a juvenile. A very lucky partner."

I smiled widely, a dragon! Wow! "That's awesome! What about Issei?"

Kiba looked the other way, laughing nervously, "Buchou and company eradicated his…preferred familiar."

Pervy bastard, you've done something stupid haven't you?

"We can't take our eyes off that guy huh?"

Kiba maintained his nervous laugh, and I just mirrored it in shared understanding, and I dusted off his back as he turned to announce his discovery of me.

"BUCHOU! I found him!" Kiba called out, and I blinked, did they make a search party?

"_child of thunder"_

"_child of thunder"_

"_Child of Thunder."_

I blinked, hearing a familiar group of voices chatter. I didn't hear those voices after I released the spirits…I wonder what that is.

"Did you say something?" Kiba asked, and I tried not to express my shock, "No, sorry."

That means they could hear them even when hidden. I don't have the whole "voices in my head" deal with them…that's good and bad. Guess we'll see how this plays out.

Child of Thunder though…Akeno uses lightning.

Hmm.

The tree's suddenly gave way to a group of devils, jogging in wings flared as they slowed their speeds. They were flying? How far were they?

"Gray!" I heard Rias call with relief, and I smiled and waved, wondering if I was going to get a hug or a slap, "Hey, still alive and in one piece…can't say the same for the Familiar Master though."

She slowed to a halt with the rest of them close by her side, "I'm glad you're ok!" she said with a wide smile, and hugged my torso like it was a tree. I laughed at the attempt, and I reciprocated the gesture, albeit a bit more loosely. She looked up at me after a small second.

"What happened?"

"Ah, I was summoned by one of the bigger powers in the forest…it was a weird feeling, but I couldn't really imagine not answering."

"What was it, a dragon?!"

I can see she was having a hard time imagining a monster stronger than what she had been exposed to so far. Not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"No, I couldn't really tell. The Master came in and prevented anything bad from happening though. He was pretty shaken, so I bet it was a big one. I think we should leave him be for now."

She frowned, "Are you ok? You sound more casual than usual."

I forced a blinked, "Wouldn't that indicate that I'm ok?"

She pouted, but it soon furrowed into a worried stare, "You are forcing it…what happened?"

I frowned, before I decided to divulge a bit of info to cover it. "…It knew I was the Goliath."

She seemed surprised by this, and I nodded, "I knew that I would be a hard to miss figure in the future...but I thought I had more time before I became so easily distinguishable. I guess I really can't wait much longer. Have you had any luck with my piece?"

She sighed, "We can speak further on this later, its high time we left this place!" she said with a winning smile, and I just smirked. Guess that's a no, but at least her spirits are high. I found Asia's blond head still hiding from me behind Akeno, and I frowned minutely. Did she know too then? I haven't even said a few words to her yet…does she fear me because I am essentially her god's enemy?

A little chirp brought my attention over to her new familiar, a juvenile Sprite Dragon. He was clearly regarding me carefully, unsure of what to do. He probably decided that his master's emotional state wasn't without reason, but I didn't seem to add up in his eyes.

He hopped off of her shoulder, crawled over Akeno's shoulder, and launched into the air off of her breast, floating up and staring at me eye level for a few moments. Issei, who was still clearly smoking from something, was waving at me wildly to watch out. I ignored him, and tilted my head. He mirrored my movement, and I tilted it the other way with the beginnings of a small grin.

He copied me again.

I raised my hand, and I channeled some power into my palm. It ignited into a faint white, glowing fluorescently as if it had a halo. The dragon focused on his with all his attention, before looking back at me, and snorted, a spark zapping the air below his jaw.

Acknowledgement it seems.

"Maybe all creatures can sense it, on some level." I said my myself, "I suppose it makes sense how they found me."

It floated back to Asia, comfortably retreating onto her shoulder underneath her golden hair. She refused to meet my eyes, even when her familiar acted so open with me, and I sighed, extinguishing the power in my palm.

"So, high time we left yes? I'm hungry."


	18. Chapter 18

I was on edge the whole day.

Not for just one reason, the storm spirits watching me from the windows were unsettling enough, but I had a strange sort of tingling in my core…I briefly wondered if this is what it felt like for farmers who felt it was about to rain.

There was a storm coming that was for sure, I just had to figure out from where, how bad, and what I could do fend it off without real issue.

Somehow though, I knew it was big.

Classes ended in a blur, a statement to how off put I was, and I headed up to the Student Council room as per schedule.

The door was ajar slightly, something I wasn't particularly surprised about, and I walked in. Sona was absent it seemed, that was strange, she couldn't have been gone long if she left the door open. I carried about my normal business, heading into the kitchen and beginning prep. I was thinking a salad with sliced chicken and some dressings. Maybe some toast to go with it. I set about my task, unable to shake the eerie feeling that chased my stomach, and eventually, I sighed.

"Come out Aella."

I felt my collar flap, as the shadow that curled beneath it suddenly flew out, like a long scarf of black wing, before it coiled in on itself like a snake, and faded into existence. Aella greeted me, standing tall and firm, though her eyes bore more of a silent question more than anything else.

"What is required of me?"

"I've had an uneasy feeling all day…is it because of you?"

I knew it was blunt, but I felt like she might have an answer.

"The Winds of Change have started to advance" she said after a small pause. I wasn't entirely sure if she was being vague on purpose because she knew, or if she was trying to be helpful.

But she was right, change is coming, and fast…and not in a peaceful way.

"Your three companions, what are their names?"

She blinked, before nodded, "Tempest, Cane, and Lite."

I was surprised, those sounded like fairly modern names. Were they trying to be considerate?

"Are they comfortable with them?"

"They answer."

She wasn't the right person for this was she? Awe well, they weren't bad afterall. I nodded in acceptance, "Introduce me later, it would be a problem here."

"Agreed." She said with a nod, and I couldn't help but feel but more rigid in her stoic presence. Was it intentional?

"Relax Aella. You may have followed Wrath, but I am not him, I am only his container. I freed you because of your connection with him…but if possible friendly terms would be preferable."

She stared at me.

…

Mk, that failed I guess.

The door suddenly opened, and Aella burst, immediately scattering and hiding beneath my clothing. In came Sona, along with the majority of the council.

Looking troubled.

This is the part where I don't stick my nose in and just do what I normally do-

"Gray Fortis." I heard Sona call, and I winced, "Give me a moment."

She did…but I felt her eyes practically stared through the back of my head like heatrays, trying to melt their way into my skull to make me move faster manually. I put the finishing dressigns, tossed it to mix it all together, before I grabbed the knife I used for cutting, and headed over, plopping down on the floor and looking at her.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Are you prepared to fight Riser to the death?"

That was a very extreme question.

"It's my understanding that he can't die. My job is to beat him until he no longer wishes to live. If you are asking whether or not I'm confident I can do that, then yes, I am."

"Do you think you are capable without breaking your piece?"

I speared a few leaves onto a slice of chicken, and stared at it.

Wasn't cooked all the way through, guess I might been to bring some from home if I want this done right.

"I made a promise to Rias." I said evenly, before biting the whole thing off, and staring at Sona powerfully, chewing and swallowing, "I told her that even if my piece breaks, even if I have to level Hell's castle to the ground, she will be free of this."

"Does that mean you're prepared to make Hell your enemy?"

I didn't even blink, "I plan to make an enemy of God. I'm sorry if this offends you, but compared to Him, the lot of you don't compare."

She frowned, "That does not mean you're strong enough."

"No, but it means I know I will be. I've spent a lot of time growing accustomed to its influence. In a sense, I'm in a perfect position to absorb a considerable amount of power. I'm not one to hold things over people's heads…but my predecessors have raided Hell before, four times actually, and none of them went down without achieving what they wanted…and I am already ready to surpass them."

I have held many conversations with Ajax about my power's history, it had quite the impressive track record.

She held my gaze for a time, before she smiled a little, "Then promise me something."

"Depends on the promise, I already have one to keep."

"Return to her after you break your piece."

I blinked, trying to hide my reaction, "The hope is that I don't."

"You may have fooled Rias…but it's not so well hidden from me. The moment you part, you…darken. Your planning on defeating Riser, breaking your piece during or soon after, and declaring your independence. You want to use Riser's defeat as a show of strength to encourage the Devils to leave you alone, whilst also taking the crosshairs off of Rias and her Peerage…am I correct?"

I swallowed, I mean, those are some nice bonuses, but my reasons were far more selfish, "I will set her free, that is the promise I made."

"You realize that losing you here will shatter her confidence."

"She has a strong peerage, all of them capable, even the pervert…he took eight pieces, mutated even! He holds a Longinus, a power called a God-Killer, and he is incredibly easy to motivate. He will be enough."

"It's not power she is after."

I didn't reply…I knew that. I know she didn't recruit me just for power, even if I didn't want to believe it. She was my genuine shot at having everything I ever wanted. But I knew, I knew if I clung to it, I would only bring it to a bitter end sooner.

"I will not promise to become her piece once again. That will depend entirely on her…After she's been freed, and what circumstances follow after…we will see."


	19. Chapter 19

The night came soon enough, and rest was something I wasn't sure I could take. I knew…this feeling in my core was getting stronger. I knew it wasn't the spirits, it was just my unease mounting most likely, but I couldn't shake it. I shook it off in vain, steeping out of the bathroom after a finishing up all my hygienic tasks. I stripped off my shirt, and swapped pants, before just falling to the floor slowly and quietly, ignoring my mattress for a moment as I rested on the floor. It was cold, hard wood, something that the moon reflected off of rather well. I looked up at it, tilting my head a little to stare at it from my upside down position. It was so full, so gleaming bright and beautiful. The stars like precious stones accentuating its crown jewel. I stared at it solemnly, engraving the sight into my mind with all my attention. It would be fine, I will see it rise again, and Rias will be free.

There is nothing to worry about.

I let out a long slow breath, and I didn't feel the need to roll over onto the mattress

Here was surprisingly comfy.

I closed my eyes, the chill not bothering me in the slightest, and I yawned slowly. Tomorrow will be fine.

A faint red glow started to shine in my room, something that I barely clocked with the moon's light surrounding me. I only noticed it after I heard a faint rustle of cloth, and opened my eyes slightly to see if it was the curtains.

Nope. It was Rias.

I'm being desensitized to her nude presence.

I sighed, sitting upright, and I looked at her as she met my eyes.

"You ok?"

She stared at me for a time, before she looked down, "If I asked you to take my virginity, would you?"

I was honestly surprised by this question…but I knew why, I knew what she hoped it would achieve, and I just sadly smiled.

"Come on Rias, you need rest."

She walked forward, growing closer and closer, before she fell onto my lap, hugging my chest, and shivered, her red hair draping across her back and shoulders like a tumbling waterfall. I felt my chest damped as silent tears escaped her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around her. I let out some of my aura, in a small amount, and I felt my body temperature rise slightly as my calming aura exuded the room. She relaxed a little, her shivering, while still present, was subdued. I heard her sniffle, and she wouldn't raise her head.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I…cant. Grayfia will find me."

I didn't know who this Grayfia was, but I couldn't care less. I had a rather firm understanding of how my aura worked, especially on Devils. If she thought she could come here with intentions to steal her away, she was not going to succeed.

"It's fine…at the very least, rest while you can." I said with a smile, and she didn't move. I released an arm from its hold, and scooped her up, rising onto a knee, and dropping her on the mattress. I pulled the sheets up, and she grabbed my arm.

She seemed so childish right now, is that just what she's been pushed to? A desperate plea of hope?

I was angry, furious. How could you do this to flesh and blood? Times have changed, people change. Just because you're a long lived race doesn't mean you should follow the beaten path. Tradition is not always right.

I turned and laid down myself, putting my head on the edge of the mattress by her side, knitting my fingers over my stomach and staring at the ceiling fan for a moment.

I felt her move, and I felt her hair fall over my shoulder as she cradled around my head. It was a funny thing almost, but her grip on me was all the more tangible.

Hell will not forget Wrath.

Mine.

We shared that silence, my aura saturating the space as her breathing evened out, and her composure regained itself as she returned to her more normal self.

"Riser will arrive tomorrow. He will show up some time tomorrow at the school ORC building."

I see. I can see why her desperation leapt up several notches.

"I take it Grayfia is arriving to take you to your family to try and make you obey?"

She was silent, though I wasn't sure if that was her agreeance, or her unsureity herself.

"I will be…prepared."

Prepared? Like a sandwhich? A prize?

How fucked up are these Devils!?

Rias sat up suddenly, and moved, leaning down and resting her head into the crook of my neck, chasing my warmth, "But we will win…I must believe we will."

"We will." I said firmly, "Even if I lose the battle, even if he somehow manages to defeat me _and_ your peerage, I will grow to my limit, and force your freedom. This is not your future Rias. I am the Bearer of Opposers, I deny the system that makes that so. You will not be bothered with this again."

I raised an arm, and rested it along her back, preventing her from falling off the mattress.

"You're safe here."

She nodded, and slackened as I increased the concentration of my aura, passifying her inner struggles, and sending her into a deep sleep. Once she was out, I slowly sat up, sliding her back over to the center of the mattress and tucking her in. She was better this way, dreaming.

A silver magic glowed behind me, and I felt my anger pound the inside of my temples as the aforementioned "Grayfia" appeared behind me in the corner of the room.

She was silent at first, examining my back as I pulled the last of Rias's hair away from her face, and spread it out across the pillow to prevent discomfort.

"She will rest here tonight." I said flatly, turning and standing to my full height, not the least bit embarrassed as I realized what a beauty she was. She was dressed in a maid's outfit, clean and pressed, with red lipstick to accentuate her rather cold features. But I wasn't taken in by it.

In my eyes, no beauty could cover the horrid circumstances they were enforcing onto Rias.

"She has been summoned by Lord Gremory-"

"She Will Not Attend." I said flatly, though this time much more powerfully, something that surprised her.

"It is my duty to bring her back."

Time to test out my theory.

An aura started to surround me, avoiding Rias, and projecting forward with all its force.

Fear.

I had felt it for days, Rias's growing fear rising until it surpassed coping, until it superseded self-control. It all came rushing forward as Grafiya's eyes widened at the overwhelming pressure that surrounded her.

I let up after a moment, seeing her sweat blossom on her brow, and her hands drift apart. She didn't let it show, but I knew she was unsettled. She didn't even know if that was me most likely. Her stance had shifted as well, a cautious step back was ready to be taken.

"That fear you felt is the very same Rias bore when she came to me less than a few hours ago." I said, before I swelled in size, and my rage replaced that fear, and doused Grayfia again with a much more intense barrage that had her jaw clenched, her hands balling.

"And that, is the Rage that I feel for her entire _family_."

I loomed over her, hunched over and enshrouded in the moon's bright light.

Casting a very deep, dark, black shadow.

"She will rest here tonight, and be present to greet Riser Phenex tomorrow at the ORC Clubroom…**Now…**" I said menacingly, my teeth baring themselves as my rage finally shown on my features, my eyes flaring red in almost blind rage as my veins popped red and white, outlining my musculature and vascular structure in a very intimidating way.

"**Get. Out. Of. My. House"** I snarled, biting at every word. Grafiya examined me, regaining her emotional clarity, before turning and seeing Rias behind me, resting peacefully without fit or tears. She looked back at me, before she closed her eyes.

"Please arrange for her to be prepared and present for her guest."

"**You have my word."** I said, calming significantly, and returning to my naturally large size, before turning my back to her again, and sitting by Rias's side, releasing my calming aura some more as Rias slept. She turned, facing me, and weakly grasped for it. I took her hand in mine…it was small compared to mine.

I cupped it in both hands, and Rias smiled faintly. I looked over my shoulder, glancing at the maid that was clearly mystified at the sudden feeling of this space, and undoubtedly enjoying the aura I was producing.

I didn't like it.

"She is safe here." I said evenly, before my eye glowed a powerful gold as my now natural golden hue came glaring though.

"**Leave."**

She closed her eyes again, and bowed, her magic circle appearing, and she left us alone.

"_You were lucky she chose to leave without a fight. She would win that scuffle, and she knew it."_

'then why leave?'

"_Because she too doesn't want this for Gremory Heir."_

She may have left alone, but not empty handed. I had just delivered information that I had control over the emotional states of my opponents.

While a card I would have liked to keep secret, it hardly matters. My piece will break in my fight with Riser anyway, if they didn't want me near her, they would get their wish.

As she would get hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyya Guys! Been a hot minute huh? Lol, well, lots has happened, this whole Virus going around and that.**

**I hope everyone is doing well, staying safe, and while I personally wasn't let off work as I work two essential businesses, I thought I could post a bunch of chapters and give you guys some reading material. Keep in mind it isnt really…proof read? I guess? There may be the odd typo, but Hey, it will be fun to look through with a critical eye…or at least more fun that absolute boredom XD.**

**Stay Safe guys! Please enjoy the following chapters.**

**XXX**

Morning came too soon.

I fell asleep sitting up, my head dropped low on my shoulders. I jerked, immediately alerted to the fact that my neck was not happy, and I slowly rolled back, stretching my aching neck painfully, and grunting at the relief at the newfound circulation. I let out a slow grumble as I complained quietly at how stupid it was to sleep like that, before I looked up, and saw Rias still there, sleeping.

I sat up quietly, my back cracking much to my chagrin, and I wondered if it would be worth it to let her rest more.

But I gave my word yesterday.

I sighed quietly, before I reached forward and laid my hand on her shoulder. I gently rubbed it, trying to stir her slowly. Power circulated though my palm, and she shifted, slowly coming up and out of the dreamworld.

She rolled back and forth, before turning to me, and her eyes slowly opened. Beautiful green blue eyes slowly showed themselves to the world, before focusing in on my grogilly…and then coming to life rather quickly.

She sat up, clearly not caring about the sheet that fell from her torso and exposing her lack of modesty. She looked around, seeing me next to her on the floor, still dressed in what I was wearing last night, and smiling at her pleasantly.

"Good morning Rias, I hope you slept well."

She stared at me gobsmacked for a time, "Where is Grayfia?"

"You mean an incredibly beautiful silver haired devil in a maid outfit?"

"Yes."

"Never seen her." I said, shaking my head with a mock look of ignorance. She stared at me, clearly not appreciating the humor as much as I was, and I sighed, "She agreed to let you stay with me last night to rest. I take it you know what to do from here on out? I gave her my word you would be prepared."

She looked at me with utter joy and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my chest. I was caught by surprise, not expecting this level of enthusiasm this early in the morning, especially with her arms pinning mine to my sides in this bear hug.

"Thank you Gray."

I shrugged, "Today is the big day, I have a part to uphold as well."

She looked up at me with a pout, before nodding, and standing up on the bed, her slim waist becoming eye level as she felt the need to stretch in the nude in front of me.

Good lord, if I get a boner now I will never live it down. I turned to the side deftly, before I slowly rose and closed the curtains, the early, slowly brightening night sky was not something I could watch this morning. I turned without looking at her, and opened the door.

My mom was right there.

With a shit eating grin.

"So, who's your friend?"

I stared at her in absolute shock, not believing my eyes. She still had her purse and everything…she just came back from a late night grind session.

Oh fuck.

Rias came forward, taking on none of my frozen features, and bowed to her lightly, wrapping herself in my bedsheet. "Hello Ms. Fortis, I am Rias Gremory, pleasure to meet you."

I whipped my head to her, no voodoo devil magic? No jedi mind tricks! YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!

She stared at Rias for a brief moment, taking in her features and figure. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Perfectly fine." Rias said, a little confused, but I knew what she was implying, and I was beat red to the point of going nuclear.

She saw my look, grinning like a pervy old man, and leaned forward, tapping me on the chest twice with her fist.

"I knew you could do it."

She turned, and walked away, humming a happy tune.

I was just completely void of emotion. Shock still running cold in my gut.

"It seems like she expected this." Rias said, turning to me fully with a smile, "I like her."

I stared at Rias, before I turned and walked into the bath, staring at my reflection, before I brought a hand to my face, and just sat there for a moment.

"My life is over." I said after a moment, and Rias laughed. It was loud, jovial, and pleasant, "Are you sure? I'd say it just started!"

She came in, wrapping herself around my arm, and smiling at me happily in the mirror. I looked at the two of us in the reflection, and I felt a piece of my heart shatter.

Don't make this hard…

"We'll see, let's get ready shall we?" I asked, and she nodded, holding onto her pleasant mood despite the tenseness in her shoulders.

While she's doing that, I'm going to go clean up a misunderstanding.

XXX

Breakfast was quick, thankfully my mother chose to lend us the kitchen while she went to bed…but not without shooting me a look telling me to go for it. I explained to her that we had in no way gone "all the way" last night, and in fact we weren't even in a romantic point. She didn't believe me at all.

"_No woman would sleep at a man's house in the nude if they weren't ready for some action."_

While I can't deny that logic, Rias is not a human woman.

I think she knows though, she just wants to tease me with it. Thanks mom, I appreciate it.

NOT REALLY.

Rias was by my side in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking them up for me while I prepped the pan and shredded some cheese. We moved silently, but she seemed to know what I needed before I even had a chance to think that I needed it.

Probably because she's made an omelet before.

I added some shredded bacon into the mix for extra flavors, and decided that was all it needed.

I'll be making lunch for Rias too…I wanted to test something.

We are in silence, but I wasn't ignorant of her presence despite spending most of her time out of my sight. I didn't miss her faint smile throughout the events. She was enjoying herself…works for me.

We left soon after, heading out and stepping onto the sidewalk. The crew that came to fix the fence decided to just install a new fence gate instead of trying to repair the current one, cutting it out, and just running some extra posts and wire to make it an effective barrier again.

"So, what's first?" I asked, and she stopped, standing outside my gate, and staring up at the yet to rise sun, the skies slowly turning pink.

She turned to me, and smiled, "let's walk together."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I hate to press this, but it sounds like there is something that has to be done before Riser arrives. Is that at school?"

"Yes, and we have plenty of time."

I stared at her, before I sighed, "I gave my word to Grayfia that you would be prepared. Don't make a liar out of me will you?"

She just hugged an arm, and said quietly, "I would never, my Cute Big Kohai"

I sighed, before nodding, and we started walking, "Just this once."

"You said that before."

"Don't make me leave you behind."

She hugged me tighter, "You won't."

I smiled at her, before looking up at the road to hide my eyes from her.

Can I really make this decision?

XXX

Lunch was upon me in hardly any time at all, something I barely understood considering how the seconds seemed to crawl as I awaited summons to the ORC clubroom. I was headed to the student council building to make some food, when I noticed something particularly important.

On the door, was a note from Sona, outlined in her familiar devil sigil to hide it from unintended readers.

"Come to the ORC club building immediately."

I turned on my heel, and ran. The hallways were clear for another three minutes, and that was plenty of time. I ran to the end, opened the window, and dived through, catching myself with hardly a sound, and I kicked up turf as I ran forward. The building was within sight in moments, and I didn't bother with going through the front door. I ran around the edge, before pivoting, and leaping straight through the open window.

Startled gasps filled the space as I landed in a crouch, something greatly overshadowed by my relatively quiet landing. I looked up, eyes on the scene in front of me, and I noticed an anomalies.

There was a maid, a beautiful one, with silver gray hair and red lips that really accentuated her looks. She was standing by the door, almost completely unnoticed, and I frowned, standing up and glancing at Rias.

"Rias? What's happened?

"Riser is coming."

I tensed, my frown growing deeper at seeing how tense she was herself. We knew this, what changed?

"How long?"

I moved to her side, propping myself up against the back of her desk while I slid down onto the floor. The maid shot me a raised eyebrow, which soon turned to two as I ignored her.

"Yes…he should be here any moment. He will not pass up the opportunity to make a conquest of me, especially before the game. It's his way of saying, "I told you so"." Rias said calmly, though I could hear her nervous shifts of her legs through the wood of her desk.

"Can I just throw him out if things go awry?"

She shook her head, a mirthful smile on her face. As she was about to reply, a heat surge bloomed in the room, before a flaming circle appeared in the floor, and out stepped our public enemy number one. I didn't even have to look at to realize he was rotten. He reeked of so much arrogance and pride I was honestly caught off guard. He wore a "regal", though I would call it pompous, purple shirt revealing his collarbone and chest. His wrists were cuffed sloppily, and his hair was whipped into a "daring" style that was probably meant to portray a rogue, womanizing charm.

Akeno made her way behind me, standing at Rias's post as her King moved to greet her guest. Rizer finally made his address.

"I haven't been to the Human Realm in a while…Rias my love, I have come for you." he said grandly, smiling down at her as she clearly held no such enjoyment from meeting him. He gestured for her to join him on the sofa, and I instantly regretting sitting where I did. I wanted to be nearby, not across the fucking room!

"Is this the part where she runs away?" I asked in a quiet voice. Akeno giggled playfully, and carried over a small tray of tea, she handed one to Riser first, before handing the second one to her King. She nodded appreciatively. Riser watcher her leave with a hungry look as she walked away.

Straight over to me.

She handed me the last cup with a knowing look in her eye, and I was instantly unsure of what that meant. Did that mean she knew I was nervous? Or that I actually didn't like tea, but was asking me to drink it for appearances sake?

Riser stared at Rias in a way that honestly riled me up the longer it went on, and he moved, resting an arm around her shoulders, playing with her hair in an idle hand while sampling the tea Akeno served.

"Aaah, Rias's Queen brews an excellent tea." He said, appraising Rias as if she was the one who made it. He set it aside a moment later, as if that was all he had to do to earn her favor, before he reached for her exposed leg, feeling it up with an appreciative sound, and started to travel higher.

I clenched my jaw hard, white power glowing slightly under my uniform as I struggled not to just punch a hole through the floor. Riser's slowly traveling hand stopped, surprised at the sudden pressure, and Rias took that as her moment, standing up and slapping away his hand.

"Cut it out already. Raiser, I told you last time, I have no intention of marrying you."

"But Rias" he said, hands out to his sides as if it was just simply out of his control, "I thought your family was backed against the wall, you in no position to be this selfish."

**Excuse me?**

"I'm not going to bring my family down." Rias said strongly, "I will take a husband, I will not deny that possibility…but I will marry someone I choose and desire to be with."

He sighed at her like she was just too naïve, "The entire Demon World struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good."

I see, so this is their attempt at preserving traditions...a sickening, but effective way to ensure "clean blood".

"My father, elder brother, and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't keep fighting over this issue, Raiser, I will not Marry You!"

Raiser rose suddenly, cupping her chin between a thumb and finger. He stared into her eyes from hardly an inch away, my anger skyrocketing at his next words.

"You know, Rias, I am the next heir to the Phenex clan. I cannot have you sully my honor." He said forcefully, his aura quickly becoming hostile as Rias began to panic.

I reached up, grabbing the edge of her desk. I'm losing it.

"I'll take you back to the underworld…even if it means burning all your servants to _death_." He said dangerously, a smile that matching his soul growing onto his features as flames kindled behind his eyes. Rias's own power began to flair, and Grayfia stepped forward.

But a loud crack resounded, and everyone glanced at me…and the rapidly breaking frame of Rias's desk. I pushed myself up, power beating in my chest as I stood up, my posture squared and my muscles swelling ready for combat.

"It was my understanding that High Class Devils were civilized members of Devil-kin. Was I mistaken that Hell is rather a cluster of savages instead of a functioning government?" I said coldly, drawing attention.

Riser stopped his advance, Rias moving a small distance away to create space between her and Raiser. I took that as my cue to stonewall.

"And who are you, Low Class?"

"Are you sure Low Class is the way to describe me? From where I'm standing…you seem smaller."

He did not like that.

"Careful _boy_, I am Raiser Phenex, Heir to the House of the Immortal Flame!"

I waited a moment to let his statement catch plenty of air…"Should I clap?"

"Groveling would be more fitting for your class, Scum, though Kneeling would be best. A member of Rias's Peerage is soon to be mine regardless.

I titled my head, before I moved. I slowly, started growing, falling to a knee as I did so as to prevent breaking open the roof. Rias let out a gasp of surprise, and I stared Riser down even harder. Now clearly over twenty feet tall, and scaled to size. My bicep was bigger than his chest.

"**Strange…you're still so small."**

He sneered, "neat trick, I'll enjoy breaking you in."

"**Even if I somehow came under your tutelage, there would be nothing of value."**

"My family is responsible for the continued financial stability of Hell, we have more than you could imagine. Our power funds the entire kingdom, and our soldiers strengthen the military! All of our clans members hold significant positions, and not a single one of us has tasted defeat!"

"**And yet nothing of value to me, I have all I need right there."** I said, jutting a thumb to Rias behind me, and I glared at him.

"**And I'll be damned if you take her from me."**

Rizer's expression turned Feral as rage colored his features, "From you? HAH! How foolish can your Servants be Rias Gremory! To speak of ownership when he himself is a slave!"

He stood up, pointing his finger at me, "You clearly need more than just breaking in! Perhaps it would be better if I killed you now!"

The maid in the back moved, twitched a little, but the frigid aura that came from her was palpable.

"_Careful… She would be a fight you could not win…yet."_

I glanced at her curiously, and Riser halted his advance.

She spoke, "Please calm down. Gray Fortis, Raiser-Sama, as I am here on Sirzechs-sama's orders, I do not intend to stand idly by."

"When it's you, the Mightiest Queen saying that, even I am somewhat fearful." Riser walked forward, standing next to me without a glance just to try and get on my skin, and he leaned in as if to absorb all or Rias's attention. "Rias Gremory, come back with me."

"For the last time Riser…I will NOT marry you." She said sternly, and he flared, his flames blooming on his shoulders. My eyes narrowed, and my power spiked. A white glow emanated from Rias's breast pocket, and I frowned, the piece would break if I kept that up.

The maid cleared her throat, and Riser backed down again. Grayfia spoke, "He predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached."

Here it is…it all came down to this.

Rias eyed Grayfia carefully, "Last resort measures? Has something been prepared Grayfia?"

Rias had told me it would come down to a battle…did she think it wouldn't actually be sanctioned? Interesting. So this has become an official recognition. This is even better.

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Raiser-sama through a Rating Game."

I remained impassive, but on the inside, I was grinning like a madman. This was it! This whole time, I was concerned, afraid, unsure. Could I do it? Would I win?

But now, seeing the pompous bastard in the flesh….I wanted to.

I wanted to make him a smear on the floor.

"_Careful now, you might actually become Wrath."_

'Are you influencing me?'

"_It hap__pens; glad to see fear was not within your heart."_

"Rias, just to make sure, these are all your servants?" he asked, and she shook her head, "One is absent…and what if they are?"

Wait, who else is here? I only saw Akeno.

I blinked and looked around more thoroughly, and saw Koneko, Kiba, and Asia against the wall by the windows I had jumped through. How the heck did I miss them? And wait, who is the missing one? I see everyone…oh wait, never mind.

But Riser had no such confusion, he laughed.

He laughed like she was inconceivably stupid, trying to humor him even, and he snapped his fingers. A glowing red sigil appeared in the open space behind the couch, and it expanded to quite the size. Flames erupted from it like a firestorm, and from it, fifteen shadows formed into Devils.

Fifteen women, no doubt his servants. Ready for battle from the looks of it.

"I have Fifteen, a full set of pieces." He said, not doing anything to hide his smug composure.

And it was then, that our last member decided to walk through the door.

Issei came walking in, yawning even, before blinking, and looking at the assembled people.

And the majority of them being new, and beautiful women in various states conservative and revealing clothing.

"Woah! Buchou! Do we have new members!?"

I facepalmed.

Everyone stared at him, and Rias just gestured to Akeno. Akeno moved forward gracefully, not in the least bit threatened by the presence of enemies in her home court, and took Issei to the side to explain.

Time seemed to pause as she quickly brought him up to speed. His face contorting through various emotions. Surprise, anger, shock, anger again, feral rage, then shock…and then he stared at the peerage that Riser summoned.

And started bawling.

I stared at him in complete and utter lack of sympathy.

"Rias, that servant of yours is crying out loud while looking at me."

"Forming a Harem is his dream." Rias said, trying not to sound depressed by this fact. Riser's peerage looked at him much like the rest of the female populace he comes into contact with, and Riser just chuckles like a prick.

"Hooh, I see. Yubelluna!" he called, and a woman came forward. she was a beautiful woman with long lazily curling purple hair. Her breasts were bountiful, something accentuated by her insanely deep v-neck dress.

"Hai, Raiser-sama." She said, coming forward and facing him. Issei's cries became mute as he stared at this event curiously, and Raiser grinning.

He let out a helpful hum, before he gently raised her chin, and gave his piece a deep kiss. The general mood of the room fouled at this rather unsettling act. He continued to kiss her, delving deeper and deeper into her as if she were the finest cup of wine. She had no problems keeping up with him, sharing the moment of passion despite the obvious picture it painted.

That he was not a being that deserved love.

It got to the point that she had even wrapped her arms around him, and Riser had his fun till he eventually stopped, Rias's grossed out and honestly horrified look shut off as she closed her eyes and did her best to ignore the sickening event happening in front of her.

But he wasn't done.

He guided her in front of him, before he reached up, and fondled her, groping her chest right in front of Issei's blushing face as he lorded it over him. "You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp."

"Shut up!" Issei howled, "I can tell that you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying our president! You're worse than promiscuous chicken shit!"

Well said. I was containing myself, seeing Grayfia's own struggles at this insulting behavior. He had quite literally just announced his intentions to remain unfaithful to the heir of the household she served. That was a blow that nobody could shrug off.

She would be more likely to let Rias fight for this.

"You clearly don't know your place either." Riser said, "Don't you understand your petty position!"

Issei's Fist suddenly glowed green, his gauntlet manifesting before my eyes, and he growled, "I'll take you all on right now! We'll see who's place is where after I kick your ass!" he lunged, and Riser just sighed.

"Mira!"

A woman darted forward, younger than Issei's age, and stood ready with her staff.

"This small girl?" Issei asked in confusion, but the moment didn't last long. Mira held no hesitation in lashing out, and aimed right for his core.

Time stopped, and wind rushed through the place as Raiser's unfinished tea rattled. Suddenly, I was between them, catching Issei from his attack, and stopped Raiser's piece with a closed fist around her staff.

I lifted it without much trouble, and she widened her eyes in shock as I lifted her with it, tossing her to the side for her comrade's to catch her. Issei was white with shock, he knew he would have been taken out in one attack if I hadn't intervened; he was still catching up through thought.

Riaser sniffed, "Ha, who knew that the bearer of the infamous Longinus would be such a worthless guy?" Raiser said amusedly, and I turned to him, my eyes not holding a smidgen of anger.

"Who knew that a king would send out a little girl to deal with a provocation? You truly are the lowest of the low."

He snarled, but kept his cool in Grayfia's presence, which suddenly filled the room.

"There will be no further altercations" Grayfia said dangerously.

She meant it.

Riser let his hand fall, taking a few steps back. "Even Riser is somewhat fearful of a queen known as the "Queen of Annihilation"." Didn't he say that earlier? Does he look for ways to say his own name more often?

"A title worthy of respect…something "High Class" has not come to mean." I said evenly, retaking my seated position.

Riser turned to me. "I'm going to enjoy making your master mine."

I glared, "The only thing you will return with is a challenge. If you want her, you have to get through me."

"Mongrel, if we fought, ashes would be all that is left of you."

"I hear your regeneration is near omnipotence…unfortunately, that's all I hear. An adequate punching bag."

Rizer seethed, unable to attack thanks to the maid's presence. He settled for a sneer, "So I take it we must battle, my beloved Rias."

"I will be free of you, by force if all else fails." Rias said confidently, and I fought the urge to smile, well said. Riser seethed, but smoothed himself out.

"I'll give you one week, train as much as you can, grow as much as you can. It will be over soon." He said to Rias condescendingly, and then he walked over to me, staring down at me from my seated position.

"I will enjoy tearing you apart, Low Class. Your expression once you realize our difference will be delectable."

I sighed, standing up, and towering over him even without the boost. Something I could tell he hated with a passion.

"One week, little man, don't lose that feeling. Rias has put a lot of faith in me…whether I lose this game or not; whether or not I have to crash through hell and personally destroy the Phenex Clan…she will be free."

I leaned in, poking his chest lightly as my power spiked, **"And Wrath never forgets a promise."**

He held my eyes, before he turned, and walked away, flaring up as he disappeared in golden flames.

"You will burn, I promise." He said, and faded from existence in flickering heat waves.


	21. Chapter 21

You know, I said some pretty big things. I knew I would keep my word, but I didn't think I would tell Raiser what I told Rias.

That I would personally wreak havoc in hell just to set her free.

What a promise.

"_Then don't lose."_

'Yes, that is the plan, but if not, I will literally have to challenge Hell for her.'

"_Perhaps not,you didn't promise that you would, just that you set her free. You used that statement as a demonstration of how far you would go."_

'And it will most definitely come to that.'

"_Well, you won't be her piece at that point, our power will certainly swell with you no longer being constrained."_

I nodded internally, frowning externally at that thought. I knew that it would be easier, but that doesn't mean that it would actually be easy.

"Issei! Come on! Your almost there!" I heard encouraging words come from ahead, and I looked to my side, seeing Issei, with a travel back, looking ready to meet his maker before he made it another step.

I sighed, reaching over and lifting up his pac. He noticed it growing lighter, and he glanced at me beneath a sweaty brow.

"C'mon, I'll help till you get up there." I said calmly, and his expression appeared relieved, "Thanks…what about the rest of the way?"

I snorted, "Don't make me drop this before then. it's still over yoru shoulders."

He laughed nervously, though he picked up his pace, something I matched as I kept the pack floating over his shoulders.

"Gray! Don't make it easy for him! This is training!" Rias called down from above, and I looked up at her, "Just giving him a breather, we still got a ways to go right?"

She didn't respond, communing with Akeno and Asia at her side. Kiba was heading up as well, making good time as well as Koneko, who was carrying a pack nearly four times Issei's size.

The pack was bigger than her by a significant margin. A Rook is no joke. I took that moment to enjoy the view. Were essneitally climbing up a mountain, the air becoming thinner, but not noticeably. It was lush and green, something I didn't think existed near Kuoh, with lots of trees and pure skies. It was sunny, something I enjoyed a little less, but I could deal with it.

We made it up to Rias, and she beamed at us, looking positively chipper despite the week training period we were given.

"We are almost there, just this final bend!"

Issei squared off with the road ahead as if it was his most dangerous mortal enemy, and I bit my lip to prevent from laughing at his serious expression. "You got it?"

"I got it, Gray-san."

I nodded, and slowly lowered the pack onto his shoulders. He tossed it, giving himself a bit of a kick start, before he started trudging up.

The rest of them gathered their packs and headed up, kiba jogging to catch up with Issei whilst Koneko just lifted her massive pack and headed forward. Akeno moved off as well with a little giggle, and left me and Rias alone by a small water fountain.

"I've instructed Akeno to watch over their training." Rias began, and I looked at her quizzically, "Their? Does that mean you have something planned for me?"

"yes." She said, before she looked at me seriously as she started discussing, "I have a concern regarding your piece breaking during combat."

"Oh?" I said, trying not to look too surprised or shocked. Did Sona say something?

"If it breaks before the match is over, you might be removed from play."

That's a problem.

"So you want to try and…what, make me stronger without actually using more power? There is only so much I can do before drills and hand to hand combat can do that. Our spars have helped, but it doesn't do much concerning my own inability to close the distance without summoning power to boost me."

She reached into her breast pocket, and retrieved my piece. It didn't look even a little different.

"What I want to do, is try and have you summoning more power, but reinforce this piece to prevent it from breaking."

"It won't shrink back down after I power down."

"I believe it does." She said, "Yesterday, it responded to your pull, but calmed once you did as well."

"So you want me to try and summon more power and see if you can hold on?"

"Yes."

"You realize that if it breaks, you may not be able to forge another contract with me?"

She looked confident, "This piece has bindings already in place. I can bolster it, and it should allow you to surpass your given limit momentarily."

"How long we talking?"

"That's what we will discover, and train to expand this week."

"This will force you to expend magic power during the game though. Can you even afford to?"

"If you can beat Raiser, it will be a worthwhile exchange." She said, and I looked at her skeptically, before nodding.

This was the plan she wanted to use…she wouldn't propose it unless she believed it would work. "Alright, we should probably catch up with them huh?"

"Indeed." She said, before she picked up her own pack, and started up. I watched her go, before I turned and looked at the scenery again.

Does this change anything?

I stared a little longer, before I smiled.

I want to enjoy this…while I can.

I channeled power, and I grew. I grew in size until the straps started to strain. I ran forward quickly, scooping up a startled Rias with a yelp, and I lunged forward, quickly racing forward and passing the rest of her Peerage. Issei let out an indignant grunt, before launching profanities at me for being so damn freakish, and I just laughed, hoofing it up till we reached the top, the main gates.

Wow, this place was a luxury.

And this was the Gremory Family backed into a corner?

What the fuck is Hell's economy?

It was a large property, with forests and its own personal fucking lake in the center, a paving stone path leading from the tall gate all the way to a mansion in the back, tucked in and surrounded by more lush greenery.

I set Rias down, who had a little red tinge to her cheeks, but was still quite functional. She stepped forward, and raised her hand. Her families Devil sigil appeared in her palm, spinning slowly, and the gate mirrored it, unlocking and opening for her.

She turned to me and smiled, before turning fully around to welcome the rest of them as they made it to the top.

"Let's get started!"

XXX

It was time.

Time for the battle.

We were all gathered in the ORC club room, a week of training behind us, and as much progress as we could muster.

I knew it would come eventually, but this week had benefited Issei greatly. Asia as well. I had discussed with Rias about what a Rating game properly entailed, but it was time to put everything on the line.

_Two sets versed against each other, pieces on the battlefield, but there weren't turns, timers, or any real "objectives". This was basically a game of Deathmatch on a first person shooter._

_No respawns._

"_We are outnumbered, but not outclassed. In terms of numbers, we do fall short, but Issei has eight pieces within him…in terms of power, he will match all eight of his pawns."_

"_But will he?" I said with a frown, "I mean no harm when I say this, but he is not in a position to even fight one of his pawns, much less all of them. His training will be intensive yes?"_

"_Indeed, I have asked Akeno to train his magic power as well as Asia's, Koneko to train his physical power, and Kiba to train his speed. Asia will mostly be supporting me in the coming battle, so the larger her magic power is, the more powerful her healing will become, and the longer I will last."_

"_Am I on defense, or on offense?"_

_She frowned, "It's hard to say. It will depend on the battlefield. Kiba has very strong guerilla warfare tactics with his speed and Sacred Gear. If our base is within some wild terrain or narrow corridors, he will be defense, whilst Akeno and Koneko will be front liners…you will be the offensive Rook in that case."_

"_Outside of that, I'll be keeping you safe whilst they fight if you're at a disadvantage in terms of your base." I said, filling in the blank with a nod. That sounds fair. Koneko, while strong, wouldn't be able to do anything for Rias's mobility. I was essentially her armored vehicle._

"_Indeed, however, even if we lose Koneko and Kiba, you will launch an offensive. Issei will not be strong enough to fight alone."_

_I nodded, that would mean that she was either going to come with me, or hide and support my piece to buy me time._

"_Then I guess that Asia will have quite the role in all of this."_

"_Indeed. I hate to burden her, but our plan will ride on how large her magic capacity can grow with this training."_

Asia was going to be the MVP of this game, Ironically.

The most timid and delicate person on this entre battlefield.

Rias cleared her throat, and we all turned to face her. "Everyone, the game will start soon. You have all prepared for this, and while we may be outnumbered, we are not helpless, nor defenseless. Keep your wits about you, your head on your shoulders, and trust eachother. This will be over soon."

Well, no, it wouldn't.

"We will receive all the information we were lacking previously once the game begins, please keep a free mind."

Fair statement.

The door came ajar, and the student council president Sona Sitri came in, her attendant Queen Tsubaki by her side.

"Sona."

"Rias." Sona replied with a nod, "My clan has volunteered to be the observer of this game…I will pray for your success."

"Thank you." Rias said with a smile and nod, and Sona turned away, "I simply don't believe he is a good match for you."

She left, her conversation literally taking less than 10 seconds, she turned to leave, and when she did, Grayfia appeared in a demonic teleportation spell, grabbing eveyrone's eyes.

"The game will commence within the minute. Incedently, His majesty Lucifer-sama himself will be watching this battle."

Rias blinked in surprise, before staring off into the distance vaguely.

I could read her expression…even her own family was taking a spectators view on this. It only angered me more.

Issei quickly had a hushed conversation with Akeno about something, before Grayfia summoned a large portal.

"Its time, Please, come forward." She said, and Rias stood. "Lets go!"

We all walked with her, I was the last to step into the circle, knowing it would all come down to this.

One by one, people around me faded as they were teleported. I was the last, and I blinked…I wasn't going anyway.

"Gray-san." Grayfia said, and I blinked, looking over, "Yes?"

She looked at me like she usually did…but her gaze seemed more intense.

"Please no, that RIas is not as alone as you believe."

I stared at her, "Rias herself is down there…I don't see any of you." I said, glaring after a second.

"If you think this will make me go easy on Riser, think twice."

Grayfia actually smiled.

"On the contrary…I hope do your best."

I stared at her, before I sighed. "Just send me through."

I appeared last, standing separate from everyone else as they had already started planning.

We were in the clubhouse…Grayfia was gone though…so the schoolground is the battlefield?

That's perfect!

"Rias, Am I on offense or defense?"

She stopped her conversation, something about defending the base and pawns, before she looked at the map she had available as well as her own understanding of the campus.

"Do you think you can win?"

I grinned like a shark, "Definitely."

She seemed to note my confidence, smiling, "Akeno, Issei, and Koneko are heading to the gymnasium to destroy the central base. What I want you to do is use your speed to quickly move through the main school building, and take out anyone who enters. If I radio back, or you take two people out, return here for redeployment. The moment we take out the central point, our forces will converge. We will need you out there."

I blinked, before I smiled, "I'll take out the backline huh? I can do better than that." I said, walking to the curtains.

"This is all a copy right? I can destroy it as I need to?"

"Yes." She said, looking at me curiously, before I grinning, and grabbed the curtains, ripping them off and taking out the pole. It was close to my height, if not a foot shorter, and I smiled as I took an end and mangled it into a sharp point. I opened the window, and stepped out onto the small porch roof. I stared into the distance, and my eyes sharpened. I stared forward a distance, and saw human figures running in separate directions.

"I see at least three heading left, two right, and three running for the gymnasium." I said over my shoulder.

"Which one should I take out?"

She looked startled by my question, before calling back to me, "Take out one of the two to the right. it will force her to return, and It will defend our right side.

I nodded, before I reached back and arched, preparing to throw it. My muscles expanded as I flared with power, before I blinked.

I am aiming to kill.

I shifted, feeling doubt creep into my system.

"Rias…will they die?"

Rias said noting, before she hopped out of the window, and put a hand on my back.

"They will be injured, but if you do not kill instantly, they will not die. They will be transported out when decided they are unable to continue."

I nodded, before I adjusted my aim a little lower.

"Consider his peerage one member shorter.

As they were reaching the tree line, I let it loose.

It sang through the air like a screaming ghost, barely visible from its low profile color, and insanely fast.

She didn't even realize what happened.

Suddenly, its flight stopped, and you saw a brilliant flash of blue light after a few seconds, and a voice called out in shock.

"Raiser Phenex, One Pawn, Retired."

I released a breath, glad she said "Retired" rather than "Slain". I stepped back through the window, before I stared at Rias in front of everyone.

"Rias, I request the uh… "Suicide" strategy as you called it last."

Her eyes stared at me…not as surprised as I thought she'd be. "Consider this carefully Gray. I understand your resilience and resistances to magic in general is rather strong, but you are not invulnerable."

I nodded, "I understand that…but if I can get a running start, I cant be stopped. I can take out his entire base in one go."

That caught everyone's attention, and I knew it was time to explain.

"While I was training individually with my Aura, I noticed something interesting…I can show you."

I lifted an open hand, palm upwards, and power flared. I had gotten considerably better at channeling the power within, and made even more progress as to its manipulation. Power started to appear in my palm, before it condensed into a small purely white sun…it looked like a nova.

Rias looked at it through squinted eyes until its brightness died down to a manageable level as I weakened its effects.

"What is that?"

"This, is a ball of condensed power."

"What does it do?"

"It's indestructible."

Rias's eyes widened, "As in it cannot be destroyed?"

I nodded with a small smile, "I am currently able to conjure a layer of it over my forearm. Ajax informed me that this was the second time he had ever seen this level of control over it, and its creator named it "Boundary". This is not a solid ball, but rather a small shell."

"You're saying you can cover yourself in this as a defensive tool?"

"Currently, I can only cover my hands, but that is enough." I said, and I took the shell, and clapped with it in my palms, causing it to flare, and cloak my hands in a translucent, glowing substance. I opened a hand, and smiled as it expanded out to make a small flat shield. It looked almost like Ice do to its rigged and incomplete structure, but it was still plenty strong.

I couldn't break it for one, and that was more than enough for me and Ajax.

"Do you believe you can do it?" she asked carefully, her doubts disappearing, and I grinned as I dispersed it to conserve stamina.

"I did call this the "Battering Ram" strategy before it was so crudely misnamed."

She blushed a little at the playful accusation, and Issei was staring at me with hope. He brought his own sacred gear out to play, and he held it out with a wide grin.

"Fist bump me!"

I blinked, before I smirked, and I channeled a small plate in front of my knuckles, and clinked them together. I turned, and faced the window.

"I'll punch a whole right through his base. I'll try and make the building unstable as well, force them outside and out of cover."

She nodded, before she smiled with brightened features, "Very Well, Koneko, Issei, go with him to the gymnasium, and secure it. Gray will enter, and exit."

I nodded, before I waved for them to follow, and leapt out the window, landing with a thud as Koneko gracefully landed next to me.

Issei tripped on the windowsill in his enthusiasim, rolled off the ledge, and landed on my shoulder with a harsh cough as the wind flew out of this stomach.

I just laughed, continuing to do so after he weakly flailed to fall off in vain, before just giving me the thumbs up as if to assure me he was OK.

I lowered myself down, and I pointed to my back. "Get on Koneko, I'm your ride."

She blinked and nodded, hoping on and sitting on my shoulder, and sliding slightly she wasn't just sitting up straight. I crouched into a running stance, before I kicked off, and I picked up speed quick. Using my arms, I formed an X in front of me, and a white barrier appeared. It was small, but it was enough to deflect the wind and any incoming spells that would be aimed at my torso or either of my passengers. We picked up speed quick, and kept increasing as we ran towards the building, before I gave out a cry.

"Hold on!"

I lowered down a little, my shield compacting to just the X on my arms, and I slammed straight into the wall.

It threw itself away like a tent in a hurricane.

It shattered into pieces and flew all over the place as I ran through, a little decelerated, but I still didn't stop. I started slowing a little, and Koneko took that as her cue. She flipped off backwards, grabbing Issei's legs as she did, and I felt him slip off with a yelp as they were dropped off in the gym, and I accelerated again, barrier back in place as I charged right through the wall on the opposite side.

I kept running, straight as an arrow as I pushed my legs faster and faster. Turf kicked up like water as I leaned forward and into my strides, and I saw light flash in front of me.

A spell, a fireball, struck my shield, and red hot heat flew past the edges as I forced through it. I grinned at the success of my defense, and no longer hesitated as I ran full tilt. I crashed right through the next few spells and objects that were hurled at me to make me decelerate, and I grinned as I soon ran right into the building.

And right through the support pillars.

I didn't even slow down.

I crashed right through a line of them, adjusting course left as best I could and kept running, taking out walls and destroying everything through sheer force.

I smashed out the edge of the building, and I saw the dust clouds rise and plume out of the building as debris settled and structures tumbled.

"_Impressive. You really do him proud."_

'The Unstoppable Force. I would have liked to meet him.'

The stories I heard from him were honestly incredible. He was actually stunted when it came to his resonance, the worst of every other bearer yet. He couldn't mold it, he could only channel small amounts of it, and he could barely hear the Voices of the previous bearers.

So, he wore what little he could summon as skin.

He coated himself in an entire barrier, and could become invulnerable to all forces of resistance, power, or energy. He could not be stopped. Once he started, that was it, he would not stop, until he chose too.

'I want to learn more about how he did it.'

"_Even though he had so little access, it was more than what you have right now. I'm amazed you can even summon enough for your hands, much less summon it outside your body. I'm sure he would probably hate you for your talent."_

I slowed to a stop, panting as the exertion caught up with me. My stamina was pretty generous, but keeping up that barrier whilst running at good speeds was pretty challenging. I tucked myself behind a line of trees, and caught my breath.

Ready for round two!

I heard a boom sound off to my right, and I smiled as I heard Sona's voice spark to life.

"Riaser Phenex Rook, Retired."

"Rasier Phenex Pawn, Retired."

"Raiser Phenex Pawn, Retired."

Guess the gymnasium was a success!

We could do this!

Fire flew my veins as I felt a familiar song play in my head through the earpeace Rias asked me to wear, and I smirked.

"Rias, you're the best." I said with a grin.

'_You did say you liked this song.'_

Legends Are Made, Sam Tinnesz, what a call for power!

I kicked off, "TURN IT UP!"

I felt my magic earpiece increase in volume, and I let out a whoop as I ran right in, white power trailing after me like a shooting star, a comet. I smashed right through the building, running along the outside wall as I forced the frame into pieces. I grit my teeth at the increased resistance, but hardly faltered. I quickly channeled all my power into one arm, and held it forward as a vertical guard, and channeled the rest into my legs as I burned forward. I tore through the entire face of the building, from far corner to far corner.

But Raiser learned from the first time.

I felt heat bloom behind me, and I whirled around in surprise at seeing a fireball flying towards me at deadly speeds, my shield not large enough to completely encase me. I span to the side, my barrier in front of me dissipating as I cloaking my hands in the barrier, and swung at the air with as much strength as I could muster. A wall of wind roared as I forced it forward with my out spread hand, and it knocked the fireball higher into the air and off to the side.

But made it bigger.

It hit the ground a small ways away, and exploded like water balloon, flames pouring over the grass as it hungrily consumed it. I ran right through it, my legs still protected by my barrier, and I took off, running back around after my successful second pass.

And then a second explosion caught my ears.

"Rias Gremory Rook, Retired."

I skidded to a stop, knocking through a tree as I whipped my head over to the battlefield in the center to see Akeno and Raiser's Queen Yube-something facing off, Issei in the center, holding Koneko as she faded into blue light.

Surprise attack.

I growled as Wrath colored my vision slightly, before I grunted out.

"Rias, reinforce my piece."

I heard her affirm, and I felt a cold presence seep into my shoulder blades.

During our training week when we weren't talking strategy and how she would make my mom forget she existed, we spent nearly all of it on strengthening my piece temporarily to allow me to draw more power.

I had to be careful, Rias couldn't prevent a lot, but it gave me a little extra wiggle room.

My whole body expanded, and I grew. I powered up all the way to when I had my first real encounter with Rias Gremory, back in the forest when I fought that Stray Devil, if not a little bigger. I was standing closer to twelve feet now, and my muscles swelled with power as my rage took over. I reached over, and grabbed a tree. I grit my teeth, before I wrapped both arms around it, and growled as I pulled. The forest was suddenly filled with nasty pops and snaps as the roots gave way, before it tore free. A large tree, ripped from the earth. I swung it in the air, getting my aim in, before I roared loudly in challenge as I hurled it as best I could.

It surprisingly flew.

My roar didn't really help though. It was so loud it boomed in the small space, and everyone turned to the origin.

Seeing a massive tree flying towards the two Queens in the air.

Raiser's queen exteneded a hand, and a purple spell bloomed to life, firing at the tree.

It exploded, a shockwave decelerating the tree slightly on impact, and firing splinters off in every direction.

One more time!

I grabbed a bolder, heaving it onto my shoulder, before I took a two-step run up, and hurled it again.

And this time, without the warning.

It soared, flying through the air near silently as the ominous wind following it did little to alert the target.

But it too missed.

But not entirely.

It flew by dangerously close, but the wind that came from it did enough work. It knocked her off balance as he eyes were taken off Akeno at the shock of another missle almost hitting her.

And Akeno called down thunder.

Lightning flashed brilliantly, and struck her straight on, knocking her right out of the sky.

"I'm going in." I said, powering down, and I felt the cold feeling subside as Rias let out a relieved breath into my ear, the music turning back up as my aura flared around me. Rage sparked like mini fireworks off my skin as I forced myself through the air in front of me, and I ran for where Yube-whatever landed, making it there in no time.

Issei was on his feet, and on his way to give the enemy a piece of his mind as well, but he hugged his ear in obvious anger as the enemy queen shot off into the air with a small circle of explosions to deter interference.

"_Koneko didn't die, you need to stay calm!"_

I launched into the air as the enemy queen was exerting some magical pressure, and Akeno flew in between her and Issei, turning to him with a smile. I landed with a boom as I crunched through the remains of the building, and I glared powerfully at the enemy.

"**What's your name?"** I asked powerfully, my body radiating anger as my aura seemed to steam with vigor.

She turned, ignoring Akeno in equal kind as she told Issei to run off, and faced me with a smirk, though her neck muscles clearly showed she was quite nervous.

"Yubellana, Queen of Raiser Phenex-Sama."

"**Yubellana…Do you serve him because you are his piece, or do because you enjoy taking pot shots at people when they have their guard down."**

She rose higher in the air, her own nervous trying to disguise itself as condescending. "Maybe a bit of both? She did leave herself in quite the _amusing _position."

I growled, and the aura flashed red, the intensity of my temper spiking as my aura colored as a reaction. I felt cold shackles suddenly creep across my shoulders, and Rias spoke through my intercom in a panic.

"_Gray! It's ok! Akeno is more than enough to defeat her, regroup with Kiba!"_

I clamped on my own arm, quickly trying to disperse the power, before an Idea came to mind.

Why disperse it, when someone else could use it?

If they could be healed and…affected my aura, what else can it do?

I leapt to the side, and jumped up towards Akeno. I flew by closely, and said as quietly as I could.

"Follow me."

I landed with a thud, before standing up a large fallen wall that used belong to the building. Akeno shot a bolt of lighting, causing Yubellana to retailiate with a counter attack, cancelling it out with a bomb in the center. Smoke spewed everywhere, and Akeno ducked under.

"I only have a moment Gray-kun, make it qui-" she said, giggling innocently, before her eyes widened as I grabbed both her shoulders, and I stared at her straight in my eyes.

"Can you take it?"

She blinked, a fiery blush coming onto her features, but she didn't lose composure, "Naughty."

I blinked, before I growled out, "No! My aura! Can you handle it!?"

Her eyes glowed in realization, before her grin almost turned feral, "Give me a _taste_."

I nodded, before the red orb I had tightly grouped behind me expanded outwards, and I forced it onto Akeno. It swarmed her like a cloud of bees, and she grunted in obvious discomfort. I eased some of my more calming aura in to try and help.

And then our wall exploded.

Shrapnel flew, and I quickly hid Akeno behind my frame to shield her from the damage.

Electricity sparked, but instead, this time, it wasn't her normal yellow.

It was a demonic orange red.

She looked up at me, anger clearly in her eyes, but she held on, "I have a date with Miss Bomb Queen over there…run along." She said sinisterly, and I nodded.

"Be careful Akeno, that rage is mine, don't rely on it."

She nodded in understanding, and took off. It was a reckless maneuver, but it certainly paid off as lighting shrouded her form as she slashed the air with her speed, striking Yubellana with an extended hand as our combined power flashed and snarled.

"_What did you do!?"_

"I tried something, where are Issei and Kiba."

"_Raiser has sent his remaining pieces to the fountain to try and defeat them, Hurry."_

I span on my heel, and I took two running steps, before I jumped, power arcing off my legs as I catapulted forward. I crashed through the air and trees nearly unimpeded, and soared right into the battle zone.

Kiba was locked in combat with another knight…so that meant Issei had the rook, and the other two pieces on him.

I can fix that.

I crashed right into the fountain, water flying everywhere, and I grinned dangerously as a piece of Ajax's advice came into mind.

"_On the battle field, where men run across fallen enemies and foes, their heels slick with blood and their shields burning hot from flame, a madness flows. The clash of battle is one of them…the survivors become monsters. The veterans become legends."_

I flexed, growing in size as I summoned more power, and I did my absolute look best to smile as widely, sinisterly, and insanely as possible.

"**You know, I have been jerked around long enough. Run here, smash that, run there, do that…and now, I finally get the chance to fight you fist to fist…AND I GOT PLENTY OF STRENGTH LEFT TO CRUSH THE LOT OF YOU INTO THE GROUND!" **I howled, my lungs booming as I glowed with white hot wrath.'

Immediately, the pawns left took some wary steps back, the little sister did as well, clearly not happy with what she was seeing in front of her.

"**Your condescension is unbelievable. "We are immortal, it doesn't matter!" "We are high class, we can do what we want!"…IT'S JUVENILE!" **I screamed, and a wave of air burst out like a shockwave. Issei quickly leapt into action, the impact jarring him. His gear boosted again, and he lunged forward, quickly slapping the rook he had been facing in the back. I saw a small red sigil appear, and I grinned like an crazy house lunatic.

And I didn't spare them any more words. I leapt forward, and Issei snapped his fingers.

"Dress: Break!" he said, his gauntlet's gem shining green as power sparked, and suddenly, and to my honest shock, the woman he touched…her clothes tore themselves to pieces.

I stopped mid stride, completely gobsmacked by the technique.

Issei clearly wasn't.

He readied a red orb that I had seen once before, and I leapt away as he aimed it directly at the poor woman.

"DRAGON SHOT!" He called out, and a powerful red beam of energy blasted right through, enveloping her entire form in energy, and she faded.

"Raiser Rook, Retired."

He smirked with joy at the success, and turned to Me and Kiba. "I won!"

"I know you're supposed to play to your strengths…but shit man." I said, honestly numb from shock to say anything coherent.

"Still, that's a terrible technique. Or rather, a terrifying one for a woman." Kiba's opponent said, clearly unhappy with what she just witnessed.

"That was my first time seeing it; please allow me to apologize for my comrade's severe perversion." He said with a shallow bow, and Issei stomped his foot in anger at that.

"Oi! Don't apologize bluntly to the enemy! Kiba you damn pretty boy!" he complained childishly, and I just turned my focus to the remaining opponents.

"Warrior" the little sister said, "Can you tell me what that is?" she asked, and I looked as well.

When the fuck did Rias get ontop of the enemy base!?

She was there with Asia hiding behind her, facing off with the douche himself. I turned back to the little remaining devils, and I snarled at her smirk, "Always one step behind…brutes."

I launched forward, grabbing Issei by the back of his shoulder, and tossing him over my own, quickly charging in as Issei squawked in surprise.

"Power up!" I commanded quickly, and I dove forward, the remaining pieces jump apart into a square as I stood in the center.

"Three pawns, two knights, and a bishop, you and Kiba can-"

"_Gray! Akeno is going down!"_

My blood ran cold, and I stared off into the distance as lighting sputtered out, and a massive purple dome of power exploded outwards.

I need to get there…

FUCK!

I stomped the ground, the force shattering it outwards and knocking my opponents back. I set Issei down, and he already knew what was needed.

"I got this! Go!"

I nodded, not sparing time for talk, and I leapt off, flying back through the air as I neared Akeno's battlefield.

I cleared the tree line as I ascended into the air, and I got to watch, in slow motion…

As Akeno fell from the sky.

I hit the ground and bursted forward, catching her quickly as I skidded to a halt upon impact, and I stared at her in numb horror as she just giggled weakly.

"She…had a tear." She said, and I didn't know what that meant, but I knew it must have been why she lost. I hugged her close, trying to muster a healing aura powerful enough to keep her in this, but she cupped my cheek with a knowing look.

"Buy Rias…as much time as you can."

And she burst into blue light.

"Rias's Queen, Retired."

I held the open air in moments, and I sat there in frozen time, hearing vague distant booms as the battle moved on.

I need to move…I need to move!

"_**This is why we stand alone."**_

"_**This is why we cannot make allies."**_

"_**It's because of this we always fall to ruin!"**_

"_**End this!"**_

"_**Take it!"**_

"_**You're Power!"**_

"_**MAKE THEM TREMBLE!"**_

I shook, power blooming around me like an imploding star, and I let out a guttural, strangled roar as I clamped my own jaw shut. I knew I couldn't, I would get removed from the game if I burst!

But the power was overpowering me!

Power shone off my limbs like water as time slowed, and I felt decisions flower in my mind.

I took it.

The next following seconds turned the tides of the battle.

I was up, on my feet, across the grounds, back into the battlefield, and into the air.

I had one goal.

Take as many down with me as I could.

I saw a brilliant light where Rias was, and I knew that was my timer.

GO FASTER!

I was a blur, a streak of light. The earth shook like a magic earthquake, and in a burst and flash of light, the announcer suddenly had a lot to say.

"Rais Knight, Retired.

"Raiser Two Knights, Three pawns, and a bishop, retired."

I flew up the side of the building, my fist glowing with power as Raiser met my eyes with a shocked expression.

I flew right past him, and delivered a time shattering blow right to his Queen's face.

She exploded immediately into blue light.

"Raiser Queen, retired."

"Raiser Bishop, retired."

"NOO!" I heard Rias scream, and suddenly, the light vanished.

I felt a sudden pop in my soul, like a the last rung on a chain breaking loose.

I fell.

I landed on my knees, pain wracking my body as I suddenly lost a key part of my integrated energy.

Riaser walked forward, seeing my incapacitated state.

"I see now…That piece couldn't fully integrate with you…defective trash." He snarled, and he kicked me in my stomach.

I didn't move an inch.

I stared at him, barely below his eye level, and I grinned darkly. I leaned in close to him, trying to buy Rias time to recover whilst I distracted him.

"**Know this, Raiser Phenex. If I could have come at you full strength of the start…if I wasn't bound by the chains of a weaker master…there would be not even a **_**sliver**_** chance of your victory."**

I watched as my hands started to glow blue, and fade, and I grinned at Raiser's expression.

"**I'll find you. I made a promise to Rias that she would be free. This duel was your chance at sparing hell the loss of your family."**

The glow reached up to my chest, and I closed my eyes, before I opened them fiercely, and headbutted the prick right in the nose, knocking him back all the way to the spike of the rooftop, at least ten feet away from the sheer force.

I turned to Rias, seeing her shellshocked face, and I smiled as best I could.

"**I'll set you free…I promise."**

My vision clouded over, and a bright white light took hold of me.

I lost.


	22. Chapter 22

"_**How do you define the undefinable?"**_

"_**How do you rival the All Powerful?"**_

"_**How can you surprise the All Knowing?"**_

"_**How can you stand against the undomitable?"**_

_**The answer?**_

_**Become Definition.**_

XXX

I snapped awake, my senses returning as I lurched forward.

I was in bed…in my pajamas?

The game…I evened out the playing field.

What happened?!

I looked around wildly, my eyes finding a familiar figure int eh corner as she stepped forward.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the Devil maid that is apparently really strong.

I stood up slowly, rising above her in height, and I stepped off my mattress as I walked in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Raiser-sama won the duel."

"How do I get to the Underworld?"

"Rias's Peerage is in her attendance. As you are no longer a member, you were not prepared."

I growled, staring her down hard, "How do I get there."

She stared at me, before she smiled.

"Do you want to save Rias?"

I snarled, power flowing through my veins in response to my rage, "I made a promise to her whether it was at that game, or whether I had to carve a path of destruction through hell itself, I would set her free of that fickle, unfaithful, pompous, _pest_. Take me there, or I will arrive in a way you won't like."

She stared at me, before she smiled.

"You've changed. From what Rias tells me, when she first met you, you were an asocial gentle giant…but now…all I see is a warrior."

"Flattery will only test my patience."

"I have a proposition for you, and a Message from the Maou, Rias's brother, and the Devil King."

I tilted my head to side, ready to just wave her off, "If he threatens me to try and steer me away, I'll just go through him too."

"Hardly." She said with a smile, and I looked back at her.

"He says, "Please save my Sister."

I blinked in surprise, before I turned and grinned, "You've got my attention."


	23. Chapter 23

I was hiding…

In another person's shadow…I never though it possible.

But it was clear my understanding of Magic was basically a toddler's idea of physics. Not a clue. Stuff just happens.

The procession was underway,and Grayfia would release me once she was able to stash me away in the shadows of the party.

It wasn't just me who was going to crash it.

As if on que, a thundering bang echoed, and I heard everyone's shocked gasps as I smirked at the familiar feeling. Issei really knew how to use his Sacred Gear, making us all proud!

"President!" He called out through the hall, and Raiser's snobbish voice sliced through the unsettled murmurs of the ground.

"Boy, how dare you break in-"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, Member of the Kuou Academy Occult Research Club! President Rias Gremory's Virginity sure as hell isn't yours!"

Raiser, rather than getting heated, snorted, the crowd falling in with his confident step as he marched forward, standing at the steps.

"Boy, you are hardly in a position to claim anything. You, without a doubt the Weakest Dragon I have ever seen, barely has the right to even attend! It is only because of the devil piece in side you that you even remain alive!"

Murmurs suddenly spoke up again, and I blinked in surprise at the amount of…or lack thereof, support towards his claim.

"Ha! Admit it!" Issei taunted, "If Gray-kun's Piece didn't break, he would have wiped the floor with you! It wasn't just unfair in terms of numbers and experience, even our powers were limited! You call yourself Noble! You're a scum worse than me!" Issei grinned.

Someone was feeding him these lines, I don't think he could say that in one go.

Or…Grayfia was coordinating this from the start.

She knew this would happen.

I like this lady!

Raiser just scoffed, "Gray? You mean that over-sized child? He may be gifted, but pure brawn couldn't stand a chance me!"

"Not denying it then? That he was handicapped? Face it! This whole battle was a stacked game from the damn start!"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" Raiser howled, "Even if he was at full strength, he would _burn like the rest of you_."

I felt myself suddenly rise out of the shadow, and Grafiya whispered to me.

"Your turn, win."

I appeared from her shadow, suddenly walking out from the corner of the room behind Raiser and Rias. I was dressed in a custom tuxedo, something I never thought I would wear, and I stared a hole right through the back of Raiser's head as the crowd noticed me before he did.

"Big words." I said, and Raiser flinched in surprise before he whirled around on the spot, his eyes drawing even with my chest, and taking a step back and staring at my leaning down face as I smirked at his expression.

"**I told you before, and I'll tell you again…She. Will. Be. Free."**

"Ah, I see the entertainment has arrived." I heard a polite voice off to the side say, and I looked over, and I immediately labeled him.

That dude is Rias's brother.

Nobody else has hair like that! He was tall, and had shoulder pads like you'd see in an MMORPG. He wore what I was assuming to be regal garb, long large cloaks that gave him quite the size, but he was so sure of his every step I knew it wouldn't have mattered even if he was miniscule.

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!"

"Demon lord!" the crowd murmured, and he soaked in the attention as he prepared to take charge.

"That dude is Rias's Brother!?" I heard Issei shout off in the distance, and I resisted the urge to just crack a grin. That guy is so funny at such the wrong times.

"Sirzechs-sama, What do you mean by entertain-" Raiser started, but was cut off.

"Raiser-Kun," the Maou said with a raised hand, stopping the prick in his sentence, "The Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was inexperienced, and had half the pieces, it was a bit…".

"You have complaints about the fight?" Raiser asked, a beat of sweat forming on his features as I grinning evilly behind him.

"Not at all!" Sirzechs said pleasantly, "The Rating Game itself would be meaningless if I did. Not to mention, considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored."

He cleared his throat, "I wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party. You there boy! Issei Hyoudou!"

Issei stopped, blinking in surprise. Was this not part of this plan.

"I wanted to see for myself the power of the dragon you possess, but even I know that picking a fruit before its ripened will only lead to bitter results. Train hard, you have my attention."

"So then-" Raiser started, but was silenced, again, "But! I know just the thing, perhaps something even grander."

His eyes landed on me, "Your power is something I haven't seen for nearly a millennia. I am eager to see what you can do with it."

"I see." Raiser said, turning to me with a smirk to match my grin as he stared me in the eye, despite looking up at me. "So that means a final battle."

"Giant versus Pheonix. Wielders of great power squaring off would make the party exciting, wouldn't it?"

I smiled wider as I looked towards Sirzechs with a grin, "If you thought you knew what this power could do, get ready. You about to see what it can _really _do."

"As expected of the Demon Lord, that was a very interesting idea." Raiser said.

"So, tell me Gray-kun, Will you show me and the the High-Class nobles your power again?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"You'll be my last flame before I settle down as a married man." Raiser said, stepping between me and Rias.

I saw that, and decided to make a point. I walked forward, and with some practiced easy, I shot Rias's own fear directly at him just like I had Grayfia some time ago. It was so much easier now.

He leapt to the side like a child avoiding a wasp. I walked right past him, shocking the observers, and I stood before Rias, before kneeling so I could look into her eyes.

"Rias, get strong ok? I promised to only do this once." I said, and she was staring at me…it looks like she knew what this would do.

"Please…don't." she said faintly, and I smiled kindly, "I'll still come to the club room, we can even have tea every now and then…it's like Sona said. 'Sacrifice is an important part of Chess.'."

She stared at me pleadingly, and I rose, facing Raiser, and then the Maou, "Shall we?"

"Before that, what do you want as a reward for winning, Giant?" he asked, and I answered instantly, "I want Rias's freedom concerning her romantic and marital status. She will never be forced into a marital arrangement or pressured under her family name ever again."

"Sirzechs-sama! There is no need to reward a mere fighter like this!"

"I asked him here to fight. We are asking him for a favor, to battle for our entertainment. Even in the most unfair of exchanges, a reward is fair compensation."

"Giant, is Rias's freedom your wish? This is final."

"Yes." I said instantly again, why I was here after all…I wasn't gonna be like 'Oh, nah, I want a lifetime supply of cotton candy'.

"Then, combatants, Stand ready." Sirzechs said, and me and Raiser suddenly glowed as teleportation sigils appeared, and we were whisked away.

We appeared in a large ring, the same signs as the pocket dimension we were in before were about, though this time, it was red.

A dangerous, powerful red.

Color me in the mood.

Raiser appeared in front of me, his fancy dress removed for more battle specific clothing.

"To think I would your own formal clothing, I suppose its further evidence you shouldn't have shown your face here." He taunted mockingly, and I just ignored him, looking up at the sky to see all the spectators, their images displayed on floating wispy screens. My eyes were really only on one person, the single person I was doing all this for.

Rias.

"_You understand that this will make it near impossible for Rias to bring you in?"_

'Yes.'

"_You understand that once you do this, your power will never fall below this threshold again, and Lust will find you."_

'I do.'

"_You understand that this pipsqueak is about to regret everything up till this point?"_

I grinned, 'Most definitely.'

"_Then I see no point in furthering this conversation. I am with you, all the way!"_

"Battle! Start!" I heard the Demon Lord call, and I didn't move as Raiser suddenly sprouted wings, flying high in the air.

"I suppose only someone so small as you can understand when someone is above you…is when they are above you." he said, staring down at me condescendingly.

And I just smirked.

"Troll, Giant, Brute, I've heard those names all my life…it's time to set the record straight."

I started to grow.

"Formal Dress? Wearing armor would be an insult to my predecessors if I prepared for **a mockery of an opponent such as you."**

I grew and grew, surpassing ten feet, then fifteen, than twenty. I grew till I was eye level with Raiser, nearly 40 feet in the air, and I grew an extra foot just so I still look down at him.

"**Get off of your high horse, little man."**

A massive arm came stretching out, and with speed unbecoming of a behemoth like myself, it swatted Raiser right out of the air. He flew like a missile, striking the earth with a strong impact as the ground crumbled. I shrank back down, stopping at a clear eighteen feet in height, power radiating off my shoulders like the sun as energy rippled across my form. Raiser pried himself out of the earth as flames sputtered, healing his wounds at an alarming rate. I felt the power I had long since ignored flow free like an uncorked bottle of Champaign. There was so much of it, so much I could do, use, breath, feel…this was amazing.

His pained expression soon replaced itself with a malicious grin, "Such an attack will not slay the Immortal Race!"

I blitzed forward, speed akin to my display at the Rating Game, grabbing his head and shoulders and ripping them apart in a show of sparks and flame as I tossed either one in different directions. Raiser's head sputtered out, before a new one grew on his bodies shoulders, and flames sprouted again as he took off.

"**You see, this is a unique chance for me. I've always feared my strength, hurting people far easier than anything else …but now! I have you! The self-repairing punching bag!"**

I clapped my hands together, before a pure white spear of glowing barrier energy manifested itself. It was like a sowing needle in flawless shame and width. It was pristine. I took aim, throwing it without much delay, and making another. Raiser dodged it closely, slicing open his sleeve as it barely sliced past, and he rounded on me.

"You wield the magic of the Fallen?!"

"Hardly! They wield MINE!" I roared, and I threw another. It speared itself right through his thigh on his left leg, and he howled in pain as flames erupted.

But nothing happened.

The spear collapsed in on itself, and Raiser clawed at it desperately, trying to rip it out.

But he couldn't.

His flesh healed his attempts before he could get a hold. A solid transparent barrier pegged into his flesh.

A permanent injury.

I threw another, piercing his shoulder this time as he was distracted, and he snarled as he floated to the ground, forcing all his flames to try and burn out the barriers.

"**How do you defeat the All Powerful?"** I asked, walking towards him with another spear, chucking it forward again as he dodged to the side, letting it pass through his wing with a little discomfort, but no real damage.

"**The previous bearers of this power have pondered this question for eons. How can we, the "Opposers", stand against something that, by nature, cannot be defeated?"**

I launched forward suddenly, catching Raiser off guard as I slammed my knee into his face, full force. He leaned back with his hands on his face on reflex, and I summoned two small staves in each hand, stabbing them straight down through his shoulders into his chest. He screamed in rage, and exploded in flames. I jumped back idly, watching as the barriers remained in place despite Raiser's attempt.

"**None of them found an answer, not even after thousands of carriers of this curse."**

Raiser forgot about defense, and launched an all-out attack. My power suddenly skyrocketed, and I grinning with a Machiavellian twist as his flames exploded on my chest, and left no mark.

"**Pathetic."** I said carelessly, before I suddenly lunged forward, and grew to nearly twenty five feet, Raisers illusion of the distance between us disappeared as my hand loomed over him.

And slammed down.

He disappeared into the rubble as he was smashed inwards, before I jumped forwards, shrinking to my normal size, grabbing his ankle and swinging him around, gathering speed. I pivoted as I reached maximum, hurling him off back to where he started, at the foot of a tower. The entire structure shook as it threatened to collapse on him, and he fell, not even trying to catch himself as pain wracked his body.

I jumped over him, growing to my new full size of 40 feet once again, and punching him straight on, straight down. My fist buried itself in the ground, unmoving as I held my size, before I let up eventually, and I smiled condescendingly at the mangled mess that was Raiser Phenex at the bottom of the crater.

I shrunk, returning to my base size again, and I hopped in, seeing Raiser's flames flicker all around his body as they tried to heal him.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing. You're so dependent on our immortality you couldn't even fathom the circumstances required for it to be put into effect! Your predecessors died during the war did they not! That should be CLEAR that it is possible! Your body may be undying, but it is not all powerful."

I snarled at his eyes as he looked at me wildly, fear seeping in, and I howled at him, "You hardly even COMPARE to the being I was born to face!"

I raised both fists above my head, twin stars glowing in either as the wind picked up, the power radiating off of them greatly increased.

This was my power…this is what was begging to be released this whole time!

Raiser rolled over quickly, firing a large blast of flame right in my face. If plumed and smoked violently, but a shimmering barrier appeared, completely encasing me a small glow. I wasn't the same person anymore, Grayfia was right. I had really come to change under Rias's peerage.

"_Make up your mind, are you with her, or not."_

"**I am the Opposer,The Challenger! The One who Stands against God! I am the Goliath! I AM BORN TO KILL THE UNKILLABLE!"** I roared, and brought down my double hammer fist.

And I broke the floating island in two.

It caved in half, Raiser's take on the blow completely unknown as he had yet to make a sound, no doubt screaming in mute agony as the air was forced from his lungs.

Once the dust settled, Raiser was floating in the air, but not by his own power. I hard imbedded a spear into each of his limbs. He was pegged to the ground spread eagle, like a puppet, its strings cut.

I smirked, and suddenly, he moved. The spears compacted into noticeable staves, before suddenly yanking downwards, stabbing themselves even deeper into the ground, and pinning Raiser in place, face first, into the dirt.

Though to be fair, he was a little overcome with fear to chat...but he spit it out anyway.

"W-wait! This marriage is for the betterment of the Devil race! You cant just-"

"I'm not a Devil." I said evenly, shutting him up as I sat on my haunches, staring at the back of his head disdainfully, "I am not even a citizen of Hell, or even the Underworld. I could care less for the state of this place. All I know, is you tried to take one of the most important people in my life away from me."

I leaned in, grabbing his hair and lifted his face up to stare into mine, his throat trembling in fear as he swallowed in terror at my massive shadow that stretched all the way to the other side of the broken island. It was inhuman, cast, and it had its own pair of eyes that seemed to glare at everything that looked at it.

"**Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Kiba Youto, Issei Hyoudou, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Saji Genshirou, and all whom server under their names."**

I leaned in, so close I could smell the smoke that came from his clothing, **"Touch, Speak, or See them again without cooperative intent, and I will personally shackle you to the Holy Cross and submerge your pitiful flames in a vat of Holy Water for **_**All Eternity**_**."**

I roared in his face at such Volume his cheeks vibrated,** "DISSAPEAR!"**, raising my hand for a final blow.

He passed out.

I saw him fall slack, and I sighed. Lowering my fist as I figured I just destroyed his mental self. That should at least allow him to grow as an acceptable being.

I glanced up at the sky, and snorted at my appearance and performance. Not quite a prince charming, but I wasn't here for the girl…well I was, but not that way.

Was I?

I still need to get her to clear that incident up with my mom.

"The Battle is Over! The Goliath Stands the Victor!" Sirzechs announced, and the duel ground shook.

Before it disappeared.

The little sister Phenex swopped and in and collected her brother, quickly flying off to get medical aid, and I released the barriers in his body to allow him to heal. I still had a problem though.

I was freefalling.

While I could grow to close the gap, I would probably destroy the castle grounds. Not a fan of that plan, especially since they were so nice as to set me up with mister Immortal Punching bag over there. I continued to fall, kinda just weighing my options, before I saw a familiar group of people rush up for me from the ground, their wings on proud display as they raced to catch me with open arms.

I just laughed with a smile as I stretched out my arms and limbs, letting each member of Rias's Peerage take a limb, and slow my fall considerably. I laughed at the sudden strain Issei showed, clearly still working on flying, and we landed successfully on the palace grounds. I sat down first thing, propping myself up with both arms behind me as I stared at the people before me.

"Kiba, the heck is that hairstyle man? You just look weird. Nice Dress actually Koneko, looks good. Akeno, the same ponytail? Really? Issei! Good entrance back there! Way to make the ORC proud!"

"Gray!"

I looked over, and saw Rias, flying at me with Tears in her eyes, and I sighed, hearing the laughter in the palace.

They all probably thought they were tears of happiness, I would have been fooled too.

But I knew. It was a mixture of both kinds.

She'd get over it.

She latched herself around my neck at speeds, nearly yanking my neck out as I caught her with an outstretched arm, holding her close as she sobbed.

"You're free Rias, I told you. Stop with the water works already!"

She didn't say anything, just was apparently content with just leaning into my shoulder.

And thus, conversation started.

"I didn't know you had that much power Gray-kun, quite the trump card." Kiba said, a smile in place as he chose to bite the bullet and break the ice.

"Yes." Koneko agreed, "The Goliath."

"Yeah man! I was confused when that Maid told me you were handicapped during the game, but that makes sense! I would have had to punch you for holding out on us!

I laughed idly, "Yeah, well, glad to see you guys are still friendly, I was a bit worried if anything would have changed since I lost my place in your peerage."

"No way! President will just get another Rook right?!"

Rias twitched, but sank into my grasp.

"That's a whole other conversation, and quite a lot of things to cover. I think it's time we all head home for the night no? It's been quite the eventful few days."

I didn't bother asking Rias to let go, I knew the answer. She would definitely need a deeper explanation of what was going to happen from here on out. She could decide what to tell everyone else afterwards.

I think I'll tell her about the other sins, and let her know that my enemies are larger than the Great Wars…it's a battle over the system of reality.

"_I express my concerns."_ Ajax said blandly, and I just chuckled, 'oh stop, it'll be alright. What's the worst that could happen?'

I smiled at everyone, standing, and opening my arms wide as I captured them all in a group hug.

"Hope you guys are ok with me, I'm sticking around! Let's head on home."

I was met with their cheers, and we all headed back to the castle, Issei recounting my most recent battle with his own brand of sound effects and stances.

What a guy. He's totally horrible, but god damn it he's got a really good heart.

I smiled at everyone, and I knew, deep down, that even though I'll keep myself separate, I would always protect these people.

"_Are you prepared to train then? To leave the mediocrity of the Supernatural world behind?"_

I just smiled a bit wider.

'You bet, I don't plan on dying yet.'


	24. Chapter 24

The travel back was really quiet. Not because it was just me and Rias once we reached the human world…she just couldn't seem to figure out what to say. Probably stuck between "thank you!" and "how could you?!" if I had any idea. We were walking side by side, tracing our steps from the first time we met as we headed back home. She hadn't said anything, but I assumed that she wanted to spend the night again considering she had yet to turn back. Probably wanted to assure me that she would claim me again someday. I knew it wouldn't happen, I simply wasn't meant to be part of a peerage. I wasn't meant to be part of anything. But that was…ok, I think. At least this way, I can still be friends with Rias, and at the same time have a much lower chance of dragging her into this mess.

I really should say something.

"Rias." I said kindly, and she flinched, my voice disturbing her internal thoughts as she jerked up to look at me.

Her eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, and I could see how frustrated they were, before she looked down again, and hid them beneath the moon's shadow and her crimson red hair.

"Yes?"

Speaking, good.

"I want to tell you something about myself…or rather, about the Curse I have inherited."

She was clearly interested, but seemed to see through my intentions, "You will always be my cute big Kohai, that will not change."

I just let out a quiet bark of laughter, "well, that remains to be seen. You see, this power's name isn't "the curse of goliath", its actually-"

Suddenly, a voice whispered in the back of my ear, "_Wrath_…it's good to see you."

I grabbed Rias on instinct, and leapt high, landing on the wall to our right as I looked at where my opponent was.

A lone figure was there, standing with a hand on their hip. It was a woman, tall, blonde, slender, mature, and familiar.

It was the school nurse.

I stared at her gobsmacked, and she tittered, "Ah! That expression, it's honestly cuter than I imagined. You never did come back for that lunch checkup, I was saddened you know…do away with that Devil, she doesn't need to know our nature."

I stared at her hard, Rias strangely nonresponsive to the recent movement. I looked down to check, and felt horror seep into my bones as a strange black and fluorescent purple seemed to pulse around her neck like an alien infection. It was shaped like a chocker, with a ram's horns in the center like a brand.

I knew that symbol.

"Lust." I said, acknowledging her in trepidation and fear.

She could have killed me on the spot, but did something to Rias before this…what's this about!

"Don't make me look up at you Wrath, its irritating." She said teasingly, but I could tell it was a fair warning.

I slowly leapt down, holding Rias bridal style as I looked closer at her chocker. It looked painful, but her faintly dusted cheeks and slight smile seemed like she was dreaming.

"I put her in a Dream, she'll wake when I choose." She said in a scarily uncaring way. I held her closer to my chest, my eyes now lacking the fear I felt earlier.

"I was warned about you, that you far outclass the rest of the Sins considering your current power and lack of a need for a host…and moreover, you've been hunting Wrath for nearly a thousand years."

She blinked, "Is Wrath afraid of me? Ha!" she laughed, and it was honestly too pleasant. She looked so unassuming, hell, she _smelled_ nice, and I wasn't even near her! Everything about her nagged at me to let my guard down, to just smile and laugh with her.

I knew I would die if I did.

"Please release Rias, she doesn't need to be brought into this." I asked honestly, "I was walking her home."

Her laughter stopped, looking at the devil in my arms.

She smiled suddenly, a different, more honest kind, and it was even more disarming. "I won't kill her yet, she has just freed herself from a haunting encounter after all. Maybe once she has…ripened."

She knew about the battle? That would make sense, she had me in her hospice bed the first day of school!

"Thank you." I said honestly, and I turned, setting her carefully against the wall. She reached for me despite being unconscious, and I fought to keep my face neutral as I laid her aside. Lust could end the both of us way too quickly, I needed to play it safe.

"Why didn't you kill me…way back when."

She seemed intrigued by that question, "I could have, would have been easy…but I was stopped."

Something stopped Lust?

"Why did you choose to listen to…whatever stopped you?" I asked slowly.

"I…was bored of it."

I blinked.

"Bored of killing Wrath?"

She crossed her arms under her generous bust, and huffed slightly, "He never sees it my way! No matter how many times I set him loose, or how many times I start him all the way back over at square one! He just won't…get mad at me."

"You want wrath to be mad at you?"

She stared at me, before she marched forward, and grabbed my cheeks as she looked at me dead in the eyes…wow, they are really beautiful, I can really see why she can keep killing us over and over…we just can't fight back.

"No matter the form I take, the reason I give…he refuses to set himself free. He _want_s a host. He WANTS to be controlled! I don't understand!"

She stared into my eyes like they had the answer, and I did something that felt natural…it just made sense.

I laughed.

Lust eyed me in surprise at my sudden outburst, though outrage at my response was visible. I quieted down pretty quick, horrified that I was going to die just because of that, yet couldn't suppress my shoulders from bouncing in humor.

"What?!" she hissed, and I felt my humor drain out of me like blood from an open wound as she suddenly looked very _very _scary.

"Because he got bored of it too."

She blinked at me in confusion, and it just made sense to me. "He probably destroyed everything, letting his rage pull him in every which direction and do every single thing…what's left for him to be angry at?"

"Me!" she said…almost desperate. "Why am _I_ the only one left? Why has everyone else changed?!"

I made to reply, when I froze. I felt a weird…bubble in my throat, and I coughed, feeling it climb. I cleared my throat, and suddenly, I just felt like I had words prepared for me.

"**Change isn't boring."** I said numbly, **"Every host, every time, every dream, every place, it all changes. I wouldn't turn my eyes away from it."**

I rubbed my nose in confusion from the sudden ticklishness, and I coughed again. I shook my head at the strange discombobulating feeling of saying words I didn't think, and I shivered. That was weird, I didn't like that.

Lust stared at me, obviously contemplating something, before she poked my chest. I blinked at the sudden attack, and suddenly found that I couldn't move. Lust grabbed a handful of my shirt, and pulled. She pulled it off _through_ my body, and stared at my chest as if the answers were writing on my flesh.

"You even hide your sigil, every time, every host." She muttered despondently, before she glared up at me, fire and rage that were clearly beyond even a hundred mortal lifespans seized my attention. "So your plan is just to spectate! To let life be a movie!?"

She seemed angered, but calmed herself, and stared me dead in the eye, "Let me stay with you."

If I could move, I would have looked like I got slapped. I could barely respond…it was like my emotions couldn't physically express themselves, like they were muted.

"I live with my mother, it would be hard to explain."

"I'll just kill her, no need for her to get in the way." She said stoically, and I felt anger roar red hot on the spot. White power exploded from around me, forcing her out of my personal space and down the sidewalk on her ass. I glared at her with all the rage I could muster, and I growled at her behind the waves of growing white power.

"**You will not touch my FAMILY!"** I rumbled dangerously, and she seemed honestly caught off guard with the amount of power that seemed to bloom from nowhere.

"Then how about a girlfriend? I can just leave that Devil there to dream." She said, switching to a more seductive mood.

I liked that option just about as much as the first one.

"If you want anything from me, trade, don't _take_." I snarled, quickly killing my power output as I knew that it would do little to phase her. She had been stockpiling for centuries, there was no way my present power could even match a tenth of it.

She stared at me closely, before she smiled more seductively, and waltzed forward. My mind started to feel heavy as she walked forward, and she seemed to radiate a thin pink energy that seeped into the air. the space filled with pleasant smells and serene sounds. I felt really, really calm…I felt warm.

This wasn't real.

No way this was real!

I slapped both hands against my face powerfully, pain snagging my attention as it started to settle on Lust's swaying hips, and I kept my eyes closed.

"Lust, what are you doing?"

I felt a gentle caress brush against my jaw, and I took a step back…and fell back. It felt soft, like a satin sheet on a comfy mattress.

"_**It's simple…I'll make it worth your while."**_ I heard her sing wistfully in my ear, her weight settling above me as her warmth seemed to seep into my bones like a lover's heart after the perfect night

"I don't…want this."

"_**Everyone does…the sins stand for more than human imperfections, they represent core parts of a human's individuality, mortality, and character. Virtues are crafted from the Vices of Sins in the same way poisons are brewed to create medicine…just let yourself go."**_

I felt heavier, my arms wanting nothing more than to just take hold of the comfort in front of me. My eyes wanting to feast on the sight of a companion that could make me feel so loved.

This isn't love that I wanted.

I flinched hard, before I channeled Wrath, and felt my mind start to clear as the smell started to give way to a raging heat burning in my chest.

"**Stop this Lust, This is unlike you."** I felt words bubble up again, Wrath speaking through me.

I heard lust giggle, _**"But Wrath, didn't you say Change is so entertaining? I want to see this host of yours down to skin and bone…let him have a taste."**_

"**Be careful how you push this…Just as you have cultivated great power, so have I."**

I felt fire boil in my gut, and suddenly, my eyes were open, energy flowing through my veins like lightning.

"**He is not so weak as to bow to you. He is to be my strongest Host yet!"**

I felt a flood burst in my mind, and suddenly, the air of this place vanished, and a searing pain scorched my left pectoral as I rolled over, throwing Lust off and gritting my teeth at the pain. Why am I in the middle of this skuffle! God dammit this hurts!

The pain suddenly stopped, and smoke filled my nostrils as a black vapor escaped my hands as I cupped the pain. I let go, and inspected it to see an angry tattoo, the flesh still irritated from the sudden invasion. It was a solid black, the face of a bear roaring a challenge. It was honestly rather small, the size of my fist, but it was enough.

I could _feel_ the power that came from it.

"_**You gave your Host your Mark!? Are you insane! A Sigil is more than enough for the likes of a Flesh Vessel!"**_ Lust nearly screaming incredulously, and my tattoo pulsed, the words I had been speaking finally having a voice of its own. It was deep, powerful, resonant, and honestly really really…calm.

"_**If you wish to live with my Host, so be it…but become a problem, and I will ensure that you don't form again for another thousand years."**_

The tattoo stopped glowing its powerful orange white, and I felt very tired suddenly, falling to a knee as I panted, sweat glistening off my brow and unclothed torso from exertion.

What the fuck is happening! I thought the First Bearer was Wrath! Why am I suddenly number one! Why the fuck am I in between two prehistoric entities that fight all the time! Why am I a flesh vessel?!

Lust watched me passively, choosing not to say anything, before she walked forward, and like a magic trick, her form changed…she was younger. She looked around Akeno and Rias's age, If not a year older. She was built like a succubus with tantalizing features, and deep dark violet eyes that seemed to go on forever. Her hair remained its earlier stunning blonde, though sparks of orange red that were similar to Wrath's color shone through the seas of gold in some places. She was like the younger version of the Nurse…but she still seemed older than me, her eyes just weren't those of a child.

She knelt in front of me, taking a hold of my shoulder, and then taking my face with her other hand, meeting my eyes with much more…sincerity.

"I want to understand why the mortal life is preferable to that of a Sins Freedom. I want to see why your so…_special_. I want to learn what I've missed…what can I do to make this acceptable?"

I held her eyes for a while, a little off put by how she could just suggest the death of my loved ones and then promise to play nice with the same look on her face…I just didn't trust her. She called me a Flesh Vessel! That means I'm not even a person to her.

But she had Rias under her control.

"You can stay with me, provided you follow my conditions." I said evenly, and her eyes lit up. I needed to make sure that nothing dangerous happened here. I was no longer under Rias's protection from Devils, this could get ugly.

Oh boy.

"One, if you actually want to learn, the best way is to live it. Don't use your powers unless the situation demands action. We can work on which situations require that later. Second, if you're staying with me, then I need to come up with a good cover story, and once I do, you will follow it, _to the letter_." I said seriously, and she frowned, but nodded.

Good with me so far, excellent.

"Third, your identity as Lust, and mine as Wrath, is a secret. We will need another name for you, it will be temporary, and you will have to answer it for the majority of your stay. Pick a name."

She seemed to like that less, "I must answer to it? I must do what is asked of me? I already have an identity picked for working at the school, but I can't become a servant to the populous and their whims."

I blinked, "I only ask that you head my conditions, aside that, feel free to refuse. If I told you to wash my back in the shower, you have the right to say no. What I mean by "answer to" is that you acknowledge that it is you who is being called, not someone else. I wasn't sure if you wanted to continue being a Nurse at Kouh, thank you for your help. "

"I wouldn't mind washing your back." she said bluntly, completely missing my point. I blinked, sighing, and wondered for a small time what the hell I was doing. I'm inviting a multi-millennium year old embodiment of Lust, who has killed and haunted my predecessors, to live with me, and my mother, who she threatened to kill.

This is a terrible idea! But I can't blackout now! FUCK!

"Fourth, I have made friends with a few Devils and their respective families. I care for them a lot, so I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't fight with them, kill them, or retaliate unjustly against them if it can be solved. I will help you."

She contemplated this, and I took this as an opportunity.

"That Devil there is Rias Gremory, my closest friend. Would you be so kind as to release her?"

She shook her head, "I'd prefer my identity as a Sin be secret from the Devil-kin."

I blinked in surprise, that worked with me, but she had a reason I wasn't aware of. "Why?"

I had plans to reveal my true source of power, would have before she arrived in fact. Was there a reason it wasn't good?

She seemed…distant, "Devils seem to believe that the Sins are not entities of their own. They believe that by taking ownership, they can master and manipulate our power, and essentially absorb us. I myself was an object of that fascination, and was attempted to be used as a tool. I am not raw power to be forged into whatever someone else sees fit."

I…didn't know that.

"_Wrath has always been incarnated in human hosts…perhaps we are incredibly fortunate in that aspect."_

'Ah, Ajax, mind explaining why Wrath is actually completely different from the first bearer? Why did he do that?'

"_This is the first time Wrath has spoken to anyone, the First is remaining silent."_

…so he was impersonating him? Why? I'll figure that out later.

"I understand." I said evenly, a little saddened. perhaps its best I didn't receive Wrath's mark before, it would have clearly shown in the Rating Game, and especially the fight with Raiser. The Devil King was watching.

"And finally, the last. You will _not_ harm my family. You will not_ threaten_ my family with anymore then a good time or a harmless joke. Are we clear?"

She seemed interested by this fact, and nodded, "Yes."

I let out a long winded sigh, before trying to salvage something…like expenditures.

"Do you have money? Resources? ID? Anything?"

She actually nodded, "I have my own place as well as finances, home, and everything required to stay here."

…why do I feel uneasy?

"How much?"

She seemed to fade off into the mental realm of recollection, "Since I was born, I was the center of attention. Many people gave me gifts to try and garner my affection. I have kept those of value and interest…but including my payments from my employment at Kuoh, I don't know.

"So…how much?"

She reached into her clothing, and a withdrew a solid gold necklace with rare and obviously pricey gemstones that was, in total, clearly worth more than the house I lived in.

"I have several things like this. Their worth is clearly visible, but a number is unknown to me."

Well, fuck.

How the hell am I going to explain this?


	25. Chapter 25

You know, I always knew I would say this…but not for this reason.

I need a bigger bed, that was a given…but because the number of occupants continue to increase? That was a laughable notion in the past.

I woke up slowly, my senses awakening to the pleasant warmth and comfort that you get from sleeping well in your own bed. I felt a familiar presence to my left, Rias most likely, I took her back with me after-

"Hmmm…morning _handsome_." I heard a purr to my right, and I tried not to let my shock show.

"I thought you said you were going to spend the night in your own home?"

"Did I?" She replied cheekily as she stroked my arm. I knew that someone was there, but my first thought was Akeno…not Lust.

"Yes, something about getting your belongings from your own place nearby. I agreed to help you on the compromise that you didn't try anything…funny."

I felt her slide closer, her warmth soon brushing against me as I felt her form wrap around my arm, and her knee prop up on my stomach. She had reverted into her previous form of the school nurse…I don't even know if that is what she really looks like. Can't say I'm complaining. "You interest me…you're the first human under Wrath's presence to actually be given his mark…and the first he has chosen to speak through…I really do wonder what is so special about you..."

She leaned in, dragging her bottom lip lightly up my neck and along my jaw, gently nipping my chin with eyes that could turn a man's world upside down. Her breasts seemed to carve excitement into my flesh as I felt her nipples rest on my skin.

"_I want to taste what makes you so special."_ She whispered quietly.

Ok, I'm not ready for this!

I rolled my head on my shoulders, hearing a satisfying crack, and I let out a deep and long sigh as I flexed various muscles to try and stimulate circulation in...safer areas. I'll be damned if I show the slightest signs of sexual interest, this woman would devour me, I could feel it.

But, this gave us a unique chance.

"What name did you choose?" I asked suddenly, and Lust blinked, "Do you not remember?

"Not really, you didn't introduce yourself with a name, just your station."

She sat up, and I immediately looked away on instinct, but I didn't see any skin in the corner of my eye. I looked back, and saw that she was actually dressed in pajamas. They were loose and a little thin, but they kept her modesty.

I was elated.

"My name is Eve, Eve Lin." She said, smiling and leaning close, "Don't forget it ok?"

I nodded, noticing that the distance between our faces was gradually getting smaller.

"Um…Eve?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, her eyes glowing a faint pink as her cheeks warmed.

"Your pretty close" I said bluntly, and she smiled at me like I was a child, "Many men would sacrifice their lives and wives for this opportunity and you're trying to push me away? Relax Gray…you will enjoy this."

Why does this sound like rape?

She suddenly latched onto my face with both hands, and straddled me so I couldn't roll over…she was strong! Holy shit!

"You're so _captivating_." She whispered, the distance closing fast.

Suddenly, a red glow started to appear ominously off to my left, and a hand covered my mouth as a short, calm, piercing voice made a simple statement.

"What are you… Nurse Ai?!" Rias asked in shock, and Eve looked over, smiling calmly as she released my face, but didn't rise off of me.

"Ah, Rias Gremory, it's been some time…give me a moment, I was enjoying Gray's company."

"No!" Rias immediately denied, and sat up abruptly. The sheets slid off of her form, revealing her naked and buxom figure without a hint of shame, her modesty nowhere to be seen. Eve looked at her in vague interest, taking in her form, before looking down and smiling.

"I suppose you would prefer a nude girl, you're a teenager after all." She said, before she snapped her fingers lightly, and her pajamas vanished like water falling off of her form. Her nudity not the least bit disguised as she stared at my fiery blush rapidly blooming on my features.

God damn it!

"Pajamas are ok!" I said immediately, trying to salvage the situation, but Eve wasn't having any of it. She leaned in closer, drinking in my radiating heat as my face burned, and she just bit her lip with a clouded look in her eyes.

"C'mon…I always get what I want."

As she leaned in closer, her breath slow and wanton, her breasts lightly dragging across my chest as she closed in.

And a hand suddenly clamped over my mouth, a familiar splash of red suddenly flaring to life as Rias struggled to mask her magic, her hair glowing surreptitiously in vain to hide her ire.

"What are you doing here Nurse Ai?"

Eve looked up, a pout hiding her frustration as she sat up and started at Rias with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"And you insisted I spare this Devil? She isn't half as interesting as you are." Eve said to me without looking at me. Rias's eyes widened at the revelation. She knew she was a Devil, and she knew what happened last night.

And I had a hand in her survival.

Rias's magic suddenly manifested around her, her demonic circle flaring to life in her palm as she stared at Lust with a fiery expression.

"Who are you? Why are you in my territory?!"

Lust giggled, "She is quite fierce…is this what your into Gray-kun?" Eve asked with a glance at me and a lick of her lips. I myself was thinking of something else.

Like how to keep my room from breaking apart from the magical pressure.

"Rias, please calm down, I will explain in a moment. Eve, please get dressed, you're not making this easier."

"You take charge…I like it." She said with a smirk, before she slid off of me with slow grinding motions, before she stood and walked to the bath. Rias watched her go, before she turned to me, and I sighed.

"Rias, please listen carefully."

Her frown deepend, but she nodded, understanding what I needed to an extent.

"That woman is stronger than me by more than we can imagine." I said, seeing her eyes widened and her do a double take at the door.

"She is extremely powerful, and long lived. She was a repeat…visitor of the last few curse bearers. She knows who I am, and tracked me down…I have an exceptionally high resonance, so she found me much sooner than she was predicted to do so."

I stared her in the eye with concern and care, "Please try and place nice with her…she's a connection I not only don't want to lose, but a person of exceptional power…I doubt we would make it out alive."

She nodded slowly, "She came to the school to get closer to you?"

"From what I'm guessing, yes. She found us after we came back from Raiser's battle last night, and ambushed us. She placed you in a Dream before we even realized, and had a few terms that I had to agree to."

Rias tensed, "and what are those?"

I sighed, "She wants to accompany me, so she'll be living here starting today."

Rias's eyes bugged out of her skull, but I wasn't finished, "She also might butt into the club activities from time to time…I doubt anything you do could phase her…she's been around quite some time."

"Awe Gray, are you talking about me? Good things I hope." Eve called, emerging from the bath. Strange, she was wrapped in a bathtowel, but I didn't hear the water run…

"Come join me, we can chat further." She said teasingly, and I stared at her in shock, before I rubbed my own face as I tried to get used to her spontaneous behavior.

"I can't fit into the shower with a plus one, its ok, go on without me, I'll make breakfast."

She made a displeased face, "That's no fun."

I blinked, "Then what do you suggest?"

She grinned like a cheshire cat, "Maybe we just need to change locations!"

Rias suddenly jumped at me, just as Eve did, and all I could think of when I saw a teleportation circle appear around Rias, was that this was either going to solve itself.

Or it was going to blow up in epic proportions.

Rias's magic flared, before suddenly, it sparked, and fizzled out. Rias stared at it in shock, and Eve slunk a victorious hand around my shoulders and she pressed her bossom into my face, and smirked at Rias.

"Mine."

I felt my senses tingle as I realized I was disappearing, and I sent a look to Rias.

"I'll see you at school! Or at least after!"

And then my vision went white.

I appeared in a flurry of sparks and mist in a…bedroom?

It was HUGE!

It was clearly a mansion, the entire room was about the size of the top floor in my own home. A large and extravagant bed was the center piece, with fair carpets and drapes cloaking the room in warm colors. I felt my arm be tugged along and suddenly, the place changed as I was puelled through a few doors. We were in a…bath?

It's the size of a swimming pool!

Lust released me, and waltzed forward, taking a dip into the steaming water while I looked around. It was marble, a pale eggshell white, with pillars and an almost Grecian style setting as the steps and area gave a coastal feel. The bottom of the bath and the ceiling had interesting mosaic's on them, one of the sea, and one of the sky.

"Come, join me." Lust said, and I turned, seeing her sitting in the water, her tower discarded to the side as it lay folded on a higher step.

I took a few slow steps forward, before I settled for just taking my pants off, and placing my feet in the water. The idea of being in the naked in this woman's presence…it was dangerous.

"A little shy?" she laughed, and I just shook my head, "Just aware of the time."

It couldn't be long till we were needed at school, no point in taking a 5 minute bath, I showered last night after she left.

She sighed, before she settled for a more serious expression, and pointed at her breast. On it, was a tattoo, the same one I observed last night on Rias, but it was her Mark.

A ram, with curled horns.

Lust.

"Do you understand what having this mark means?"

"No."

"Do you know what it does?"

"No."

"Are you aware of your situation?"

"I believe I understand some of it."

She sighed, treading the water with her hands, before she looked at me calmly, "This Mark means you have been branded. That type of claim cannot be broken, no other being will be able to claim you without your consent. Consider it a boon to protect you from any would-be usurpers."

I noted that bit of information, was that why I could shake off her power after I had been given the mark? Why the illusions had stopped being so powerful?

"The mark itself also serves as a direct connection to Wrath. While previously I'd imagine you had to channel his power, he is now effectively signing it over till that mark disappears. Be careful using it from now on. Wrath cannot be restrained like the rest of us."

Noted.

"As for your situation…your safe for now."

I blinked, really?

"My presence here will put Heaven on edge. This will be the first time two Sins have chosen to not fight since the Rebellion. My presence here will buy us time to decide what to do."

"You're serious about this?"

She regarded me carefully, before she stood up, water falling off her skin in a rather erotic fashion as her skin hardened to the colder air. She walked forward through the water, and rested herself on my legs as she helped herself to a lap pillow, and stared up at me with a sad smile.

"I have been alive uninterrupted for more than a thousand years…I'm bored of this Gray. Building power, holding fortunes, they all have no meaning until their used…Wrath saw something in you, and I bet I can see it too."

She closed her eyes as she smiled in a more hopeful way, happiness making her cheeks rise, "Who knows? Maybe I will find purpose by your side. Wrath would never make me his enemy...perhaps friend is what he wanted."

I stared at her in surprise, I was half expecting her to say-

"Or perhaps lover." She said, a cheeky grin in place as her eyes opened with a tricksters glint, and I just laughed in amusement quietly, "I'm not that easy you know."

She looked up at me in challenge, "I am the embodiment of desires, I can't be denied."

I just smiled lightly, "Well, either way, it appears I'll be in your care."

She rose up, and kissed my chest. I felt heat seem to flash through my skin, and I looked down slowly to see a small imitation of her mark above my heart.

"What's that?"

"It's my Mark."

"I see that, but I don't understand. I thought you said only Wrath-"

"Just marking my prey." She said cheekily, rising and heading out of the water, her tower floating towards as he as she grabbed it and dried off. I stood up myself, letting my wet feet patter against the warm floor.

I'm assuming it's a beacon then, so she can always find me more reliably.

I turned to head towards my own clothing, when I noticed they weren't there. I glanced around wondering if they floated off, literally, when I caught a glance at Eve's smirk.

"Eve? What happened to my pants?" I asked nervously.

"I wonder." She said innocently, her finger tugging on her bottom lip in mock thought. I stared, before I just turned and continued walking out.

"Well, I'll be at school."

"In your underwear?"

"I'll be a few minutes late, making a trip home first." I said with a shrug.

Suddenly, I felt as though I walked through a dense cloud, and I looked down to see this strange almost aery liquid splash onto me, and clothe me, before turning into a school uniform.

Waoh.

I gotta learn this.

"How did you do that?"

Lust giggled, sauntering up to me as clothing appeared over herself in a similar fashion. It must have been the same thing yesterday, how she ripped my shirt off, and how she…lost her clothing this morning.

"I wonder…" she repeated, and I just laughed at her mysteriousness, "Ah, well; I suppose changing like a normal person isn't so bad."

She pouted at my quick surrender, and I just smiled and headed forward. She was by my side with a few running steps, and I slowed down so we both were in a casual step. I opened the bath door, and we walked out into her bedroom that I had seen before. Very Victorian.

Except there were no other doors.

I blinked in surprise, before I looked back at Lust in curiosity, and she just winked, "Another time hun, another time."

She suddenly pushed me over, and I stepped out, catching myself, and found that I was now on the roof of the school, Lust nowhere to be seen.

She didn't even use a circle that time.

Just how strong is she?

"_That, is a question we ourselves shouldn't test."_ Ajax commented idly, and I was in full agreement.

She could be able to send me anywhere.

That alone was quite the trump card.

"Onto the chores then I guess." I said with a shrug, and I leapt off the top, freefalling straight down multiple stories, before I flipped near the end, and landed on all fours like a frog. I stood up, rolling my neck, and headed in.

Let's get this day started.


	26. Chapter 26

"A stray devil Subjugation?" I said slowly.

Are they serious?

Me and Rias were relaxing in the club room, a few days past the events with Raiser. It had been a restful period, Lust maintaining her cover as the Nurse without much Issue. Rias had chosen to follow my suggestion and remain on…cooperative terms. She no doubt raised a stink about it with Sona as to how she got into this school, but as long as it was contained to them it should be fine. I don't need any pompous devils like that Raiser prick coming for Lust. It would inevitably become my problem once she vaporized their asses…but now, Rias was trying to make a more solid claim of me.

A Devil Subjugation.

Not too unlike when I was attacked in the cafeteria my first week here.

I eyed Rias carefully, "You know, I remember the last time I was attacked by one of those, gotta say, not a fond memory."

She smiled, "Perhaps, but you've grown quite strong over the time since then. I doubt it would present much trouble, especially with us taking the front."

"Did you forget that I'm still human? I need sleep you know."

"It will be conducted at a more suitable time." Rias said without pause, and I started to wonder if this was just her swatting down my concerns until I was essentially forced to agree.

"Fine. I trust that this…target isn't anything special?"

"Just a rogue. It's not an uncommon thing unfortunately for contractors and freshly reincarnated devils to…loose themselves without proper care. Issei would have ended up in a similar state if I was not regulating the power of his pawns before the battle with Raiser Phenex."

She really liked saying his last name, as if she was glad she didn't have it.

"Fine, what time do you need me?"

"Well, we are meeting at Issei's home to cover recent contracts and progress. Would you like to attend?"

That I don't have to do.

"I'll pass, I don't gather contracts, and I am confident your peerage is doing well." I said with a nod and smile, before she sighed and nodded herself, "I will collect you once we begin with the subjugation."

I nodded, and turned to leave.

"My new Rook piece is coming soon." She said suddenly, and I resisted the surprise that almost made me flinch.

"Oh? Well, I figured it would have taken longer considering it has the power to return the dead to life."

"It is a well created science." Rias said proudly, "Are you ready to become part of our family again?"

I turned slowly, facing her with a nervous smile, something that she immediately picked up on as she expected something else. "What's wrong?"

Her smile was quickly fading.

I walked back the way I came, going around her desk, and sitting with my back to her drawers as I pushed my feet up against the wall behind her.

"I don't know If we can form a contract again." I said bluntly, "The power I used at my match with Raiser, it was what broke the piece originally. Now, I've superseded even that…I don't know if it's possible."

Rias remained silent for a time, before she leaned over, and hugged my head. "Then we will figure something else out. You're my cute big kohai; there is no way I would leave you behind."

I laughed, "I didn't think you would, but that doesn't mean I can join you either."

I sighed and relaxed into her grasp, "But I suppose that doesn't faze you. Your hell bent on it."

She giggled, "You're my Rook Gray, piece or no piece. I consider you family."

I nodded slowly, smiling lightly, "Well, be careful, that might bite you in the ass later down the line."

I rolled my shoulders, and she released me, recognizing the signal to let go so I could get up. I stood slowly, rolling my neck in a long arc as it cracked intermittently. I cast her a smile and headed off.

The building soon faded back in between the tree's as I walked off towards the main campus. School was over, but I had… "closing" duties. I headed down the halls, enjoying the space that this custom schedule allotted me. It was definitely a plus.

"_You're in high spirits."_ The familiar voice of Ajax appeared, and I smiled.

'I wouldn't say that…more that I've come to peace with everything. Lust isnt trying to kill me, I've freed Rias without destroying hell, and life has returned to the supernatural norm.'

"_You're practically begging for misfortune to curse you."_

I laughed, taking his statement as a joke as I headed down the halls. 'Maybe, but I'll handle it. I'm only getting stronger.'

Ajax seemed surprised, _"You have certainly changed. It wasn't too long ago you leapt walls to avoid prying eyes and shunned people around you for fear of attention…but now, you ready to take on the world!"_

'Maybe because I was born too?'

"_Foolish men die with similar beliefs."_

That startled me.

"_You've grown powerful; you've gained powerful allies…but don't let this hope blind you. Achilles, bless his soul, let himself be blinded by his own prowess. He fell like all his comrades, except to a weak little boy with a single arrow."_

I frowned, my steps slowing as I sort of trailed off, staring out the window to see the bright skies and beautiful scenery this campus fostered.

"_I was not even allowed his armor after his passing." _Ajax said bitterly, anger and resentment clearly burning beneath is words. But he buried it, and spoke with a clearly forced smooth tone.

"_Wrath is special. Wrath allows you great power at the cost of wisdom. Power without direction is insanity. There is a reason God waged war against the sins, it's time you considered not only Wrath…but also Virtue."_

I felt him exhale, before his presence sort of dispersed in my mind, a few blinks reconnecting me to the outside world as I digested what that meant.

Achilles…a fallen hero. He challenged Hector, a great warrior, if not the greatest of Troy to a duel to avenge his student. He was blinded by Wrath, displayed by his lack of honor, having lashed Hectors corpse to the back of his chariot and dragging it through the dirt at full gallop for all his people and family to see. It could not be doubted he had power, but his methods and actions could not be described as just, even in those times.

Will I become like that?

I looked down at myself, examining my hands. I still remembered the feeling of that stray devil…how her body seemed to meld under my strength. Was I afraid? Was I proud?

No…rather, at that point, I wasn't thinking at all. I looked back at the window, seeing my dim reflection on its face, and I allowed myself to gaze into my own eyes, as if finding my own answer.

"Gray?"

I flinched, turning to see Sona standing there, Tsubaki by her side as per norm. I turned and nodded to her, "Sona, I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

She tilted her head, "is there a problem?"

I frowned, turning back to my reflection…I wonder if I really won't be able to recognize myself after all of this is over.

I turned back with a carefully crafted smile, "No, I'm fine, just a little distracted. I'm headed to the faculty room to catch a few things. Have a good day Sona." I said with a small inclination of my head, before I turned and walked off, not looking back.

Thoughts are important, relevant thoughts are important…but thoughtlessness is never important.

I can contemplate this another time.

I gotta get ready, if I want enough sleep I better get done early.

XXX

A sudden touch jostled me, and I slowly awakened. I already had an idea who it was, so it was a rather calm rising from the sleep I was in. I rose sluggishly, sitting up and staring blandly at the person who woke me up. Red hair bright even in the darkened night shone through, framing the ironicly angelic face of the devil I could honestly call a friend.

Rias Gremory.

"It's time huh?" I said with a grunt, and she nodded with a smile. "I probably won't have you attend the following subjugations, This is more of a display so you can see your own growth."

'Is it necessary?' I asked mentally as I nodded tiredly and rose from the mattress on my floor, and headed to my closet to put on a shirt.

"_Not particularly, but it may serve some purpose in terms of motivation. However if I didn't believe she just wanted to spend time with you outside of the school, it would most likely be a demonstration of your power for her own knowledge instead of your own."_

I blinked in surprise, I mean, ok, sure, but that's kinda iffy at best. I doubt she doesn't know my power, I fought for her on broadcast against a High-Class devil. There is probably a better reason.

I rolled my neck as I tried to shake off the weight of fatigue, and I walked out of the bath after getting ready and opened a window, sliding through and offering a hand to Rias for her to climb through. She giggled, and accepted it without comment, stepping through, and I closed it behind us. I took a moment to push some power through my body, and I steamed, the cold air suddenly no longer able to reach me as I exuded an aura of warmth. My Mark from Wrath glowing through my shirt as a strange warm blot that couldn't be made out.

Rias brushed a few stands of hair out of her face as a small breeze caressed her features, and she turned and smiled at me with the moon high in the sky, "Shall we go?"

I nodded with a smile of my own, and I felt the familiar feeling of magic spread out beneath me, and we vanished.

I felt my mind whirl, and suddenly it stopped. I was standing outside an abandoned warehouse with Rias, and it looked like Kiba and Koneko were present as well. Akeno was closest, and she walked over with a titter and a wave. We all gathered outside the main property wall as to, I'm assuming, avoid detection.

"A Rogue Devil has chosen this factory for its current place of operations. Its quite strong considering all of us are present. We've received orders to slay it tonight, together…that's how dangerous it is." Akeno said calmly, and we nodded. Rias was staring at the warehouse around the corner as if it was an enemy base in a war game. She seems serious at least.

I wonder if I would be scared of that maybe a month ago. I really have changed.

"We'll be at a disadvantage indoors." Rias said finally, turning to us and smiling, "But its well within our capabilities. Asia, Stay out of this one."

"Yes." She said in affirmation, though it was clear she was still afraid of me considering she was now hiding behind Kiba all the way away from me…Kiba doesn't look so good. Something on his mind? I didn't think Devils could get sick…

"Akeno and I will wait outside." Rias stated formally, before turning to me, "Gray, you're on point, Koneko, Yuuto, and Issei will provide containment so it doesn't escape out the back. If it takes to the air or out the front, it's as good as done. By that same note, if the situation is complicated, lure it out, and we will handle it.

"Understood" I said with a nod, and Issei and Koneko muttered their own affirmations.

Kiba looked like he was stoned on all the wrong things, staring off into space with his hair over his eyes.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei called out in a pose, and I winced at the display. I'm glad my power didn't require something like that, I have too much pride to do that.

"Yuuto?" Rias asked questioning, and Kiba started, looking up suddenly and shaking off his thought, "H-Hai, Buchou."

"Let's go Kiba! Koneko!" Issei said with a clenched fist for encouragement.

"What about me?" I asked in small humour.

"You got it Gray!" Issei turned and raised his fist to bump, and I just shook my head with a smirk, "Yeah yeah, nice save."

I bumped it, before I turned and headed forward, walking passively towards the factory. I saw Kiba, Koneko,and Issei dart off to my left to enter from the side, and I just ripped the doors open with a tug, and walked in.

"Hello?" I called out, not really sure why. I mean, does it make a difference?

I heard a rattling of metal, and I turned slowly, seeing a young woman with silver hair and dark rose pink eyes staring at me in trepidation.

And she looked to be naked…or at least topless as I could only see what part of her was peeking out.

"Um, Hi." I said awkwardly, before I tilted my head to the side, "Any reason your out on this cold night in the nude?"

She stumbled out from behind it, her hair masking her features. "Please…"

"Hmm?"

"LET ME EAT YOU!" She suddenly screamed. She looked up wildly, and her features changed. Her eyes were considerably larger and darker, her mouth had widened and her teeth had narrowed to needle points. Her lower half stepped out of the shadow, and It was almost arachnid in shape. I had a brief flashback to the last one I faced, and I squared my shoulders with a powerful gaze.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I happen to like my body in one piece."

She lunged at me at good speeds, but I was faster. I kicked off of my back leg, shooting off to the side as I rolled and watched her fly by. She landed with a crash, before she skittered up the buildings walls onto its ceiling, and snarled at me as a fluid was suddenly expelled from her abdomen. It hit the floor with a slap, and suddenly it started to hiss.

Acid.

Not just a movie thing apparently.

I'm glad her aim sucks.

I stared hopping around the space, avoiding shots and looking for a weapon. After a few calculated movements, I ripped a long pole out from beneath some rubble, and I span it like a fan as I got a feel for its weight.

I felt the familiar muscle memory kick in as Ajax's training shone through, and I span myself In a short spin forward, throwing energy into the movements to come as my shoulder reared back. I tossed the pole with empowered might as its soared forward. The Stray managed to move to the side, so it remained alive.

But its arm was gone, practically ripped off as the roof exploded in noise from the impact of my improvised spear slamming through it.

The monster roared in rage and pain, and made its escape. I ran forward to head it off, and I saw it was heading straight for Kiba.

Who was zoned out like nothing else.

I watched in shock as Kiba barely reacted, even as the monster leapt at him. I saw a blur streak past me, and it was Koneko, flying in from a launch crossing her arms in front of her. Acid spat from the woman's mouth right onto Koneko's raised arms, and Kiba started out of his daze to see Koneko's steaming form as her clothing started to vanished. He lashed forward, sweeping out a sword strike, and parrying a strike aimed at Koneko's neck. The monster growled and knocked him aside, but it bought him time.

Time I needed to act.

Granted, I was a little shocked at Kiba's disconnect from reality, so it took me a second to actually make moves, but that was all I needed. I savagely shoulder slammed into the side of the Stray, and she screamed in pain as she was knocked over hard enough to loose touch with the ground. The building shook as she slammed into a corner, and I hurried over, channeling more power. I seized her back legs, quickly spinning her once, before throwing her straight up and through the roof with a howl of agony. The sky flashed a powerful yellow, and thunder clapped as Akeno zapped the lights out of our most recent target. I jogged over to Koneko, who was cradling her arms in her lap hunched over in mute pain as Kiba kinda stood over her awkwardly, in shock himself.

But still distracted.

I hissed in anger at this guy. For being level headed this dude clearly had his priorities in a twist.

So I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the sky after the monster.

After he got his wake up call via sudden increase in acceleration and elevation, and I quickly gathered up Koneko as gently as I could, I headed out of the building. Asia was on standby, and I promptly set her down so Asia could begin her treatment.

Where is Yuuto?

SLAP.

I heard a sharp clap off to the side, and I turned, seeing Rias staring at Kiba in confusion and obvious impatience.

Kiba looked…darker.

I felt a strange…bubble in my chest, and I stared at him more closely.

"_You feel that, don't you?"_

I did…I felt something.

'What is this?'

"_That, is the boy's Wrath. It's darker, murkier…that young man has Revenge on his mind, a bloody one."_

'How…how do you know this?'

"_Wrath is our domain. All of those who bear a burden that they cannot reason with or ignore are plagued by Wrath. A dominating, concerning thought that will not surrender."_

Kiba suddenly started walking away, and Issei ran after him. I let them go, watching off from a distance. Something was happening with Kiba, enough to distract him from life and death situations.

Must be big.

I hope Rias doesn't get dragged into it too badly. Could be anything non-supernatural related. It isn't my business what his social life is.

I'm sure that Rias is capable in addressing it.


	27. Chapter 27

You know, I hid it well, but despite gathering some strength and gaining a powerful ally, another Sin, I still had a lingering fear.

Heaven.

Why hadn't they shown up yet? What were they scheming? They hate me right? The whole supernatural world must know that Goliath has been born thanks to the Devil Kingdom learning it. That kind of information couldn't be kept secret.

So….why?

Why weren't they sending anyone after me? Why wasn't I being targeted? What is Heaven going to do about me?

These were the questions I had bouncing around my head all day. Through class, through walking between classes, cooking, reading, everything. I could barely hold a conversation, even Ajax.

Why had nothing happened yet!

"_Perhaps it's because God is dead."_ Ajax offered, and I frowned slightly, 'We've already ruled out that possibility on the grounds that none of you were laid to rest.'

"_And that counterpoint was defeated once we discovered that it was Wrath who gave us power, not God. It's entirely possible we would subsist without Him."_

'And yet you don't want me to tell the Devils that God is dead because it will start a war nobody wants to fight?'

"_It's being kept secret for a reason, we must not undermine its intentions."_

I frowned deeper, rubbing my temples as the final bell rang. I was already out of class and headed towards the club room. I hadn't heard from any of Rias's peerage all day, not since the Extermination last night. I hope nothing serious happened…

'Maybe it's because God is dead that I'm not an enemy anymore?'

"_Wrath resides within you, an original sin. You are an enemy to the virtues by default."_

I sighed, increasing the pressure on my head as I deftly walked around the old abandoned building the ORC group met at. I leapt up onto the porch roof next to the second story, and I sighed as I opened the window.

Instincts fired in a nanosecond, and in that split second I had a sword blade pinched between my finger and thumb, inches from my throat.

I whipped it out to the side and stepped inside, using the motion to step inside the attackers guard and shoulder slam them back. I heard a satisfying cry of pain at the impact, and I stood to full height, examining the situation.

Rias and the peerage were here, no Kiba however, though he looked really angry. Rias was at her desk, watching in mild annoyance as two white clad figures stood opposite of me, one shakier than the other.

"Excalibur Mimic had no effect!" One shouted in shock, and the other stared at me evenly, "You are no Devil, who are you?"

I leveled a glare of my own, and they both swallowed a hard knot in their throats, "Better Question, who are _you_?"

"Exorcists of the Vatican." Rias answered for them, standing up and greeting me with a smile, "They have come for permission to traverse my territory without issue. They have a mission to complete, and we just finished deciding on terms when your entrance was rudely disrupted. Please, Exorcists, sheathe your swords."

"Who is he?" one asked, her hand still on her sword's hilt over her shoulder, and I stepped forward, and crouched down, my size growing minutely so I could see her eye level even when on my haunches.

"Gray, Gray Fortis. Human. Who are you?"

"Xenovia. This is my partner Irina." She said, gesturing to her female companion. I looked them both over, my golden eyes flaring a little as I examined them in closer detail. They were both indeed human, honest ones at that. Xenovia had chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. Her skin was paled, though not unhealthily so. Irina shared her complexion, though her hair was much longer, and was a tanned and sanded down orange to a weird shade of brown blonde.

"Nice to meet you."

"Any man who consorts with Devils isn't someone worth saving. Save your words for your master." Xenovia said bluntly, and I tilted my head to the side, still on my haunches.

"Oh? What makes you think I am her master? Be careful who you chose to anger, your swords are not all powerful."

"They erase Devils from existence. Heretics who fall to their desires at the hands of Devils are no better."

I smiled suddenly, surprising both of them, "I see, you aren't aware of how you measure up to the supernatural world. You must be new."

Xenovia's eyes hardened in insult to her experience, "I know enough to destroy every single devil in this room."

I stared at her, my smile falling as I measured the gravity of her words, and her seriousness regarding them. I stood up slowly, before leaning over her as the suns setting light glanced off my shoulders, enshrouding her in my shadow.

"**Try it."**

She stared into my faintly glowing eyes, ands smirked, "Should I take this as a challenge to the Church?"

I stood up straight, my full height, "If the Church is comprised of arrogant brats than-"

"Gray, Stop this." Rais called, trying to intervene, and I turned to her, shaking my head, "No, this is a lesson that she needs to learn. I don't know what her mission here is, but if she charges in with her own warped sense of superiority she may very well loose her life, and more over give the enemy an advantage from her failure. She's carrying a holy sword! It's stupid to leave it in the hands of someone who will lose it. I trust you Rias, but you do not command me."

She flinched back at my final words, and stared at me with hurt as I turned back around to Xenovia, who was practically boiling beneath her cool composed face, "If your Church is comprised of fools, than yes, I will challenge it. The sooner it learns, the better."

I glanced at Irena, "Will you face me as well?"

She looked gob smacked, "You think you take both of us on?"

"Allow me to step in." I heard a familiar voice call, and I turned to see Kiba reclined against the main doors…and his anger burning. I could feel it.

It was piping hot and ready for war.

"Who are you?" Xenoiva asked, before her nose recoiled.

"Your senpai." Kiba replied passively, and Xenovia just turned away, "Another Devil…this town is rotten."

"Let's take this outside." I said calmly, and I allowed them to move out as Kiba opened the door for them.

As Kiba turned to follow me, I stopped him with a hand. He looked up at me with painted curiosity, but I could see right through it. His rage was so intense.

"Kiba, I don't know what you have invested in this, but don't be rash…do you understand?"

Kiba looked at me blankly, his façade fading, and he pushed past me, "This is something I must do."

I sighed, and followed him.

I knew I shoulda just jumped out the window.

XXX

We were standing on the ground, facing off against the two Exorcists.

"Shall we settle this one on one?" Irina asked, and I shook my head, "Nah, you both will dash for me the moment this starts. I'd rather take you both on then dance around the bush."

Ajax chuckled in my mind, _"Your change still amazes me. Back then, you ran from every fight possible, and now, you've deliberately antagonized and challenged two Excorcists for the sake of an educational experiment. What an evolution!"_

I just ignored it, though I felt a little prickle of recognition trickle in as I considered Wrath's response to Lust…is this why he sealed himself away? To watch humans evolve from one stage to another?

Am I his source of entertainment?

This is a weird feeling.

Kiba chuckled, even laughed as he basked in my confidence. Around him, the ground erupted with swords, their hilts ready to be taken and drawn.

"…I see now." Xenovia said, "I saw no way for a Devil to be a predecessor, but I understand. Sword Birth. I heard that one had escaped disposal after the Holy Sword project ended in failure."

…disposed of?

"That is true." Kiba said, "I alone survived…and I see his work standing before me…how unsightly." Kiba said dully, his mirth gone. His hatred was nearly burning him whole as I felt it roll off of his hands.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed. "Kiba. Now is not the time for anger."

"Ready!" Rias called, serving as our referee. And I released Kiba's shoulder as he squared off.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, staring at them with a bored expression. I knew they would dash for me first. Kiba would try to intercept, he couldn't see reason at this point, and would most likely be overpowered by the two of them.

Its time I showed them the true antithesis of their Holy power.

"Start!"

I watched in slow motion as the two Excorsists dashed for me, swords drawn. Kiba leapt forward, but instead of halting their advance, he swung.

Right at Irina's sword.

Kiba watched in anger and shock as his sword broke against the holy blade, and he was batted aside by the broad side of Excalibur Destruciton. He landed on his feet, skidding to a stop.

Xenovia only huffed, "It seems your generation really were failures. Sit this one out, before I erase you."

I sighed loudly, regaining their attention as Kiba summoned another sword. "Are you going to fight me or do I have to teach you how to fight before I show you how to run?"

Ajax laughed inside my mind as Xenovia's sword arced high, slicing down like a hammer aiming straight for my shoulder.

A large crash was heard, and I saw sparks fly as my Barrier bloomed to life over my shoulder, forcing her sword to bounce off. She stumbled back, and stared at me in surprise as I stared at her surprised.

"You think you could take on Rias's peerage? With this level of ability? It seems you're incredibly unaware of just how different we are."

She snarled, and leapt forward, sword held low as she prepared for a slash, and I walked forward, closing the distance rapidly as I stepped into her strike, and knocked her blade away as it struck me in the arm.

"_Amazing. I had some resistances to Divine energy, but even I wasn't immune to Holy Blessings. To think that Destruction's Shatter couldn't even scratch your Barrier." _Ajax commented.

I grabbed her arm, and span, swinging her around and throwing her back to her starting point, allowing her to land and steady herself.

"Do you see now? You can't even harm me. I haven't even fought back."

Xenovia wiped her chin as dust collected on her cheek, and she stood up, "It's true you're more powerful than I assumed, but you've let your guard down.

I heard a clang as an impact made itself known behind me. Irina had attempted to sneak past my defenses, but Kiba was not letting such a thing to occur.

And more of his swords broke, fire and ice types this time.

"Have I?" I asked tauntingly, before I burst forward, shocking the exorcists as I lunged and grabbed both their swords, wrenching them from their grasps in severl quick and deceptively light steps. I stopped in the center of the clearing, examining the swords closely, "hmm…not very impressive honestly."

"Return Excalibur Destruction to me!" Xenovia roared, and I looked up to see her charging at me.

I grabbed Destruction by the hilt, and with a grunt, I stabbed it straight into the earth, driving it with strength as it sank all the way to its guard. Mimic suddenly warped in my grasp, and escaped my grip back to its owner, who was fending off Kiba.

Xenovia grabbed the sword, and pulled, surprising her as it failed to be pulled.

"Have you heard of the Legend surrounding King Arthur and the Original Excalibur? Or at least the common folk one."

She glared at me, and I just stared down at her, "Only those who are worthy can pull the sword from the stone."

I lunged forward, my palm open, and I palm pushed her straight in her stomach as she was sent skidding backwards, disorientated from my speed and her own as she tumbled. She immediately spat out some loose fluids, but held onto her stomach contents as she glared at me.

"**You are not worthy."**

I glanced over at Kiba, and saw that he was…actually defeated.

His body was smoking black vapor from a few small cuts, and spittle seemed to leak from the corner of his mouth as Irina pouted over his downed form in obvious disapproval.

"Your speed was all you had…and you gave it up for more power you could even use. Sit this one out." She said, and hopped over him, standing between me and her partner with Mimic in her hands.

"Return Destruction."

I stepped aside, waving my hand to it, "I won't stop you, would you like to try?"

"What have you done?"

"You can see for yourself can't you?"

She stared at me unconvinced, glancing at the sword, before looking back at Xenovia in question.

Not a good idea.

I closed that ground in a second, my hand an inch from her head, and I stopped. A wall of wind slapped her, and she whirled around to see me looming over her, my hand covering her face from the sun, and she froze.

I remained motionless for a second, before I let out a sigh. "Do you understand now?" I didn't wait for an answer, and I turned and walked back to where Destruction was imprisoned.

And Kiba was there.

He had risen up and was currently standing over it, a demonic sword held high, and he swung with all his might.

I watched as he struck it broad side, and it flared angrily. Kiba's own sword broke from the impact, followed up by the ground around it as its power returned. Kiba landed harshly, skidding back on his back as his uniform tore up grass. I saw Rias rush over to heal him when he didn't get up.

I continued walking over, knowing he was in good hands, and I retrieved Destruction. I examined the blade in thought, and my own hand as I wondered if I could…break it.

Kiba obviously despised these swords…should I take advantage of this?

I grasped the blade and hilt as if I was going to break it over my knee, but I stopped. I…need to know more about this. I may be a natural enemy of Heaven, but that doesn't mean I want to be. Whiles its true I might not get this chance again, this isn't the right choice right now.

I relaxed my grip, and swung it over my own shoulder, walking back to the group of Excorcists. I stood in front of them, and Xenovia regareded my warily as I had her sword over my shoulder. I nodded, accepted her caution as a successful lesson taught.

"You were disarmed, and defeated." I said bluntly, and she gripped her fist, but didn't dispute it, "Please understand that I really couldn't give a shit about what you're here for. All I care about is that my friends are safe, my family and house are safe, and people around me don't make my life harder than it already is without my consent."

I sent them both a smile, and lightly stabbed Destruction into the ground in front of them to retrieve, "So, I'm giving this back. Don't go killing yourselves and making my life harder ok?" I said in a humorous tone, and they looked at me flatly, as if trying to find an answer to a very difficult puzzle.

"You are Human?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you side with the Devils?"

"Because their friendly?"

"Their Devils!?"

"Their friendly devils."

"Why would you side with Sin and turn from God?" Xenovia asked bluntly, and I glanced at her curiously, "Turn from him? I don't understand…when was he there for me?"

They both seemed surprised by that statement, and I looked down at the sword, "You were raised with Faith, I understand that, and I don't hold it against you…but there are other people who weren't. I was raised to better myself. I was told that once I was on my own, that was it. There was no higher power going to bail me out if I made a mistake. When I make an achievement, when I grow, I like to see it as my own power. I made that happen. If I climbed out of a tough situation, blood sweat tears and even luck, I survived it. I like to see it as my own two hands that got me through."

I crouched down on my haunches, and let them look down onto me as I flicked the blade of Destruction, letting it ring against my touch. "My accomplishments are my own, my failures are my own. I don't want to blame or thank someone else for what I've gone through, or feel I need someone else to take care of myself. I will never ask God for anything, just as He won't from me."

"But these gifts! Your strength!" Xenovia said in obvious confusion.

"If this was Holy Power, you would feel it wouldn't you?" I asked, and held up an arm, letting the white glow circulate through my veins and exude their aura. They both suddenly relaxed, Irina's sword returning to its bracelet form around her arm instead of resting in her hand.

"My power comes from Emotion, Desire…what you would call "Sin" ." I said evenly, and I continued before they could see anything, "Does it feel evil? Do you feel contaminated? Are you afraid?...no."

I turned down the light show, and I stood up, turning to walk away, "There is more to Sin than Evil, just as there is more to Virtue than Good. Call it homework if you want to think about it." I said, and walked back to the Club still outside. Kiba was conscious and glaring at me as Asia tended to his seated form against the wall.

"This Fight is over." I heard a voice say from behind me, and I blinked in surprise to find Xenovia surprisingly close to me, her sword back in its place over her shoulder.

"Yes." Rias said with a small smile. She was composed, more so than I figured she would be. I guess this is just her diplomatic mode, or rather her "business face".

"I appreciate you not finishing off my servant with your Holy Sword." She said with a sign of recognition. It was within their power to erase Kiba, though that was more due to his inability to concentrate on the battle in front of him.

"We'll be counting on your cooperation on the aforementioned matter." Xenovia said calmly, before catching her robe that Irina tossed over, and she started sliding it on.

Still not stepping away from me.

"There is one thing I would like to know." Rias asked, squaring off to take her attention, "Have you found out which Fallen Angel's stole the Holy Swords?"

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabeil, was directly involved." Xenovia said bluntly, not even trying to barter for that kind of info. She was rather lax right now, slow even as she adjusted the hood over her shoulders and cloak.

Grigori though, they sound Nasty. Kokabean definitely sounds like a dangerous dude.

"Ano, the Grigori?" I heard Issei whisper to Akeno in question, and I listened in more intently to hear for myself.

"Also known as the "Protectors of God," They're a group of Fallen Angels. Kokabeil is a prominent figure among them…though this sounds like he is acting on his own."

Interesting. So this Fallen is starting up shit. I wonder if he is also responsible for the last skirmish we had at the abandoned church…very interesting.

"You were going to fight him alone?" Rias asked incredulously, "Are you trying to kill yourselves?"

I blinked. Kokabeil was strong then! I guess my earlier point was well made for good reason.

"We would rather destroy the Holy Swords than let them rest in the hands of Fallen Angels." Xenovia said, fully comfortable in her cloak after making quite the focused fuss over it. Irina came over herself to stand next to her, "We know what we are doing…We have already lost one. He was a priest who was investigating this city."

"It was Freed Selzen." I heard a grunt, and I glanced at Kiba, who was standing despite Asia's worried pleas, "by pure coincidence, I was there just after it happened. He had a Holy Sword with him."

"The stray Excorcist!" Rias asked, clearly hearing this for the first time, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was withholding fatal information to his friends now? This is beyond anger, he's going to get everyone around him killed.

"A stray Exorcist you say?" Xenovia said, before huffing quietly in acknowledgement, "I can see that as a more plausible outcome. Our Priest would not have been approached by any supernatural with his guard down."

Kiba glared at her, but she continued unhindered. "We appreciate your information, but we ask that you not meddle in our affairs hereafter."

She turned, before she looked back at me, and nodded, "I will take your lesson to heart. I will seek you out if our mission fails."

I blinked, um, no, that's not how that works.

Before I could say anything against it, she ran off, moving rather fast, and Irina followed after her with a smile and kiss of her religious pendant.

I watched them both go, before I turned to Rias.

"So, Kokobeil is an extremely powerful fallen angel dude right?"

"Yes."

"He has more than one Holy sword."

"Most likely."

"He wants to start a war."

Rias frowned, "It's possible."

"Then the Devils in this area are in serious danger." I said bluntly, "A sister of the current Satan, as well as another heir to a high class Devil house. It's obviously a target worth shooting for."

Rias nodded, already aware of the real possibility of the apparent warmonger's goals. "Indeed. I'll bring Sona up to speed shortly."

I nodded, before I frowned internally and looked to the sky.

"Should I…destroy those swords?" I asked intrepidly, staring up at the sky. Rias didn't say anything for a time, and I sighed.

"I…could. It seems my curse can effectively smother Holy Power, the whole anti-god thing. Would it be better or worse here? I…can't think that far ahead."

Rias remained silent for a time, "While, as a Devil, I wouldn't shed a tear at their destruction, I can't say it would be best. I myself cannot see all the outcomes. I recognize many ramifications, and see many benefits…but none of them stabilize the peace we are trying to maintain."

I nodded, "That's fair…I guess I'll keep an eye on them."

I looked down at her with a smile, and she met it with a visible crease in her brow, "Perhaps you misheard me. Kokabeil is an incredibly powerful member of the Grigori, a Fallen Angel who fought God in the previous war."

"Did he loose?"

"He is alive."

…fair enough.

"I'll be careful."

"Gray."

"I'll be extra careful."

"Gray!"

"Oh cmon! I can't just leave them to die! Why would I give the enemy two anti-devil swords!"

"That is Heaven's problem to deal with. I assure you, of all the Great Powers, Heaven can act the fastest. If the Holy Swords fall to the enemy, Heaven will reclaim them, I have no doubt about that."

"I thought you said they were the weakest after the Last War."

"In terms of numbers. Despite being clearly at a disadvantage, they still hold power in the stalemate. That alone should be enough to speak of their strength." Rias said with a pat on the shoulder, and smiled at me reassuringly.

"It will be fine, we will be fine."

I frowned, but nodded slowly, "Ok…I'll stay out of their way."

She beamed at me, and hugged an arm as she dragged me over to where the rest of the peerage were, "Perfect! Now, I think it's time we got some of that club activity work you haven't done yet. I may be a friend, but I am still responsible, and as a member of the club, you have work that's due, late even."

I suddenly was much less happy about the whole situation.

School can do that too you.


	28. Chapter 28

Going to the market was one of my least favorite activities. I had no issues with the errands themselves, don't get me wrong…it's just a compounding of several issues that I can't seem to escape.

Crowds, for one, are bad. They pose a serious cautionary situation for me, as I really have to be careful. They seem to find strength in their numbers, and do things they wouldn't normally do alone…like not check around corners, or stare at you for a miniature eternity because everyone else is and nobody but me can call you on it.

However, I had a grocery list, and a to-do list. Like hell I was going to let it get the best of me.

I moved along my planed route, list in hand and bag over my shoulder. It was more like a folded over table cloth like a sack, but it worked for me. I carefully headed down the sidewalks, sticking close to the road so that, if need be, I could completely step off so people could pass. You'd think that the wall would be a better place to stay, but with there being so many entrances there, the likelihood someone would hit me was much higher. A car would be more expensive, but I could tank it. It was much better for a diver to get mad and drive off than a whole crowd whisper about you over your shoulder.

I peered at the list again, taking my eyes off the path ahead and stopping so I didn't run into anyone, and examined it. I knew that my mom had the supplies picked up, so it was just food and a personal mission.

Maybe I should do the personal mission first…

I frowned, acknowledging this repeating question. I knew I shouldn't bother, wasn't my business in a sense, but I couldn't help but doubt that they would succeed. The last time an event like this happened, it was a literal outpost of rogue exorcists and several Fallen. Their swords might be powerful, but disarming them isnt too hard if your skilled enough.

Kokabeil definitely sounded like he was.

I rounded a corner, heading over a small bridge as I hugged the side, and I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was seeing. The two exorcists across from me in a resturaunt, with Issei, Koneko, and…Saji?

Interesting…This cant be sanctioned given Rias's earlier attitude yesterday.

Another rogue mission? Issei sure didn't like to follow orders when they didn't suit him.

I smirked, and headed inside, ducking underneath the door and giving a hostess one hell of a startle. I smiled down at her with a grin and let out a subtle calming aura. "Hey, sorry miss. I saw some friends through the window and thought I'd pop in."

She stared at me, and a small blush flourished on her cheeks as she grabbed the front of her apron, "W-will you be eating?"

I shook my head, smile still in place…she looked nervous still. I increased the amount of aura, and I just moved past her, "No no, I won't trouble you, I have quite the appetite after all. I'll be out in a moment."

She squeeked, her blush entering ignition levels, and she quickly stepped aside and let me through, "I hope they are happy!"

I blinked, before nodding with a small smile, "Thanks! Have a good shift."

I kept my head low to avoid the cross beams, a habit really, and I moved forward. Koneko noticed me first, and prodded at Saji, who looked to be weeping to an extent. My footsteps soon alerted the rest of them, and I squatted down, still at eye level height, if not higher, and shot the occupants a grin, "Hey! How's it goin?"

Xenovia and Irina looked over at me in surprise and a small bit of joy, something I didn't expect to see, "Gray right? I didn't know you were a part of this too!"

I blinked, before I shot a glance at Issei as he seemed to shrink, and I felt a little smirk etch onto my features, a smug turn to my lips, "Ah, Issei, mind explaining to me?"

"We want to help." Koneko said monotonously, and I looked down to meet her eyes.

"You realize that you volunteering here is extremely dangerous right? A single scratch is enough to incapacitate you. This isn't a smart fight to pick."

"Then it's worth the risk!" Issei said, fire in his eyes, "Destroying these swords would greatly benefit us!"

"Us, meaning the Devils." I said simply, taking a fork of the table, and balancing it on my pointer finger. "Did you forget the Exorcists mission was to recover them? They are only to destroy them if recovery is not an option."

Issei wasn't far behind with a reply, "Maybe! But with our help, they won't die!"

"And you sure?" I asked, staring him in the eyes suddenly, "Don't forget that your still new to this whole scene. You were stabbed with light weapons from Fallen right? Any injury like that from a Holy Sword…you won't get back up."

I let out a puff of breath, and the fork I was balancing fell off, hitting the table with a clatter. Issei stopped, clearly not liking how disadvantaged he was…but he wanted to help…though not for the sake of the Excorcists.

He wanted to help Kiba by destroying them.

I looked over to Irina, "If I asked you what your plausible success rate was if your goal was destruction without aid, what do you think your chances are?"

"45%" Xenovia said tonelessly.

"Retrieving them?"

"30% or lower."

"Xenovia! We know the risks!" Irina said, "They wouldn't send us out if we weren't able!"

"That doesn't mean you'll succeed." I said with a shrug.

"Frankly, the collection of three Holy Swords is too difficult for us." Xenovia said, speaking to Irina carefully, "They have the backing of Kokabeil, he isnt someone we can fight against."

Xenovia looked at me, and I nodded in agreement, "He's someone who fought God and lived, I really don't see how two exorcists could even stand against him if I'm being honest."

Xenovia looked down, "We were sent out by our higher-ups to sacrifice ourselves, after all."

"Isn't self-sacrifice the ideal of a person of faith?" Irina asked, clearly disturbed by what Xenovia was saying.

I bit my tongue at my reflexive bite at that suggestion, and curbed it for a more suitable response, "The math just doesn't add up. You two don't have the capability of destroying all three, and the two in your possession. If you were sent knowing you might not return, that would mean one of four things. One, they are betting that you'll destroy three, and leave them with your two Holy swords, shorting them one."

Xenovia sank lower, and I continued, "Two, that you were sent to fail, and this was an attempt by Heaven to arm the Fallen against the Devils to invite a breach in the treaty, and start a war where they aren't a part of it."

Irina looked appalled at the suggestion, and I just put my hand up to stop her as I continued.

"Three, It's also possible that you were sent to this territory specifically knowing the Devil's in charge. Perhaps they were hoping to foster better relations seeking aid, improve their chances at removing the Holy Swords from the Fallen's possession, and gain some allies."

Issei was immediately back in it, "That must be it!"

"Or Four, you were an emergency attempt to protect the Holy Swords in your possession by placing you out in the wild to become harder to track. The mission itself is a fraud." I said, rocking my head side to side, and I flicked a balled up straw wrapper off to the side.

"It's safe to say the last option isn't likely, as the current cease-fire prevents actions against each other, and attacking two holy maidens would definitely threaten it. Option three isn't too likely either. While the destruction of the Holy Swords might be seen as an acceptable outcome, it's not their favored. It's their last resort. Furthermore, they more than likely don't trust the Devils here, and would doubt your ability to handle two enemies from both sides when the going got hard."

Issei withered, that kid needed to relax.

"Option one is also rather far-fetched. They themselves would be placing themselves at a disadvantage by sacrificing two more of their swords for the sake of removing three from play. Its not a gamble you should take when your Holy Swords are you heavy hitters."

"Your saying option two is the most likely!" Irina said in great offense, and I waved her off with a grunt, "Hardly. The idea that Heaven would arm an enemy for the sake of attacking another enemy is clever, but borderline ludicrous for the idea of Angels that I have. I don't know what they are really like, but I don't picture shiny people with halo's being that Machiavellian."

"…so what are you saying?" Xenovia asked, and I frowned, "Those four options are only if they sent you out knowing you'd lose. The church does in fact believe you can succeed. They wouldn't send you on this mission without a chance, they stand the most to lose."

"Or we are all they have." Xenovia said bitterly, and I frowned further, "then they wouldn't have sent you to begin with. It's moronic to send your best fighters on a 30% success mission against formidable opponents. It's not at all the play to make, and I REALLY doubt that Heaven is that insane."

Xenovia leaned across the table, pushing over Irina, and clasping my idle hands on the table.

"Will you help us?"

I blinked, "no offense, but I'm just a human with some extra talents. In terms of supernatural, I'm about as doomed as you."

She gripped my hands tighter, "You bested me, and if the church believes that we alone could do it, then surely you can only add to it."

I frowned, "By that logic, you should accept the aid of the Devils across the table from you shouldn't you? I'm assuming they're the ones that bought you food considering their empty wallets."

Both exorcists blushed crimson in embarrassment, and I cracked up at the sudden color visiting their faces. Issei was giving me a wide smile, as if I someone planned this whole thing to make them more willing to work alongside devils.

Hell no.

In fact, what the hell was I even saying? Was this a pep talk? It's still a low chance of success, why am I encouraging this!

"Or, at the very least, return the Holy Swords to the Church before you lose them." I said bluntly, "If you're worried about failing, removing the crippling loss should prevent the church from losing power."

"No no no!" Issei said, trying to just ignore that last power punch to their morale, and he seized the exorcists attention, "We want to help you destroy the Excaliburs!"

I sighed, and Xenovia pondered it, before nodded in resignation, "…I understand now. There shouldn't be harm in letting you have one."

"Xenovia!" Irina scolded, "This wasn't the-"

Xenovia stopped her with a stare, "I would rather increase the chances of success than be subjected to the chance of a terrible failure. If we fail, the Fallen will have Five Holy Swords in their possession…Gray has chosen to trust these devils, and he appears in one piece and no worse for wear. Considering all possible solutions, this one has the greatest chance."

Irina frowned, but sighed, and nodded, "If your set on it, I won't fight you…"

I smiled widely, the mood had really improved.

"_I'll overlook being summed up as a "few extra talents", but you realize that Gremory lass will be less than pleased with this?"_

My smile suddenly lost its luster as I realized how much trouble I was in if I was found out.

…I needed to destroy the evidence of my involvement.

"Well, ask Kiba, he'll want to participate if it means destroying one." I said, and I stood up, "But as I'm not a paying customer, I can't really stay any longer. Best of luck." I said, and quickly made my way out.

"What about you?!" I heard Xenovia call after me, something I didn't think she would do, and I just turned and waved with a smile as I backed out, "I'm the back-up!"

Back-up!

WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

I face palmed, before I grumbled into my hand as I realized it was honestly better that way. I would rather be there to help than leave them to survive. Rias will get mad, sure, but it's not something I think she'll hate me forever for…

Is this what it's like to have a girlfriend?

I pondered that for a small second, before I just shook my head rapidly, and headed off towards the grocery, trying to dispel that notion.

We were friends, that was that.

I walked in a straight line for a time, kinda zoned out, before I blinked in stupor at the unknown area. Being new in town wasn't the greatest. I might know my way around, but it's not like I can pick myself out of an unknown area.

I need to find that bridge again, fuck.

"_This battle with this Kokabeil…do you intend to fight?" _ Ajax asked suddenly.

I blinked in surprise…Ajax actually seemed concerned.

'If it means I can save my friends, then yes.'

"…_Very well. Come within."_

I frowned as he disappeared. This didn't sound like a thing I could put off.

I scouted about, before I walked down a nearby alley. I quickly jumped to the roof once I was out of sight, and I laid up against an AC unit out of the sun. I crossed my legs, seated comfortably, and I closed my eyes…they would bring me under right?

I slowed my breathing, and I felt a familiar tug, I moved with it without delay, and I felt my senses shift. My eyes opened, and I was once again in this old Coliseum. The shades all around, however their cloaks were white this time. interesting.

"What's up?"

"Kokabeil, from what we know, is a terrifying force." Ajax said, appearing from the crowd. I nodded.

Ajax sighed, "From what you have seen from Goliath's power, or rather, Wrath's…what do you make of it?

I blinked. What did I make of it?

"What do you mean?"

"What is its form? What is it best at? Where is it most useful?" Ajax asked, his arms crossed.

I blinked, "It's most useful with physical enhancement…I think…though it's more of like energy in form, because I can radiate it, and effect people around me."

Ajax was silent, for a time, before the shades all around me started…laughing.

Laughing!

I looked around curiously, and Ajax himself chuckled, "What if I told you that you were wrong?"

"I would ask you to explain." I said without missing a beat. He smiled, I could just tell.

"I intended to allow you to grow on your own, but with this battle coming, I will give you a few pointers. Wrath's energy does not have a form… it is given one. It is best at what you make it…and it's most effective toward its purpose."

I blinked once.

Then twice.

Then three times.

"That was supposed to help me?" I asked in genuine bluntness, and Ajax just sighed. "Every bearer has developed their own extension of this power, you yourself have learned a few. Wrath is determination, consider what I have said."

I blinked as he suddenly disappeared, and the laughing around me died at out as the audience vanished. I frowned, staring into the void above, before I sighed, and left myself.

I opened my eyes slowly into the real world, and I looked down at my hands in my lap as I considered what was said. I was using this power as a physical enhancement…as well as increasing my own large size to even greater heights. Barrier, Aura, they were all skills of previous bearers…so what? Was I using them wrong then?

I scowled, no, that isn't right either.

In fact, it said something.

Wrath could be used in a physical and non-physical sense.

I pushed off onto my feet, and descended the way I came, heading off towards the bridge I had meant to find earlier. I needed to get back to the beach soon. What Ajax said did warrant truth…he might be a little cryptic, but he was right when I needed more power.

Kokabeil isnt a pushover, and if I'm going to live, I'm going to need what I can get.


	29. Chapter 29

Time flew by quickly, my trip to retrieve the groceries was quick, and with a few superhuman leaps and some quick dashes, I was at the beach before the sun went down.

I splashed down hard into the water, and quickly swam back to the beach with relative ease. I ripped off my shirt and tossed it aside, letting it splat against the concrete wall and fall to a small slab beneath. I closed my eyes, and breathed slowly, calming myself, before I flared, and all around me, a complete barrier manifested. I observed it closely, and I saw it functioned more like a sleeve, a coating as it were. It was a…well, barrier, not necessarily an armor.

But it was definitely there. My aura wasn't, but a discharge of energy with a certain feeling. I rediscovered those techniques, and they were strong, but not anything…special. These were powers developed by people who had little to barely any aptitude for Wrath. Hell, the man who created the barrier couldn't even manifest the previous hosts.

So what about the ones with high aptitude, what could they do? Goliath, or at least the first, could even regenerate lost limbs.

I don't really want to test it out.

But that was a passive ability, not even a real usage, and he could take it to such a degree. There had to be more to it, something Ajax wanted me to really evaluate.

I furrowed my brows as I focused, and the barrier around the rest of my body fizzled out, and my hand glowed more intensely. If it was physical, then I should be able to do things with it on a physical scale right? I had done it before.

I flexed my hand, and I poured a little more effort into it, specifically my fingertips. I watched as the barrier slowly shifted, before it elongated past my fingers.

Claws.

I let out a slow breath, maintaining what I had achieved. I turned slowly, and walked to the wall, slowly dragging my fingers across its surface. I watched in slightly disappointment as the claws folded backwards like paper. It was a sleeve, it seemed that making it take its own unsupported form was difficult.

But it could cushion blows and neutralize impacts and slashes. It had a strong defensive element, why was it so flexible? Moreover, I could summon spears outside my body, and _throw_ them against Raiser Phenex. What changed? Was it because of the power level I was using? Is it because I was in Hell?

Neither I could really test…but would in the future.

It seems flexible in mastery. I remember back in the Rating Game, my Barrier was hard, and overall rigid. Since breaking my limit, it's become more of a hardened second skin, not necessarily a rigid suit of armor…so that way I could move.

…so what if I sacrificed my ability to move?

I formed my hand into a chop, and refocused to shift its form from claws, to a long, sharpened end along the broad side of my hand opposite of my thumb. I felt it grip my hand like a vice, but I ignored it as I prioritized completing it. After a few moments, I quickly slashed my hand across the wall, unable to maintain it for long.

I felt little to no resistance, my eyes narrowed in concentration, and I frowned thinking I missed.

I looked up more carefully, and I noticed it was quite the opposite.

A large hacked out diagonal slash went from the top left to the bottom right, my own reach represented in a nutshell. I stared at it in surprise, before I smiled widely.

So it _can_ be used for physical abilities, but it can't really leave my personal being. I couldn't make an axe, but I could make my hand as sharp as an axe. At least for now anyway.

Interesting.

I flickered through more thoughts as I headed to the water's edge.

So, if not moving was the key to make non-moving attributes…what about my barrier? I might be unscathed from a blow, but it's not impossible for me to lose my footing or just be knocked into the air.

Could I turn this impenetrable shield into an immovable object?

I waded into the waves, waist deep, and I stood straight forward, basic standing stance, and I crossed my arms, focusing. I felt the water receded as it tugged me slightly, and the wave slammed into me.

Taking me with it.

I skidded back to the water's edge, and I spat out a mouthful of water as I shook my hair out, my nostrils stinging.

I growled at the feeling, before it turned into a smirk as I got ready to wade out again. This is fun!

The sun continued on its path, and I continued to get swept up by the current. It was a battle I was continuously loosing at, but making slow and steady progress. The nature of "not moving" made it difficult. If I didn't anchor myself, it was really easy to get tipped over. Granted the water was nullifying my own contact with it to an extent, but it wasn't an incorrect point. The next was the fact that the water was always moving, so setting up was quite difficult, but good training. And lastly, a recent conclusion.

I myself am moving. I have a beating heart and expanding lungs…so completely enforcing this technique could mean suicide.

So in sections, it might function as an armor…but why bother? My barrier was plenty strong.

I was washed ashore one more time, and I took this as an opportunity to wander back onto solid land, and plop down on the sand. I examined my slightly glowing body as my barrier faded out. A physical edge to my attacks was nice, but my barrier is of the same material, why would making it hard make it better if it was already very effective?

Maybe something I should tackle another time…it was plenty difficult. It could serve as a splint I guess, but I would need to be injured after the fact, and the point of the barrier is to avoid that.

So what about the energy that is being pushed out as, well, nonphysical? What can it do other than carry an emotion?

I moved back to the concrete slab, not bothering to get up as I just dragged myself over, and sat in front of it.

I pressed my palm up against it, and I summoned Wrath's power to my palm, releasing it into the stone in front of me. I allowed more energy to flow into it, wondering if it would do something physical, like shatter. My demonic piece fractured and shattered, is that because it was magic?

More energy flowed into the stone, and, and I saw the patch beneath my hand start glow white. Maybe its absorbed enough?

I removed my hand, and it faded immediately. I frowned at that, is it really that easy to disperse? I frowned at the implication of that, before I pondered it a bit more carefully. Maybe it was just flowing without restraint. Maybe it was being pumped into the earth all around? Perhaps that's why the piece broke, before it was a small, and singular item? I stood up, and started hunting along the beach, looking for something small to test my latest theory on.

It took me a while, but I found a simple a simple stem of dead kelp, probably swept in from somewhere, but it didn't matter. I made sure it wasn't touching anything else, and I started pouring energy into it. It glowed white rapidly, and I dropped it suddenly worried it would explode.

It stabbed into the sand.

I stared wide eyed at the event, before the glow faded, and it slumped down like a dead kelp plant normally would.

It had hardened, and stuck into the sand like a rod.

I suddenly felt a smile come to my lips as I realized something.

That meant that my barrier was being applied outside my body. I wasn't pushing out an aura, but just the energy itself…or what I knew it to be.

_Wrath's energy does not have a form… it is given one. It is best at what you make it…and its most effective on its target._

I gave it the form of a barrier, or a…wave I guess? I knew it could be that…so what else could I…er, "know" it to be? I doubt it could be shaped into lighting or heal people…but is that because I doubted it or because it just wasn't?

The lightning I really doubted. It didn't have a…charge I guess…but healing, that was possible. I healed, and I saw it as a healing ability.

So…does that mean I have to wait for someone to get injured, and test it out? Another time hopefully.

Maybe that was why it behaved the way it did. I always saw myself as a shield, someone who could tank it, someone who could receive all kinds of punishment and stay on their feet. The aura-wielder saw himself as a smooth talker maybe, or a clever spokesman…the barrier-guy must have seen himself as unstoppable, someone who couldn't be halted when he started moving.

Goliath thought he could never die, and he could regenerate limbs.

… _It is best at what you make it_

_most effective on its target._

So because I want to…protect rather than attack, I need someone to protect for my power to work to its fullest? Whether it was to protect myself or a friend, I did seem stronger.

But I was supposed to fight God…is that why I could suppress holy energy?

Is Wrath responding to what I want?

Then how come I couldn't make claws? Why am I unable...no, rather I found a way to satisfy my want without having to recreate the technique.

Hmm.

What else about me could be used…or rather, what was I doing wrong? There had to be more creative use for this, especially if Ajax hinted it that much!

I frowned in thought, my fingertips glowing as I readied for another attempt, but I noticed a change. All around me, the temperature chilled. I blinked in question as I looked up at the sky, and the heavens above were slowly being stained red, the sun setting. I rose and jumped height, rising above the ground and clearing the embankments on the Cliffside to get a better view, and I saw that it was already going down, and not slowly.

I'm sure I needed to head home soon.

I landed back down, and frowned at my…lack of progress. I could sharpen it, cool, not much else. No no, I learned what it couldn't do…I think at least.

I sighed, but suddenly twitched as the air suddenly picked up, and a distant boom of thunder puled at my attention. Looking the other way, I felt my eyes widen slightly as a large thunderstorm was approaching, of rather behemoth size…I guess I knew island nations experienced this on a norm, but this was huge. I was new in town!

I felt the wind rush, and I raised my arm to block the sea spray kicking up from the waves, before I heard the sand crunch in front of me. Someone was there.

I peeked through my fingers, and I noticed a tall, familiar figure standing there.

"Aella?" I asked in honest surprise. I thought she and the rest of them bailed after seeing how boring it was sticking around under my clothing. Didn't blame them honestly, not much was happening.

"I bring storms." She said simply, and I blinked, looking over her shoulder at the massive motherfucking storm heading my way.

"I can see that." I said numbly, "A big one…any reason?"

Her expression twitched…and I felt some anger from her, "Fallen are here…I hate them."

Fair enough, air supremacy sounds cool, especially since they were my enemies currently. "Interesting. I'm actually going to be drawn into a conflict with them soon, this weather will be advantageous. On the ground, I win, in the air?...not so much."

She brought her hands in front of her, and I looked at her curiously, she clapped once, nothing special, but when she slowly drew her hands apart, a large current of lightning was brewing. I immediately clapped my hands over my ears, and just in time as she clapped once again, though it was much brighter, and much louder the second time as It made me flinch even through the preemptive measures I took against it.

Three shadows seemed to tear themselves from the winds, like stepping out from behind a curtain, and appeared on the ground at Aella's feet, kneeling and facing me.

"Introductions." Aella said flatly, and I blinked, ok, sure, why not, I hadn't really spoken to them at all before.

The farthest left spirit looked up, a woman, and said evenly, "I am Raine, I bring promising tides." She was rather incredibly attractive, but something about her put me on edge that distracted me from that beauty. She had a twin pair of yellow eyes, and a small mark like a cloud beneath her right eye. She had long dark oceanic deep blue, like murky waters before a storm, but not green. Her stature was fit, but not muscled, and conducted herself with grace.

The next spirit in the middle rose up their face, and it was a man, he was older than me, in his prime, and he was proud of it. His grin came to life the moment his eyes looked into mine. "I am Lite, and I bring victory." He had pepper gray hair, with electric yellow highlights that really framed his handsome features like a storm. His eyes a pale blue-ish white you would see in a wolf, and a smirk that was two parts cocky as it was strong. He was built and firm, strong most definitely, something opposite of what I expected a storm spirit, but his confidence warranted respect at least.

The last spirit rose their eyes to look at me, and I was surprised to find it was a woman, as the short and wild hair had me stereotype her originally as a male. She looked up at me, and was clearly apprehensive towards me, but moved forward with a stare from Aella.

"I am Tempest, and I bring sight." She was young, probably my junior by a year or two, but something told me all of these spirits were far older than me. She was tanned, unlike the pale skin of her comrades, and had stormy silver eyes that clearly displayed mistrust when looking into mine. She was built with muscle over beauty, but that didn't diminish her supernatural attractiveness.

I have yet to meet an ugly uncorrupted spirit. I wonder how the hell that happens. Either I'm lucky or something else is going on.

Aella looked at me expectantly, and I jolted in realization, before I placed hand over my heart, and lowered my head in recognition, "I am Gray Fortis, and I bring Wrath. It's good to meet you."

I looked up, and observed them, as they did me…and we kinda stood there awkwardly.

Um….what's next?

Er…

"What are your intentions from now on?" I asked, and Aella immediately responded, "I will follow you."

"I will not turn you away." I said with a nod, "I have a family to protect after all, and allies are not unwelcome."

I looked at the other three, "And what will you three do?"

They looked at me in surprise, and I continued, "You may feel inclined to follow Aella, and I certainly won't stop you, but I want to know your intentions. If you intend to exist for yourselves, feel free, I won't stop you or attempt to force you…but if Aella stays with me, and you bring trouble to where we are, that will cause issues."

My eyes hardened, and I asked them again, "So, What are you plans from now on?"

Raine tilted her head, "You wish to protect, not destroy?"

I frowned, "I may host Wrath, but I am not him. I destroy what I need to, but don't feel so inclined to do so on a whim."

She pondered that, before she suddenly smiled, "I will follow you, I have not seen a bearer of Wrath so inclined."

I tilted my head, but accepted that, if she didn't cause trouble, there would be no issues. "And you Lite?"

His grin shifted, from confident to predatory, "I bring victory, I won't follow a loser."

I didn't bat an eye, less trouble for me, "I wish you luck on your travels."

Lite nearly chocked, displaying rather human traits…I wonder if maybe they left to gather themselves more effectively. Back in the forest, they couldn't manage whole sentences.

"Just like that?" he asked, "You would turn down Victory?"

I looked back at him, "I asked you, no what your bring. If you want to follow your own plans, then do it. Bring Victory…elsewhere I guess."

I scratched the back of my head in a tab bit of embarrassment and confusion. There was probably a better way to phrase that, but it seemed to get the point across.

Lite stared at me in surprise, before he laughed aloud. His laughter making the winds all around suddenly whip up and ruffle my hair.

"Ha! A bearer of Wrath who doesn't seek to destroy or reign supreme, I will follow."

I rose an eyebrow, but nodded, and turned to the last one, meeting the wary eyes of Tempest, "And what about you?"

I felt kinda bad just asking her, her being alone and all if she refused, but I wanted to know regardless. She seemed to trust me the least, and that can mean two things. One, we can become allies in the future once she comes to realize I am able, or two, forever undermine the trust I forge with my newest allies. It is one or the other.

"I bring sight. I show the way." She said, "I am careful of who I choose to aid."

I nodded, "I understand. If you wish to part ways, I will wish you well."

She frowned at me, her somewhat skittish demeanor exchanging for confusion and lack of understanding….it frustrated her.

"How can you say that?" she asked, her calm façade not really holding up, "We three are massive boons. Aella herself can dictate the course of a war. How can you shrug off our support as though it had no value?"

I blinked, woah, a whole war? How strong are these spirits?!...is this a good idea? They could hide from Lust after all, that should say something.

"Because I recognize that when it comes to my previous bearers, I have lost." I said, my words flowing out without restraint, "If you have followed Wrath all this time, then you know. I am aware of the hard times defeat brings. I won't blame you for choosing to live for yourselves. I can promise you that until another bearer is chosen, or at least until the end of my lifetime, you will not be hounded by Wrath."

The sun fully set, and I shivered, realizing I was standing on the ocean side without a shirt. I pumped more power into my body till I steamed, and I retrieved my shirt, not even bothering to put it on as I rolled it up, and tied it around my leg like a tourniquet. I stood up, and faced them again, "My only hope is that you don't cause too much trouble for me. I hope that's not too selfish."

Should damn well not be.

Tempest continued to observe me…and I sighed, "At the very least, follow us for the night…wait, do you guys even like being inside?" I muttered to myself as my volume died.

Well, default.

"I'll head home." I said, "If you need anything, ask."

"I need something!" Lite suddenly said, not a half second after I finished, and I blinked, already prepared to turn and jump up mid squat, "What's up?"

"I want food." He said simply, and I stared, before I just laughed, "Yeah, sure, follow me, I'll make us some dinner before I turn in."

He pumped the air, and he really struck me as modern, I wonder why they adapted so fast.

"The rest of you are welcome to join, consider it thanks for coming back and introducing yourselves…up to you."

I turned once again, stretched quickly, before I swung my arms and sprung upwards, quickly ascending and clearing the cliff edge. I immediately stepped into my own running pace as I picked it up quick, and took advantage of the low light levels to fly across the sky without worry. I felt the cool air wash over my chest as I soared, my hair whip about, and the gusts seem to wrap around my legs.

What a wonderful feeling, I should do this more often. I descended rapidly, and landed with a somewhat loud crash in someone's back yard, kicking up some turf, but launched off immediately afterwards, and continued on my way.

I was flying across the night sky, when I heard a sudden loud clang, I whipped my head around, and saw a deep red seem to glow at a little distant patch in a wooded area. Last I knew that place had ruins or something? I have explored this place, but not much.

I landed in the center of an intersection, and turned, jumping again to alter course. I had a weird feeling that color was the Gremory's crest, and if they were in trouble I would be there. I thought they were still taking about it though, I didn't think they would launch into action the very fucking night.

I landed again with a clash, and I listed closely, falling still as I listened.

It was silent for a time, before I heard something strong and clear.

Metal clanging together, that's Kiba alright, I heard it over and over when we were mock fighting those exorcists.

"You live in the woods?" I heard Lite suddenly say over my shoulder, as if speaking directly into my ear. I resisted the urge to flinch, "Forgive me, it seems my idiot friends have already gotten themselves in trouble. Aella has already been to my home, she can show you the rest of the way. I will make a large meal for us very soon."

"Hmm…" he said not answering, before I felt him disappear into the wind. I leapt again, and I rose high into the sky, higher than normal with some extra power, and observed the scene below.

Yep, that's Issei, Koneko, Kiba…and Saji? He really agreed to something so early so soon? It looked like…oh, reinforcements were already arriving, I can see their white cloaks from here.

I reached the peak of my climb, and I flipped, heading downwards at a devastating angle. It might be some ruins, but I fully intended to smash that rogue exorcist with that glowing sword, he was clearly the thief.

I streaked down, and just as I saw Xenovia and the enemy lock swords, I gave out a battle roar that called all to attention. I streaked directly onto that raised platform, crushing it like a treebranch, and knocking them both into free fall. I quickly tossed Xenovia behind me to avoid damage with the rubble, but that cost me. The enemy managed a quick slash at me, slicing across my chest thinly as it was all he could muster at our distance apart, and I flipped backwards to avoid a follow up. He landed harshly amongst the rubble, and I reengaged, my barrier flaring to life as I charged forward, bull rushing the swordsman with loose footing. I suddenly decelerated, recognizing who it was.

Freed Selzen, the asswipe that shot me and stabbed me.

He was human, the impact would kill him if I rushed him. I slowed down, and grabbed his throat and his sword arm, his eyes widening in shock as his sword failed to cut through my barrier despite my chest wound. I span him, and threw him again, his breath flying out of his lungs as he was forcefully flattened against the nearest pillar, and he fell to his knees gasping. I darted forward, and stomped on the sword he was holding, before kicking him away to secure it.

He had a few tricks though. He suddenly leapt up, and a blinding flash caught me off guard. He wrenched the sword out from under my shifted weight, and leapt away to an older figure standing nearby.

I was quick to regain myself, and I glared at him, "Hey prick, remember me?"

Freed stared at me, his eyes narrowing, before he widened them in realization, "Ah! The sleepy giant! You walked in on me when I was having fun…a friend of those Devils!"

I nodded, "Oh good, you're not entirely insane, was worried there. Mind giving that sword back? it's wrong to steal you know." I said somewhat condescendingly. I wanted to goad him, I couldn't close the gap in time if he wanted to run. He was pretty fast with that sword equipped.

Freed sneered, and his foot moved forward to dash, but he was stopped by his older comrade.

"Freed, your mission was to take out the church's spies, a job well done. Its best we retreat for now."

"VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba roared, and charged, but Freed just pulled out a little bead, and threw it to the ground, a much larger explosion of light ensued, and it persisted for about a full second, before it dissipated, and they vanished.

Xenovia immediately turned on her heel and ran, Kiba right behind her like a wolf hunting by the smell of blood. I watched them run, and I sighed. I relaxed, diffusing my tension, and I waved at them as I saw a few familiar demonic circles appear. I would stay and chat, but I had a meal to make a few new friends to get to know.

"Best of luck you guys, I bet they aren't too happy."

"Gray! Save me!" Saji wailed pitifully, and I just turned and waved, before I crouched, and launched off on my way home.

I felt a presence appear over my shoulder, and Lite's voice cut through perfectly clear despite the wind rushing past my ears, "So, you let them live eh?"

I didn't look over my shoulder at him, "I can rationalize monsters, I can rationalize beasts…but humans are different. I have yet to reconcile it."

"You plan to kill?"

"…I don't…but I know I might have too."

"Such is war, regardless of the side." Lite said, before he laughed, "So, What you making? I'm famished, and I haven't eaten in centuries, millennia even."

"Um…pasta?" I said slowly, "Though I could probably make something else. I didn't realize you had gone that long without food."

"Just means more things to do!" Lite said with a grin I could practically feel the glow of, "Pasta sounds like a good place to start!"

I chuckled, "Fair enough."

I landed with a crash in the road in front of my house, and I skidded to a stop on the sidewalk as I stepped over the fence casually, and made my way to the door. It was pretty late, but I'm pretty sure my Mom was already in bed, it was awfully late for her considering her sleep schedule.

Recently, all of her all-nighters have been at the office, so I don't see her much, but that's ok…I'm not exactly quiet, and whatever works for her better is what she should do.

I opened the door with a quiet push, and turned with a smile to the darkened home as I headed to the kitchen and turned all the lights on in the small space to get cooking.

I could already hear Issei's and Saji's desperate pleas…sucks to be them.

I could save them…buuuut.

I had guests after all, and we had, most likely, a lot to discuss.


	30. Chapter 30

The walk to class was…interesting.

Dinner with the Storm Spirits, the Venti, was…also interesting.

The first being they didn't actually eat human food to survive, but rather energy, like electricity, or other forms of that substance. I know it was kind of obvious to think they ate electricity, but to see someone who looked human grab a tendril of power and bite it like a banana kinda bombed my brain. They probably just snacked on the city's main generators for a few days or something, I don't know, but since Aella rolled in that huge storm, they have enough energy in the sky to subsist passively for the time being, the air more charged than usual.

Of course, the storm would have to leave eventually, but since I'm at school, they can just eat the school's electricity. I don't know how much they eat, but having them all start snacking on my own house was enough to make the lights flicker.

The cost of that might be pretty bad.

But they still eat human food, they had some of it when I made it, though it was clear they didn't actually need it. They tasted it, but that was it.

But the talk during our meal was…fulfilling, and enlightening.

Venti are storm spirits, obviously, but they have a unique property of combining with each other to temporarily merge power. More aggressive spirits can actually assimilate a spirits being, and dominate its core, allowing them to increase their own power and essentially boost themselves. Aella had done this apparently during their imprisonment, so that the remaining three spirits could live.

When Wrath left, the spirits began to consume each other to survive and grow more powerful…dreams of grandeur I suppose. Aella came out on top, and thus why she is so powerful. She consumed a hell of a lot of spirits. Lite, Raine, and Tempest consumed little from what I could tell, but were already fairly powerful in their own right…I do wonder how Aella and them met, and what kind of trust you would have to have in another Venti so they didn't eat you.

I blinked, a click bringing me back to the crosswalk I was at, and the light urging me forward. I quickly moved across, not really needing too, but I just didn't like to be in the middle of the road. Lot of people stare.

And with my new personal wind current, it's even easier to cross quickly.

The spirits essentially have chosen to follow me quite literally. They have hidden themselves in the air around me, an interesting thing to observe, as it's like their stepping behind the curtain of this world, and simply observing.

Aella was hiding on my actual person, it was a strange feeling. You ever just sit in front of a fan, and feel a constant breeze? Or when you pull up your shirt, and it inflates? It's kind of like that. I always wore my jacket open, but it was like I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck as she hugged me from behind. Her own personal pull tugged at my clothing, like I was always walking into the wind. It wasn't really noticeable, but it was…interesting.

You could almost see her shadow if you knew what to look for, like a faint distortion.

I wondered how Eve, or Lust didn't see them the first time around? Was it because they were in my clothes back then? I don't really know...god that's weird to think about.

In fact, let's not think about that at all.

I entered the school building through the main gate, and I stopped in the courtyard. The sun was still rising, not even fully in the sky yet. The year was coming to a close, and the sun was rising earlier and earlier. I honestly wasn't too concerned with it, but it was rare mornings like these in between seasons. A fog, it was light, but wispy, and it flowed throughout the entire schoolyard. It seemed to flow towards me though, sensing Aella's currents I suppose, and it lightly circled me like my own little force field. The early morning sun barely peeking out with its cheerful yellow and golden hues, the tree's outlining that precious glow as warmth permeated the chilled lands.

I allowed myself to be absorbed in the scenery for a bit. I knew I wouldn't see something like this for another year to come, and might not even come again like this.

I felt like cherishing it for some reason.

I shook myself off, before I quickly headed inside, I had prep work to do.

I headed through the empty halls, turning on the lights as I went. Someone must have left them off for some reason…hope it isn't too important. I'm usually the last to arrive since I'm not a faculty member.

I found myself back in the kitchen…where it all started in a sense. I gazed out at the spotless countertops, the shined stainless steel surfaces, the utensils and polished pots and pans. The cockers, ovens, refrigerators, and freezers, they were all spotless, entombed in status in the darkened kitchen.

I found myself stationary again, looking at it as if gazing into a memory.

"To think this whole thing kicked off…right here."

I heard a whisper to the side of my ear, it was faint, but completely understandable, _"In this building?"_

"Yeah…I was attacked here, and I managed to defeat them before it got too out of hand. Made quit a mess of the place." I said with a small chuckle, deciding to take a small detour and opened the little door, stepping inside and taking a reminiscent lap about the room.

"_Attacked? What fool decided to?"_

"Just a stray." I said calmly, "It probably thought I was big enough to make a good meal."

"_Dead?"_

"Definitely." I said with a nod, remembering the spattered remains of a skull that used to be embedded in the wall. I turned on my heel, running a hand along the central table that was responsible for my near death and saved life.

Maybe that's why everything looked so clean, because it was replaced after I thrashed this little haven. I pondered that for a bit, wondering how much money I would owe if I was applicable to pay for damages.

You know, I shouldn't think about that either.

I chuckled to myself, turning and deciding to leave. I had a few errands to run for the faculty afterall. Nothing hard, do this, carry that, swap these. Most of the heavy work was already done.

I opened the door, and let it click behind me as I glanced at the cafeteria. I blinked once, then twice.

Who is that?

I squinted, but I couldn't really make it out, maybe I didn't know them? They were wearing a long trench coat, but it was most definitely a male from their back and overall stature. It did look formal though, maybe a new teacher?

I walked over, might as well introduce myself, when I felt a subtle energy arise from them…one I was familiar with.

"_Fallen."_ I heard Aella hiss, and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up as small amounts of electricity seemed to spark along my back.

I stopped a small ways away, a comfortable, safe, but somewhat close position to place myself at the ready in case things go wrong.

"Hello, are you new here?"

The person looked over, unsurprised at my presence, and smiled, golden eyes flashing at me as an easy going smile etched its way onto his features. He had black hair, golden bangs, and a solid black goatee that didn't actually seem alien on his somewhat young face. Not a lot of people in these parts could pull of facial hair successfully.

"Ah, Gray was it? I was told about you."

"Ah, well, the faculty are quick to praise, I only do what's asked." I said with a smile, though on the inside, I was wondering just what exactly he wanted. I wasn't a hidden existence, did he perhaps want to chat about the state of things? An alliance? A death feud? Could be anything really. Fallen were a middle ground between loving and hating God. Some loved and continued to follow him, others were like 'imma do what I want.'

"Oh, I'm sure, though I hear your grades arent too spectacular."

"I'm a B student." I said with a shrug. I didn't try too hard in school, I shot for an A, got a B, and was ok with it. B is a good grade to be at. It isn't bad, and it could be better, but it's still good.

"Maybe, but I bet you have a lot of _potential_." He said with a heavy hint, and I just rose a brow.

"Well, maybe. Every teacher says that, are you a new teacher here?"

"Oh! No, I wouldn't be allowed here yet, it's a working project."

"Oh? Waiting for approval then?" I said cautiously.

"More like Peace." He said with a suddenly serious air about him, though his smile was still in place.

"Some people don't want peace." I said, leaning against a table a small distance away from him, "There are some people here already that are threatening it if I'm honest."

And that is you, dumbass.

He looked at me curiously, a tad bit of mirth in his eyes, but he kept to the theme, "Hmm, there will always be people who are against you."

"So what? We let them run about undoing the work we've already laid down? I find that to be a gigantic waste." I said seriously, my fists balling.

Leave you prick, your in Devil territory.

"Do you plan to fight then? Combat fire with fire?"

"It's a crude way of doing it." I admitted, "But some people just want to watch the world vomit. They need to be taught the dangers of flame before playing with it."

"And you think you can do it? That you yourself won't be burned? Fire is quite dangerous after all."

"I think It'll be ok." I said with a shrug, standing back up fully and straightening my jacket, "It would be better though if _others_ helped me…it would remind us that not everyone is against peace."

He looked at me in interest, and I shoved my hands in my pockets, "Though it's no biggie. This will be an excellent hurdle for me. Life lessons are valuable after all, and I only have one life to live."

"Don't throw it away now!" the stranger said cheerfully, and I just looked back over my shoulder and smiled.

"I won't be letting go of it any time soon. Take care of yourself stranger, keep your head on your shoulders…a lot of people would love to take it off."

"I hear you." He called after me with laughter, and I just waved, heading back inside. I got sidetracked, I gotta go fix those filing cabinets in the gym teachers office. He seemed strong enough to run, hopefully he does so.


	31. Chapter 31

**Heyya! I got two chapters for you today, Although some of you will hate me once you've finished reading. Tehe XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXX**

The walk to class was…interesting.

Dinner with the Storm Spirits, the Venti, was…interesting.

The first being they didn't actually eat human food, but rather energy, like electricity, or other forms of that substance. They probably just snacked on the city's main generators for a few days or something, I don't know, but since Aella rolled in that huge storm, they have enough energy in the sky to subsist passively for the time being, the air more charged than usual.

Of course, the storm would have to leave eventually, but since I'm at school, they can just eat the school's electricity. I don't know how much they eat, but having them all start snacking on my own house was enough to make the lights flicker.

The cost of that might be pretty bad.

But they still eat human food, they had some of it when I made it, though it was clear they didn't actually need it.

But the talk during our meal was…fulfilling, and enlightening.

Venti are storm spirits, obviously, but they have a unique property of assimilating each other to temporarily merge power. More aggressive spirits can actually assimilate a spirits being, and dominate its core, allowing them to increase their own power and essentially boost themselves. Aella had done this apparently during their imprisonment, so that the remaining three spirits could live.

When Wrath left, the spirits began to consume each other to survive and grow more powerful…dreams of grandeur I suppose. Aella came out on top, and thus why she is so powerful. She consumed a hell of a lot of spirits. Lite, Raine, and Tempest consumed little from what I could tell, but were already fairly powerful in their own right…I do wonder how Aella and them met, and what kind of trust you would have to have in another Venti so they didn't eat you.

I blinked, a click bringing me back to the crosswalk I was at, and the light urging me forward. I quickly moved across, not really needing too, but I just didn't like to be in the middle of the road. Lot of people stare.

And with my new personal wind current, it's even easier to cross quickly.

The spirits essentially have chosen to follow me quite literally. They have hidden themselves in the air around me, an interesting thing to observe, as it's like their stepping behind the curtain of this world, and simply observing.

Aella was hiding on my actual person, it was a strange feeling. You ever just sit in front of a fan, and feel a constant breeze? Or when you pull up your shirt, and it inflates? It's kind of like that. I always wore my jacket open, but it was like I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck as she hugged me from behind. Her own personal pull tugged at my clothing, like I was always walking into the wind. It wasn't really noticeable, but it was…interesting.

You could almost see her shadow if you knew what to look for, like a faint distortion.

I wondered how Eve, or Lust didn't see them the first time around? Was it because they were in my clothes back then? I don't really know...god that's weird to think about.

In fact, let's not think about that.

I entered the school building through the main gate, and I stopped in the courtyard. The sun was still rising, not even fully in the sky yet. The year was coming to a close, and the sun was rising earlier and earlier. I honestly wasn't too concerned with it, but it was rare mornings like these in between seasons. A fog, it was light, but wispy, and it flowed throughout the entire schoolyard. It seemed to flow towards me though, sensing Aella's currents I suppose, and it lightly circled me like my own little force field. The early morning sun barely peeking out with its cheerful yellow and golden hues, the tree's outlining that precious glow as warmth permeated the chilled lands.

I allowed myself to be absorbed in the scenery for a bit. I knew I wouldn't see something like this for another year to come, and might not even come again like this.

I felt like cherishing it for some reason.

I shook myself off, before I quickly headed inside, I had prep work to do.

I headed through the empty halls, turning on the lights as I went. Someone must have left them off for some reason…hope it isn't too important. I'm usually the last to arrive since I'm not a faculty member.

I found myself back in the kitchen…where it all started in a sense. I gazed out at the spotless countertops, the shined stainless steel surfaces, the utensils and polished pots and pans. The cockers, ovens, refrigerators, and freezers, they were all spotless, entombed in status in the darkened kitchen.

I found myself stationary again, looking at it as if gazing into a memory.

"To think this whole thing kicked off…right here."

I heard a whisper to the side of my ear, it was faint, but completely understandable, _"In this building?"_

"Yeah…I was attacked here, and I managed to defeat them before it got too out of hand. Made quit a mess of the place." I said with a small chuckle, deciding to take a small detour and opened the little door, stepping inside and taking a reminiscent lap about the room.

"_Attacked? What fool decided to?"_

"Just a stray." I said calmly, "It probably thought I was big enough to make a good meal."

"_Dead?"_

"Definitely." I said with a nod, remembering the spattered remains of a skull that used to be embedded in the wall. I turned on my heel, running a hand along the central table that was responsible for my near death and saved life.

Maybe that's why everything looked so clean, because it was replaced after I thrashed this little haven. I pondered that for a bit, wondering how much money I would owe if I was applicable to pay for damages.

You know, I shouldn't think about that.

I chuckled to myself, turning and deciding to leave. I had a few errands to run for the faculty after all. Nothing hard, do this, carry that, swap these. Most of the heavy work was already done.

I opened the door, and let it click behind me as I glanced at the cafeteria. I blinked once, then twice.

Who is that?

I squinted, but I couldn't really make it out, maybe I didn't know them? They were wearing a long trench coat, but it was most definitely a male from their back and overall stature. It did look formal though, maybe a new teacher?

I walked over, might as well introduce myself, when I felt a subtle energy arise from them…one I was familiar with.

"_Fallen."_ I heard Aella hiss, and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up as small amounts of electricity seemed to spark along my back.

I stopped a small ways away, a comfortable, safe, but somewhat close position to place myself at the ready in case things go wrong.

"Hello, are you new here?"

The person looked over, unsurprised at my presence, and smiled, golden eyes flashing at me as an easy going smile etched its way onto his features. He had black hair, golden bangs, and a solid black goatee that didn't actually seem alien on his somewhat young face. Not a lot of people in these parts could pull of facial hair successfully.

"Ah, Gray was it? I was told about you."

"Ah, well, the faculty are quick to praise, I only do what's asked." I said with a smile, though on the inside, I was wondering just what exactly he wanted. I wasn't a hidden existence, did he perhaps want to chat about the state of things? An alliance? A death feud? Could be anything really. Fallen were a middle ground between loving and hating God. Some loved and continued to follow him, others were like 'I'mma do what I want.'

"Oh, I'm sure, though I hear your grades aren't too spectacular."

"I'm a B student." I said with a shrug. I didn't try too hard in school, I shot for an A, got a B, and was ok with it. B is a good grade to be at. It isn't bad, and it could be better, but it's still good.

"Maybe, but I bet you have a lot of _potential_." He said with a heavy hint, and I just raised a brow.

"Well, maybe. Ever teacher says that, are you a new teacher here?"

"Oh! No, I wouldn't be allowed here yet, it's a working project."

"Oh? Waiting for approval then?" I said cautiously.

"More like Peace." He said with a suddenly serious air about him, though his smile was still in place.

"Some people don't want peace." I said, leaning against a table a small distance away from him, "There are some people here already that are threatening it if I'm honest."

He looked at me curiously, a tad bit of mirth in his eyes, but he kept to the theme, "Hmm, there will always be people who are against you."

"So what? We let them run about undoing the work we've already laid down? I find that to be a gigantic waste." I said seriously, my fists balling.

"Do you plan to fight then? Combat fire with fire?"

"It's a crude way of doing it." I admitted, "But some people just want to watch the world burn. They need to be taught the dangers of flame before playing with it."

"And you think you can do it? That you yourself won't be burned? Fire is quite dangerous after all."

"I think it'll be ok." I said with a shrug, standing back up fully and straightening my jacket, "It would be better though if _others_ helped me…it would remind us that not everyone, and most certainly that a large part of you, are not against peace."

He looked at me in interest, and I shoved my hands in my pockets, "Though it's no biggie. This will be an excellent hurdle for me. Life lessons are valuable after all, and I only have one life to live."

"Don't throw it away now!" the stranger said cheerfully, and I just looked back over my shoulder and smiled.

"I won't letting go of it any time soon. Take care of yourself stranger, keep your head on your shoulders…a lot of people would love to take it off."

"I hear you." He called after me with laughter, and I just waved, heading back inside. I got sidetracked, I gotta go fix those filing cabinets in the gym teachers office.

XXXX

Time passed well enough, the sun's orange glow illuminating the setting day. I was again, alone, walking to the club room. It felt strange…it was honestly not a pleasant feeling. It was like a part of me knew I would never be as close to Rias and her peerage ever again…part of me wondered if there was another way. I tried to ignore it, but it didn't sit with me. it just seemed…frustrating. I knew it wouldn't be the same, but I couldn't fix it!

But I shook it off, remembering what exactly I wanted here, and how this mattered in the long run. I wanted her safe, free, and able in body and mind. This was simply the best way. It was too late to leave or run, I was involved the moment I allowed her Devil Piece within me. It might be gone now…but the fact remains. I crossed the courtyard, bag over my shoulder, and I briefly wondered if it really mattered if I arrived at the club, or did the work there. In all honestly…I didn't need to anymore.

I reached the doors, and opened them without much fuss, and came face to face with an…empty room.

I guess they headed out early, or maybe doing something?

I struggled to not fall into somber feeling, and turned and walked out. I would see them tomorrow…should I?

'_Stop it. This isn't the time for sullen musings.'_

'Ajax' I replied calmly, 'it's been a little while. I haven't heard from you since your little "helping hand" regarding my improvement…it did help.'

'_My silence does not indicate my absence.'_ He said simply, and I snorted, heading back across campus towards the main exit with my bag over my shoulder, 'So? What's the reason?'

"_I wanted to explain to you that this is something you will have to gain a resistance too."_

'That isn't necessary.'

'_Perhaps, but the integral part in this is not the friends you choose, but rather the inevitable growth you exhibit. Lower beings that cannot face you will come to fear you, worship you, or respect you enough to remain out of your way. That Gremory and her Peerage are not going to be by your side forever.'_

'You're saying I should be prepared to cut ties because that's just how it goes?'

'_I am simply alerting you to the trials and challenges many a previous bearer bore. Peers come and go, and that number only grows smaller the higher you climb. It is not terrible, it is not painless. This is the cost of power.'_

I exited the campus, trying to digest this point.

'We'll see how fast they grow then.' I said simply, my mood stabilizing to one, strong fact.

Issei had insane potential, potential to rival the same enemy I was born to face. He would grow slower, that was apparent until he got a sense of urgency.

I continued walking, deciding that I should head home instead of train. I had a good hunch against my earlier stump regarding physical constructs. My barrier previous _was_ physically rigid, while mine _now_ was more physically flexible. The substance hadn't changed, but its properties had. I just had to replicate my desire for it at the time. Currently, I wanted armor, but back then, I wanted something different.

Maybe that was what Ajax meant by it not having a form on its own, but reflecting what you wanted it too. It's best at what you make it for.

I let out a long winded sigh, before I decided to ask Aella "Aella. How many of my predecessors did you know?"

"_I knew a many."_

"Were they strong?"

"_They were in their own right."_

I paused. Their own right?

"What do you mean? Were they specialized?"

"_Each had a skill they crafted. Each had a talent they possessed."_

Singular?

"_Be it strength, defense, wisdom or craft, they were all enhanced, and flourished till their downfall."_

"Is it strange that I can use more than one skill?"

"_Yes. Few could use two, none could use three. You're the first."_

I blinked, stopping at an intersection and pressing the button to cross. "What could they do?"

"_Level mountains, lead armies, grow kingdoms, teach the young, tame seas, achieve glories, amass achievements. They were many."_

I scratched my head. I wanted to know specifically, but I didn't think she would actually tell me.

"Am I…weak in comparison?"

"_You are."_

I flinched, ouch. "By how much?"

"_Significant."_

Mega ouch.

I decided to leave it at that, my mood somewhat ruined again. I knew I should train…but I just didn't want to.

It was like I was back to waiting for Rias. This isn't the right play, it's wrong and idiotic. I need to get my head out of my ass. I lightly hammer fisted my thighs as if to release tension, bringing myself back to reality, and resuming my more confident stride. It didn't last long however, as my phone started vibrating. I blinked in surprise, not used to getting calls, before I pulled it out and saw an unknown number.

I figured it was a telemarketer, and I opened it in standard greet, "This is Gray."

[Ah, excellent, I have the right number.]

I blinked once, a recent memory pulling at my attention, "You're the dude that was in the school cafeteria. The "in progress" teacher right?"

[Spot on! Ha…feels good to be remembered.]

Strange, but I was strangely amused. I raised an eyebrow, "We'll, congratulations I guess…how did you get this number?"

[Let's say a little crow gave it to me.]

Oh right…he was a Fallen.

"Say I believe that", I said slowly, becoming serious, "What's the reason for this call?"

[Hmph, I thought you could guess that already.]

I felt a tick mark grow on my brow, "You're here to warn me about the bigger badder crow right?"

[That is a reason, but there were many.] He said with a sigh, [I'll give it a passing grade.]

"You're not even a teacher yet, hold your horses." I retorted, "Your warning is unnecessary, I know about it, him, and what he's probably here for. If I die it's your fault in case you had any wrong ideas."

I heard a loud laugh on the other side, [Interesting! To think you would guess I was someone higher up.]

"A minion doesn't make calls." I said with a shrug, and the man laughed harder, "So? What other reasons? You're not calling to tell me to let my friends die are you?"

[Oh no no no! Feel free to fight, one of my allies will arrive there to clean up if things get messy, play for time.]

"Better to clean up our own mess then get the bigger badder bat's involved eh?" I said with a knowing tone, and the guy laughed, [Ha! Your funny kid.]

"So, you gonna tell me or am I going to hang up on you without learning your name?"

[You would hang up on me!?]

I sighed, before I just rolled my shoulders, and clicked the red disconnect button, stuffing it back into my pocket. So that Fallen was actually a super powerful dude. If he was someone important enough to be responsible for this traitors actions, he definitely wasn't someone to pick on.

But the dude sounded so lazy he was practically harmless. I wondered if maybe this was how it would all end, cause I hung up on a dude with enough power to level a town with a sneeze.

My phone started ringing again, and I answered it after a few rings, "This is Gray."

[*sigh*, to think you would actually hang up on me, you youths are something else.]

"Apparently you didn't learn." I said flatly, already taking the phone away from my ear to hang up on him again,

[WAIT-WAIT-WAIT!] I heard him shout over the little speaker, and I sighed, "you gonna tell me or not?"

[So impatient! This little lingo of yours is interesting! I am trying to find a way to keep this game going whilst explaining my position!]

"Take your time." I said, and hung up again.

That should keep em busy.

I turned another corner, my eyes high into the sky, and I examined the dying reds as the golds and oranges faded away behind the nights impending purples. What a weird Fallen, whenever I meet one things always go weird-

"Gray."

I froze.

I tilted my head to the side, my mind going on the fritz. I knew that voice.

I slowly turned, my eyes widening every second, before I forgot how to breath as a familiar figure stood a small ways away, back at the corner I just passed.

She was tall, a dark blue haired woman with a familiar set of sharp intelligent eyes, smooth features, and a fully developed figure that put many others to shame. She simply stood there, staring into my eyes as I did hers, with the gentle wind and the cool breeze brushing her hair like a gentle flag. Her brown trench coat and tight business suit framing her image to a "T".

"Kala" I said after I recovered from the temporary shock.

"Gray." She repeated, and bowed her head slightly, "I apologize for appearing out of nowhere."

I immediately shook my head "no no, don't worry about it. I've been strangely getting used to surprise visits this year."

What am I doing.

She let a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth, "Good to see you're doing well, I see you retained your humanity."

"I leased it out, got it back." I said with a comfortable grin, although it faded slightly as I questioned why I was smiling. "What about you?"

"I'm here on a mission I suppose." She said, and I lost my smile much quicker, recognizing she didn't come to see me.

I felt a little chill, a void sort of eat a piece of my heart. She didn't mean anything back then. She was just another soldier doing her job. There was…nothing there to cherish. She wasn't here to see me on a whim…she was here because she had to be.

We weren't friends.

I nodded, stuffing away my emotions before they got the better of me, "Something that involves me I'd imagine."

She nodded, "Has Azaezal-sama told you?"

Azaezal…huh. Guess that's that dude's name.

"I think he was about too, but I hung up on him. He should call back eventually." I said in a slow form of stupor a massive realization dawned on me.

Azaezal.

THE AZAEZAL! THE CURRENT FUCKING LEADER OF THE FALLEN FACTION!

"Am I going to die?" I asked vacantly, and Kala shrugged, her form glimmering slightly as her wings vanished behind her, and appearance became softer as she appeared back in the same image she originally showed herself to me. I immediately pinched myself, trying to just block out the memory we had on the bridge.

"I believe not, he's fairly lax for a leader." She said simply, and walked up to me, "To save time, I'll explain."

I nodded, and she started walking, I kept pace with her, keen on her words. I really didn't want him as an enemy just yet.

"Kokabeil is making his move, tonight." She said, and I felt all my worries about tomorrow vanish, "He'll be using the school's campus ground as a flat space for the ritual of unifying the four Excalibur's in his possession."

"Four?" I blinked, I thought it was three.

"An exorcist was recently taken down in this area, and he now has possession of Excalibur Mimic."

I felt my blood run cold, that was Irina's sword…she was taken down.

"_Isn't self-sacrifice the ideal of a person of faith?"_

I clenched my fists tightly, and continued to listen, "The ritual takes time, but Kokabeil himself is overseeing it as well as a rogue exorcist I've heard quite a lot about, the name Freed Selzen should ring some bells."

"It does." I said with a nod, and she continued.

"I am here to act as a witness." She said, and I frowned as she continued, "I will be Azaezal-sama's eyes and ears on the field. I will witness the events unfold for his sake."

"So you're not backup?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "While I may provide use, against Kokabeil, I would surely fail."

That's a nice way of saying she'd be annihilated. Nice…I am oh-so confident in our success now.

"So, what's my part in all this?"

"You are to inform the Devil's in the area that I am not here as an aggressor, but rather an observer for the leaders."

I digested that for a moment…before a cold, vile energy boiled in the back of my throat. "And I should do that why? No offense, but your presence might or might not be a trap. Kokabeil is a traitor, who's to say what side you're on? You've already killed me once."

Azaezal didn't mention anything about some observer. He said he sent a cleanup crew, and she definitely wasn't it. He was sending in an ally to "deal with it", and Kala would sooner eat pigeon shit than defeat Kokabeil on her own.

She stopped walking, and I continued a few paces, before I stopped at turned. She stared me in the eye, "Do you hate me?"

I stared at her, memories boiling to the surface from our last encounter in the forest outside that abandoned church…

'_None of the factions are united, we are not hive minds." She said somberly, "There are always people looking, thirsting, desiring power to achieve a greater end. To be of use, to use all others, to rule, to slaughter, to reach a desire. We kill Bearers because they will be involved with the world, regardless of their awareness. They will be made to suffer, jeopardizing the stability of the world at the same time.'_

I shouldn't trust her.

"_That is the life of all Sacred Gear Wielders…to suffer."_

Hell, she might just be waiting for me to turn around so she could take me out, I was a wrench in her whole plan right?!

I felt anger boil in my stomach, and I closed my eyes tight as I tried to rationalize a retort that wasn't as biting as my thoughts were, when a final piece shown forward.

"_Because you alone would have threatened everything." She said sadly, "Though if I had known the Gremory Heiress would have taken you regardless…I would have."_

I felt my rage seem to subside, its energy somewhat sapped…but it was replaced with equal parts bitterness and lack of will to even talk about this.

"Hate is a strong word." I said, "I'll tell the others that you're in town. If they decide to kill you for assurance, well, tough luck."

She wasn't my friend…just another fallen.

"If not hate, then what?" she asked, and I heard the air flutter as her wings reappeared, no doubt readying her for take-off.

"It's not that I hate you, it's that I've learned from you." I said, turning and walking away. "Go find a place to hide on Campus, you won't be able to pass through whatever defensive barriers they'll put in place after they arrive."

I heard the wind suddenly pick up, and I felt my clothing flap as the air beat against my clothing, and I saw a flash of black as a single feather fell in front of me onto the sidewalk. I looked up, and I saw Kala there, looking borderline angelic with the sun behind her, and she gazed at me like a commander would a soldier.

"Stay alive."

I nodded, "You too." I said monotonously. She took to the skies soon after, disappearing into the suns halo as she headed back towards campus.

I felt my phone ring again, and I answered it, "This is Gray"

[Ok! I've got it! So-]

"Kala just came by and told me, she's too observe, and report to you after the completion of the fight. I'm to warn the Devils in the area that she is a non-aggressor." I said flatly.

[Ah, that's no fun.]

"Whoops, try again when another war isn't about to start."

[…We have a lot to talk about.] Azaezal said seriously suddenly, and I just shook my head, "I know enough. She came here under orders, killed me under orders, and it royally blew up in your faces. Consider it karma."

[She volunteered for this mission.]

"Congrats, hope it pays well."

[I believe she took it for another reason.]

"I believe you should prepare whatever cleanup crew you got. Good luck." I said in somewhat fluent default response and I hung up, sliding it back into my pocket, and stopped again, realizing something.

Tonight might be the last night I see my mother.

My walking pace turned into a run, and I headed straight home.

I had a few things to do.

**XXX**

**Memo on next chapter! Please read if you care about my updates!**


	32. Chapter 32

** Heyya Friends! How's life out there right now? Well, I say out there, but if you were a smart cookie you would have been more than a little cautious of the world outside. Pretty scary stuff huh? 'Rona really gets around huh?  
I hope everyone is doing well, and if you were affected by it, you or someone you knew (and wanted them to recover ;) lol ) did in fact do so with little issue!**

**Hang in there a little longer!**

**Anyway, I wrote this here just now, I finally turned in my two weeks for my weekend job, so I have some time back! Look forward to Updates! I have the next chapter to Sage of the Wild's Sequel "Carrier of Nine" in the works, as well as "The Curse of Goliath", "Berserker", and even "The Flames and the Forest"!  
Its been some time since any of them got some love, and its about time they did =D.**

**Please Enjoy Today's Second chapter! Please don't hate me XD.  
**

The sun had set, and I quietly clicked the window closed as I hopped off the porch. I knew it was time even without summons…the large golden pillar hanging above the school did little to disguise itself. I was dressed in black, my school uniform discarded for my free-running clothing. It was baggy, but large, and honestly thick. I figured if I was going to fight for my life, I best be in my own element. Stepped over the fence with little difficulty, and rolled my ankles, before sliding down into a runner's starting stance. I cracked my neck once to the side, and I felt my heart start to pump as I came to terms with the fact this might be my last time running this stretch.

Was I really ready?

I gripped the ground hard, fighting the stinging feeling in my throat as I wrestled with the problem at hand. Realistically, I didn't have to go. I wasn't a devil, the holy swords meant nothing to me.

But if I didn't, my friends would definitely die.

Issei, while strong, needs time, and time isn't something any wise man would give… Kokabeil definitely doesn't seem stupid.

This was different from Raiser. There was no safety net or failsafe to pull me out. No peace to break or rules to exploit.

I really could die.

Why was this different!? I took on Fallen Angels at the church! I took on Raiser! I took on Stray Devils and Exorcists and even challenged two Holy Sword wielders to a spar! Why am I unable to move!?

My knees sank to the concrete sidewalk, and I sat there for a moment, breathing, hearing my own heart.

I was afraid.

Wow…when had I become so detached from this feeling? I used to feel it all the time, I ran away from it, I chose to be angry at it, it was just a part of my life.

Now I couldn't seem to take it?

I heard a dull thud from my yard, and I jolted, quickly looking up, and I saw my mother. She was in her pajama's, her hair down…but her eyes could not have been more alert, alive.

"Gray…What's the plan here? What's wrong?"

I stared at her, those simply words almost making me laugh. What was wrong? EVERYTHING!

"A lot of things I guess…as for a plan, I don't really have one of those either." I said, clearly my throat with a cough and standing up. I heard her soft steps as she crossed the grass, and stood on the other side of the fence from me. She stared up at me for a moment, before her head cocked to the side…I got my habit of doing that from her.

"What's happened?"

"I uh…can I ask a question?" I asked suddenly, and she nodded instantly. I rested on the spot, collapsing onto my knees and my forehead on the fence bar as I hunched myself over.

"If uh…say you had a choice. On one option, you could not do anything, let friends or whatever deal with it…and maybe they fuck up really bad with a bad consequence…or the other, where you go and try to help…and maybe not make much difference…and fuck up really bad yourself. The kind you don't walk away from."

I looked up at her, and her eyes visible softened as I looked at them, "What would you do?"

She reached forward, standing nearly on her toes, cupping my face with her hands, and brushing a thumb against my cheek…was I crying?

"You do what you feel is right."

I sank, "What good is the right choice if it all goes wrong?"

My head hung, and she stepped closer, bringing me in for a small hug. I could hear her heartbeat, "Regret is an awful thing. Right here, right now, what choice could you make that would make this pain go away?"

I felt a little click go off inside my head, like a light switch as I arrived at an answer. Not going, not being there, choosing to sit at home with my fingers crossed…that would burn…and If they failed…I would forever curse the fact I wasn't there.

Maybe die tonight, or live with the deaths of my friends…not much of a choice.

But framed like that, it was much easier to make.

I let out a long slow breath, before I slowly stood up. My mom however refused to let go of my head, hugging me tight against her chest. I fell to a knee again, though it was just one this time, and I reached over the fence myself, wrapping her up in a large hug as I felt each individual second count itself down.

"Thanks mom." I said faintly, and she nodded, "Any time."

I released her, and she did me. I rose to my fully height, staring at her intensely as I etched her features into memory as clear as I could make them.

"I love you mom, get some rest."

"When will you be home?" she asked quickly, and I pinched my leg hard as I smiled, "It might take a while, but I should be back by sunrise."

"Alright." She said, before she smiled at me brightly, "Then do what you can, and don't regret it. Best of luck."

I nodded, swallowing, "Yeah!"

I walked a few steps, before I stopped, turning on my foot to look at her.

I swallowed, squeezing so hard I was afraid I would rip of skin. "…Good Bye Mom."

I turned, and I took off, emotions wracking at my body as I tore down the road, my speed surpassing human and even superhuman levels as I tore down the road, the cover of darkness and the moonlight my only shelter from the eyes of my most important person in the world.

If I didn't fight this now, this town could very well be erased…and she would too.

'**Would you like my help?'**

I felt shock floor my system as I tripped and flew over an intersection as I landed shakily, "The First!" I said in shock.

"_Where have you been!?" _Ajax roared, _" Why have you lied-"_

I felt my connection with Ajax suddenly forcefully severed, and the booming voice of the First filled my mind.

'**I once warned you that taking on my Wrath would be dangerous, but as I see it now, the danger of failing this battle would mean everything would be at risk.'**

I tried to control myself, I was not emotionally prepared to hear any of this, or deal with it.

"What are you trying to say?"

'**Take my strength.'**

"Take? Not use?" I felt a sinking feeling start to boil.

'**Yes.'**

I started running again, lost in the sudden surprise, "Explain"

'**The Explanation is unnecessary, you need power, all you have to do is take it.'**

I didn't want too. The First had been silent this entire time, one of the few things he ever said to me was that his Wrath had severe consequences if I wasn't prepared…and now he is telling me to take it, without explaining what they are? Hell no!...but if the First could tangle with gods, I definitely could use that boost…but I still kept hearing the same words I just heard play over and over.

"_Regret is a painful thing."_

I won't regret making a sacrifice to keep everyone safe.

"What will happen when I take your power."

'**You will destroy everything in front of you.'**

That sounds like a double edged sword.

"…_what would make this pain go away?"_

…

"No."

'**Are you aware-'**

"Regret lasts forever." I said, a strange sort of clarity coming over me as I started picking up speed, sprinting at the school as I rode this new emotion.

"I'd rather die knowing I did all I could, than live knowing I failed." I said, arriving at the answer I had been struggling with the last few minutes.

Was this selfish? Was this why I didn't fear death before? Because dying for my goal was acceptable? Or because I believed I couldn't be killed by the opposing party that I thoroughly outmatched?

It doesn't matter.

I felt my chest suddenly bloom in warmth and heat, and I heard an almost physical voice rumble.

"**Prepare yourself. Establish your goals…and Seize Them."**

Looks like Wrath had a little to say as well.

I sent power thundering into my legs, and I jumped, clearing buildings as I entered airspace, and I headed straight for the school, a large pillar of golden light announcing its presence like a beacon.

And there was my destination.

I rocketed forward, forgetting all about human speeds. If someone saw me, too bad. I blitzed across the sidewalks, before promptly jumping an entire building as I took a superhuman shortcut. I landed with a crash, breaking the ground from the impact against my barrier, and I took off again, the school in my sights.

My goals…stop the war, protect my friends… I wanted that right?…nah, I wasn't fighting for something so noble.

I _need_ to win…or I won't be able to go home again.

I wont lose.

I skidded right into the middle of a road whilst hanging a right on a corner, and I nearly got myself taken out by an oncoming truck. I spun on my heel, before launching down the center of the road like a runway, tearing the wind in half as I forced my way through. The main entrance came into sight at blinding speeds, and I saw a group of people at the foot of the gates. Taking those as allies, I leapt into the air, clearing the parking lot, main entrance, and landed with a large crash right in front of the group. Wind pulse as it through them into disarray, and I quickly swept my hand to clear the dust from my surprise arrival.

It was Rias and Sona, their peerages present, but scattered about as they had magic circles in their hands.

"Gray!" Rias called in surprise and joy, and I bowed my head slightly, a small smile on my face at seeing her expression, "I'm here. What's the play?"

"I'm setting up a protective barrier to protect the town." Sona said promptly. All around her, her peerage started to float on magic sigils, and a large crystalline barrier formed, starting from the top, and converging onto the ground in a large, haphazard dome.

"If all goes well, it should contain the damage."

"Don't hit it then, got it." I said almost jokingly.

"Thank you Sona" Rias said, her casual confident demeanor returning after my surprise visit.

"However, I can't guarantee it will hold if the situation changes." She tacked on, a pointed look at me, and I waved a hand, "Really don't hit it, I got it."

She smiled minutely, before floating up herself, and adding her own power too it.

Behind us, a teleportation spell completed, and Issei was the first to point it out as the rest of Rias's peerage…minus Kiba, came over. "Vice president! How is Irina's condition?"

'She's alive!' I realized as my eyes bulged and my spirits suddenly rose as a bonus. She lived! She wasn't taken down, just neutralized!

"Her life is not in danger…thanks to you, Argento-san." Tsubaki said as she passed them, and then me. she stopped next to me, before looking up and meeting me eye for eye, "As you are not a Devil, you will be a valuable asset in the confiscation of the Holy Swords. Should Selzen be disarmed, please remove them."

I nodded, understand that I was basically the only one here that could actually touch them without being weakened.

"Where the hell's Xenovia?" Issei mumbled, clearly not happy with the situation.

"No sign of Kiba either?" Saji asked, apparently listening in from his spot in the sky.

"Not a clue, I've already tried calling him." Issei replied with a grim expression, before he looked up confidently, "But I just know he is ok."

Koneko nodded in affirmation, "Me too."

Sona cut in primly, "We will do our best to keep the barrier up, but the school building may not remain intact. A most regrettable loss."

"Not for me, I hate how small the doorways are." I grunted. I felt a small slap hit my back, and I turned to see Issei looking at me with a look of anger and amusement, "Aah Shut it."

"I won't let that happen." Rias said firmly, and I tsked quietly, I really didn't like those hallways.

"Rias, we still have time." Sona said calmly, though I could tell by her side glance that she was trying to convince rather than advise, "Call your brother."

I blinked, that's a great idea! Get some bigger badder allies here! This is a rogue faction! What's wrong with winning this out?

"Oh, I forgot to say we have a Fallen observer that isn't an enemy." I said bluntly, and they all turned to look at me like I just told them that Kokabeil was actually an angel.

"Kala is here on behalf of Azaezal to observe and verify Kokabeil's treason. She values the report more than our success, so she'll stay out of the way."

"Kala…" Issei said in vague remembrance, and I frowned in spite of myself trying to keep myself in a better than despondent mood, "The fallen that killed me way back when."

Rias's eyes flashed in sudden anger, and I sighed, "Just adding that on so we don't attack her. If she does though, it's curtains for her." I said simply. "But, back to the topic before, Why aren't we calling in back up?"

"I've already contacted Sirzech's-sama" Akeno suddenly spoke up, and Rias turned not looking pleased, "Akeno?! I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Rias, although I fully understand that you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, our enemy is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. This opponent is out of your league."

Rias frowned, but closed her eyes in defeat, not liking, but agreeing with that statement.

Akeno's expression softened, "Let's take a Satan's helping hand on this one."

"That works for us." I said, adding in again another detail, "Azaezal said he was sending a clean-up guy, it was just going to take a while. Our goal is to delay rather than defeat."

Rias looked at me in shock, "You spoke with Azaezal! The Leader of the Grigori!?"

I blinked, "Uh, yeah, he was actually in the school cafeteria after it closed out. I was just finishing my tasks when I saw him. Got my number too somehow."

Rias rubbed her eyebrows in clear mystified disbelief, and I just patted her shoulder, and shrugged once she looked at me, "Sorry, all this kinda happened in the last few hours. I didn't even come to the real conclusion I might die here till I left the house."

"Sirzechs-sama's reinforcements should arrive here in about an hour." Akeno finished, and I nodded, "Then that's our time limit."

Rias nodded, "Then this battle will be interesting indeed."

Interesting…right.

The barrier opened for us in a small hole, and Sona wished us well as we passed. We crossed the campus, and entered the main hall with confident steps.

"Issei, you will be supporting this fight." Rias said, and I blinked. Why? He should just power up and fight! The dude might be the only one here right now that can fight that guy on even ground. Why isnt he powering up now?

"Support?"

"I want you to share your heightened power, the power of your Gift, with everyone." Rias said, and I was honestly shocked, "You can boost other people?"

"Yeah! Transfer is an ability I got when I…leveled up?"

This guy…did he see me do that to Akeno at the Rating game?

'_If you value your friends sanity, do not do that again.'_

'Why? what changed?'

'_you've gotten much stronger since then…that type of boost would erode their minds faster than expending the power you'll give them.'_

Fair enough, that will obviously require training.

"Hai Buchou! I can do that." Issei said with a mock salute.

"Untill Issei can share his power, I'll need you to buy us some time." she said, and she looked at Kenoko and Akeno, who affirmed the plan.

"Gray" I heard her call, and I looked over to see her stopped and standing in my path, I was following behind a small ways.

"Yes?"

"We are on the offensive this time…Those Holy Swords are the biggest threat to us, and Xenovia and Kiba are not present…Destroy them if you can."

"You don't want me to fight Kokabeil?" I asked surprised, and she shook her head, "You are indeed strong…stronger than me. But Kokabeil is something greater than all of us. You're not nimble enough to evade his attacks…you're not going to be much help in this fight."

Those words hit me hard.

I was in the way?

"We're going to storm the academy to prevent Kokabeil from releasing his power. Unlike our battle with Raiser, our lives will be on the line. However, I won't allow any of you to die…My precious servants! Come back alive so you can study here once again!"

Her peerage cheered, their moral increased, and I just kinda felt it…but didn't.

"Then my objective is to take out the Holy Swords." I said, my voice growing gravelly as I slipped into a darker place, "I got it."

I turned and ran, not waiting for Rias's words. They had their plan, I was given mine. Rias and Akeno had it under control…I was in the way here

But this isnt why I came here! I felt a voice roar out at me. Protect them!

'No…I don't have to protect them.' A darker side of my mind seemed to hatch and whisper in my ear. 'I just need to win…let them weaken him first, if they even can.'

I shook my head viciously, breaking through a window and quickly jumping to the top to run along the rooftop. Focus! I was protecting them. I was taking out their main weakness.

'By attribute! Not real danger! Kokabeil is clearly the most real threat!'

The Holy Swords will only make the more in danger.

_Do what you can_.

I clenched my jaw as I remembered my mother's words, do what I can. This is what I can do.

A massive explosion racked the ground, and I felt the building I was on tremble. White light flashed as the shockwave buffeted against me, and I whipped my head over in shock to see the Gym...disappear.

And a floating throne in the sky.

With an incredibly Evil looking Fallen sitting on it leisurely.

Kokabeil.

I stopped, staring down at the ground where my friends had fallen on their asses, and I couldn't help but feel a cold chill run through my spine.

They weren't going to win like this! What do you mean I was in the way!? How do you stand a chance without me!

I saw a sudden column of fire bloomed on the ground, accompanied by another, and from the ground, more fire spilled out. From the pits that they made, two massive three headed dogs crawled out.

I watched the two sides collide, and I grit my teeth, before once again heading towards the column of light. Those weren't Holy Beasts…they were on even ground in terms of attributes.

"**You still Heed that Devil's words."** Wrath suddenly rumbled, and I acknowledged it while I slowed down, and crept along the buildings edge to get a good look at the ritual. It was a large, symbolic free flow of energy.

It was a LOT of energy.

"I see it that she has considered all possible options."

"**She failed in her fight with Raiser."**

"What are you saying?"

"**She is a failed tactician." **

"She's clearly not in the wrong with this plan, not entirely."

"**Perhaps, but that confidence she bears towards her vision is misguided. I will not have my Host following another's dance. This is not at all ideal."**

"I don't care about your entertainment right now." I hissed venomously.

"**That Ritual Below is protected by a Holy Barrier. Even with your resistance, your entrance will be denied from my presence. That is a barrier that cannot be broken."**

I faltered, "Then I break the sword when it comes down."

"**That time will not be soon. The energy is still amassing, unification has not yet reached a critical stage."**

"Then now is the time!"

I vaulted over the edge of the building, searing white energy encapsulating me like a forcefield, and I ran forward full tilt, going max speed in a quick break away. I closed the gap in just over a second, and saw the astonished face of the Priest Gallilei as I tucked in low, and slammed shoulder first into the base of the barrier. I felt my shoulder slam, I felt my heels dig, and I heard a startled cry drowned out by my battle cry fade away as a massive explosion of energy blinded me.

I felt my senses suddenly drift…and everything was white?

Did I just pass out? Did I die?

That was fast.

**Foolish.**

I felt my body suddenly flinched, and my surroundings disappeared as my eyes opened. Golden light had enshrouded me…but I didn't feel safe.

My head reeled, and I struggled to get up, realizing I couldn't. I lifted my head slightly, and I saw Galilei, inspecting me.

"Interesting, it appears that the Holy Power has reacted to you quite strongly. Holy Energy does behave, but I have never seen it so aggressive…what are you? You're not a Devil, you would sure have perished after being enveloped in such threatening energy."

"**Shut up"** I growled out, summoning Wrath from my core, and I fought. I felt the Holy Energy press down on my harder, restraining me with more effort, and I fought even harder.

I rose to my hands and knees, and the pressure suddenly tripled. The ground began to shift beneath me, and a tendril from ritual suddenly shot off, reinforcing the energy holding me down.

"Hmm…The Holy Swords are even slowing their own unification to subdue you? You intrigue me!"

I snarled, before it turned into a grin.

That means, if I fought it hard enough, it would slow enough to prevent its unification!

"Works for me!"

I poured on the gas, and started to grow in size. The energy continued to feed in, and the glimmer from the Holy Swords lost its luster as my own cage glowed brightly. I struggled, straining to get my hands off the ground, and the pressure kicked up another notch. I almost fell back, falling to a knee as I tried to get another foothold. Light shot off me like a disco ball as the area around me glowed like a thousand shooting stars.

"Gray!" I heard a shout, and I nearly faltered as I struggled to look over. I saw them, Kiba and Xenovia had shown up!

They definitely looked a little torn up though.

I heard Galilei laugh, "Ah! Welcome! It seems the ritual has been delayed…no matter, the damage will still be done."

"What do you mean?!" Issei shouted, and I heard a condescending laugh from above. Fire roared in my stomach, and I raised my head despite the pressure.

"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will take the energy that will be released. That was our deal."

"You put that power into an earth-breaker spell!" Rias said in anger, and Issei ran forward a few steps to see what he could do.

"Stay back!" I howled, and he stopped, "This is Holy Energy you idiot! Don't touch it!"

"Hmm…and who are you?" I heard Kokabeil muse, and I bit out a laugh, "Busy."

I pressed upwards again, the power starting to actually force me into the broken ground, and the spell dimmed once again as the power around me started to form visible chains.

"What are you doing?!" Rias called, and I ignored the question as I roared as loud and long as I could despite being short of breath, trying to at least scare Gallilei away.

"**GRRRRRHAAAA!"**

It worked.

I let out a long, bestial going on savage roar that lasted more than a few seconds more.

"**RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!"**

The Excommunicated Priest jumped and staggered back in shock and fear, Issei as well taking a few cautionary steps away as more Holy Power restrained me. I managed to rise to both feet, digging my heels in, and I started forward, my barrier flaring to life with even greater thickness, and it hardened.

I didn't want Armor, I wanted a Shield.

I dragged my arms in front of me, the chains almost sensing my intention, and soon swapped from trying to ensnare me, to push away. I wasn't having it. I dig my heels in, and my power surged as it sought to deny it. I felt the flow of energy within me suddenly burst, and I felt strength nearly pop my muscles as I fell forward, power forcefully bursting like a meteor on entry. I collapsed to all fours, sinking my fingers into the breaking ground as I started forcing myself forward. I heard a battle commence behind me, but I didn't give it thought. I needed to focus, Rias and her peerage were definitely good enough at dodging.

I made it forward another three steps.

Before pain suddenly exploded in one of my legs.

I fell to both knees, and lost traction. The Holy Power exploded outwards, and I was sent flying backwards, skidding across the ground and finally slamming back into the school building I originally leapt from. I plowed through the first wall, then the second, before toppling out the final window at the end of the building and submerging myself partly into the earth as I finally stopped. My head went a little fuzzy.

I heard a distant scream…huh.

I swam in delirium as I caught up with the ground-sky-ground-sky montage I watched on my path here, and struggled to sit up…my body felt so stiff. I was regaining my senses as I noticed my position. My barrier kept my body from being broken, but I had other concerns. My leg, it got hit my something that punched through my barrier. I bit down on the pain that was still fresh in my mind, and I looked down to see what the hell happened.

It was healing, steam was pouring off it like a recently opened kettle, and I growled in mute complaint as it was apparent I had taken heavy damage. I wondered briefly what had hit me, but didn't consider it too thoroughly as I regained sensation in my limb. I flexed it, ignoring the fresh pain that stabbed it, and I rocked upwards onto my feet.

Fire filled my veins as my power arose without my consent, and I felt a sudden surge of courage and fearlessness enter my system. This didn't feel right.

"_Go."_

I didn't stop and argue.

I shot back forward, taking two long strides, before jumping high into the air, streaking like an arrow as I rose higher and higher before I drew even with Kokabeil, who turned just in time to see me suddenly grow in size.

From eight to twenty-five, in almost less than two seconds. I span in the air, and slammed an enlarged fist straight into his body, sending him straight backwards, and I shrunk, landing once again on the ground with anger that didn't feel like mine burning in my chest.

"Gray!?"

I backpedaled, taking three hops backwards without turning from where Kokabeil flew, and I tossed up dirt as I landed near Rias and Issei as Akeno and Asia appeared behind them as well. Kiba and Xenovia were side by side, standing over a downed Stray Excorcist…I didn't see Galilei.

"What happened Rias?"

Was I knocked unconscious when I flew through the buildings?

"Galilei is dead…Kokabeil killed him." She said, she herself not understanding it. "The unified sword was destroyed, Xenovia and Kiba are recovering…I don't understand."

I must have, I felt like I wasn't gone for a few seconds, but I was gone for a whole battle round.

Yeah, I could see that.

"That was a clever punch…and incredible regeneration." I heard a familiar voice appear, and Kokabeil took his place again in the sky, looking undamaged, "To heal from such an injury in a few minutes, time well spent."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said conversationally, and I walked forward, taking attention away from Rias and her peerage to buy them time to recuperate, "You took that punch quite well."

Kokabeil stared at me, "You are no Devil…what are you?"

"Human." I said blankly, and he stared at me.

"Hm…a Magician?"

"Not a shred of magic in me." I said with a shrug.

"Then how?"

"I thought you would have been told, are you not a Leader of the Fallen Faction? One of your kind killed me not too long ago."

"A Sacred Gear?"

"Wrong again." I said with a sigh. Something about this situation just not make me take it seriously. "I'm just a Cursed Human, you really didn't hear anything. I guess the Fallen don't trust you much."

Kokabeil's lips peeled back into an angry smile, "They will see it my way."

I called on Wrath, and he answered. Rage boiled in my veins as I shot up three feet. Power evaporated off my shoulers, coloring the air current white as I stared at the Fallen powerfully, "Who's they? Last I heard you were a nothing more than a terrorist with a few lackeys too stupid to see into the future."

"Ha! Who will see?! Everyone! War is the BEST!" Kokabeil exclaimed gleefully, before he sighed as he looked at me, "Though this display is cute. If you're as human as you say, then you should take this chance now. Run."

I felt a core shift in the energy around me, and I heard Wrath's Rage beat in my head like a heartbeat, and I felt his angered words bubble from me throat as I the power around me skyrocketed, shaking the ground and even causing nearby chunks to levitate from the flow of energy headed straight up.

"**I HAVE NEVER BACKED DOWN!"** I roared, before grew again, though much slower as my power rose with my height.

"Ho Ho!" Kokabeil said in slim interest, "Careful, that's the power of an Ultimate Class Devil there, you might blow up trying to contain it."

I heard a crystal clear voice suddenly whisper into my ear.

"_Do you require me?"_

Aella…she was waiting all this time.

I grinned, "Knock this guy to the ground."

**XXX**

****I hope you enjoyed, I did try to make it a little longer in length so the people who didn't think I died had something extra ready for em. There will be more! No set dates yet, but it will probably be either "Carrier of Nine" or "Curse of Goliath" Next if any of you read more than one story of mine.  
****

****(P.S.) If your wondering how long until this cliffhanger is dealt with, the answer is evil. Its already written, I just don't wanna upload it today. Call me a troll if you want! LOL!****

**Take care out there Friends! PM me if you wanna chat, I try to check every day, but I too have been affected by the 'Rona, and we all gotta stay vigilant!**

**Best of luck out there All! Take care, Peace!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the Delay, I have recently began a new story much to my own awareness of how badly it will fuck up my plan of continuing the stories I have already published.**

**Please Enjoy Chapter 33.**

"_Ho Ho!" Kokabeil said in slim interest, "Careful, that's the power of an Ultimate Class Devil there, you might blow up trying to contain it."_

_I heard a crystal clear voice suddenly whisper into my ear._

"_Do you require me?"_

_Aella…she was waiting all this time._

_I grinned, "Knock this guy to the ground."_

_XXXX_

I felt her almost smile, pleased with this task. Behind me, the air darkened, and something grew from it. Behind me, wings of black fog poured out, growing larger and larger as I saw her wings wrap around me. I felt her power seep into mine, like a boost as a silver wind wrapped around my limbs, carrying my weight to make me feel lighter and blowing my hair out of my eyes. Her wings suddenly exploded outwards, and sending out a titanic gust of wind. Kokabeil withstood it, but his eyes widened as Aella's form was revealed. She was massive, she must have been almost 200 feet in size as her very presence caused clouds to gather. The storm obeyed her will, and her form was intangible from any attacks that Kokabeil might sling at her.

"A Ventus! Impossible! Your race was sealed by God long Ago!"

"I found them." I growled, "and I kept them a secret so they could live in peace…Consider this an Honor Kokabeil! I'm going all out!"

I uncapped the flow, and I just dragged out as much power I could handle. Wrath seemed to feel my determination, and knew he was with me all the way. Aella's wings and arms rose in tandem, and the sky suddenly swirled, and a blinding white light began to glow. I started running for Kokabeil, trusting Aella to follow my instructions.

_Knock him to the ground._

The air suddenly intensified as heat bloomed, and light struck the skies in a single instant. I took a running leap, seeing Kokabeil's still smoking form slowly fell. He fell head first, and I appeared in striking distance well within my flying stride.

I cocked a fist back, and I felt it glow with a familiar rage as Wrath himself glowed to spectate and add to this blow. I lashed forward, and it was inches from contact, before Kokabeil twitched.

And moved.

He flipped in the air, regaining control and firing a lance at me. Swapping to defense, I swung at the spear with my enhanced fist, and I shattered on contact, dissolving behind me as sparks glanced off my skin.

"Interesting!" Kokabeil boomed from above, "That attack had some serious fire power."

"I still got it too!" I roared, and I landed on the ground, before springing back up and prepping for another swing.

Kokabeil sighed, and he flapped his wings, a gust of wind streaking forward to knock me off course. I readied my arms to block, before I felt the familiar presence of Aella wrap around me, and her wings guided me out of harm's way.

"_I shall Become your Wings." _ She said confidently, escorting me back to the ground and out of harm's way. I growled, before I realized something.

This guy loved to fight right?

He can't be having fun just floating around up there.

I grinned maliciously, before I slammed my fists together, my barrier flaring as I cracked my neck to the side.

"You know, for a guy who wants to start a war, you sure are afraid of getting hit. Talk about boring."

Kokabeil laughed in response, "As if fighting you would prove better! Its best to let children tire themselves out before putting them to _sleep_."

"Say that all you want, you're still the one floating up there out of reach. Coward. I can see why the Fallen called off the last War. With people like you-"

My words stopped as I felt Aella suddenly picked me up and skirted me around the side as a large lance impaled the ground where I was standing.

But that told me one thing.

We were faster.

And I wasn't consuming stamina with Aella doing the flying. I could recuperate, and not be penalized for it!

"See?! Look at that! Taking pot shots at a distance, what a bitch!" I said scathingly, and Kokabeil growled, summoning three floating spears and hurling them at once. Aella dodged the flawlessly, and I just kept on taunting.

"Three at a time now! Are you impatient or growing scared!?"

"Cease your words! You know NOTHING!" Kokabeil roared, and summoned close to ten. I would have counted, but they were pretty fast.

And I only really noticed one.

It was headed for my friends.

"Aella!" I called in panic, and she answered. We busted off, and I appeared between the two with a raised arms. I grabbed the tip of the spear, feeling it burn my hand slightly, and I spun on my heel, flinging it like a discus right back at its owner. Kokabeil ducked it, a little ruffled from the taunts I could see, and I smiled condescendingly at him as I plucked the final straw.

"You even dodged your _own_ attack? Could it be you're not just afraid of fighting…but you're afraid of pain too?"

Kokabeil's eyes clearly bulged out of their sockets at the insult, and he snarled bestially, before he grinned, and slowly descended.

I could read his body language.

He wanted a piece of me alright.

"Aella, protect my friends."

I felt her slip off my shoulders, her power still leaving traces within me as I shifted what little weight I felt, and I focused entirely on the opponent in front of me.

"Here I am, _pest_."

"Finally come down? Took a while, had to really think it over huh?"

Kokabeil didn't wait for a countdown, and lunged, a golden sword manifesting in his hand as he swung it with the intent of bisecting me straight across the waist. I leapt the strike, and swung clearly into his cheek, knocking him a few steps back.

I was honestly surprised he did that.

"You know, you're not all that. I was honestly thinking I might die tonight…what a letdown."

If anger can make him fall this low, let's push him even more!

Kokabeil howled in rage, and I saw it, his Wrath. I could see his intentions; it was like I was in his head.

**He has given in to Madness…a Fool. Using Rage to fight Wrath…utter stupidity.**

I smirked, and I didn't even bother striking back as I let his psyche fall lower and lower.

I ducked and sidestepped, before I spun on a heel after his sword sank into the ground, and I stepped inside his guard with an enhanced shoulder slam, knocking him back and causing his sword to dissolve as it left his grip. He skidded back, and I chased. I laid into him, striking his torso and head, bruising his body and pulverizing his breath as he failed to block even a third of my strikes.

I could read all his moves.

I could see his thoughts.

He was as good as gone.

I swung, clocking him straight across the jaw…and it was at that point my instincts screamed at me.

RUN.

I felt my gut sink as I saw his red eye glare at me in rage, and I saw the mother of all punches swing at me from all the way behind him. I was too far forward to jump back, couldn't dash as I only had one foot on the ground.

I was taking this one.

I floored it, my power blooming in response to my desperation as brought one arm forward, tucking my head behind it, and concentrating my barrier on my left side as he swung forward.

He struck me right in the side of my chest, under my raised arm. My barrier was there, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. I flew backwards, but this time I was ready. I dug my heels in and raised both arms again to block a follow up blow from the Fallen General as he brought a double hammer fist down on my raised guard.

"I was wrong about you! Let's have some fun!"

I saw his leg blur, and I rolled under it as a kick whiffed over my head with obvious strength as a cloud of dust whipped up behind me. I rushed him from the low, slamming him off balance, before jumping and high and power stomping onto his chest. He barely shifted, tanking the blow with a grin and an obvious bruise.

It was like he was trying to prove a point.

I kinda regret those taunts now.

He lunged, and grabbed my leg before I could land back on the ground. He swung me like a sledge hammer, focusing his strength into his downwards swing as he broke the ground with my body. I felt my barrier flare to absorb the most of the damage, but it was just more than I had ever experienced. After three good impacts, he left me in the ground, and before I could get up, he flicked me up with a foot, and then kicked me in the stomach, sending me high into the air. I rolled, predicting his movement for a downwards strike, and I saw his maniacal grin as his 10 wings expanded to their fullest, and he screamed in my face.

"FALL!"

He struck me in the center of my guard, and I felt my bone crack as I soared straight down, landing harshly in the already broken ground. I rolled to the side after a small moment, and I sprung to my feet as I gained distance. Kokabeil landed softly, his grin in place as I regarded him with a bit of respect.

"Alright, fair enough, you're not afraid of pain."

He just smirked at me, and his bruises seemed to fade slightly with his attitude, "Your strikes hardly leave a lasting impression."

"Don't undermine my compliment you idiot." I said flatly, and he grunted, before examining everyone in front of him.

"You've got an interesting family, Rias Gremory." He said calmly…almost begrudgingly, "The Emperor of the Red Dragon of Domination, a Heavenly Dragon, a remnant of the Holy Sword Experiments, and Barkiels daughter!"

"What?!" I heard the group utter in shock, and I slid my eyes over curiously.

I have no idea who that is…

"Akeno is the daughter of a Fallen Angel?!" Issei muttered in shock, and I felt my own eye widen slightly, before they returned, and I turned back to Kokabeil.

"I see that you like to collect junk, just like your brother…though rest at ease! You've found this gem of a Human! Claim him! I wish to fight him at even greater strengths!"

I tilted my head to the side…I really should be offended, but I was strangely honored at the idea he saw me as a challenge.

Rias simmered, before she arose and glared at him with an anger even I didn't need Wrath to feel. "I won't allow anyone to ridicule my brother, Our Satan. And Above all, such words towards my Servants! My Family! They must be punished by death!"

Kokabeil laughed, before he summoned a sword in each hand, grinning dangerously, "Then Kill me, sister of Satan, Master of the Welsh Dragon, Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin! Your facing your Sworn Enemy! Only a coward would let this chance slip by!"

"Hey, Fallen Angel!" Issei yelled out, stepping forward with an intense gaze, "You keep on insulting my president and Akeno-san, and I'll beat the hell outta ya some more!"

Some more? Dude, I've been fighting this whole time, what did you even do?...unless he was fighting him earlier…at which point, well played.

Kokabeil just chuckled, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I guess I am!" Issei rebuttled indignantly, "Stay right there! Boosted Gear!" he called as he held his arm forward.

And then Kokabeil grinned, and lunged.

I felt my body move as adrenaline shook my core, and I leapt forwards.

He was going to chop off his arm!

I careened forward, racing against the Fallen General as Issei's arm glowed green as his gauntlet materialized.

"Stop Issei!" Rias screamed, and I appeared in front of Kokabeil. I heard to rapid foot steps behind me, and I trusted it. I, instead of blocking, bodied Kokabeil's advance with my shoulder, halting his charge. His swords swung for my exposed back, and I heard the clang of metal as Xenovia's and Kiba's voice called to Issei.

"We'll buy you time, Issei Hyoudou!"

"Build up your Power!"

WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THAT THIS WHOLE TIME!

"G-got it" he said quickly, and I heard Koneko's light steps catch up as well.

"Attacks from both Holy and Holy Demonic Swords! Excellent!" he called with glee, before remembering there was a third, and a fourth.

And I for one didn't like being ignored.

Koneko slammed into my back with her Rook's strength, and it transmitted directly through me to Kokabeil, who was sent skidding back surprised as Xenovia and Kiba gave chase.

"Going in Koneko?"

"Hai."

"Allow me."

I reached back, growing a few feet to make my hand bigger, and she hopped onto it. I took a step, before whipping my arm forward, and throwing her high into the air to avoid her from being spotted. I rushed in myself, calling back to Issei. "Don't Rush it! Get as much as you can!"

**Why rely on the Dragon? Crush him yourself!**

Wrath wasn't happy apparently.

I had an answer, but I didn't say it, I just smiled.

'Nothing wrong with asking for help.'

He silenced himself again, and I returned to focus as I saw Koneko fall down, and strike him right in the back of his unprotected head. I reached him just as he was leaning back up, and I slammed a powerful uppercut right into his jaw as he lurched backwards. Kiba and Xenovia swung in tandem, but Kokabeil still managed to block them, kicking me away, and spinning in a wide slash, forcing the sword wielders to back pedal out of harm's way. Koneko landed far behind him. Backing off herself to look for another opening. She was slow, she really couldn't afford to be hit either.

They all lunged in at once, and I charged in myself…but he was ready.

His stance shifted, before his wings suddenly exploded outwards, and I was blinded in a flurry of feathers. Blows struck without substantial defense, and I was sent backwards, skidding. Koneko wasn't so lucky. Her clothes were practically shredded to pieces as she was sent tumbling backwards from a serious blow. Kiba looked fairly well considering his clothing was still in once piece, but he was on the ropes himself from the blow as well as the continued battle.

Xenovia and Kiba were the only ones on a knee, apparently blocking it with their supernatural swords…though it clearly took a toll.

"Is that is?" Kokabeil taunted, drunk on the apparently superiority, but Kiba stood up slowly, his eyes burning in defiance as he gave a cry. "Sword…BIRTH!"

He stabbed his sword into the ground, and all around Kokabeil, swords appeared in the air, stabbing inwards without further command. Kokabei's wings halted their stabs as if they were made of iron themselves, and he smirked at Kiba maliciously, "Is that the best you can do?" he hissed, before his wings burst into a flurry, and shattered the swords as if they were made of glass. Kiba rushed forward in through the metal rain, and stabbed forward. Kokabeil caught it between his fingers with little trouble, smiling all the way. Kiba swung his other arm back, summoning another, and bringing it forward.

For it to be caught too.

Kokabeil was taunting him, uttering a single word. "Fool."

"IM NOT DONE YET!" Kiba shouted and light flared from his mouth as another sword appeared, and he swung it forward with all he could muster, making a clean slice. Kokabeil reared back in pain as the sudden sting blasted his ego away in less than a moment.

He growled, and released a large ball of power intending on vaporizing the Devil Knight. I lurched forward, ready for the save. I rushed it from the side, slamming into it hoping it would explode, and I would tank it.

Except I passed right through it. I stumbled out the other side bewildered and confused, before I pivoted and rushed for Kiba to get him out of the way.

Xenovia was ready.

Her sword dragged through the ground as she ran forwards, before putting her body behind her swing as she cut the ball right in half, dispersing it as she stood in front of Kiba's downed form, leaning on her sword heavily as fatigue weared her down.

"Any time now Issei!" I yelled at him, and he shouted back indignantly, "You're the one who told me not to rush!"

"I obviously didn't mean it!"

"The fuck dude!"

Kokabeil laughed, "Still stockpiling power? How boorish! Perhaps this Human was the only one worthy of a battle indeed!"

I squared off, ready to receive his attack, but he settled for a spokesman stance as he spread his arms as if he was ready to lay truth to the world.

"Though you do deserve some merit, I'm surprised you're still fighting." He eyed Xenovia especially, "Even after losing your master."

"Ha?" Xenovia panted, and Rias herself stepped back in, her wounds healed from Asia's healing magic, "What are you talking about?"

"Kokabeil, why did you say I've lost my master?! Who have you SLAIN!?" Xenovia roared in anger at the implication. Kokabeil just chuckled, clearly not at all intimidated.

He mocked shock, clearly enjoying this, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell."

"Answer me, Kokabeil!" Xenovia snarled, her attempts at lifting her sword faltering.

Kokabeil giggled, before it grew more boisterous as he plainly laughed out loud. He practically bellowed out laughter as if he had heard the funniest joke in all the worlds. He carried on and on till he practically ran out of breath. He hunched over finally, covering his face from amusement, "Of course, I almost forgot! I'm stirring up a war; there is no need to hide it anymore!"

The field suddenly fell silent, everyone hinged on his very words.

He suddenly leaned forward, like a little kid spilling the beans on a prank he played a part in, his eyes glowing with insanity, "In the Great War, God was actually killed along with the Four Great Satans!"

Oh, I knew that.

…but they didn't.

Xenovia was clearly rattled, Asia right behind her as she fell to both knees despite not fighting herself.

Rias Herself could barely utter a coherent sentence, "God…is dead?" Her lip bit, and her brows furrowed, "You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!"

Kokabeil continued, thoroughly enjoying their devastated expressions, "The war brought an end to all Satans and many High Class Devils, as well as most Angels and Fallen Angels. Pure Angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure-blooded Devils."

"There's…no way." I heard Asia mutter in disbelief… I could see her heart had literally shattered. She was a nun after all…I felt sorry for her.

"All three factions needed to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, survive! This scheme was nothing more than an act of self-preservation!" Kokabeil laughed again, reveling in finally speaking out.

Xenovia was on her hands and knees, her eyes visibly detached from reality as she struggled with this, "liar…Liar!"

Kokabeil calmed himself, sighing happily at the damage he had just wrought, "That doesn't matter to me though…What I truly cannot bear is that after the deaths of God and the Satans, we decided that the war was no longer meaningful! What is that madness! We were winning! I cannot _bear _it! They told us to lower our raised fists! We would have won had we kept on fighting!"

Madness clearly had taken hold of this warmonger, and his eyes just seemed to betray his insanity with their red glow, "That wretch Azaezal even proclaimed there'd never be another war. Unbelievable! Insanity! Idiocy!"

Asia shivered, before she stood up, her hand to her chest as she held her own and asked the crazed Fallen, "If there Lord is gone…there where is His love coming from?!"

Her eyes were holding onto hope.

Kokabeil silenced his ravings on the question, and just closed his eyes with a smile…and I knew, Asia would change after his next words.

"Michael's doing a good job. He's taken God's role in leading both the Angels and the Humans."

"Archangel Michael is substituting for God?" Xenovia uttered in disbelief, and Kokabeil just tittered at the sentence. "Then…then we were…"

She stopped.

Kokabeil just smiled devilishly, "As long as the system is working, prayers, blessings, and exorcisms should work, at least to some extent…but they will never be the same."

Asia fainted.

I held my ground, eying Kokabeil warily. He brought more evidence to the table than I had knew previously…perhaps Michael is responsible for this Curse then…Wrath hasn't said otherwise, so I'm assuming all these souls are being held here by the system, classifying Wrath as a Curse, and an Enemy.

"There has, however, been a decrease in the number of people that believe in God. With the absence of an entity to maintain the balance between the Holy and Demonic, anomalies such as that Holy Demonic Sword are bound to happen. The balance is no longer present. The two elements should never come together. I'll end this war how it was supposed to end…and take your heads as souvenirs!"

"Again…" Rias muttered, and I heard AKeno's quiet, shaky voice. "Rias?"

"Again, I refused to let go of my dignity, and I…"

I tilted my head to the side, and spoke loudly, "Hey Birdy, tell me, what does any of this change?"

Kokabeil stopped staring at me evenly, and I continued, "If he's been dead since the last Great War…then everything has found a form of balance, otherwise this truce wouldn't exist. You claim Chaos, but I see no evidence, just an explanation for anomalies that have yet to severely threaten the nature of this reality."

I pointed at him, "So what if God is dead? So what if the Factions aren't as strong as they used to be? We are here, we are alive, and we sure as hell aren't dead yet."

I walked forward, power blooming off my form as I took the argument in my stride, and shattered the hopelessness my friends felt grip their hearts as I lit up the sky with white light and warmth. I pushed my aura outwards, the calm, the soothing…the kind that told you everything was going to be alright.

"Your little complaints are hardly valid justifications for the destruction of our homes and the deaths of friends! You want a War…fuck you."

I glared at him powerfully, giving him the middle finger. "Fuck you and the wings you flew in on, Birdy."

XXXX

**Hope you enjoyed, take care of yourselves!**

**Peace.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heyya Guys! Sorry for delay. No real excuse this time…I just did nothing…glorious nothing. Twas wonderous tho.  
Hope you enjoy!**

**xx**

_I pointed at him, "So what if God is dead? So what if the Factions aren't as strong as they used to be? We are here, we are alive, and we sure as hell aren't dead yet."_

_I walked forward, power blooming off my form as I took the argument in my stride, and shattered the hopelessness my friends felt grip their hearts as I lit up the sky with white light and warmth. I pushed my aura outwards, the calm, the soothing, the kind that told you everything was going to be alright._

"_Your little complaints are hardly valid justifications for the destruction of our homes and the deaths of friends! You want a War…fuck you."_

_I glared at him powerfully, "Fuck you and the wings you flew in on, Birdy."_

XXXX

"What he said." I heard a voice behind me, and I felt another power surge, though it wasn't quite as visible…but definitely there. Issei stepped forward, his steps definitely commanding authority as he stood next to me, "None of this is going to stop my dream! I will be…the Harem King!"

God damn it. Can you not keep your raging libido in your pants for one second! I stared at him in stupor, before it smoothed off into a smile, and I ruffled his hair with a with a grin, "You idiot, that doesn't sound cool at all."

"Shut up!" he growled at me playfully, before turning to Kokabeil with a raised gauntlet fist. "I won't let you, or anyone stop me from achieving my dream!"

Kokabeil laughed, "Harem King? Ha! How easy! That's the Red Dragon Emperor's Goal? Then leave behind this fodder...Follow _me._"

Issie staggered, not expecting such a reply, and my smile melted off as I saw him actually falter at what he said next. "You'll be come the Harem King in no time." Kokabeil said with a wide smile, "Wherever you go, I'll provide you with the most beautiful women. They'll be yours for the taking…or anything."

"Those…those sweet words of yours…can't fool me!" Issei said, though one look could see a perverted grin trying to etch itself onto his features. I cuffed him right upside the head, shaking my head.

"Did you forget about Raynare already?" I asked him flatly, and his entire demeanor changed.

"No."

We stared at each other hard, "Was she real?"

"Yes."

"Was…_it_ real?"

"…no."

"Then you know his offer is a massive load of horse shit."

Issei turned, his mood fouled by my bringing up the Fallen that led him to all of this.

"Then what of you, Human?...in fact, you hardly seemed surprised at the reveal of God's Death…did you perhaps already know?"

All eyes snapped to me, and I shrugged, "Call it an idle guess. I never believed in him anyway."

Kokabeil laughed, "You were born with such gifts, and didn't believe it was a sign of some kind! How arrogant!"

I glared at him, "These "gifts" never brought me fortune. How could I be thankful for a…curse."

Kokabeil regarded me, the first time I had ever seen caution…Issei's Guantlet was glowing a dangerous green.

"Then why not join me? Live past this War, live to see the greatest heights you can reach…Test yourself against the Gods! I can show you it! I can lead you all the way to the Gates of Heaven! An army behind you! We can-."

"Oh stop with this "we" shit." I said crassly, "you've sown enough damage for one day. Let's just settle this."

Kokabeil grinned, "Oh? A final attack!? I welcome it! Come at me, Strongest Human!"

Issei held his gauntlet out, "Here, take it."

"No."

Issei flinched, "No?"

I walked forward, "No, I can't handle that output, I'm not a Devil remember? I'd pop."

"Then what are you going to do!?"

I just smiled at him, "Watch."

I turned back to Kokabeil, "I'll make you a deal, Birdy."

"State it."

"Don't die, and I'll give you some bread."

Kokabeil glared at me, "Face it, your weakness is as clear as day, don't test me human. You had your chance and missed it!"

Kokabeil took to the skies, "I have had enough! Vanish alongside this trash!"

I called out, "Aella." Wind blew suddenly, and I felt her invisible presence wrap around my neck and shoulders.

"It's gotta end in this one attack, got any ideas?" I whispered, and Aella…was happy? I could barely get a word in before I lost contact with the ground as she shot high into the air, clouds raging as her presence magnified their energies. Shot straight into the clouds with me. her large foggy black wings almost staining the sky as they seemed to dissipate into the storm, enhancing it, making it darker, stronger.

'_It's time.'_

'_It's finally here!'_

'_The culmination'_

'_The Peak!'_

'_The Greatest Display! The first of us to succeed!'_

I felt confusion and worry seep into my soul as quite voices suddenly had a lot to say.

"_Become one with me."_ Aella whispered into my ear, and I felt fire run to my face as we floated high in the air amongst the darkened clouds.

"U-Uuh, right now?"

This is not what I had in mind! I'm misunderstanding something!

"_Fear not, it will be over in an instant."_

I felt my mind freeze for a second, before her comment pinged off my realization like a rock on a windshield, a tick mark quickly forming on my head.

"I might be inexperienced but I sure as hell would last longer than a second!"

Aella…laughed.

I froze, tensing suddenly as lighting suddenly seemed to circle us, racing across the tops of these sporadic winds and clouds.

"**Ready your fist, Ready your soul."** Aella said powerfully, and her wings expanded. I looked up in shock to see her wings connecting with them, and her wings suddenly flowed into an angelic white, her feathers jagged edges of terrifying white lighting as she made the skies vibrate.

This is it.

This is the final attack.

The moment.

I will live!

I will go home after this!

I Will Not Die Here.

"**Strike!"**

I readied my fist on instinct, and I felt her wings suddenly snap, and time slowed. All my power condensed itself into my fist, my barrier shrinking off and my rage knitting itself into my knuckles. I felt electricity enter my veins, and space distorted. I felt reality ripple like waves as I broke through its constraints, I threatened the constant of time as I surpassed even its ability to measure my speed. All I could do was let lose my fist on my target. My voice ripped free from my lungs as I roared and screamed in fear and rage as I felt everything collapse. My ears popped, my fist crashed through, and my vision streamlined.

All I could see was my target.

A very surprised face.

A Heaven-shaking boom rattled the nation, public reports covering it as a tremor. It would later be known as the Ghost Quake, as it came, and left without warning, no trace of even an aftershock.

I was left panting on the ground, struggling to stand as I knelt, resting above a crater that undoubtedly held the body of my most recent target. I myself was blown away from it, the pure release of the stock piled power in my fist as well as Aella's insane speed and striking power, it was enough to make everything go white…and black.

I had been catapulted…It felt like I had become a bolt of lightning, thrown from a God of Thunder himself, and hit my mark true with all I had.

What a euphoric feeling.

I staggered to both feet, before I felt Aella's hold tighten around my neck as her presence around me seemed to minimalize as she hid herself amongst the folds of the air.

"_Well Done."_

I felt my chest swell with joy and pride at the latest achievement and compliment, and I decided that was all I needed. I fell backwards on my ass, completely and utterly drained for the time being. I would recuperate, but I just broke the broke reality's barrier, I hardly even remember what it looked like…it was just up, and then down.

It was like I was shot out of a slingshot, but I teleported from how fast I was flung.

'_Beautiful'_

'_A joy to see'_

'_A spectacle I am glad to have witnessed.'_

'_Splendid work.'_

I fell all the way back, unable to really stay up straight as I collapsed…the skies were clearing up.

I felt the ground vibrate slightly, and I looked up slowly to see Rias running for me, Kiba and Issei close behind her as Akeno and Koneko carried Asia over as fast as they could.

I saw Rias's face…interesting, she seemed really happy…why couldn't I hear her?

Rias practically dove onto my broad chest, and I let out a whuff of air as I didn't have the energy to really protest. She grabbed my face and made me look at her as she verbally reprimanded me.

I just pointed at my ears, and shook my head, a small rumble in my chest at my attempt to laugh. I had really no idea what she was saying.

She seemed to realize for a moment, and then practically hauled me up herself as if to drag me to Asia faster. I felt a strange feel envelop my head, and I looked up to see Asia's healing hands on either side of my head. I looked up at her curiously…she was afraid of me…but that looks like it's changed a little now. She wasn't trembling being this close to me. I saw Issei behind her, a steady flow of power being pumped into her as her Sacred Gear glowed powerfully.

Maybe it was because I looked beaten to hell?

I smiled at her as kindly as I could, and grunted with a thumbs up. I felt like my throat would betray my good intentions if I tried to enunciate words like "Thanks", or "Appreciated."

My ears popped, and I blinked, my jaw rolling as I clicked it. It was like I just came down from a high altitude, but it didn't hurt.

"Augh, man, being deaf is weird." I said with a hum, and I looked up at Asia again as her hands retracted themselves from my movement…not completely unafraid of me, but progress

"Gray! Are you ok!?" I heard Rias's concerned words, and I glanced to my left to see her grabbing my arm and holding it up for my attention. I blinked at her, "Um, not gonna lie, I took a few good hits. My Curse has some benefits for fighting angry opponents, but that guy just hit harder."

"That was reckless! Please be more aware of your own safety!"

"I heal."

"That does not excuse suicidal strategies!"

"We won."

"It is not a true victory if any of us die! Just because you're not a member of my peerage doesn't mean in the slightest I-"

"Rias." I said calmly, and confidently, "We won. Yeah, I cut it close, but I'm alive, as well as everyone else."

Rias hugged my arm, her emotions traveling through like an unfiltered conduit as I received them. Relief, joy, stress, and fatigue struck me hardest over the flow, and I brought my arm closer, reeling her in so I could hold her with my other arm. Rias let out a small sigh as I released my aura some more, and her beating heart slowed to a more calm state. For a princess, she was pretty good at keeping herself under control…but it was moments like these she couldn't keep her composure. It's a Gremory thing apparently from what I've heard. I let Rias simply have her small moment, and I looked back up at Asia, who was blushing slighting from Rias's lack of sturdy dress as she rested against me

"Thanks again, Argento-san." I said calmly, and I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck in stiffness. Whatever that last move was, it gave me one real case of whiplash.

"O-one moment." Asia squeaked, and I felt her powers suddenly on my neck, "It…swelled."

Ok, sure. I simply sat there calmly, remaining motionless so I didn't scare her off. Rias sat up herself, no tears this time, and smiled at me, "it's so hard to believe your human sometimes."

"Well, I am, don't hit me too hard." I said with a cheeky smile, and she just let out a few quiet breaths as her laughter didn't ignite.

I cleared my throat, "How's everyone else?"

"Koneko has already been tended too. Issei's stocked up power has been a huge help. Kiba was the least injured of all of us aside from Asia, fatigue is his only worry. Akeno took some heavy damage, but is also on the mend."

"And you?"

She blinked, before she clenched her fists into a ball, "I'm fine…I once again couldn't do anything."

I frowned, "You know, for someone who wanted to come to my evening training sessions, you haven't shown up to many."

"I didn't know if you wanted me there anymore…since your piece broke."

I let out a snort, "Rias, no offense, but when exactly did I give that impression?"

"When Eve appeared in your bed." She said flatly, and I stopped.

"Ok, fair enough, but Eve is Eve, and You are You. Come whenever you like."

She smiled at me brightly, and I smiled a little back, before rolling my shoulders to test the pain.

Ow ow wow.

I summoned up some power, something that didn't apparently "run out", but rather fluctuated. I brought it all to a palm, and held it on my ribs under my left arm…yep, that one really hurt.

"A-are you hurt there too?" Asia asked quietly, apparently not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, and I nodded, "Yeah, but I'll heal. Thanks for your help, gimme a few days and I'll be good as new."

She backed off at that, acknowledging it without a word, and backing up quickly to Issei, who was muttering congratulations to her. Good luck bro, she's a real skittish one.

I sat cross legged, concentrating power in the area. I didn't exactly use a healing power, but rather just power up the area specifically, and my natural regeneration was boosted. It was a simple and effective way at healing, it just wasn't immediate…looks like I cracked a few ribs and bruised the muscles even with barrier.

Kokabeil was one heavy hitter.

"So, Rias, I have one favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"The next time an incredibly powerful enemy shows up, let's get the appropriate powers to come in and duke it out ok? I'm not ready for this."

"That's a shame." I heard a foreign voice, and I blinked. I looked up in alarm, before grabbing Rias and vaulting off to the side. I grew in size rapidly, and kicked off to increase my explosive speed, and skidded to a hault a far way away as the sky suddenly cracked, and shattered.

Sona's barrier was broken through!

From the sky, next to the great white moon, a blue star glowed, and approached. It came into sight, and my instincts were instantly on edge.

This guy was _strong_.

He was decked out in some crazy armor, white, with white wings of blue that stretched out to an insane wingspan. He floated down to the ground, descending into the crater as he regarded Kokabeil's downed form through cold yellow eyes.

"It seems I was not necessary."

I coughed, taking him for the apparent "Back-up" Azaezal was sending. I stood up, rising to my full height, and stood at the edge of the crater. The crater wasn't terribly deep, but it was still a good five to eight feet deep, twelve feet wide.

"I take it your Azaezal's…backup." I said carefully, trying not to sound in any way ungrateful...I mean he was here way to late and honestly did nothing in the grand scheme of things…but at least he could take Kokabeil away.

"Was this you're doing?" the man asked me, and I tilted my head curiously, "I had help."

He hummed, "I don't believe I've heard about you, what's your name?"

"Gray Fortis…I keep a low profile." I said with a shrug.

"Hmmm, another shame." He said, and I raised a brow, but he left it at that as he grabbed Kokabeil by the back of his wings, and socked him in the back of the head for good measure. I felt a little amused by that to be frank…I couldn't honestly tell if that was meant to wake him up to fight or make sure he was unconscious.

"Another time, Gray Fortis…I have some questions for that stray exorcist as well."

This mystery man jumped out of the crater, Fallen General in tow, and reached down to grab his other target by the back of his cloak.

Damn, Kiba and Xenovia really did a number on him, the dude looks out cold.

**{Are you going to ignore me, White One?****}** A voice echoed behind me. It was deep, but honeslty somewhat bemused. I turned seeing Issei's gauntlet seem to flicker, the crown emerald jewel on the back of his fist glowing with red sparks like fireflies.

**{So you were alive, Red One.}**

**{This wasn't the best time to meet, a shame Albion.}**

**{It changes nothing, We're destined to face each other someday…coincidences do happen Ddraig.}**

"_The Emperors of the White and Red Dragons meet."_ I heard Ajax say, and I blinked in surprise. I know he knew of them, but not them in actuality.

'You seem familiar with them.'

"_I witnessed offspring of these two's previous bearer's fight in the Trojan War…Hector and Achilles were fine warriors."_

'They were hosts! That predates Christianity!'

"_Time is a funny thing…but no, they were not hosts, rather children of them. Achilles was the son of his mother, and Hector his father. Direct descendants of dragon blood…a match I will never forget."_

I stared at the two before me…God-killers, like me.

Why do I feel so out of place? I guess I thought I would feel right at home with these individuals…

Why do I feel so…unafraid?

Am I an idiot?

I felt a burn in my chest, and I felt my eyes widen in shock as my Mark suddenly flared, its glow appearing in the dead of night, and drawing attention. I quickly turned, trying to hide it, but I too was glowing from the influx of power…was Wrath trying to be seen?

'Stop!'

**Why? This opportunity could never come again.**

'What opportunity?! I don't want to die.'

**You face an opponent of significant strength, and bested him without even a major injury.**

'I had a shit ton of help!'

**You underestimate your own growth.**

'If I die, that's it; you don't get to see how far I could have gone.'

…**if you die, it wasn't worth watching.**

I felt anger bloom in the pit of my stomach, and my will was dramatically reinforced.

'You've forgotten your position. This is MY body, and MY rules. Your grudges and boredom are secondary to my life. If you wish to seal yourself away till my death, FINE, if you want to work with me and bring about some serious change, FINE, but don't attempt to dictate my future. Now _stop_.'

Wrath was silent for a time, before he quieted, and the glow faded.

**Interesting. You still play to your own whims despite my presence clearly allowing you all this freedom.**

'Pick someone else for your host then next time, we all make mistakes.'

**You are not a mistake**

'Then respect it.'

Wrath remained silent for a time, before the glow completely faded, and I let out a slow sigh of relief.

'Thanks.'

**I am eager to see your growth.**

Hardly an excuse, but fuck it, I'll roll with it.

I turned back around, and both The White and Red were staring at me.

"Sorry, had a sneeze, looked like you were having a moment." I said blankly, and they both stared at me, clearly unimpressed.

**{Many would consider this scene an honor to witness}** Ddraig said in amusement, **{I respect your manners.}**

I laughed awkwardly, hoping not to draw more attention to myself, and the two Dragons faced each other once more.

**{I'll see you again, Ddraig}**

**{Undoubtedly, Albion.}**

Albion turned, and took flight in a bolt of light, ascending and disappearing into the night sky.

I watched him go with a sigh, before I felt something…slip.

I fell to my knees, the ground catching up with me as I felt a strange form of confusion catch up with me. I felt so…heavy…Aella must have taken back what little power she had given me…I'm so tired.

"_My Wings are yours to use, but the power is mine to give."_ I heard her whisper, and I chuckled weakly.

"Yeah…thanks Aella…you're the…best."

I felt my eyes fog, and I could barely register anything as I just…relaxed into the ground. I didn't know it could be this comfy…

Mmm.

XXX

**Tada! I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter, things will start to turn. What does Wrath have planned? How long will he stay silent? What if the Khaos Brigade have something Gray wants?  
Stay tuned if you give a shit ;)  
Peace!**


End file.
